Her Eyes
by nobodysside
Summary: When Sheriff Romero meets a Norma Bates he is filled with an immense irritation towards her as well as an overwhelming need to protect her. Will Romero break free from the force that is pulling them together? Or are they both doomed in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Her Eyes

Chapter 1: FATE

It was late. They had been driving around "patrolling" for hours—when in reality the woman who had requested their protection was only an old woman losing her mind with age, regardless they still went on a lookout. After all it was their job.

There was a silence among the two men. They weren't exactly friends, but they didn't exactly hate each other either. The radio played in the background, picking up static as they passed into the outskirts of town. As they drove down highway 84, Alex spotted a light in the distance.

"I thought they shut the Seafairer down," the deputy asked.

"They did," Alex mumbled. He pulled up to the motel and killed the engine. "I gotta pee." He got out of the car grabbing a flashlight on the way out. He shined the light on an old 1970s Mercedes. It had been loaded up with rolls of musty old carpet.

As they stepped onto the motel porch, a woman appeared. Her hair looked as if it had been pulled back with haste, her eyes bloodshot from exhaustion. She was nervous and Alex knew it. "Good evening, gentlemen," she greeted. "I was going to tell you that we're not open yet, but you don't seem to be looking for a room. I'm Norma Bates." She smiled awkwardly.

"No, ma'am. We're not looking for a room. I'm Deputy Zack Shelby, this is Sheriff Alex Romero." Zack spoke before Alex could open his mouth. This was something he always did—especially around beautiful women.

"We just wanted to check and make sure everything was all right," Alex spoke up.

"That's sweet," she smiled. "We're fine. My son and I are just pulling up some old carpet that needs replacing."

"You have a son?" Alex asked, studying her brief movements.

"Yeah, my son Norman. He's seventeen." She widened her grin at the thought of her boy.

"It's almost two in the morning. Doesn't your son have school tomorrow?" Alex questioned her further.

She feigned surprise. "I didn't know it was that late. I'm gonna go close up shop." She lifted her arm, awkwardly reaching behind to rub her neck, all the while keeping her gaze on Shelby.

"What happened to your hand?" Alex asked.

She broke her gaze, desperately looking at her wrapped hand for an answer. "I scratched it," she swallowed hard recalling the real reason she applied care to it, "cutting carpet. It's just a knick." She waited awkwardly for Alex to reply. With none, she gave her attention back to Zack. "It was nice to meet you," she flirted.

This always happened. Alex had to be the intimidating cop, while Zack got to be the charming cop. Women always fell for Zack. It was an epidemic. Alex knew this woman was hiding something and flirting with the deputy was just a way to cover it up.

Norma turned to walk back to the room she came from, hoping that the men would receive her hint for them to leave the premises.

"Mrs. Bates," Alex stopped her before she got too far.

"Yes, Sheriff," she replied, trying to disguise the annoyance in her voice.

"You wouldn't mind if we took a look around, would you?" he asked, hoping to catch a glimpse of panic.

"Not at all," she stated slyly, her hand directing the way to room 5. Alex foreseeing her guise opened the door to room 4.

A flustered Norman rose from the floor. "Evening," he greeted anxiously.

Norma rushed to her son's aid. "Norman, this is Sheriff Romero and Deputy Shelby. They saw the lights on and came to check on us."

The boy fumbled around looking for words. "Oh everything's good here." He looked to his mother for reassurance.

Norma spoke swiftly, picking up the pieces for her son. "Sheriff Romero wanted to see what we're doing. I guess you're interested in design," she mocked him vaguely.

Alex examined the floor, looking for a legitimate reason to be tearing up carpet this late. "If you want to put it that way," he shot back.

Norma laughed tauntingly. "Nothing bored my late husband more." This woman sure was something—using the subject of her husband's death to advertise her singlehood.

"You're a widow." And Shelby bought right into her little game.

"Six months. We're trying to get used to it," she replied.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Romero asked, ending the flirtatious exchange.

"It's broken," Norma answered quickly. Panic stiffened every muscle of her face.

Alex looked at her disbelievingly. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's not flushing." This woman was quick on her feet.

"All these toilets do that. You gotta jiggle the chain. I'll take a look at it." He left the room before she could protest. As he opened the door to the bathroom an odd smell hit his face. He could almost swear it was Keith Summer's cologne, but the smell had probably accumulated over the years that Summer's owned the motel. Not that he ever took care of it.

Romero emptied his bladder, putting his attention to the holes in the wall that needed patching. He felt something eerie about it all. The foreclosure, the Bates…the bathroom. Something had happened and he would figure out what, even if it killed him in the end.

He jiggled the chain and opened the bathroom door only to find himself being observed like an unknown specimen. "You just gotta jiggle it," he stated awkwardly. He nodded at Shelby that it was time to leave. As he walked out, he studied Norma one last time. "Get that boy to bed," he uttered before leaving completely.

The two men got back in the car and drove off. The radio buzzing and fizzling again. "That was some woman," Zack stated, his voice breaking the silence among them.

Alex glanced over at him seemingly indifferent then put his eyes back on the road. There was something about that woman. Something in her eyes. Some odd connection, a sharp pain that dug its way into Alex's life. It was like it was fate—that they didn't just meet perchance. Alex would see this woman again, but he didn't know why or how. He spent the rest of the night trying to convince himself that this encounter meant nothing—that there was no cosmic force drawing him to this woman…after all, he really did have to pee.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Eyes

Chapter 2: PAIN

It had been a couple of days since he had last seen the woman, but he still couldn't seem to shake the thought of her from his mind. Romero was in his office signing off on some old cases that needed to be filed away, when his phone rang. "Romero," he answered.

"Alex, it's Maggie. I think something happened to Keith. He hasn't been answering any of my calls or anything. I went over to his house, he wasn't there, neither was his truck." The voice on the phone was shook from anxiety.

"All right. I'm on it," Alex huffed. He hung up the phone and sighed deeply. Summers was always getting himself into trouble, and it was always Alex's job to bail him out. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

The next day was the same old story: more paper work, more idiots calling for unneeded protection. Then it came: the phone call about Jerry Martin. Phone calls like that were nothing new to the White Pine Bay police department and they were most certainly not new to Alex. People in the drug business were always doing something to piss someone else off—it was a part of daily life in White Pine Bay.

Alex answered the phone in his usual monotone voice. "Romero."

"Sheriff, they need you down on highway 84 by the Bates Motel. There's been an accident."

Alex rolled his eyes at the thought of seeing that woman again. "I'm on it."

When he arrived, Norma Bates was already there waiting for him. He noticed she was more dressed up than the last time he had seen her. She smiled as he approached her, this simple action burning unexplainable holes through his gut. He stood beside her as they watched the towing company strap Jerry Martin's car onto the lift.

Alex felt a strange obligation to explain the situation to her. "That's Jerry Martin. He has a warehouse down the road. Someone must've set a fire there. He was trapped inside of it."

Norma looked at him in shock. "Someone intentionally set fire to his warehouse…that's horrible."

He glanced over at her, surprised by her sympathy. "Yeah, horrible."

A voice called out to him from the distance. "Sheriff, there's something here you need to see."

Norma watched as he walked over to the other men. She let her eyes follow the firm movements his body created.

"There's a truck parked over there in that opening. We believe it may be Summers' truck," the officer said.

"All right," Alex replied. He turned to catch Norma leaving. "Mrs. Bates." He watched as she whipped around at his words. "Come here please." He led her to the opening in the tall grass.

A pain formed in her stomach when she laid her eyes the rusty old truck.

Alex sighed silently cursing Summers. "Yeah, that's it," he told the men. He studied Norma's reaction to the truck. "This is Keith Summers' truck. He used to own the motel. He hasn't been home in a couple of nights, have you seen him?"

"I don't know him." She answered too quickly. "Why is his truck here?"

Alex was taken aback by her response. What was this woman trying to pull? "Well that's what we're wondering," he mocked.

All she could force herself to do was shrug, which annoyed the hell out of Alex. "Well good luck with everything," she stated in a tone of indifference. She took one last look at the truck before sauntering off. This woman has some nerve acting the way she did in front of him—it was as if her sole purpose in life was to annoy him.

When he returned back to the station, Alex received yet another phone call this time about Summers. "We're going back to that motel tonight," he told Shelby with a huff.

It was ten o'clock at night, not really the time to be paying anyone a visit, but Alex was certain he'd get something out of the woman. On the drive there, he turned to Zack, giving him his best evil glare. "You are not to say a word the entire time we're there," Alex threatened. Zack nodded and they pulled onto the lot, soon making their way up the stairs to the house. Alex knocked on the door, peeking through the window.

Norma peered back at him. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Good evening, gentlemen," she greeted. Alex eyed her form. She stood there boldly in her robe. "Sorry to be in a robe. You caught me getting ready for bed." She smiled at Alex.

A smile was not going to win him over, not tonight at least. "We need to ask you some questions."

She turned her smile towards Zack, who stared at the floor. "Ask away."

Alex kept his gaze on her. "You said you hadn't seen Keith Summers."

"Yes, that's correct," she stated, glancing at Zack.

"We have an eye witness who said he saw Summers standing on your front lawn talking to you and your son, and it looked a little heated," Alex questioned.

Her body filled with a quick rush of panic. "Well I didn't know you meant had I ever seen him," she laughed awkwardly, putting her focus back on Zack. It was as if she was waiting for him to say something—something to defend her honor.

"So you're admitting you did see him." Alex would push this woman until the very end.

"No I never said I hadn't ever seen him so I'm not admitting anything," she rushed.

Alex could sense the panic and frustration in her voice. "Did he make any threats to you?" he asked sympathetically. "Cause he wasn't too happy about you buying his property at a foreclosure."

"The fact that I bought this property at a good price hardly incriminates me in his disappearance," she shot back in offense.

Alex had had enough of this woman. "He disappeared? I don't remember bringing up a disappearance," he surged.

This man astounded Norma. She never met someone who had the audacity to push her back. "No, but you're implying it."

"No, I believe you're inferring it," he corrected, feeling he had won this one.

Norma turned her attention back to Zack, which only frustrated Alex more. "Well that's all the information I have, so is that it?" she asked rudely.

"No, I'd like to take a look inside if you don't mind," he stated, attempting to walk into the house.

"Actually I do mind." She placed her hand on the doorframe blocking his entryway. "I think you need a search warrant for something like that," she taunted him. She turned her eyes back to Zack, who took that as his cue to leave.

Alex glared at her. "You better work with me," he growled. "I'm the last person you want on your bad side."

She gave him an indifferent shrug once more. "Okay," she said softly.

Alex was at a loss for words. This woman was like no one he had ever met before. He glared at her one last time before turning and making his way down the stairs. He hated this woman, and a part of him wanted her to know that. He sighed and climbed into his SUV. This woman would be the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Eyes

Chapter 3: PROOF

"Police." Alex banged on the door. The woman asked for a warrant, that's exactly what he was giving her. He and the other men charged in the house without approval. "Lopez and Shelby, you look around the upstairs. Everyone else, stay on this level," Alex directed.

Norma came rushing down the hall from the kitchen, clearly embarrassed. "What is going on here?" she shouted.

"Got a warrant to search your house." He pulled the piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her, smiling on the inside at his victory.

"You can't just walk into my house." Her face flushed with anger and frustration.

"Actually we can," he stated smugly. He made his way to the kitchen with her following closely behind. He spotted the carpet installers. "Leave." He nodded in the direction of the door.

"You can't just—" she cried, his glare stopping her words. "Well I have to go," she stated. Alex simply glanced at her. "My son's in the hospital," she urged, hoping it would strike something in him.

Alex filtered through the cabinets. "I hope he feels better," he replied plainly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, leaving the house without another word.

They had searched the entire house and still found nothing. Alex cringed, he knew his gut wasn't wrong—he knew she did it. She killed Keith and he would prove it. Alex received a phone call on the way back to the station.

"Sheriff, there's something you need to see down at the boat yard."

"All right," Alex sighed, turning his car around and heading toward the docks.

When he got there, the police had the place surrounded. "What is it?" Alex asked, already dreading the worst.

"A couple of fishermen pulled it up. It was caught in one of their nets," Officer Lopez said. He pointed to the muddy bucket at the foot of the boat.

Alex gave him a confused look before peering into the bucket. There it was—the proof he needed. Zack came down the dock and hopped on the boat. "It's Keith," Alex told him remorsefully. "It's his watch—his ugly watch." He nodded in the direction of the bucket.

Zack sighed, bending down to get a good look at the hand. "That's it."

Alex shook his head and gazed off into the distance. "Dumbass," he whispered to himself. "All right. Let's get it down to the station for analysis," Alex said stepping off the boat.

"Sheriff, the reporters are waiting," Officer Lopez shouted back, watching Romero leave.

"Don't give them any details. You know the drill," he shouted back, climbing into his SUV.

It was later on that night that the evidence came through. Carpet fibers under Keith's watch. Alex found Zack sipping coffee in the break room. "I need you to go to Mrs. Bates' house and bring her down to the station for me," Alex stated, leaning against the countertop.

"Why me?" Zack asked, clearly uncomfortable with the request.

"She likes you," Alex replied haughtily.

When Norma arrived at the station, Alex had been waiting a while for her. She took the seat in front of his desk and waited as he poured her coffee.

"I need you to tell me what happened," he said after placing the mug down in front of her. He sat down in his chair and eyed her from across the desk.

"Well I was just at home, the police came and told me you waned to talk to me." This woman had to be joking. Alex didn't know how much more of this game he could take.

"I didn't mean what happened just now. I meant what happened the night Keith Summers went missing." His voice was full of irritation.

"I told you everything I know." And hers was too.

Alex stared at her looking for a sign of some human emotion. "Okay. We found carpet fibers under the watch of the recovered hand. We're gonna match it to the carpet you were pulling up out of your motel the night Keith disappeared." He hoped he hit something.

Norma let a sigh of annoyance seep out. "Well have fun doing that." She raised her eyebrows expecting a comeback.

Alex could not believe that a woman like this existed. "I'm trying to help you here." Why was he helping her? He knew she killed Keith. "I know you did it." Anyone else would have jumped at the chance for rescue.

But not her. "How could you possibly know that…especially since I didn't do it?"

Alex laughed at her. This woman would go down swinging. "I've been doing this for twenty years. I know people…I get them. It's a gift. And I know you did it." He tried to intimidate her. He hated this woman, yet he felt a tremendous amount of sympathy for her. "Keith wasn't always a nice guy. He was involved in a lot of things, any number of which could have gotten him killed. But I also know he wasn't happy about losing his home or about you buying it. He's the kind of guy who might've tried to retaliate, maybe threaten you—scare you."

She glared at him. He'd hit a nerve. "I'm not scared. No one scared me. He doesn't scare me and you don't scare me. " Alex watched as she unraveled herself in front of him. "I told you all that I know. I told you I had nothing to do with this, can we please be done with this." She started to get up to leave.

"Where did you dump the carpeting you pulled up?" His voice halted her movements.

She stared back at him astonished. "I thought you said you had it."

"No, I said we're gonna test it." He could sense a diversion coming.

"Well how can you test it if you don't have it?" she asked, smiling to herself. This woman thought she was so clever.

"There's only three dumps it could have wound up in. I'll find it. It would be helpful to us and ultimately to you if you told us where it is." He studied her carefully, waiting for her to crack and crumble.

She took a while to form a response. "I don't remember."

Alex looked at her in disbelief. "You don't remember where you physically dumped carloads of carpet?"

"No I don't," she replied coolly. She stared at him waiting for another accusation, but he was done accusing her.

He stared back at her, which ultimately led to a showdown between them. Realizing that she wasn't giving up, he broke away. "Okay, we're done here."

She nodded, collected her things and left, leaving him alone in his office.

It took a while for them to actually find the carpet, but when they did…it was a match. Alex sighed to himself. There was nothing he could do to help this woman. She had killed Keith and the carpet was proof enough to convict her. Normally he'd be glad to put such a pain in the ass behind bars, but this was different. He felt guilty convicting her—almost as if he was betraying her. He barely knew the woman and from the encounters that they had shared, he was hardly inclined to feel any sort of sympathy for this woman.

The drive to the house was the worst. The two men sat in silence, each knowing they were doing the right thing, both somehow regretting it—one more than the other. Alex didn't like to arrest people, he didn't like to be mean to people, but he had to…it was his job.

They climbed out of the car and made their way up the stairs. Alex took a breath before ringing the doorbell. He could hear Norma rushing down the stairs screaming about something. When she opened the door, she looked surprised to see him. He noticed her tearstained cheeks, and a knot formed in his gut. "Norma Louise Bates, you're under arrest for the murder of Keith Summers."

She stared back at him in utter shock. Panic filling her eyes. She looked over at Zack, who stared blankly at her. She turned back to Alex, who wouldn't look her in the eye—he couldn't, not now.


	4. Chapter 4

Her Eyes

Chapter 4: BLOOD

As they turned to take Norma to the SUV, a voice came calling out from inside the house. "I'll be back," Alex told the officers, nodding for them to head down to the car without him. He stepped inside the house and waited for the boy to finish coming down the steps. Alex didn't know who this kid was or how he knew Norma.

"What's going on?" the boy asked when he finally reached the bottom step.

Alex paused taking in the boy. "I'm Sheriff Alex Romero, we're here to take Norma Bates down to the station…are you—?"

"I'm her son, Dylan," the boy cut him off before he could finish. "What'd she do?"

Alex sighed setting his gaze on the floor. "That's something you'll have to ask her." He gave the boy a sympathetic smile and left, closing the door behind him. He made his way down to the SUV and climbed in, immediately feeling the tension in the air. Norma didn't say a word the whole ride to the station, no one did. But to Alex, Norma seemed different—like someone had stolen her will to fight back.

When they got to the station, they went through all the standard procedures: the fingerprints, the mug shots. Alex couldn't help but notice Norma's emotionless behavior. Sure she had just been arrested, but she seemed so defeated, something Alex thought he'd never see from this woman.

By the end of the night he noticed that her eyes had turned a tired pale blue. Alex hated leaving her there, but he had to. What was he going to do take her home with him? Keep her prisoner in his house? He didn't even know why he cared about leaving her there—she killed a man in cold blood, she deserved to be there. He left the station and took the long way home, hoping to clear his mind.

Sure enough by noon the next day her boys had bailed her out, and Alex was still bothered by the sanctity of this case. In the evening, he received a call about a burglary and chose to deal with it alone, leaving Zack behind to finish paperwork. The case was nothing major…just some forgotten house keys. When Alex returned back, Zack had been acting strangely. It's not that Alex missed the awkward conversations that Alex would normally avoid anyway, but he could tell by the look on his face that Zack was hiding something from him. Alex let it go though, figuring it was probably nothing to worry about.

The next morning Alex went over to the evidence room and he saw it…the empty container that once contained the evidence to convict Norma Bates. "Dammit." Alex cursed himself for leaving Zack alone. That must have been why Zack was acting so strangely. Alex couldn't figure out why Zack hadn't just told him that he'd misplaced the carpet sample. But Alex had no idea what his deputy was actually capable of.


	5. Chapter 5

Her Eyes

Chapter 5: BROKEN PIECES

Then it came, the call he had been dreading all along. He rushed over to the Bates' house only to find the deed already done. His heart began to pound as he laid eyes on the scene. He shut off the engine and watched Norma walk toward her car to let Norman out. She looked exhausted—beat. Alex got out and climbed the steps toward Dylan. He was a little leery about what to expect. He took the gun from Dylan and headed up toward to the dead guy that lay face down on top of the stairs. He placed the gun in the belt of his pants and leaned down, placing two hands on the body and turning it over.

Alex stared at Zack's lifeless body, a sting forming inside him. He looked up and sighed. He never saw this coming. What kind of a cop was he? He turned his upper torso to the family, making eye contact with each member. "We better talk."

After Dylan received medical attention for his gunshot wound, the four of them went to the living room. Norman and Norma sat on the couch across from Alex. Dylan stood in the doorway, distancing himself for them.

"You need to tell me everything that happened. Everything," Alex urged, leaning forward to hear the full story.

Norma looked at Norman uneasily. She ran her hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "A couple of nights after we moved in, I was in the kitchen doing dishes. I was home alone." Her breath hitched. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Keith broke in and…" She struggled to make eye contact with Alex. He could sense what was coming. "He raped me and I killed him. I—I don't know why I did it. I just—"

Alex felt a pain form in his abdomen. "You don't have to explain." He looked away, afraid to make her feel any more uncomfortable.

"Norman and I wrapped the body in some old linens and dumped the body in the bay." She looked up to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

"What about the carpet fibers?" Alex asked.

"We hid the body in the bathtub in room 4, just until I could figure out what to do with it. Some blood spilled on the carpet when we were dragging it. That's why we replaced the carpeting."

Alex recoiled at the thought of the body being right under his nose and him never even suspecting it. "And what about Shelby?" he huffed.

Norma bit her lip before beginning the confession. "Zack was…he was helping us," she admitted, swallowing her words hard.

"I took Keith's belt," Norman interjected, picking up the pieces for his mother. "Zack found it and he took it, so I went to his house to get it back and I found the girl that he was hiding in his basement. He was using her for—"

"I get the picture," Alex interrupted, cringing at his previous partners actions.

"I told her I'd come back for her. I promised her. But he must've known and he moved her. Emma and I found her on Keith's boat. We brought her back to the motel and Zack found out."

"I shot him," Dylan piped up.

Norma looked at Alex with weary eyes. "That's the whole story," she told him. "You know everything now. Everything with Keith Summers…Deputy Shelby." She winced. "You know it all."

Alex stared back at her sympathetically. "All right here's what the story's gonna be." He silently kicked himself for letting a seventeen year old get further than himself in his investigation. "I began suspecting Shelby of being corrupt a while back. This coincided with a violent confrontation between Keith Summers, in which Shelby killed Keith, and he threw the body in the bay. He was hiding the girl on Keith's boat. I was starting to close in on him at this point. Without him knowing of course," Alex stated, acting as if he'd known all along. "I was picking up on little things."

"Really?" Dylan mocked from across the room.

"Dylan," Norma scolded, turning around to face him. She turned back to Alex and gave him an appreciative smile.

He looked up at Dylan, a bit annoyed by his remark. "Shelby tried to move the girl. That led to a showdown right here on the property. I killed Zack Shelby with this gun," he finished, picking up Dylan's gun off the end table.

"Yeah, well then what's this?" Dylan replied, pointing to his arm that was hanging in a sling.

"You got in the way," Alex shot back. He couldn't believe how ungrateful this kid was.

"Shelby said he shot Jiao in the woods," Norman said in a concerned voice.

"All of that happened before I got here," Alex reassured him. "Everyone understand?" Norma and Norman nodded. Alex looked over to Dylan, who rolled in eyes in response. "All right, that's it then." He watched Norma's expression turn from sorrow to utter happiness. She grabbed her son and wrapped her arms around him tight.

Alex got up from the chair and headed out the door. He felt like he was intruding—he always felt that way when he was around families. He reached his car, got in, and drove off. It was over. He'd done his job, and he made a family fairly happy. It satisfied him to know that Norma was happy. He liked that he could fix the broken pieces of her life…if only there was someone that could do that for him?


	6. Chapter 6

Her Eyes

Chapter 6: OPEN DOORS

It had been a few weeks since the whole Keith Summers/Deputy Shelby incident had blown over, but Alex still couldn't shake the thought of Norma Bates from his mind. Little did he know, she'd been thinking about him as well.

Alex returned from a convenience store robbery to find he had a message from Norma Bates. He rolled his eyes when his heart began to pound at the mention of her name. He wasn't going to call her back—he didn't owe her that. Just the thought it made him sweat. What could she possibly want from him?

Not long after his return, Norma showed up at the station asking for him. Regina appeared at his office door. "Sheriff Romero, Norma Bates is here to see you," she said with a smile.

"Send her back," he mumbled, fumbling with some paperwork.

Within seconds, there she was standing in the doorway. "Sheriff," she greeted.

His blood began to rush at the sight of her. "Have a seat." She took the seat across from him and waited for him to speak first. "So what can I help you with Mrs. Bates?"

She laughed at this. "Oh, call me Norma, after everything we've been through." Alex stared back at her confused. They barely knew each other, and she was the prime suspect in the murder he had just closed. "You know I called your office this morning." He stared back at her unenthused. "I was coming into town anyway. I thought I'll just pop in and see him," she laughed. Was she flirting with him? He chose not to move a muscle, if he moved he'd loosen up and he couldn't loosen up in front of this woman. His tenseness clearly made her uncomfortable. The whole situation was uncomfortable. Why was she even there? "Anyway you know I bought the motel a few months ago and no one told me at the time that the city's building a new bypass that would basically take my motel off the map." She waited for his face to change, and when it didn't she bit her lip nervously. Alex felt his insides twist at her actions. "I'm just trying to figure out a way to fight this from the inside." She batted her eyelashes at him. If this woman thought she could get something out of him, she was dead wrong. "There's an open seat on the city planning committee," she continued awkwardly. "I wanted you to put me forward for it." And there it was—the real reason she had come.

It didn't shock Alex. "Why would I do that?" he mumbled indifferently.

She looked around the room, searching for the correct answer. "Because I thought you would."

Alex laughed at this on the inside, but maintained his stoic appearance, he had to—he couldn't let this woman in. "Why?" he asked plainly.

She seemed stunned by his reply. "Because of what we've been through. Because we know things about each other," she urged. She seemed a bit scared to say anything further.

Alex knew that she was after something the second she stepped in his office—the women in his life were always after something. "We don't owe each other anything. We're not friends. You don't know me in any social sense other than as your sheriff. Don't assume differently just because I was kind enough to save your ass once," he growled at her.

"Excuse me, but weren't you saving your own ass at the time," she shot back loud enough for the people in the hall to hear. Alex got up and shut the door. "Your deputy was doing all these things right under your nose and you knew nothing about it," she shouted.

Alex took a seat on the corner of his desk. He hated to admit it, but she was even more beautiful when she was angry. Alex shook the thought away and glared at her. "Are you trying to say that you have something on me. Because if you are that really wouldn't be good for you," he threatened. She pulled back from him as he leaned in. And then she bit her lip once more, driving him insane. "Don't ever try to intimidate me. Don't walk into my office and ask me for political favors based on nothing." He hoped he hit something deep in her. "You and I have no connection. We're not on the same playing field. Don't ever assume we are." He watched her eyes travel up and down his form. "I know what you're doing." He waited for her to make eye contact. "Go home, Mrs. Bates."

She got up with a huff and walked out the door. Alex's eyes glued themselves to her back. When she was finally gone, he let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't stand the tension anymore; he needed a release—something he knew he wasn't going to get anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Her Eyes

Chapter 7: BEDROOMS

Several days had passed since their last encounter. Alex was beginning to worry about Norma. Trouble had always surrounded her, and he was just now used to hearing her voice shouting at him through the bulletproof glass. He was almost yearning to see her, these days office didn't have much work for him since it was near the end of fall—and nothing ever happened in fall.

Regina appeared in the doorway of his office. "Sheriff, they need you down at the Bates' house. There's a dead body." She turned and left without another word.

Alex quickly grabbed his keys and drove off, his mind a mess. Now instead of worrying about something not happening to Norma, here he was worrying something had happened to her. How was he so taken by this woman? He'd only known her for a short while now—not to mention he only met her because she killed a man. He pulled into the lot and met the other officers at the house. He charged up the stairs to find men surrounding what he assumed to be Norma's bedroom. Alex stepped in wearily. It was the first time he had stepped foot in a woman's bedroom in years. He felt out of place in her bedroom. His mind kept wondering to— "Mrs. Bates," he shouted from across the room. She sat at her vanity with a blanket wrapped around her tight. Norman stood by her, her own personal watchdog.

Alex made his way over to the bed and glanced at the corpse. Zack Shelby. He rolled his eyes. That man would forever haunt this woman. "Get that out of here," he told the officers. Nothing pissed him off more than the sight of Shelby: the man that betrayed him—the man that he would have shot himself if he had gotten the chance. The smell of death was starting to get to him. He waited till the men left the room to begin talking. "What happened?"

Norma pulled the blanket tighter around her body. "I was changing to go out to dinner, walked in my room. I opened the door, turned on the light, and there it was in my bed," she cried. She was obviously traumatized.

Alex cringed at her words. He felt bad for this woman. She had only lived here for a couple of months and already tragedy had its hold on her. "Do you have any idea who might have done this?" he asked looking back at the empty bed.

"It was that man Jake Abernathy, who stayed at the motel," she shouted at Dylan.

Alex looked back at Dylan then turned back to Norma. Clearly this woman was distraught. "What makes you say that?"

"He was asking all sorts of questions about Shelby, Keith Summers," she replied shyly.

"Like what?" he barked.

"Like how well I knew them…what I knew about what happened to them." Alex couldn't figure out how any woman could get herself into the heap of trouble this woman got herself into. "He was asking me if I had something, something that he was supposed to get from Shelby." She looked to Alex for the answer.

He gave her a hard stare. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I thought he was crazy! Why do crazy people keep gravitating towards me?" she shouted.

Alex looked at floor, trying not the smile about the irony of it all. He was afraid to say anything that would hurt her feelings. He took a breath before continuing. "You get this guy's information when he checked in?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got it. It's down in the office," Dylan answered for his mother. "I'll go get it."

Alex took one last look at Norma before following Dylan down to the office.

There was uncomfortable tension in the air when they reached the office. The two men didn't know each other. They barely spoke two words to each other, and yet here they were. Alex tried to think of something to clear the tension. "How's your arm?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Dylan fumbled through papers. "It's fine…thanks." He didn't bother to look up from the papers.

Alex looked around the motel office, the tension refilling the atmosphere. He wanted to say something else, but he took the boy's distance as a cue to back off.

There was a sense of relief when Dylan found the papers. He handed them to Alex and shoved his hands in his leather jacket. "Is that all?"

Alex stared at him. Was he asking him to leave? "Yeah…thanks," Alex stated, turning his focus to the papers. He looked back up at Dylan, who avoided eye contact. "Thanks," he repeated upon leaving. He got in his SUV and sat the papers down in the passenger's seat. He backed out and drove back to the station…and he thought Norma was difficult.


	8. Chapter 8

Her Eyes

Chapter 8: FLOWERS

Alex returned to the station the next day to find he had a message from Norma.

"Norma Bates called earlier," Regina told him while typing away at her computer. "She said someone sent her flowers. Something about Jake Abernathy."

Alex nodded and headed back to his office. Why would he care if someone sent her flowers? Did he care? He turned his focus to the paperwork in front of him, hoping it would ease his thoughts.

When it was later on in the night, Alex decided to head over to the Bates Motel. He pulled to find a group of stoners playing guitars and singing Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls. As soon as he exited his vehicle the music stopped. "Why aren't you guys working?" he joked, approaching them.

"Want some veggies?" one of them asked before taking another hit.

"Nah. I'm good, thanks," Alex told them. He turned and walked towards the motel office. He caught a glimpse of Norma through the window. She had been watching him and now she was trying to hide it by running behind her desk, pretending to work. Alex smiled at her childishness and stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Did you get my message?" she asked immediately.

"Something about flowers," he sighed, coming closer to the desk. He took the card from her and examined it, checking both sides. "How do you know he sent these?"

"Well who else would it be?" she argued.

He stared back at her completely stunned. "I don't know. I don't know anything about your personal life." Nor did he want to know.

"This doesn't have anything to do with my personal life," she shot back. "This could be a clue! And I am pretty sure I saw him driving by here earlier today."

Alex sighed, looking back at the card. "I'll look into the florist, but I don't think it'll lead anywhere," he told her sadly. He really did want to help her—protect her.

"Why not?" She was clearly frustrated by the whole mess. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her maid uniform.

"Cause Jake Abernathy doesn't exist. All the information that he gave you when he registered was made up. And if this was him, I doubt he left any traceable information at the florist." He sighed and looked out the window towards the rooms. "I'd like to dust his motel room for fingerprints, if you'll let me."

"Well yeah, that would be fine, but I already cleaned the room top to bottom after the creep left." Alex glared at her. This woman sure wasn't making his job any easier. "Now there's a couple of stoners in there. God knows what they tracked in there with them."

Alex smiled at her mild frustration. "Sort of funny you went into the service industry, you don't seem to keen on serving anybody," he flirted lightly, hoping to brighten her mood.

"I'm as keen as I need to be," she shot back in offense. He never was very good at charming women. "So what are you gonna do now…about Abernathy?"

He let out a deep sigh. "Nothing." He felt himself becoming increasingly annoyed with her.

"Nothing?" You're a sheriff. You have ways of finding things out. You do official things," she argued, pushing him over the edge.

He had finally lost it. "No, not unless we have a lead. Do you have anything else? I mean besides a florist card that says, 'See you soon'. Do you have a license plate? Names he might have mentioned? A location he might be going? Do you?" The veins began to bulge on his neck. He felt his skin become hot.

"No," she replied sheepishly. Her eyes began to weaken.

Alex took his eyes off of her and sighed. He needed to protect her. "All right. I'm gonna have you house patrolled in a half hour. Let me know if anything else happens," he stated softly. He opened the door and made his way to his SUV.

Soon enough he heard her footsteps behind him. "Oh like what? Like he digs up a couple of more dead people and puts them in my bed?" she shouted from the motel porch.

This woman loved to make a scene. Alex turned his head and watched her in his peripheral. "Yeah, like that. Night, Norma." He got in his car and drove home.


	9. Chapter 9

Her Eyes

Chapter 9: WOUNDED

It had been a couple of days since he'd heard from Norma, and just when he began to worry about her—there she was.

Walking down the hall back to his office, Alex heard a banging noise coming from the front room. He opened the door to find that it was Norma behind the bulletproof glass.

"What is your name please," Regina asked her.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know my name," Norma replied, leaning down and speaking through the bottom opening of the glass.

"Norma Louise Bates," Alex answered from the back of the room.

"We need to talk," she shouted at him. He hated the way she spoke to him in front of his colleagues…it made him feel so whipped.

Regina opened the door for her and Alex led her back to his office. "What's this about?" Alex asked motioning for her to have a seat.

"Jake Abernathy ambushed me in my car last night, put a gun to my neck. He told me to shown up with one hundred and fifty thousand dollars by tonight at the docks," she cried, taking a seat.

"And what did you say?" This woman wasn't stupid enough to—

"I said yes, I would bring him the money," she replied in agitation. Alex sighed, clearly annoyed with her. "He had a gun to my neck. I don't know anything about the money."

He stared at her a while before answering. "All right. I'll take care of it." He had to protect her.

Even if she didn't think he would. "So what I'm just supposed to accept that you'll 'take care of it'. Whatever that means," she mocked. She rolled her eyes at him—an overplaying of her annoyance.

"Yes. That's right. You need to trust me," he urged. All he wanted from her was trust. That's all he would ever ask of her.

"Trust you? That is hard to do. I'm the one who's supposed to show up with the money tonight or he's gonna kill my sons and me. Pardon me for being a little concerned about what your plan is," she argued, her voice a bit gentler than before.

He needed to protect this woman. He vowed to the moment he heard her confession—that she had killed Keith Summers. He wouldn't let another scumbag like that lay a hand on her. "No harm is going to come to you or your sons. You have my word."

"That's comforting," she stated sarcastically before leaving. Alex watched her leave. He wished he could lock her up in his office, just until he took take of things, to ensure no harm came to her.

After waiting for her to fully leave the station, he got in his car and drove to Shelby's old storage unit. He knew exactly where to look for what he needed. He lifted the garage door and stepped in closing the door behind him. There was an old chest that sat against the wall. He swiftly lifted the lid and dug through. A cloud of dust puffed into the air. He grabbed the duffel bag and unzipped it—one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. After zipping it back up and closing the lid to the chest, he left the unit checking to make sure no one witnessed his little trip.

The next stop was Maggie Summers' house. He parked in the bushes and got out. Memories of their childhood flooded his thoughts, but he shook them off as quick as they had appeared. This wasn't a social visit, he reminded himself. It took a while for her to return home, but when she did, she wasn't too happy to see him.

She pulled in her driveway and climbed out of the car, attempting to hide the cuts on her face as he approached her. "Alex. Haven't seen you since my brother's service." She waited for him to say something—he was too busy studying her face. "Bit weird nothing to bury but a hand. What the hell brings you—"

"What happened to your face?" he urged, already concluding what occurred.

She cowered away from him, he hated when women did that. "I don't remember."

He could sense she was uncomfortable, but he needed information. "We're getting off on the wrong track here. It's not a social visit, Maggie. I know you did the bookkeeping for your brother and Shelby's little business. In fact I've got all your paperwork. It's nice and neat," he tried to threaten her. "So did Jake Abernathy do this to you?"

She tried to regain her strength. "I don't know who that is? Now—"

"I'm referring to your brother and Shelby's third partner," he interrupted. He hated to push her, but he had to…for Norma.

"You mean Joe Fieretti. He drives a black Cadillac. About fifty. Blondish hair." She cringed when describing him.

"Yeah. That's the guy." Alex pretended like he knew.

"A few days ago, he came looking for some money that Shelby owed him. I told him I didn't have it and he said he was gonna kill me. Then I guess he finally believed me." She swallowed hard at remembering.

He didn't like to see her hurt. He didn't want to force her to remember what happened to her, but he needed information. "How did you contact Fieretti?" he asked.

"He always contacted us when a shipment came in," she stated.

"Do you know where to reach him? Any idea where he is now? Anything," he strained.

"Keith told me he was running the same type of thing in four different ports up and down the coast," she told him, finally making eye contact.

"All right," Alex mumbled, turning away and walking back to his car.

"What happens now…to me?" she asked sadly.

Alex stopped and walked back to her. He remembered how defenseless she was as a child—how her brother bullied her. She had no one to protect her, but she wasn't Norma…she was stable enough to survive alone. "Nothing if you keep your mouth shut." It came out more as a threat than he wanted it to. "I have your back. Take care yourself, Maggie." He turned and walked back to his car. He gave her a reassuring smile before leaving completely. It wasn't his job to protect her—he was already the guardian of one very nutty lady.

It was dark when he pulled up to the docks. He grabbed the duffel bag from the backseat and walked wearily down the boardwalk.

And there she was…hiding behind some old fishing cages and crates. He laughed at how sneaky she thought she was. He dropped the duffel to the floor and waited as a car pulled up.

"Who are you?" a man asked, shutting the car door.

"Well I'm Alex Romero. What do I call you? Abernathy? Fieretti?" he asked, watching the man approach him. He was just as Maggie had described him.

"I go by a lot of different names. Why don't you call me…Joe," he smiled. "What happened to the cute but nutty lady who runs the motel?"

Alex laughed at this on the inside, knowing Norma was watching, but he still didn't like this man mentioning her. "She's no longer involved," he said sternly.

Joe smiled at this. "You kill her?"

Alex hated the pleased look on the man's face, he would have knocked him out right there, but he needed to get Norma out of this. "Let's just say it's handled," he replied.

Joe's gaze dropped to the duffel. "Is that for me?"

"I thought we could talk first…come to an understanding," Alex told him. "If you're gonna run a business in my town. I should know about it. If you want to keep your business going…you go through me. I'm making you a deal fifty/fifty." He knew that Norma was probably beginning to lose trust in him, but he needed to play this up.

"That's what Keith and Shelby got combined," Joe laughed.

"That's because they were idiots. Going forward you're paying me for certainty, I make all the decisions about who else in this town is involved. I put my cell number on a card in the bag," Alex stated. He didn't really want Norma to witness this, but he had no choice—he needed her safe. He threw the bag over to Joe, waited for him to pick it up, and pulled out his gun. They made eye contact before he shot Joe. He shot him four times before watching him fall off the dock and into the water. He placed his gun in the back of his pants and picked up the bag, chucking it off into the water. "Not in my town, you piece of shit." He watched the duffel disappear in the blackness. "You can go home now, Norma," he announced, walking back to his car.

He heard her shuffling behind him. "I almost shot you!" she screamed.

He continued walking without looking back. "When I say trust me, trust me." He didn't turn around at all, though he wanted to. He wanted to tell her that he was there to protect her, but he didn't want her to see the look on his face—the look that screams 'I'm a murderer'. Sure, he's killed before and he'll kill again, but he always hated himself afterwards, and he didn't want her to see him like that. He drove home and lay down in bed. The only thing that could take his mind off his actions was Norma. He did it for her—though he'd never admit it. He hoped she felt safe, that she was sleeping a bit sounder than before…even if he wasn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Her Eyes

Chapter 10: PROXIMITY

The next day began the toughest case of Romero's career so far. He got the call around noon. Blair Watson had been found dead in her house, the housekeeper found her. It was obviously murder—her throat had been slashed open, but Alex had no idea who might have done this to her. She was a nice woman, though she had her fair share of men.

Alex worked day and night on this case but still found no leads. After a whole month had passed, he finally decided to take the day off…just to clear his mind.

He decided to go to the movies. Alex rarely went to the movies—mainly because he had no one to go with, but tonight he decided he'd go alone. He needed to go somewhere that wasn't home or the station. To his dismay, however, he wasn't entirely alone. Norma and Norman were there. They were over at the concession stand, and Alex thought he could sneak past them, but sure enough Norma spotted him.

"Alex?" she called out to him. She seemed surprised he was there.

He was surprised he was there. He wanted so badly to avoid a conversation with her, but he wanted to avoid a lecture from her even more. He turned around as she approached him, Norman following closely behind. "Hey," Alex replied plainly.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled, eyeing him up and down.

He looked off to the side, checking to make sure no one else recognized him. "I needed a break."

"I guess even the sheriff needs a day off sometimes," she laughed. "What movie are you seeing?" From behind her, Alex could see Norman's irritation grow. He clearly was annoyed by his mother's friendliness towards the sheriff.

"Strangers on a train," Alex mumbled, looking towards the theater.

"That's what Norman and I are seeing. You should join us," she blushed. Her eyes filled with happiness and anticipation.

He was slightly embarrassed by the offer. "I don't want to impose."

"You're joining us," she demanded, giving him a stern look. This woman wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Mother, he doesn't want to," Norman interjected over her shoulder.

"Norman." She glared at her son in discipline. She turned her attention back to Alex. "Come on, it'll be fun," she told him. She winked at him and smiled once more, warming his heart.

"All right," he uttered. He kicked himself for giving in so easily.

They went into the theater and took their seats. Norma sat in the middle of the two. Alex felt uneasy sitting so close to her. He was afraid he'd accidentally touch her, so he kept his hands in his lap. Soon the smell of her perfume filled his nostrils, creating a pain in his gut.

Towards the middle of the movie Alex started drifting off to sleep. Norma nudged him, "You're not falling asleep, are you?" she whispered.

He looked at her with tired eyes and smiled. She stared back at him for a while…perhaps too long because she caught herself and awkwardly turned back to the screen.

Alex felt an odd urge to reach out and touch her, but he ignored it and went back to the movie.

When the movie was over the three walked out to the parking lot together. When they reached Norma's car, Norman got in and waited for his mother. "You didn't fall asleep," she laughed.

"That's because I was afraid you'd keep waking me up," Alex joked.

"I'm glad you joined us," she smiled. "It was nice to see you out of your element."

"Yeah. I need to get out more," he laughed. He loved the way she looked in the moonlight. There was a moment when their eyes met and Alex felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time, but he pushed it away. "I should get going. I'll see you around." He paused to take her appearance in one last time. "Night, Norma."

She gave him a wave as he left. He smiled back at her and turned to walk back to his car. He got in and drove home where he would be alone. He was always alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Her Eyes

Chapter 11: PHOTOGRAPHS

Over the past three months Alex kept running into Norma: at the grocery store, gas station…he couldn't shake her. They were friendly with each other. It had been about a year since the Bates' moved to White Pine Bay, and Alex found himself in a growing friendship with Norma. He didn't have many friends, if any at all, and he was beginning to feel a little muddled with the terms of their relationship.

It was a tuesday when Regina phoned Alex to tell him Norman wanted to speak with him. They were four months into the Blair Watson case with only unidentified semen samples as possible leads.

Norman sat in Romero's office, waiting as he poured him a cup of coffee.

"So what kind of info do you have?" the sheriff asked, stirring in the cream and sugar. He handed Norman the cup, taking the seat adjacent to him.

Norman took a sip of the coffee before beginning. "Well today I was at the graveyard up on Shepard's Hill where Ms. Watson's buried." He fidgeted in the seat. Romero furrowed his eyebrows. That's a odd place for a teenager to be hanging out alone. "I saw this strange man standing at her grave. I took some photos that I thought might be helpful." He dug through his pants pocket and grabbed his phone. "I believe this man may have something to do with her murder." He flipped through the photos on his phone and handed it over to Romero once he found the one.

The man was Nick Ford, Blair Watson's father. Alex recognized him the minute Norman zoomed in on the photo. There was no way Ford would kill his daughter, she was his pride and joy. "Why do you think that?" Alex asked genuinely concerned.

The boy fiddled with his thumbs in his lap. "Before she died I overheard her having an argument with someone on the phone," he admitted. "Someone named Eric. I got suspicious when I saw that man standing at her grave."

Alex knew who Eric was—he was one of Ford's employees. What confused him the most was Norman. Why was he at his teacher's gravesite? "You go to her grave a lot?" he asked, leaning back in his seat. He tried to rub the frustration off his face with his hands.

"I do sometimes," the boy confessed.

Alex gave him a sympathetic sheriff look. "Yeah. How come?"

"I don't know. I just feel so terrible about her death…it seemed so unfair." His face formed a sorrowful look.

Alex tried to study his face, but the boy seemed so hurt by his teacher's passing—not a hint of pretense. "You ever go to her house?"

"Me?" the boy asked anxiously. "I did, yeah."

"Yeah? When?" He hoped this didn't mean that Norman…

"Ooh." He let out a puff of air and laughed loudly. "I don't remember exactly. We were working on a story I wrote for class. We were trying to get it published. I went over her house to work on it. She was wonderful that way. Ms. Watson." He smiled at the thought of her, like she was his most prized possession. "Always trying to be helpful to her students. Why? Did you find any evidence? Fingerprints at her house?"

Alex gave him a questioning look. "Well if we did we wouldn't know they were yours cause you've never been fingerprinted before," he mumbled gruffly.

"I haven't," the boy laughed awkwardly. "But I wouldn't have been the only student to ever have gone to her house…would I?" It was almost a threat.

Alex was taken aback. "No. We found a lot of prints at her house. We assumed they belonged to students. Other teachers told us she did a lot of school projects at her home," he stated. He stared at Norman's almost too pleased smile. "Don't worry we're gonna find her killer."

"Well that's very good to hear," he replied nearly menacingly. "Do you want me to email you a copy of those photos?" He tried to relieve the tension that began to circle the room.

"No, that's not necessary…thanks." Alex handed the boy his phone back and shot him an appreciative smile.

Norman stood up so that he was cowering over the sheriff. "Well I better be going," he stated before leaving.

Alex pulled back in his chair. He stood up and turned around to watch the boy leave. What the hell just happened?

Alex had to go to Becker Street to deal with a violent confrontation outside a barbershop. When he walking back to his car he spotted Norma walking down the sidewalk to her car. "Norma!" he shouted after her.

She whipped around at the sound of his voice. "You scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on somebody like that," she scolded him.

"I don't know if walking down the sidewalk constitutes sneaking up on somebody," he mocked, approaching her. Her eyes moved up and down his uniform, smiling weakly. He gazed at her stressed face. "You all right?"

"I've been better," she let out. Something had gotten under her skin and it would soon dig its way under Alex's.

"What's the matter?" He couldn't stand to see her this way.

She sighed deeply, readjusting the strap of her purse. "I am not even gonna go into it."

He nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well I wanted to tell you Norman came to see me today."

"What for?" she smiled.

"He brought me a photo he took of a man out at Blair Watson's grave. Did you know he's been going out there on a regular basis?" He gave her a concerned look.

She was clearly annoyed by her son's obsession. "I know he's been out there. I thought he's gotten over this," she sighed. "He's young, impressionable. Her death hit him hard. She was his advisor. He really cared about her. Norman is a very sensitive boy."

"Still four months after she died. I don't think he should be hanging out at her grave," Alex told her. He didn't want to intrude on their business—he wasn't the boy's father, but her did on some strange level care about the boy's wellbeing.

"No, I totally agree with you. He needs to find other activities. Trust me, I'm working on it," she laughed.

It warmed him to know she wouldn't fight him on this. "So go let him have some fun. You know, let him be a kid," he stated awkwardly. Alex had never been around kids—being an only child and having none of his own. He also didn't know what being a parent was like, but that didn't stop him from caring.

She smiled at his words. "You're right, absolutely. He will." She stared at him for a moment as if lost in thought. "I better go," she muttered, pointing towards her car.

"Bye, Norma." He waited for her to get in her car and drive off before finally returning to his car. He spent the rest of the night wondering what had bothered her so much. He wished she felt close enough to him to open up. He wanted them to be close, even though he knew neither one of them were ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Her Eyes

Chapter 12: BULLETPROOF

The next morning Alex walked in to find the station in a pool of laughter. "What's going on?" he asked Officer Lopez, smiling at his colleagues' temporary happiness. It was nice to see the station in such a bright mood.

"Some woman called Lee Berman a dick in front of the entire council at the meeting yesterday," he laughed.

Alex chuckled and walked back to his office knowing exactly who that woman was. He was proud of her. Only Norma Bates had the guts to say what she was actually thinking, in front of an audience no less. It was one of the things he liked about her the most…that and her eyes. The way they—

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yeah," he called out in a tone of annoyance.

"Sheriff, Gil Turner's housekeeper called…he's dead," Officer Lopez stated from the doorway.

Alex grabbed his keys and headed over to Gil's house. Another housekeeper traumatized and unemployed. The officers went into the house to find Gil on the couch a bullet hole in his head and a mural of blood on the glass behind him.

Alex was outside talking to an officer when he spotted Dylan's truck. He shot him a displeased look and turned around to approach the car. "What are you doing here?" He asked, resting his arm on the car door.

"Nothing we came over to see Gil," Dylan muttered. His expression intensified at the sight of the cadaver.

Alex turned around to watch the men carry the body out. "There he is…what's left of him. Minus the whole in his face." He turned back to study Dylan's awestruck expression. "Anything you can tell me about this? Anything unusual going on or anything he was upset about?"

"No, nothing," the kid stated, still watching the men.

"Think about it a little harder cause this wasn't nothing," Alex interrupted. He didn't want the same bullshit he usually got with Norma, he wouldn't stand for it. "This wasn't some piss head who got shot—this was Gil Turner. Are you hearing me?" Remo shook his head in disbelief. "He knows what this means." Alex nodded to Remo. He observed Dylan for a while. He found it hard to believe that he was Norma's son. Though they looked alike, he was much more relaxed than her and Norman were around the sheriff. Now that he thought of it, Dylan didn't look too much like his brother. He assumed they had different fathers, but now he began to wonder where Dylan's father was. "You hear anything you let me know cause I'm gonna get who did this," he threatened. He let go of the truck and watched the men drive off.

Alex made a call to Nick Ford's office. They told him Ford was at the graveyard, so that's where Alex went. He pulled into the graveyard and spotted the man. They were the only two people at the graveyard. "Haven't seen you around lately?" Alex stated, climbing out of the car.

Nick turned around to see him. "I've been in mourning, Alex. Hasn't been easy. Especially given how she and I left it." He was clearly distraught over his daughter's death.

But Alex didn't seem to care, he had a job to do. "Somebody killed Gil Turner." It was an accusation.

Nick was taken aback by his indifference to Blair's death. "Let me put your mind at ease, we had nothing to do with it."

"Nick, I tolerate certain things. I know the nature of the business that fuels this town. Violence goes with territory, but not this. I'm not gonna sit by and watch things get out of control between the two families." He hated when people made decisions without him. He hated when people were killed…even if they weren't good people.

"I can't help but wish you used the same level of effort to catch Blair's killer. But then she was just a schoolteacher. Not some big player in the drug business," Ford huffed. His words hit Alex hard. He didn't mean to make Blair's death seem unimportant—if it was he wouldn't have spent the last four months trying to solve her murder. "I understand your priorities."

"That's not the case at all, Nick. We're working on it," he urged.

"It's been four months and nothing," Ford shot back.

Alex sighed. He didn't know how to word things well. "Your daughter didn't live a simple life."

"I know exactly the kind of life my daughter lived," he growled. He took a step towards him. "You know we all work together, Alex. Try to respect each other, try to accommodate each other, and because of that…things in this town are pretty nice. But it's not a given…that's not the way things have to be." He gave Alex a glare before returning to his daughter's grave.

Alex got in his car and drove back to the station…it was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Her Eyes

Chapter 13: SURPRISES

It had been a long morning of paperwork when Officer Lopez knocked on the sheriff's door. "Yeah," Romero yelled, rubbing his temple.

"Sheriff, the Blair Watson case…we just caught a break," the officer said from the door. "One of the semen samples belongs to Kyle Miller."

"All right. Let's get a team over there." Alex got up from his desk and grabbed a bulletproof vest, slipping it on. Often times he wondered what the point in wearing one was…he didn't have a family to come home to, no one was waiting for him. He grabbed his keys and drove to Kyle Miller's.

Kyle Miller was your typical drug dealer—shady and arrogant. He lived in a shitty house in the outskirts of White Pine Bay. The officers gathered around the outside of the house, guns in hand. "Sheriff's department. We got a warrant," Officer Lopez shouted at the walls of the house.

Alex kicked down the door and led his team inside the smoke filled house. They searched the bottom floor, but there was no one. The sound of a toilet flushing brought Alex's attention upstairs. As the team made their way up, he remained downstairs sensing what was coming. He heard a body drop behind him. He turned around to find Kyle on the ground outside. As he attempted to get up, Alex tackled him back down shoving his face in the dirt. "You're back, huh? Thought I told you to say out of town," he growled into the man's ear.

"What'd I do?" Kyle asked as an officer handcuffed him.

"What didn't you do?" Alex shot back, directing the men back to the vehicles.

When they got to the station, they took Miller into the interrogation room. He glared at Alex from across the table, a glare that he gladly returned. "We know you had sex with Blair Watson within thirty hours of her turning up dead," he told him.

"Did you have a camera in there?" Kyle asked stupidly.

Alex rolled his eyes. He hated the dirtbag. "We found a semen sample inside her. It's your DNA."

"Was mine the only semen sample you found?" Alex stared at him. He knew the answer already…he wasted his breath asking. "That's gonna come out in court," Kyle pointed out.

Alex decided it wasn't worth the fight. "We found two semen samples inside her," he admitted.

"Then why are we even talking." He was getting restless, wrestling with the chair and tabletop.

"Because you're the one that we matched. And because three people died from tainted drugs that you sold. And because I know you killed your old girlfriend." Alex grimaced recalling the case. "You remember her. You remember Carly Walters." His voice began to crack. It was one of the worst cases he had ever worked on. Carly was a sweet innocent girl, who didn't deserve to die, but Alex couldn't prove Kyle guilty—the case went cold. Alex glared at him. "I found her floating face down out in the kelp beds."

"Well if you know I did all those things why don't you prove it?" His face formed a gruesome smile.

Alex wanted nothing more than to pin him against the wall and strangle him the way he had strangled Carly. "Kay. I'm gonna track this with the semen sample. Mine wasn't one of them. Yours was. Why don't you tell me about that?"

Kyle leaned in across the table. "She slept with a lot of different guys. I mean she had daddy issues or whatever. I think you'd call her troubled," he whispered. He watched the sheriff's nonresponsive expression. "So, can I go?"

"You're not going anywhere." Alex got up from the table and opened the door. "Lock him up," he told the guard.

It was later on in the night when Alex made his decision. Kyle Miller needed to be behind bars. Even if he didn't kill Blair Watson, Alex was sure he killed Carly Walters and that was good enough for him. He downed what was left of his scotch before leaving his office. Arresting people wasn't ever easy for him.

The guard unlocked the door and let him into the room where Miller was.

"What?" Kyle growled from the bench.

Alex sighed and took the seat beside him. "You know what the worst part about my job is? It's when you can't solve a crime. But there are consequences." He looked over a Kyle's confused expression. "I'm gonna charge you with the murder of Blair Watson."

"You can't do that," the man shouted, anger quickly appearing on his face.

"You're a shithead, Kyle. And if there were any justice, you'd been on death row a long time ago." He got up, walked towards the door, and knocked, waiting for the guard to release him.

"But you have no proof!" the man shouted after him. Alex pretended not to hear him and walked back to his office.

He decided to go to the bar after work. Usually he'd go home and have drink but tonight he felt he needed to submerse himself in a sea of people…even if he didn't talk to anyone. He sat on the very end of the counter determined to speak to no one—that was until Norma Bates walked in. He watched as she sat down near the door and conversed with the bartender. He contemplated on approaching her, knowing that if he didn't she'd surely catch him watching her from across the room—which would be even more painful for him. So he approached her, taking the seat next to her bravely. "You're dressed up pretty nice for a crappy old bar," he greeted, downing a fourth of his scotch. He would need it for this conversation.

"Is that the best pick up line you got," she smiled weakly.

"Probably," he laughed. He could sense something was the matter, but he was afraid to ask.

"I was at a 'garden party' earlier." She laughed at the thought of it.

He eyed the way the dress fit her, the sound of her laughter filling his ears. "And you decided to come here afterwards?" She rolled her eyes at him. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"I don't want to—" she began.

"It's fine. You obviously didn't come here to talk about it." She gave him a slight smile before taking a sip of her drink. He looked around the room for a while, trying to think of something to say…perhaps something that might lighten the mood. "I heard what happened the other day," he started, laughing a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled at his enjoyment, though she was confused.

"The other day when I asked what was the matter and you didn't want to talk about it…the city council meeting." He gave her a playful look.

"Oh," she blushed, a little embarrassed.

"I think you're the first person to ever call Lee Berman a dick to his face and in front of a crowd no less," he laughed.

"What can I say?" she smiled, proud of herself for the accomplishment. After a moment of silence she stared at him, her eyes searching his. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out catching robbers?"

He sighed and took another sip of his drink. "Let's just say it's been a long day."

She gave him an understanding look and clinked his glass.

Alex was glad she was there with him…even if the reason they had come wasn't so good. She made him feel a sense of purpose, a feeling that he had lost a long time ago. He was beginning to like Norma Bates.


	14. Chapter 14

Her Eyes

Chapter 14: FIRE

Alex tried to shake the thought of Norma Bates from his mind when he got to work. The thought of her eyes smiling at him, pleading with him for protection plagued him. That was until the calls about Zane Morgan came in. Alex was up to his knees in paperwork and this would push him over the edge. So as soon as night fell, he went on a search for Zane.

He pulled up to the docks to find him sitting around with some friends smoking. "Zane Morgan, right?" he asked stepping out of his car and approaching the men.

"Yeah. What do you want?" he replied rudely.

Alex observed him from the distance. He knew his kind—childish. "I thought it was time for us to meet. I'm Alex Romero."

"Yeah, you're the guy with the god complex," he laughed, looking over to his friends for approval. They chuckled along with him, which only pissed Alex off more.

"Come here," he told him.

He got up from the crate, taking one last hit of his cigarette, chucking it to the ground. He cracked open a fresh beer and slurped obnoxiously in Alex's ear.

He glared at him in disgust. "You've been away a long time, Zane. I think you may have forgotten how things work around here."

His gaze met the sheriff's. "Well things didn't work out too well for Gil, so I thought maybe there were better ways." He smiled childishly.

"No, none of that," he cut him off. He stared at him, trying to read him.

He took a step closer to Alex, almost pressing his face to his. "What the hell you looking at?" he growled.

Alex looked over to the men. He hated to embarrass him in front of his friends, but— "Well a guy like you, Zane. I can just see you making some big mistakes. You're taking things a little personally, feeling like you have to prove yourself…like yelling the loudest, doing the most damage, taking the most sums, make sure people take you seriously cause nobody does." He loved to play the tough guy.

Zane took a step back awkwardly. "Aye, you wanna beer?"

Alex nodded his head in validation. "All right. I'm gonna take that as confirmation that you actually heard me cause make no mistake…it's a warning," he threatened. "I can be a real nice guy…till I break you." They had a silent stare down. It felt like minutes before Alex gave up. He wasn't worth his time. He got in his car and the radio beeped.

"Sheriff, someone was mugged at the west end of the docks," the voice buzzed through.

"Yeah. I'm right there," he mumbled into the speaker. He pulled his car over to the other side of the docks to handle the situation. About a half hour had passed, standing on the boardwalk talking to the victims. The other officers had showed up and things were getting handled until it happened.

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" Officer Lopez shouted from the car.

"Hold on a sec," Alex told the victims. He turned to see Lopez approaching him.

"You got to get out to your house right away." His voice was filled with concern. He was nearly pushing Alex to the car.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to read his face.

"Just go. I'll take care of this," he told him.

Alex got in his car and rushed over to his house, the sound of sirens and crackling becoming apparent from a block away. Panic began to fill his heart. He turned down the side street gazing up at a brightly lit night sky. He turned the corner to find a house ablaze…it was his house. He got out of the car and gazed up at his burning house. Everything he owned was gone, everything he had ever worked for was now quickly turning to ash.

It was his childhood home. He obtained it after his father was imprisoned. It was the last memory he had of his mother. Now everything was gone…his whole life was burning to the ground before his eyes.

The firefighters had told him that the fire was so bad they didn't think that they could salvage anything—they'd try, but they didn't think it'd be possible at this point. They told him he was lucky he wasn't home. Part of him wished that he were home. He wouldn't have to put up with this shit anymore.

He got in his car and drove around for a while. He had nowhere to go. He didn't have any friends. He didn't have any family. He pulled into the station and unlocked the doors. The lights flicked on as he walked down the empty halls back to his office. It was the only thing he had left.

He tried to sleep in his desk chair, but couldn't. He sure wasn't going to sleep on a bed in one of the cells. He couldn't live at the station. He needed to find a more comfortable, more permanent place to stay. The Bates Motel seeped into his thoughts. He shook his head. He couldn't stay in a place so close to Norma Bates. He didn't need her around him. She made him crazy…but what other choice did he have.


	15. Chapter 15

Her Eyes

Chapter 15: PRIVACY

Alex waited till morning to head over to the Bates Motel. He hadn't gotten any sleep at night and sleep was something he needed—desperately. He pulled up near the office to find Norma peering at him through the window. As soon as he got out of the car she ran back behind the desk and pretended she was working the entire time.

"Why are you here?" she asked plainly, looking up from the computer.

"Might wanna rework your greeting for your guests," he mocked, closing the door. "I need a room."

She smiled at him playfully as he approached her. "Why do you need a room?"

He chose to ignore her. "Need a credit card?" He opened up his wallet to search through it, slipping the card from its place and setting in on the desk in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked curiously, leaning in a bit.

"Can I just check in? I don't want to talk about it." His voice was hoarse and he was getting increasingly annoyed by the minute.

"Okay, fine." She turned back to her computer to type in his information. "How long will you be staying?" She kept her eyes on the screen, so he set his on the floor.

"Uh, a while probably. I don't know," he mumbled awkwardly. "A few months." She looked at him aghast. He hated to be pitied, but she was pushy. "Somebody torched my house. They burned it down to the ground," he let out. He was about to explode. "Now can I check in?"

She couldn't take the hint. "They torched your house…your house? Sheriff Romero the big daddy of White Pine Bay?" He blushed and winced at her little nickname for him. He liked that she called him that, even though it embarrassed him. He was still upset, furious actually, though he wouldn't show it. He wouldn't look at her—he couldn't. "I mean what kind of a crazy lunatic would torch your house?"

"That's a good question," he stated over top of her. He needed better ways to release his anger.

"I mean if I had torched your house, I'd be getting the hell out of town cause I'd figure you'd be coming for my ass," she cried. She put her gaze on his. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He sighed clearly exasperated. This woman was so nosy. He hated it and loved it at the same time. "Can I just check in?"

She gave up. Her eyes met the card on the desk. She picked it up and fiddled with it in her hands before handing it back to him and giving him a motion that said 'don't worry about it'. She reached behind her and grabbed a set of keys. "Room 11," she smiled. "Maid service is usually around noon. Any special requests?"

He was at the door when her words hit him. He turned around to find her biting her lip. "Privacy." He made sure their eyes met; he needed to make sure she knew what he meant. He left the office and made his way to his new home. Maybe now he could get some sleep, though he didn't think that'd be possible with Norma Bates around.


	16. Chapter 16

Her Eyes

Chapter 16: CAUGHT

After a short nap and a change of clothes, Alex headed over to the warehouse. He spotted Zane walking to his car and approached him silently. He reached his car and took out his keys, fumbling with them clumsily. "Hey," Alex greeted, hoping to surprise him.

As soon as he looked up Alex's fist hit his face. He held him down by the neck and ripped his gun out of the back of his pants, throwing both Zane and the gun to the dirt below. "Do you remember when I said I could be a real nice guy, Zane? You remember that? Till I break you?" He watched as the man spit his blood to the dirt. "Get up," he demanded.

He got up and met Alex's fist twice more. Alex grabbed him by the shirt and held him in place punching him again, than a last time sending the man back to the ground. "That's just a warm up," the sheriff spoke through ragged breath, cowering over him. "When you least expect it I'm gonna show up and I'm gonna bury you and your little business in the ground. And now you know I'm a man of my word, right Zane?" The memory of his burning house flashed in his mind. He kicked him in his gut and watched as he tumbled over before picking up his gun and taking it with him as he left.

When he got back to the motel, he noticed his room had been cleaned from top to bottom. He had only been there for less than a day and the woman had already come and cleaned up after him. He rolled his eyes at the thought of her going through his things. And then he noticed it—his clothes were gone, which only meant that she had taken them. He blushed at the thought of her doing his laundry. It embarrassed him. The thought that she was washing not only his shirts and pants, but also the things he wore underneath it all.

The pain of revenge began to appear in his hand, so he left his room briefly to get some ice. Digging through the icebox, he heard the sound of tires on the gravel. The sudden silence caused him to look up. Mrs. Nosy Bates, of course. He rolled his eyes at the sight of her. Of all the people who had to see him a little helpless, it had to be her.

She pulled him into the spot next to his SUV. He tried to sneak back to his room unnoticed, bucket in hand. She got out of her car and approached him. "What the hell happened to you?"

This woman drove him crazy. "I had to kick the shit out of somebody." They stared at each other. He expected her to reply. "Where are my clothes?" He decided he'd interrogate her instead. He came closer to her.

"Your clothes? You mean the ones you left in a heap all over your room?" she mocked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, those clothes." Who was she to judge him? They were both a mess.

"They're upstairs I washed them," she said innocently. She began to take in his appearance. "You're sticking your hand in an ice bucket? Have you cleaned that cut?"

He wouldn't listen to her interrogate him. "I don't remember asking you to take care of my laundry," he shot back.

"Sorry. Next time I'll leave them on the floor." She shot him a look, clearly offended by his lack of gratitude.

He shook his head in confusion. "Isn't that what happens at most motels. The motel owner doesn't come into your room, pick up your clothes, and do your laundry." He was still embarrassed by the lack of privacy he had received.

"I know you." She rolled her eyes.

He looked at her, surprised by her lack of boundaries. "How does that matter?"

"Of course it matters," she smiled. "Come upstairs. That's gonna get infected." She turned to make her way up to the house.

But he turned the opposite direction. He needed to avoid being alone with her. "It's fine," he mumbled.

She turned around to find him leaving. "It's not fine. It's dirty and you need to clean it up," she bitched. He sighed knowing she'd won and followed her up the stairs. She led him to the kitchen and motioned for him to have a seat. "I'm gonna get the first aid kit," she stated, leaving the room. He glanced over at his neatly folded clothes seethed for a moment, waiting for her to reappear. "So why exactly did you need to beat up someone?" There she was with the questions…he knew it was coming. She took the seat in front of him and scooted in.

He began to feel nervous when he noticed their proximity…his knee was in between her legs. He felt his gut tighten, and everything else tighten. He needed to get out of there—fast. "Let's just say I had my reasons." He didn't want to open up to her—he couldn't. Not when he was sitting in her kitchen and she was inches away from him.

She filtered through the first aid kit. "Don't you get tired of being so stoic? Seriously, you never want to talk about anything. It's—it's a little boring," she admitted.

She thought he was boring. He had only lived at the motel for a few hours and they were already beginning to sound like a married couple. "So is being dead. They'll shoot your mouth off in this business." He needed to act tough—it was his strongest suit.

"Okay tough guy, whatever." She started to wipe the cut, but he pulled away in pain. He wasn't as tough as he thought he was. He leaned back in as she tried again more gently. "I get it," she shrugged. "Sometimes it just feels good to wail on someone. I whacked the shit out of the real estate agent who sold me this house when I found out that I couldn't unload it. I did it with my purse. I felt great." He smiled at the thought of her beating up a man. "Oh my god," she stated surprised.

"What?" He looked at her in concern. He was afraid something had happened.

"You smiled. I thought your face was paralyzed," she mocked, digging back through the kit.

"Ha-ha, pretty sure I didn't smile." He couldn't let her in.

"God you're contrary," she huffed.

"Oh and you're not," he shot back. He couldn't believe this woman.

She unscrewed the lid to the cream and spread it on her finger before leaning in and applying it to his cut. He stared into her eyes. He'd never seen them this close before. He knew they were beautiful, but he had no idea they were this beautiful. They were two sparkling glass windows to her soul. She was too busy cleaning his cut to notice him admiring her, but when she caught the look in his eyes her eyes dropped to her lap. He looked down ashamed that he even thought he could look at her. "Well I'm working on it," she broke the silence. "I'm making friends, trying to be more social. I met this guy recently." Now she was telling him about the men she was seeing. Could this day get any more worse for him? "I wonder if you know who he is…Nick Ford?"

He looked up at her protectively. "Where'd you meet him?"

"At a party at Christine and Peter Heldens' house. Why? What's going on?" She was beginning to worry.

He was beginning to worry. "Ford's in the drug business. You're not involved with him somehow?"

"No, I'm not involved in anything at all," she spoke a little too quickly. "I'm just wondering if you know who he is."

He needed to protect her. "You want my advice. Stay away from him at all costs."

"Okay." She bit her lip. He knew something was up. He stared at her trying to read her face. She looked away from him uncomfortably. "There's your laundry." She was asking him to leave.

"Don't ever do it again," he warned, grabbing the pile off the table.

She stared into his eyes. "Your welcome."

He took one last look at her before leaving. He could never catch a break with her. This woman drove herself from one mess to the next and it was his job to help her out. He needed to—he needed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Her Eyes

Chapter 17: MOTH TO FLAME

Alex had gotten back from work around eleven. He pulled into the parking lot of the motel, sighing. Other than the other night, this was his first night away from home…without a home. He climbed out of his car and looked up to the house. He kept replaying the events from earlier in his head. He knew going up to the house was a bad idea, yet he couldn't ever say no to her. For such a small vulnerable woman, she held so much power over him. It frightened him. He has never felt so attached to anyone in his entire life. And he hates it. He hates that he needs this woman. He hates that she's the only reason he has to get up every morning. And he hates that he can't allow himself to let her see that—to let her know how much their little interactions mean to him.

Towards the end of his daze, a light flickered on in the upper left side of the house. It wasn't like him to be nosy, but he couldn't take his eyes away. Suddenly Norma appeared in front of the window—it was her bedroom after all. She seemed to be looking at herself in the mirror, undoing her hair. He knew that it would only get worse from there and that he needed to be in his room. If anybody saw him, he'd be mortified, but he couldn't move. Both his feet were firmed planted in the dirt. He squinted to get a clearer view. Surely she'd close the curtains before—he stood there mouth agape, his gut twisting. She had tossed her shirt to the floor and was now undoing the zipper on her skirt. He looked around to see if anyone else was getting a look at this. He didn't want any of the other guests seeing her like that. By the time he looked back up she was gone and the light had flicked off. He rolled his eyes at himself. It wasn't like him to let himself enjoy a woman he wasn't involved with. He felt bad that he saw what he saw, she obviously didn't do it for him—she didn't know he was watching. He didn't even know why he had looked. It was almost as if something had forced him to look…like he was drawn to her. He was a moth to her flame; they were attached, and he needed to break free. He went inside his room and laid down for the night, trying to erase what he just witnessed.

In the morning, he strolled down to the motel office dressed and ready for work. He hoped that Emma or Norman would be in the office, but it was a little early. He opened the door to find Norma behind the desk scrolling on the computer.

Her eyes met his went he closed the door. "Good morning," she smiled.

He looked away quickly. He couldn't look her in the eye—not after what he saw last night. He moved towards the coffee without saying a word.

"How'd you sleep last night?" she asked.

He kept his back to her. "Fine," he mumbled. He took a sip of the hot coffee and shuffled out the door awkwardly.

"Well bye," she shouted after him.

He nearly ran to his SUV—it was the only place he felt safe anymore.

It was another long day at work, which meant he didn't return to the motel around eleven. As he pulled into the lot he noticed her bedroom light was on again. He warned himself not to look, but as soon as he stepped out of the car his eyes traveled up the sides of the house to her window. He came a little late this time. She had already taken off a majority of her clothes and now she stood there in only her underwear. His face flushed, he knew somehow he was violating her privacy. But somehow he felt that if she was going to stand in front of the window it was okay for him to look. He hated himself sometimes. He turned and walked to his room without looking back.

The next night the news about Lee Berman was leaked, which only made Alex's job at the station more stressful. They were going to look into the accident, even though he knew there was no point. There was no traceable evidence to say it was premeditated murder. He drove back to the motel carrying a load of stress with him. He got out of the SUV and looked up at the house. He sighed because of the stress of his job and the fact that gawking at this woman was now becoming at a habit.

"What's the matter?" a voice broke through the silent breeze.

His eyes flew to her. He watched as she approached him. He didn't know what to say to her. He thought about telling her about her window, but he didn't want her to think differently of him—or even worse feel uncomfortable around him. His thoughts traveled back to Lee Berman and his 'accident'. "You didn't hear the news?"

"No. What news?" she asked innocently.

He stared at her a while. She really wasn't making friends if she hadn't heard the latest gossip by now. "Lee Berman, city council, was in a car accident tonight. His car crashed on Southern Vista road. It went all the way into the ravine." Her eyes widened at his words. "Dead." He gave her one last glance before turning to his room. Tonight wasn't a good time to tell her—he wasn't sure any time was a good time to tell her.


	18. Chapter 18

Her Eyes

Chapter 18: CONFESSIONS

Then came the day Alex had been dreading for a long time. The Kyle Miller hearing. He hated being unsure about Blair Watson's murder, but after four months it needed to close and Kyle Miller was the best candidate. He stood in front of the mirror tying his tie. The last time he wore a suit was Keith Summer's funeral. He sighed at the thought. He filled his briefcase with paperwork and headed out the door over to his SUV.

Norma was watering the hanging plants. He tried not to notice her, because noticing her caused him to relive the viewing he had gotten the previous nights. "Hey, Sheriff Romero." Her voice brought him out of his somberness. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah." He continued over to the car and opened the door, placing his briefcase inside. He walked closer to her, leaving the door to his car open—he was in a bit of a hurry.

"Can I call you by your name? Seems a little stupid at this point…'Hey, Sheriff Romero'." Did this mean they were friends now? She eyed him up and down, smiling widely. "I've never seen you in a suit."

He felt the same pain he always gets around her start to form. He looked down at himself awkwardly as if he forgot what he was wearing. "Yeah, I'm on my way to testify in the Kyle Miller hearing so," he admitted. Did she like what she saw? He didn't want to think about it—he had somewhere he needed to be. "Is that what you wanted to ask me. Yeah, you can call me Alex." He started turning to leave. He needed to be on his way. He needed to leave before he said too much.

"No, actually I wanted to talk to Mayor Woodriff about giving me Lee Berman's seat. I was wondering if you had some tips on issues to cover," she stated. The man had just died and she was already itching for his seat.

"You're not gonna get that seat." It came out a bit ruder than he had intended.

She was clearly offended. "What is it with you—"

"I know what you're up against," he cut her off. He didn't want to lose the friendship they were beginning to form. "That's how these things work. It's very political…in a war sense." He didn't want her to have that seat. It would only cause them both a great deal of trouble.

"Well my friend Christine Heldens got me a meeting. I don't think that could've happened if there was no chance," she confessed. She seemed disappointed in him.

"Well good luck. I hope it goes well." She didn't believe him. "I do." He didn't mean to be rude, but he wasn't the best at being supportive. He turned to leave, but stopped himself halfway. If she was going to run for city council she needed to stop undressing in front of the window. He turned back and looked up to the house for reassurance. He would hate himself afterwards, but she needed to know. He walked as close to her as he could allow himself to—he didn't need other people knowing. "Uh, listen. Little awkward, but I think you should be made aware of it," he mumbled nervously.

"What?" Her voice was drenched in concern.

He looked at her, trying not to smile out of nervousness. "Well sometimes at night." The images of the previous nights flashed through his mind. His body stiffened in response. "When you have your light on in the bedroom." She stared at him confused. She had no idea. He nodded up to the house. He needed to get it over with. "You can see right through those curtains."

She looked at him completely horrified. He knew telling her was a mistake. "You can?" The look on her face looked as if he had taken her last bit of innocence away.

He felt bad. He didn't want to lose her. "Yeah," he said through gritted teeth. Her eyes turned to daggers. She knew exactly what he had seen—exactly how much he had seen. He backed towards his car afraid of saying anything further. "All right." He turned and finished the walk to his car, closing the door behind. "Shit." His voice echoed throughout the car. He put it in drive and drove off, completely mortified at himself. He'd be lucky if this woman would ever speak to him again.


	19. Chapter 19

Her Eyes

Chapter 19: JEALOUSY

It was around four o'clock when the station received the call about Jimmy Brennan. Alex sighed, another childhood friend knocked off. They drove to the house to find a flustered Norman and a dead Jimmy Brennan lying at the bottom of some steep steps. Alex tried to read the kid's face; he was obviously distraught over the incident. "What happened?" he mumbled.

"We were fighting and he came at me. I pushed him off me and he fell down the steps," he started to cry.

"Where's your mom at? The Motel?" he asked him softly.

"No. She's at city hall. She started her new job today," the boy told him through sniffles.

"All right. Well Officer Jeffcoat and Deputy Lynn are gonna take you two back to the station. I'll go get your mom." He wanted to make the boy feel comfortable—safe. He left the house and headed over to city hall. He rolled his eyes at the thought of her having the seat on city council. This was a bad idea—he could feel it.

The woman at the front desk looked surprised to see him. "Sheriff Romero, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Linda. I'm looking for Mrs. Bates," he muttered in a hurry.

She gave him an odd look before continuing. "She's down that hall right there." She seemed hesitant to tell him.

"Thanks." He shuffled down the hall, the sound of her voice becoming apparent.

"Let's cut right through the crap." It was a man's voice speaking now. Alex approached the door to spot Norma and a man sitting across from each other. "I know you don't want to bypass," the man told her. His words came to a halt at the sight of the sheriff.

"I need to talk to Norma," he mumbled. She looked at him as if he was the last person she expected to see.

"Oh okay," the man said hesitantly. His eyes darted back and forth between them.

"Excuse us," she smiled. She seemed relieved—like he was saving her. She followed Alex out into the hall. "That was really embarrassing, Alex. Why'd you pull me outta there like that?" And now she was scolding him.

He gave her a concerned look, but kept a calm tone. "Because something's happened. I need you to come with me."

Her face tensed with worry. She nearly stopped in her tracks. "What? Is it Norman? Or Dylan? What? What happened?"

He tried his best to soothe her and keep her walking. "It's okay. Just come with me." The whole building was staring at them like they were the newest attraction. Norma was fuming. He could tell she was getting fed up with him.

Once they were outside she gave up. "What the hell is going on? Tell me right now," she demanded.

He didn't want to frustrate her any more. "Norma, stop it. Something happened, all right. Norman's fine," his voice was stern. "He was with Cody Brennan at her place. And there was some kind of fight apparently. Her father's dead."

She was clearly annoyed by the mention of the girl's name, but she loosened at the news. She seemed worried for her. "How did he die?"

"Norman's saying it was self defense," he sighed. "It was a fight and her dad got pushed down the stairs." She looked at him gravely. "Let's just get you down to the station, all right?" He led her back to his SUV. This was the second time she's been in his car. The first time was when he arrested her. He looked over at her to see if she was all right. She stared out the window without saying a word the whole ride.

When he pulled up to the station sidewalk, she got out without him. He quickly ran after her. "Here's what's gonna happen," he stated, walking beside her.

"I wanna see Norman." She wouldn't look at him.

"I know you do, but there's a process we need to go through for something like this." He started to put his hand on her back, but pulled it away shyly. He didn't want to overstep a boundary and make her feel uncomfortable around him.

"Something like what?" She was getting more and more upset. He wanted to comfort her.

"When somebody dies and the circumstances aren't clear." He sped ahead a bit to get the door for her.

"You said it was self defense," she uttered, stepping inside the building. Norman was always a touchy subject for her.

"We're looking into it," he reassured her.

But ease never came easily to her. "You don't believe him," she nearly shouted.

"Norma, what I'm doing is I'm following procedure, covering all the bases…this is normal." He led her into the waiting room. "You want something? Water? Cup of Coffee?"

She shook her head sadly. "I just wanna see Norman."

He smiled understandingly. "Just sit tight and be patient…and you will." She took a seat and Regina let him back. He peered through the window at Norma, giving her one last comforting smile. She smiled back, allowing him to feel content.

It was around eleven o'clock when Alex went back to his office to grab some coffee and think things through. He had just poured himself a cup when Deputy Lynn walked in. "Got everything we need from Norman Bates; hair, fingerprints, you name it. I woke up my buddy at the state lab so we can get this stuff processed," she stated, from behind him.

He stirred in the sugar. "You woke him up? Did I even ask you to do this?" He was getting increasingly annoyed with her day by day. He hated this new deputy. He hated to admit it but he missed Shelby.

"Well no, but he doesn't mind. He was my assistant back when I ran the lab." He didn't care about her personal life. He moved over to his desk with her slightly shifting beside him. "This is one of those it's good to know someone situations. We'll get the results back fast."

This woman never shuts up. "I'm not sure nails and things are gonna tell us anything." He took a sip of his coffee, hoping she'd leave.

"You never know. You can't discount anything when you got a dead body." This woman was probably top in her class…and everyone probably hated her. "You want to know my opinion—"

"Deputy—No I don't actually think I do. So just go." He needed this woman to be as far away from him as possible before he lost his temper. "In fact, if you want to send those samples to your friend go ahead and do that."

"He's coming to pick them up. I told him, I can't leave here." She was so dedicated and it annoyed the shit out of Alex.

He fought back an eye roll. "Then go wait for him." He shot her a look that made her leave. He rubbed his temple—it was going to be a long night.

He opened the door to the holding room to find Norma and Norman. He had startled them. "Hey. Sorry about the delay," he told Norma. "Wanna come back with me, Norman?"

Norma shot him a scared look. "What's happening now?"

"We need to go through everything one more time," he told her. He tried to sound as comforting as possible.

"But he has to have me in there too. He's still a minor. Isn't that the law?" she festered.

"No, he's not under arrest. He's just talking to me." He hated to see her so heartbroken. "You don't legally have to be in there, but if Norman wants you in there, it's fine with me."

"No I don't. She can stay out here," Norman hissed, glancing at his mother smugly.

Alex could feel the tension between them. "Okay. We'll be back soon." He watched as Norman walked out the door and down the hall, turning to follow him.

"Alex!" Norma yelled.

He took a couple steps closer to her. "It's just a couple of questions. Just some things I didn't have time for." He didn't want her to worry anymore.

"Questions about what?" Her eyes glared at him.

He sighed, not wanting to step over any boundaries. "Norma, you have to try and disengage a little. You're gonna make you're crazy." He wanted to reach out and touch her—hold her.

He had clearly offended her. "Disengage? I'm his mother. Are you kidding?"

She could be so difficult sometimes. "Norma—"

"You're gonna patronize me over this? I've done your laundry," she mocked.

He furrowed his brow. He hated when she acted like this—the times she'd say anything to humiliate him. "We're just gonna talk and make sure we're not missing anything," he told her. "And then we'll be done." He turned and left her alone.

He led Norman back to the room. "You can have a seat." He tried to study the boy carefully. "Tell me exactly what happened."

The boy began to tremble. "I was trying to protect her. We were all pulling each other and he turned on me." His breath started to become uneasy. "And he lunged at me and I pushed back and he just stumbled back and went all the way down the stairwell and just didn't move." Tears began well in his eyes. "I keep seeing his face when he was falling."

"Yeah, that's a hard thing to see." He tried to sound comforting. He knew what the boy was going through. He's watched people die by his hand before. He knows the regret—the self-hate.

He wiped the tears that began to fall. "So what's gonna happen to Cody?"

Alex knew what it was like to lose a friend too. "Well you know she's seventeen, so she still needs a guardian. Her aunt, her mother's sister, she lives near Fort Wayne. We got in touch with her and she's gonna go there."

The boy began to smile a bit. "Was she nice?"

"Yeah. As much as you can tell on the phone," he laughed lightly. He needed to say something that would comfort him. "You know, Norman. Jimmy Brennan, he grew up here, so I knew him for a long long time." Memories of their childhood flashed through his mind. He cringed a bit. "And he was angry for pretty much all of it."

The boy stared at him somberly. "And if I hadn't been there when he woke up he'd still be alive right now," he stuttered. "Nothing can change that."

"You're right," he admitted, nodding. "You're right." He observed the boy's wounded demeanor. "Have some cocoa while it's hot." He watched him take a sip. He really was a sweet kid. He wouldn't harm anyone. He wouldn't even harm a fly. "You can go see your mom now. We're done here."

They got up and walked towards the door. Norman walked out and stopped dead in his tracks. Alex stepped out and looked to see what was bothering him. And there she stood with another man's arms wrapped around her, her face buried in his neck. His skin became hot watching them.

"Mother!" Norman's voice broke the moment.

Norma immediately pushed off the man, a little embarrassed—almost afraid.

Alex glared at the man. He didn't know who this guy was or what he was doing there. Was he Norma's boyfriend? He tried to get a good look at the man.

"Sheriff, phone for you," Officer Lopez shouted from down the hall.

He broke out off his daze. "You guys can have a few minutes," he told Norma. He looked over at the man one last time before walking back to his office. He hated that he was allowing himself to be upset over this. He picked up the phone and tried not to sound annoyed. "Romero."

"Sheriff, are we still holding your reservation for this weekend?" It was the host from the Arcanum club. They were throwing one of their 'parties'.

Romero rolled his eyes and sighed. Who were they to call him at work? "Uh, yeah, sure." He didn't like going to these things, but it was a way for him to keep the 'businesses' in line.

"All right. Well you have a good night, Alex," the woman flirted.

"Thanks," he mumbled, hanging up the phone. He hated that he knew these people. He stepped out of his office to find Norma peering out the window at her son. It wasn't any of his business who that man was—it's not like he and Norma were together. He scoffed at himself. He walked up and stood beside her, keeping his eyes on Norman. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He was too upset with himself. "You guys must be exhausted. I'm gonna have the deputy take you home."

She looked at him, her lips forming a wide smile. "Really?"

He allowed his eyes to meet hers, but he stayed stern. He couldn't let her in. "We're done with Norman for now." He turned and left before he said too much.


	20. Chapter 20

Her Eyes

Chapter 20: NEWS

They spent the whole morning going over the Jimmy Brennan case until they finally reached a verdict. Alex had a ton of paperwork to fill out, but he left the station anyway. He needed to see her. He got in his car and drove over to the Bates Motel. Norma rushed out from the office as soon as he pulled in. He climbed out of the car and walked towards her. "Hey. I just wanted to come by and tell you Jimmy Brennan's death has been officially ruled an accident."

She looked at him excitedly, her eyes glowing. "So that's it?"

He gave her a small smile in return. "Yeah. It ended up being pretty straightforward." He hated that he had to put her through that. He knew how much she loved Norman—how much he meant to her. It reminded him of his own mother in a way. "I'm sorry Norman had to got through that."

She shot him her signature smile. "Thank you, Alex."

He felt a warmness spread inside him. He hadn't felt this close to someone in a long time. "No, thank you for being patient and—" He almost said too much. He looked down at the ground ashamed of what he was thinking—what he was feeling. "I'll talk to you later." He gave her one last smile before heading back to his car.

She waved goodbye to him then turned and ran up the steps to the house. He watched her run, smiling on the inside at how happy she was—at how happy he'd made her. He put the car in drive and left the motel. He needed to get back to the station before anyone noticed he left.

He got back to the motel late at night. He stepped out of the car and looked up to the house, happy to see that Norma wasn't undressing in front of the window. He went inside his room, stripping of his jacket and shirt. The silence in the room filled his brain. He was alone, not just physically—emotionally. He moved into the bathroom, picking up his usual prescription and popping a pill into his mouth. He looked at himself in the mirror with a huff before reentering the room and pouring some scotch to down the pill. He took a sip and sighed at the sound of his phone. "Yeah," he answered.

"It's Deputy Lynn." He rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice. What the hell did she want this late at night? "I logged Norman Bates' DNA into our system—"

"Why the hell you'd do that?" he growled. Everything she did annoyed him.

"It matched!" She seemed scared.

Alex didn't have time for her bullshit. "What do you mean it matched?" he huffed, taking another sip of the scotch.

"The semen sample in Blair Watson. The one we never identified." His eyes went wide. "It matched Norman Bates." She was waiting for him to answer.

But he was too shocked to answer. "Uh, I'll deal with it tomorrow. Go home, Lynn." He hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed beside him. He couldn't stand the thought of putting someone else behind bars, though Kyle Miller wasn't exactly innocent. Norman was a good kid—he didn't kill Blair Watson. He downed the rest of his scotch and lay down on the bed. He couldn't investigate this…it would kill Norma. She'd lose trust in him. But he needed to do his job. What was more important his job or some woman who probably doesn't even give a damn about him? He closed his eyes as the numbness began to seep in. He couldn't keep living the same monotonous life anymore—and he knew that better than anything now.


	21. Chapter 21

Her Eyes

Chapter 21: PLAYING NICE

Alex woke up—sweat dripping down his brow. It had been a long night and it would be an even longer day. He got up and walked over to the bathroom, splashing some water on his face before brushing his teeth. He threw on his uniform and moved over to the desk. There were a million thoughts circling his mind and they all led back to Norman Bates. He picked up the stress ball that lay on the desk and began to bounce it. The rhythm soothed him. He needed to talk to Norman—soon. He got up and sauntered to the door, opening it to find Norman sweeping the office doorway. He slid on his leather jacket and made his way down to the office.

Norman went over to the desk and sat down. "Morning. Coffee's fresh."

"Yeah, I was counting on it," the sheriff laughed, moving over to the coffee maker and pouring a cup. He glanced over his shoulder at the boy, trying not to make it obvious he was watching him. He turned back to his cup and stirred the sugar in before glancing at him again.

Norman's gaze met his. "Is there something the matter?"

Alex kicked himself for being caught, turning a bit more. "You're out of cream," he stated, lifting up the evidence.

He smiled politely. "Oh, sorry. I can run up to the house and get some."

The last thing he needed was Norma knowing he was 'talking' to his son. "No, it's fine. I'll drink it black." He left the office quickly—he needed a better plan.

"Bye, Sheriff," the boy called after him. Something was up and Alex would find out what…even if it killed him. When he got in his car, the radio buzzed something about Ford's warehouse. He sighed and sped out of the parking lot, flipping on the siren when he got to the main road.

The warehouse looked like there had been a massacre. He walked around and inspected every corner and crevice. It had Zane Morgan written all over it.

Deputy Lynn approached him. "There's twenty-one fatalities in counting."

He looked over at the corpses, cringing. "You recognize any of these guys?"

"That's Dave Wilson's kid." She pointed to the one lying closest to them—bullet holes covering the flesh. "He was running the shift. All these people were level workers."

Alex sighed looking around the room. "All right I want you to find where Zane Morgan is. Put every resource we got on him." He moved over to the other side of the room; the smell was getting to him. "And when you find him don't arrest him."

"What do you want us to do?" she stated, placing her hands at her hips.

"Tell me where he is," he uttered before moving into the next area. He needed to take care of Zane himself.

Alex stayed at the warehouse till sunset looking for anything Zane might have left behind. He drove back to the motel in search of Dylan. He got out and walked a bit, making sure he wasn't in view of Norma, but the kid's truck wasn't in its usual spot. As he walked back to his SUV and closed the door, a sports car pulled up. He watched as Norma ran out of the office towards the car. The mystery man that was at the station during the Jimmy Brennan incident climbed out and approached her. They talked outside the office for a while. Alex watched them from the rearview mirror of his car. His gut twisted when he saw her smile at him. He needed to be working, but he couldn't leave—not until after _he_ left. Luckily, he did leave. Alex waited as Norma waved goodbye and went back inside the office. He cursed himself for being so affected by this woman—it was affecting his work ethic.

He drove back to the station to find Deputy Lynn waiting for him. She followed him down the hall and into his office. He slipped off his leather jacket in irritation.

"We're sitting on the dry dock, Jodi Morgan's house, and the apartment he's renting…Zane hasn't been near any of them." She waited for him. He glared at her. "So should we—"

"Work harder," he spoke over top of her. "Get information out of people. Don't be nice about it. And don't bother me or makes excuses until you find him, you got all that?" he spat. He was still irritated over the sight he had just received at the motel. He took a seat at his desk, hoping he scared her enough for her to leave.

She stared back at him bit aghast at his aggression. "Yes, Sir." She left swiftly, making him feel more at ease.

After about an hour of paperwork, he decided to search the streets for Zane himself. And that's when he spotted Dylan's truck. He was so fed up with everything that he nearly rammed him down. He flipped on the siren and decided he'd pull him over for a little talk. He waited as the truck pulled to the side of the road and shut off before getting out and approaching the vehicle, flashlight in hand. He shined it on the kid's face. "Get out," he growled.

Dylan squinted under the light. "Look I thought—"

"Get out," he shouted. He watched as he got out and slammed the door shut. "Where the hell is Zane Morgan?"

Dylan looked back at him confused. "I don't know, I don't know where he is," he mumbled. The sheriff nodded at him then shoved him roughly against the truck, pressing his face into the glass. "Look I'd tell you if I knew. You think I want any of this to happen." He struggled under his grasp.

"You hear anything you need to tell me. If I find out you're lying you're gonna be dead, you understand?" he threatened. With no response, he shoved him harder in the car. "You understand?"

"Yeah. Okay," the kid huffed.

He threw him toward the door. "Go on get outta here." He waited for him to get in the truck and drive off before returning to the SUV. Now it was time to deal with Norma's other son.

He got to his room and looked around for something to break. His eyes moved to the bathroom. He went straight to the shower, undoing the buttons of his sheriff's uniform and revealing his black undershirt. He secured both feet on the ground and placed his hands tight around the rod. He pulled down as hard as he could, jumping up a few times to loosen it before finally yanking it out. Leaving the rod lying in the shower, he left the room, soon climbing the steps to the house and knocking on the door. He was surprised when Norma opened the door. "Oh, hey," he smiled. He laughed, pretending to be embarrassed. "The rod that holds up the shower curtain just broke out of the wall."

She leaned against the doorframe, taking in his ragged appearance. "Oh dear," she laughed.

He gave his cutest smile. "Well maybe Norman can hold it up for me while I fix it."

Her eyes warmed as she smiled. "Okay," she whispered before turning to get the boy.

Soon Norman came out. "I'll get the tools from the office," he told the sheriff when they reached the bottom step. He watched as the boy went into the office and walked over to his room to wait for him. When he returned they headed into the bathroom. "I really appreciate you coming down to help me with this," he stated glancing at the boy as he pulled the rod out of the tub and held it in place.

Norman grabbed it from him, handing him the screwdriver. They stood in silence for a few minutes. The only sound filling the room was the sound of Alex hard at work. He could feel the uneasiness in the air as the boy began to speak. "How did you—how did you break the curtain rod, Sheriff?"

He laughed—he loved making up stories. "One of those rings was stuck in here and I jiggled it a little too hard. I almost done here," he stated, intentionally dropping a screw. "Oops."

"I got it," the boy replied, bending to pick it up. He handed it back to him.

"Thanks." He took the screw and resituated his hands on the rod. This was his opportunity. "Hey, how—how well did you know Blair Watson?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Well she was my teacher so…"

Romero kept his eyes trained on the work in front of him. "Well yeah, but did you know anything else about her?"

"No, not really." He was making the boy uncomfortable.

He didn't want to press him but— "She seem stable to you." He needed to know.

"Mostly yes," he answered truthfully.

The sheriff stopped what he was doing and glanced down at him. "Mostly?"

Norman laughed awkwardly. "Well uh nah, I didn't mean that. She was very professional. A good teacher…a good counselor."

"But why mostly," Alex pressed.

The boy's eyes met the floor. "She just—she seemed a little sad and lost at sometimes." He looked back up at him.

He was getting what he wanted. "You ever see her outside of school?"

"No," he answered with a laugh.

Alex smiled, knowing he had him right where he wanted him. "You told me before that you did."

"But for school projects," he covered up.

He stared at the boy for a moment before stepping down and placing the screwdriver on the sink. "Look there's no way to put this delicately. She slept with a lot of people, Norman," he stated softly. He wanted him to feel comfortable around him. "A lot of those people were not nice."

"Why are you telling me?" He shot him a look.

He took the look as a hint to back off but he pressed on. "Because I'm wondering…did you ever sleep with her?"

"No, I—I never slept with her," he denied, laughing nervously.

"Norman, you can tell me." He wanted him to feel safe, but he cared more about getting the information from him. "In fact you have to tell me."

"No, I didn't do anything," he snapped. "She was a nice person. She was just looking after me, that's all." He ripped the screwdriver off the counter and began to pack up the toolbox.

Alex wasn't shocked by his reaction, but he needed to help him—to help himself. "You're not doing yourself any good here."

"Why are you asking me this," the boy screamed, storming out of the motel room.

"Norman," he called after him. He followed him out onto the motel porch. "Norman! This isn't just gonna go away. Norman!" He watched as he grew closer to the office.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" And then he disappeared inside.

Alex retreated into his room and grabbed the bottle of scotch, pouring his usual glass. He slid off his clothes and jumped in the shower, hoping to wash the events of the night away.


	22. Chapter 22

Her Eyes

Chapter 22: CATCHING UP

Alex spent a majority of the day at the station forming a plan against Zane. He stood scowling at the map for an hour until Deputy Lynn knocked at the doorway. She came in and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing?" he growled at her. He wanted to be alone.

She stood at the foot of his desk, her arms folded in front of her. "Jury just came back. Kyle Miller has been convicted on the murder of Blair Watson. Thought you might like to know." She glared at him. He turned back to the board in an effort to ignore her. "So what does this mean? What do we do?" she snarled.

He rolled his eyes before turning to face her. "What do we do about what?"

"About Norman Bates and the fact that his semen sample matched," she stated, waiting for a response or some expression on his face. "He had sex with her the night she was killed and nobody but us knows about this." She was threatening him.

"Well here's something we could do. We could prosecute Blair Watson for having sex with a minor. Oh no, shit she's dead," he shot back, walking over to the desk and throwing the papers he had down. He grabbed his jacket off the walk and stepped closer to her. She needed to know where they stood. "If you tell anyone I'll hang you from the highest tree for illegally running a sample in a criminal database." He stared at her, watching as her cowered a bit. "I gotta go. Thanks for the news." He turned and left her in his office—it was time for him to finish his talk with Norman Bates.

By the time he got to the motel Norman was already closing up. The rain was pouring down hard, soaking Alex as he approached the boy from behind. "Norman, Kyle Miller just got convicted for the murder of Blair Watson," he shouted through the beating of the rain. Norman turned around to see him. "I gotta know something. Why are you lying to me?" If there was one way pissed him of the most it was lying to him.

The boy looked at him viciously. "I didn't lie to you!"

"You did. I know you had sex with Blair Watson the night she was murdered," he pressed. He knew it was an uncomfortable topic for the boy, but he needed to trust him—why didn't anyone trust him?

"I didn't." He could tell Norman was beginning to lose his temper.

But Alex was tired of all the lies this family had told him. "Stop. I have evidence. I have physical proof. We did a test on you after the incident with Cody's dad. Your DNA matches one of the semen samples in Blair Watson from that night.

He scoffed at him. "Impossible. I—"

"Maybe you don't want your mother to know and I understand that," he cut him off. He felt bad…he knew how Norma could be. "I have to know what happened that night, Norman." He was getting too invested in this case. He was beginning to fall apart. "I have to know why you're lying to me. I have to know I didn't just convict an innocent man." He needed to know the truth, because if what he thought was true _was_ true—he'd die a little. He'd be his father: the corrupt cop who'd frame anyone to get what he wanted—to benefit himself. "And if you don't cooperate I am going to have to go to your mother and tell her everything." Threatening people seemed to be the only way to get through to people. "I have to know the truth." He watched as Norman darted away from him eventually making his way up to the steps to the house. "Norman! Norman!" Why did this kid keep running away from him? Was he that scary?

He went back to his room and called up his dad's old partner, Declan Rogers. "Hey, it's Alex. You up for some coffee?"

There was a sigh. "I'll meet you at the old diner down by the docks in a few," the old man replied before hanging up.

It was a little late for coffee, but Alex wasn't one to waste time. He hopped in his SUV and headed over to the diner. It was an elderly hangout. The sound of an old tune from the fifties filled his ears as he watched the couples dancing on the dance floor. He spotted Declan at a table near the back wall, smiling at the waitress as she passed him before taking to seat across from the old man.

"This must be serious," the man stated, gripping the coffee cup in front of him.

Alex smiled slightly. "Can't I just have a cup of coffee with my dad's ex partner and get caught up?"

Declan stared at him from across the table. He knew Alex well…probably better than anyone. He practically raised him. "Your dad was always worried about how serious you were, about how hard you were—"

His dad didn't give a damn about him. "Listen I have a lighten side," he tried to sound less serious.

"I can't wait to see it. It's probably not gonna happen today, is it?" He knew exactly why Alex had called him up so late—or at all actually.

Alex looked down at the table as if he was ashamed to ask. He was ashamed—he hated that the only reason for seeing this man was Norman Bates. He hadn't seen him since the day he was elected sheriff…and that was centuries ago. "You still doing polygraph tests?"

"You kidding," he laughed. "I'm going down to Portland two three days a week. It's too much sometimes." He looked at the sheriff—knowing how much he looked up to him as a kid. How many times he told him he wanted to be like him. "You know my reputation is killing me. It's only because I'm old. I'm still at it."

Alex looked at him with a smile of admiration. "No, it's because of the way you conduct a test…there's nobody better. You could always figure out the truth."

"I can't force anyone to reveal the truth. I can just tell you if they're lying," he stated, trying to read his face.

Romero looked down at the table. He hated asking for favors. "Can you do a polygraph on this kid for me…off the record?"

"And he'll agree?" He raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

He brought his eyes back up to meet the man's. "Yeah, I'll get him too. I need to know if he committed a murder." He moved his gaze to the cup of coffee in front of him. "I put somebody else away for the crime—a real scumbag who deserves the time, but I can't—"

"You know the law isn't perfect," Declan interrupted, giving him the same fatherly look he always used to.

"No, it's not about that. If I went by the letter of the law this town would have been boarded up a long time ago." He looked him in the eye. "I need the truth. I have to know what happened. I need to know." It was killing him.

The old man gave him an understanding smile. "Let's see what we can do," he stated, taking a sip of his coffee. "So how are you, Alex?" The sheriff shrugged in response, though he knew on the inside he was losing it. "I heard about your house."

Alex rolled his eyes angrily. "I'm staying at the Bates Motel for now."

He gave him a disapproving look. "The place run by the woman who called Lee Berman a—"

"Yeah," he laughed. "That's Norma Bates for you." He smiled at the thought of her. He thought about her a lot lately. He thought about her smile, her eyes, the sound of her voice when she loses her temper. "She's some woman."

"Have you asked her out yet?" the old man smirked.

Alex scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's not like that." He tried to hid his embarrassment.

"You can't be alone forever," he told him, sipping his coffee. "I know you, Alex."

The sheriff sighed knowing the man was right. "I should go. I got a long day tomorrow." He gave the man one last smile before exiting the diner and heading back to his car. He rolled his eyes at the thought of him and Norma get together. He'd never ask her out—she'd never agree to go out with him, besides she had a boyfriend. And Alex hated him.


	23. Chapter 23

Her Eyes

Chapter 23: TEARS

The next day Alex headed over to the motel office in search of the infamous duo. He stepped into the office to find Emma behind the desk.

She had been messing with something and jumped when he entered the room. "Hi, Sheriff," she greeted, smiling.

"Hey, Emma," he replied gruffly, closing the door. "Is Norma around?" He approached the desk hoping this wouldn't be a long conversation.

She gave him a look. "I think she's up at the house."

"You seen Norman?" He looked behind her to see if there was anyone else in the office.

And here came the questions. "Is something going on?" She was always one to pry.

The sound of tires against the gravel distracted him. He looked out the window noticing Norma's car. "No, nothing's wrong." He watched her through the window.

"You know I'm a person with feelings and a brain. I'm getting sick of this. Why is everyone just completely ignoring me?" the young girl cried. Obviously something was bothering her—she was crying for help.

Alex looked at her aghast. He was never good with people, especially teenage girls. "Maybe you should take a break, get some fresh air." He quickly left the office, forgetting her and running up the steps after Norma. "Norma!"

She turned her face to view him, but continued walking. "Oh hey, Alex. What's up?"

"I was just wondering how Norman's doing?" he inquired trying to catch up to her.

She stopped for a moment as if she was surprised he cared or as if she was trying to form a good enough lie. He couldn't tell. "Ah, he's very sick. He's got a bad cold—fever, you know." She turned and continued on up the steps.

Was she running from him? "Oh I'm sorry to here that, but I'd like to talk to him. It's important." Was she hiding him? He continued to chase her up the steps.

"Well that's impossible right now…he's very contagious." She was desperate, he could tell, but part of him believed her.

"I don't mind." He sighed as he finally reached the porch steps.

She stopped in the middle of the steps. "Well what's so important that you need to speak to him?" She seemed exhausted—like she'd been crying or like she was about to cry.

"Did he mention the talk he and I had?" There was a bit of embarrassment in his voice. He didn't want her to think he's been threatening her son. He wanted her to trust him—to like him.

"No," she answered too quickly.

He didn't believe her. "Did he?" It wasn't like Norman not to tell his mother things.

"No." The heartbreak in her voice became more apparent with every breath she took. She looked at him with weary eyes.

He had to look away. He couldn't stare into her eyes and accuse her son of murder. "All right. Look there's no gentle way to put this." He knew that she was falling apart and that this would send her over the edge, but she needed to know. He wouldn't keep anything from her. "During Blair Watson's autopsy, two semen samples were found inside her. One was Kyle Miller's." He stopped and checked to make sure she was stable. "The other one belongs to Norman." She held her breath and swayed a bit. Alex reached out and grabbed her arm out of impulse. He thought she was going to faint.

She regained her strengthen a little as she continued on. "What do you mean? It's impossible." Denial was something she knew very well. It was a way for her to mask the truth.

"Norma, we ran his DNA after the Jimmy Brennan incident." It killed him to see her like this. "Norman had sex with Blair Watson very close to when she was murdered." She looked like she was about to burst into tears. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her tight, but he wasn't sure how she'd react. "That's why I wanted to talk to him, Norma. I need to know what happened." He was getting desperate. He sighed and looked at the ground, letting go of her arm. "I want him to take a polygraph test."

She turned and walked up the rest of the steps to the door. "But why?"

He followed close behind. He couldn't let her leave. "I think that's obvious."

"But polygraphs aren't even admissible in court," she stressed. She would throw any and every argument at him to keep him away from Norman.

"Well regardless virtually every law enforcement and national security agency in the country uses them." She rolled her eyes. She didn't care. He hated when she got like this. "Look I'm not asking."

She stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Okay. He's sleeping. I don't want to wake him right now…he's very sick." She'd say anything to get him to leave. "He's not going anywhere. It can wait a bit. Please. Just let me at least talk to him first. Please, Alex."

She'd hit his soft spot. He loved when she called him Alex. And her tearful pleading wasn't helping much either. "He's not going anywhere, right?" He trusted her.

"No. I promise." She opened the door and stepped inside, cracking it a bit. "I promise."

"All right. I'll be back," he warned. He knew something was wrong. He wanted to protect her, but she was pushing him away.

"Okay. Bye." He watched as she shut the door, leaving him standing alone on the porch. He'd never get through to this woman. She put up a wall with him—she always did. And he didn't know if he had the strength to tear that wall down.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I'm wondering if I should continue on with my original plan or jump to after season 3…My original plan was to build up Romero's backstory and eventually write my own story after season 3. Should I just jump to after season 3? I wanna know what you guys think. Thanks for reading :)**

Her Eyes

Chapter 24: BREAKING

Alex ran up the steps to the house and banged on the door, ringing the bell—he needed to talk to Norman, this couldn't wait any longer. Norma opened the door and stared at him—she had the same exhausted look on her face that had formed a few days ago. He hated that this had become her usual look. "I need to see Norman," he urged. He told himself he wasn't going to put up with her bullshit this time.

She sighed. She clearly didn't want him there. Why couldn't she just accept that he'd protect her? "I told you he's not feeling well."

He furrowed his brow. Why was she lying to him? He wanted so badly just to shove her against the wall and make her listen—but he wouldn't touch her. He couldn't allow himself to. "No, I know what you told me. I need to see him in the flesh right now."

"Okay. As soon as he's up, I'll send him down," she stated, slowly starting to close the door.

He threw his palm against the door. He'd had enough of her. "You're not hearing me. I'm tired of being nice about it," he growled. He glared at her, pushing her aside. "Get out of my way."

She ran after him as he ran up the stairs. "You can't—come on. You don't have permission to be here." She was on the verge of tears.

He huffed running up the steps. "Well call somebody then." He was hinting at the man who has been showing up at the motel—the guy in the suits with the nice sports car. "Whoever you want." He rolled his eyes at her. He hated that she did this to him—that he allowed himself to get this way because of her.

She sighed at his comment. "Why are you doing this?" She was giving up on herself. "Okay…he's not there," she screamed when he reached the top. She laid herself against the wall as if to keep from falling to pieces.

He looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't trust her anymore. He walked over to Norman's bedroom door, opening it. The room was vacant; the bed was made. "Where is he?" He walked back out to view her.

She was wincing at the thought of it. "Nick Ford has him. He took him he said if I told anyone he would kill him." Alex took his eyes off her. His mind started racing to all the possible reasons for taking Norman. "He's evil. I should have listened to you and stayed away from him." A pain formed in his heart. "I thought that he could help me stop the road. I'm an idiot. He took advantage of me."

All he ever wanted to do was hold her—to keep her safe with him. He needed her. They needed each other. He started to wonder if Ford knew about Norman and his daughter. "Did he tell you why he did it?"

"To force Dylan to kill somebody." The sound of her voice strained in his ears. Her eyes melted into his.

He sighed taking her in for a brief moment before jogging down the steps. "All right. I'm on it."

She had started crying. "What are you gonna do about it?"

The sound of her voice pained him. She needed to have faith in him. She needed to allow herself to trust him—to feel open with him. She needed to know he would never leave her. "Please stop asking me that question."

"I trust you. I totally trust you." The words rang through his thoughts over and over again. He believed her.

"Well then let me take care of it." He reached the bottom step and darted out the door. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't doing this for her, that he was doing this because it's his job—but he couldn't deny the thought that if he found Norman she might just show him how much he means to her.


	25. Chapter 25

Her Eyes

Chapter 25: REMEDIES

Alex sped down the highway, his thoughts focused on Norma. That was until a figure popped out of the tall grass—he slammed on the breaks recognizing the figure to be Dylan. Norma's sons were always up to something. Alex put the car in reverse and backed up to meet the kid. He stared at him for a moment—afraid to say anything.

"Nick Ford's dead. I just killed him," the kid confessed. He waited for Alex to reply, but he didn't know what to say. "He's got Norman, but I don't know where."

The sheriff squinted at him. He'd just eliminated their only possible chance of finding Norman. "Get in the car," he sighed, setting his eyes back to the road ahead. He waited for the kid to climb in before speeding off to Ford's house. Luckily they weren't too far and they wouldn't have to suffer the awkward silence for too long. When they reached the house, Alex got out of the car with Dylan a step behind. "Stay out here," he growled at him. He didn't need him getting in the way of things. Or even worse getting shot and having Norma hate him for allowing her son to get hurt.

"We gotta find Norman." There was a saddened look on his face.

Alex could tell how much his brother meant to him. He didn't know what it was like to have a sibling—to have someone to care about unconditionally like that. "You're following instructions here. You're doing what I tell you. Is that clear?"

"Yeah. It's clear," Dylan mumbled, staring back at him a bit dumbfounded.

Alex gave him a reassuring look before entering the house alone gun in hand. He stumbled through a couple of rooms before spotting Ford's dead body. He winced at the sight of it. It hurt him to see the people he had known so well dead—murdered. As he bent down and checked his pulse, a shuffling sound drew his attention. He followed the noise up the stairs and into an office. There was a man filtering through Ford's safe. "No respect for the dead, huh?" Alex greeted pointing the gun at him. He watched as the man attempted to get up. "No. Stay down. Hands up." He reached over and took the man's gun off of the desk, placing it in his pants. The sight of jewelry and other valuables caught his eye. "You're a nice security guy, aren't you? What's your name?"

The man stared at him, a confused look on his face. No one had called the police. "Ben," he stated, hands up beside his head.

"Ben, you wanna help yourself? Tell me where Norman Bates is." His voice was stern. He loved playing the tough guy.

The man shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know where Norman—"

Alex socked him in the face, shutting him up. "Don't do that shit, man. Come on, it's over. All of this is over. You get that right?" It was like the world was coming to an end for White Pine Bay. Everything they had known was in shambles. His whole childhood was falling to pieces. "I know you do cause you're looting your boss's safe. So don't piss me off and force me to shoot you." He pointed his gun at the man's leg. He was serious. He needed to find the boy. "Where's Norman Bates?"

The man fell apart before him. "He's locked in a box out in the woods by the trailer on highway 96."

"All right." Alex left the man in the room, rushing down the steps back to the SUV. Dylan was already in the car waiting for him by the time he climbed in. They sped down highway 96 towards the woods. They got out and approached the trailer. Alex took his gun out and motioned for Dylan to stay back, before opening the door and jumping inside. It smelled like fresh dog shit—it looked like dog shit. Alex exited the trailer quickly. "They must know Nick Ford was killed…they all cleared out," he told Dylan, approaching him.

He was too focused on finding his brother to notice the sheriff. "Norman!"

They started walking deeper into the woods. Then it came—the faint sound of Norman calling back. The two men looked at each other before dashing off through the woods after the sound. They stopped for a moment to look around, when Alex spotted the box. Dylan rushed over and began fumbling with the lock.

"Back up," Alex shouted at him, aiming his gun at the lock. When the lock busted off, they lifted the lid revealing Norman. His face was paralyzed with terror. The men reached in and helped him out.

Dylan pulled the boy into his arms. "We got you. We're both here. Norman, we got you outta there."

Alex watched as the brother's hugged. A pain formed inside him. It was moments like this that he realized just how lonely he was. He reached out and patted Dylan on the shoulder. "Let's go." He drove them over to the hospital, driving off as soon as they went inside. As lonely as he was feeling, he needed to be alone. He drove back to the motel to finish his bottle of scotch.

After a few days passed Alex called Declan and scheduled the polygraph test. It was time. He couldn't wait any longer. Now it was just the matter of telling Norma—which was an uphill battle all in itself. He stepped in the dim light office to find her sitting in the back.

Her eyes smiled at him. "Hi, Alex."

He stopped in the doorway. He didn't want to get too close. They were both slightly vulnerable. "How's Norman doing?"

"He's doing better, still not himself though." She shrugged a little.

"I'm glad he's doing better." His gut twisted when she smiled. He couldn't look at her. He set in eyes on the floor, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a piece of paper. "I scheduled the polygraph test. Here's the address, the date, and the time." He leaned over and handed her the paper.

She was completely defeated. She ripped the paper from his hand, glancing down at it. "This soon? He needs to rest. He's been through so much."

The hurt in her voice pained him, but he couldn't just let this slide. "Norma, it's got to happen. I'm not happy about it, but we need to know." They both deserved to know the truth, even if they were both too scared to face it. "There's enough circumstances here…I can't look away. I'm sorry." He allowed her to see the pain in his eyes. "I may have sent the wrong guy to prison for a crime he didn't do and I can't live with that. And the only way I'm not gonna reopen this case is if he passes the test."

She looked into his eyes, sighing. "Okay." They stared at each other for what felt like years. Alex couldn't tell her what he was thinking—what he was feeling, so he left.

On his way to his SUV, he spotted Dylan walking to his truck. "Dylan!" he called after him.

He watched as the boy spun around at him. "Yeah?"

"I need you to call Jodi Morgan up. Tell her we're gonna pay her a visit," he stated, approaching him.

The kid stared back at him confused. "But what if I—"

"We're going over there right now." Alex shot him a stern look that made him shut up. They got in the SUV and headed over to Jodi's house while Dylan called her informing her of their visit. Alex parked his car in the woods near the house and climbed out walking towards the house.

The kid ran to catch up to him. "Why are we even—"

The sheriff kept his gaze on the house. "You'll see." They knocked on the door and waited for Jodi. She shot Alex a surprised look. "We need to talk," he told her, stepping inside. "This end's tonight. I want you to call Zane and tell him you need him to come over to discuss what to do about the business because Ford's dead. Dylan killed him. That's what you tell him."

She nodded hesitantly and walked them into the living room, dialing her phone. She waited as the phone rang. She seemed a bit nervous. Her breath hitched when he answered. "We need to talk," she told her brother. "Ford's dead. Because Dylan Massett killed him." Dylan looked over at the sheriff, an uneasy look forming on his face. "How do you think it happened? I worked him up into doing it and he did it. So now everything's changed." Alex gave the kid a reassuring look. He hated to put him in between things, but he had gotten himself involved and Alex would use him to his advantage. "I don't care. Whatever you wanna do with him," Jodi continued. "Can you come over? Can you come now?" Alex brought his eyes to the back of her head. "Kay. I'll see you in a little bit." He watched as she hung up the phone and turned around. "So what now?"

He looked at her grimly. "I'm gonna take care of him," he mumbled. "I told you this ends tonight."

She simply nodded and led the men upstairs to the guest bedroom. "We can wait in here for him." The sun had set as the minutes passed waiting for Zane's arrival.

The sound of a car pulling up dragged Alex to the window. "All right. Here we go." The dogs began to bark from downstairs. Then the lights went out. He moved over to the doorway. "All right. Listen to me, wait right here no matter what happens," he urged. "Right here."

He left the room and moved down the stairs, pulling out his gun. He spotted Zane's guard and shot him before he could say anything. He picked up the man's massive rifle, placing his handgun in the back of his pants. It was hard for him to maneuver around in a dark foreign house. He looked around for other guards but the sound of voices brought him to the foyer.

He heard a man roar. "You bitch!" It was Zane Morgan. Then there were two shots.

Alex stepped into the doorway, spotting the back of Zane. "You remember what I said about burning you down." He watched as the man turned around. This was for his house—his mother's house. "Well I'm a man of my word." He fired the rifle, a bright flash blinding him for a moment. When he could see again, both Jodi and Zane Morgan laid dead on the floor.

"So what happens now?" Dylan spoke up after a moment of silence.

The sheriff sighed…he'd killed again. "All right. Here's what the story's gonna be. I got a tip by a confidential informant that Zane and his men…they just killed Nick Ford. I came here to find out if Jodi had any information about where he was. And when I arrived Zane was already here. I took out his men, but he had shot her by the time I got inside the house." He took a breath and looked over at the kid's baffled expression.

"What about me?" His voice was full of concern.

He gave him a firm look. "You were never here. Now let's go." They walked out of the house together like nothing happened, but Alex could tell something was bothering the kid.

He stopped just before the car, turning to face the sheriff. "Why are you giving me a free pass? Not that I don't appreciate it."

He was a good kid. Alex kinda liked him. "Because I think you get it. I think you're smart enough to understand how things work around here." He studied the kid's face. "What you can do…what you can't do. And right now—right now there's a vacuum. Somebody's gonna fill that vacuum. That's as inevitable as the sun rising."

"I'm not you're guy," the kid spoke up before he could continue. "I didn't sign up for any of this."

Romero glared at him. "Well somebody's going to and I want to be sure that person who fills that vacuum, Dylan, understands the rules. Because the rules are what make it possible for all of us to live together in a peaceful manner. Does that make sense to you?" He stopped for a moment. He was giving him the same speech his father gave him when he was a kid. He shook it off and got in the car, driving Dylan back to the motel. Dylan got out and said goodbye, shuffling up the steps to the house unnoticed. Alex sighed and drove back to the Morgan's house. He called for back up when he got there. He should have been relieved that it was over, but part of him knew it wasn't over—it wasn't ever going to be over.

Soon Saturday came and it was time for the polygraph test. Alex headed over to the warehouse early to check on everything. When Declan arrived he set up everything and looked up at him. "You seem nervous," he stated, fixing the machine.

Alex glanced at him before exiting the building to wait for the Bates'. Within a few minutes they pulled up and he lead them to the back hall.

Declan came out of the room and gave Alex a comforting nod. "We're ready to go." He glanced over at Norma then back to Alex.

"Norma, Dylan, why don't you wait right here," the sheriff suggested, motioning to the chairs near the door.

Norma sighed lightly, taking her boy into her arms. "Go ahead, Norman. We'll be right here. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek the way she always does. "It's gonna be okay."

Declan watched them for a moment before breaking them up. "All right. Let's go." They watched as he led the boy into the room and closed the door behind them.

Alex looked over to Norma who didn't say a word. She just sat and waited silently, a slight look a heartache flushing her face. It seemed like hours before they were done. Alex had become accustomed to pacing the hall. He couldn't stand still, because standing still might cause him to collapse with worry. Soon enough the door opened with only Declan exiting. "He passed," he told Alex. A pain formed.

"What exactly does that mean?" Norma asked hesitantly from her seat.

He turned to face her. "In my opinion, Norman Bates did not kill Blair Watson."

Alex watched as she swiftly stood from her seat wrapping Dylan in her arms. He wished he could do the same to her—to someone. He waited as they grabbed Norman and left, sighing a bit when they did. He was glad it was over…a little sad he went to all the trouble. There was a sense of relief, but it pained him to think he caused Norma a moment of heartache.

Declan approached him. "So that's the famous Mrs. Bates."

"Yeah," he sighed, staring off in the direction they had left.

The old man studied him for a moment. "She's pretty."

Alex looked over to him, a grin playing on his face. He let out a laugh, before walking down the hall back to his car. "She's crazy."


	26. Chapter 26

Her Eyes

Chapter 26: GOODBYES

Over the past month or so, the town was slowly rebuilding itself. The DEA had come and burned down the fields, arrested some people—Alex was falling apart, though he knew this was the right thing to do. He knew the people of the town would be pissed at him and it sure wouldn't look good with the sheriff's election coming up, but he needed this—the town needed this. White Pine Bay would never be the same and Alex knew that. It was time to say goodbye.

"It's always beautiful to watch it burn," the guy from the DEA stated gazing off into the field. This was the last one, then all this mess would be over…for good. Alex sighed a bit, observing the small fire ahead of them. The guy turned to face him. "What was that total?"

"Twenty seven," he mumbled through thin lips.

"Twenty seven fields burned down, twenty three arrests. Town's free of this trash now. You should be a happy man." The man smiled at him before walking off. He should have been relieved, but he wasn't. All he could think about was all the crap he was gonna get for this. He ground his teeth together. He needed a break.

He headed over to the diner down by the docks. After he had his usual cup of coffee, he spotted Dylan on his way out. He climbed into the booth across from him, not caring if he wanted the company or not—they needed to talk. They hadn't seen each other since the night at Jodi Morgan's house. "Whatcha got there?" he asked, glancing down at the papers the kid was fumbling with.

He hesitated for a moment as if he was surprised to see him…or that he cared enough to ask. "Plans for a barn."

"For the motel?" The sheriff gave him a funny look.

"No, some place else." He handed the papers over to Alex, who inspected them. "You joining me for lunch?"

He quickly handed him back the papers. He didn't like to get too close to people. "No. It's just a quick drop by. I thought we could continue our conversation about the future of things around here. I'm gonna have to take a more active role—"

"Sheriff," he cut him off. He was a bit tentative. "I think I've had my fill of what it's like to work in the drug business. As a boss I mean." He softened his voice. "I just wanna have my own little farm and be legal about it. Help people out who have glaucoma and anxiety." Alex loosened up. He really was a good kid. "Just make enough to get by. That's good enough for me. Ninety-nine plants legally with a permit."

The sheriff was happy for the kid, though it angered him that he'd made such a decision without consulting him. "I protected you. I went out of my way to protect you—"

"I know. I really appreciate that. I do." And he meant it. Alex knew that.

He hated not being in control of things, but he knew this was right for the kid. "We're not working together. I can't protect you anymore. You know that right?" He studied him for a moment. He wanted to help him, but couldn't—he was smart enough to handle things himself. "You'll be on your own."

Dylan gave him a confused look. "Yeah, but what I'm doing is legal so that shouldn't be a problem, right?" Worry was playing on his face.

"Shouldn't be. Doesn't mean it won't," the sheriff warned. He got up from the booth. He didn't want to stay too long. "All right. I'll see you around."

After a long day of paperwork, Alex headed over to the bar near the motel. It was packed since it was a Friday night. Alex was drinking his usual glass of scotch when two men approached each side of him.

"Sheriff, off duty, huh?" the one man said, pressing his elbows into the countertop.

He knew something was up. Shit always happened when he goes to bars. "What can I do for you?" He looked at the man grimly.

The man stared straight ahead. "We both just lost our jobs. You know, with the DEA coming over here and burning up the fields." It was a clear dig.

Alex huffed. "Yeah. Well at least you're not in jail." He downed what was left of his scotch, placing the glass in front of him.

"That supposed to be funny?" the other guy piped up.

"My understanding was that you were supposed to be protecting us," the first man cut in.

The only people Alex would go out of his way to protect were the Bates' and himself, as far as he knew. "All right. Let me get this straight. You both worked in the drug business and now you're shocked that the DEA showed up." He looked over at both of the men. They were pathetic.

"You screwed up—you screwed it up for everyone," the man stressed. Alex tensed up. He could feel himself losing control. "I hope they butt your ass outta town."

"I wish you weren't a cop," the other one spat.

Alex glared at him. "If I weren't a cop, what?" The anger was radiating off his skin. His adrenaline started to kick in.

"I'd kick your ass." Alex slammed the man's head into the counter. He'd lost control. He looked over at the other guy's frightened expression, a slight smirk forming on his face. He opened up his wallet, grabbing a couple of bills and placing them on the table. As he left the bar, everyone's eyes were glued to him—his actions shocked them. He climbed into his car and headed back to the motel…he had packing to do.

He had put a speed rush on building his new home since he started staying at the motel—or more correctly after he saw Norma changing in front the window. He needed some distance from her. He knew that she wasn't seeing that guy anymore…he hadn't seen him around. He was afraid to get close to her—to anyone really. Getting close people meant there was a chance he might lose them, and he didn't want to risk that with Norma. In the morning, he began packing up the SUV, a frown forming on his face as his placed the last box in the car. As he stuffed the last of his shirts in the back, he heard a door shut and the familiar sound of heels clicking down the porch. "Norma!" He watched as she turned around stunned by the loudness of his voice. He shut the trunk and sauntered over to her.

"You're leaving?" The sadness in her voice broke his heart.

He didn't know what to say at first. He wanted their goodbye to be perfect; though it didn't matter he'd surely seen her again soon. "Yeah. The house is finally ready." He looked back at the boxes filling the back of his car. "It's amazing the stuff you can accumulate in a motel room over three months." He set his gaze back to her before reaching into his pocket and awkwardly handing her back the key to room 11. "Here." She frowned when the key hit her palm. He grabbed a check from his pocket. "And this is for all the time I spent here."

Then they fought briefly—both repeating no over and over as if seeing who could say it faster. "You're a family friend. I am not taking your money."

He loved that he was her friend…that she felt comfortable enough to admit it, but she wasn't going to win this one. "The bypass is half paid and they are starting cars on the finished part tomorrow. You're gonna need it. I'm not taking no for an answer."

She took the check with a sigh, glancing down at it before looking back up at him. "Thank you." Her eyes were warm and light, they made his heart ache.

He needed to leave now or else he'd never leave. "All right. Well, goodbye. Thank you…for everything." He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him—how much he needed her, but he wasn't that kinda guy. He was reserved. He had to be. The sound of the rain filled him.

"Sure…sure." He tried to leave, but her voice stopped him. "So I guess I'll see you around." She laughed awkwardly.

Making him chuckle nervously. And then it happened. He couldn't stop himself. He eyed her up and down a little unsure, but he went for a hug, quickly retreating his arms to his side. So she went for a handshake, which he was going for but he really wanted a hug. He stepped closer with his arms out. He waited till she wrapped her arms around him to place her arms on her. She dug her face deeper into his neck—the feeling twisting his insides, yet pleasantly surprising him. It scared him at first. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but soon enough he found himself tightening his hold on her. They turned their faces toward each other at the same time, creating an extremely awkward—extremely frightening moment for Alex. He could tell she was panicked as well. She kissed his cheek a couple of times to relieve the moment until he finally released her. "Bye," he said quickly before walking to the driver's side of the SUV and climbing in. He started the engine and began to drive off until he spotted her run out in front of the car. She walked over to the open window, a clear uncertainty on her face. He stared back at her—afraid of what was coming. The radio buzzed, but he shut it off and turned back to her…this was more important.

"I just wanted to tell you." She was hesitant to look him in the eye, and when she did he felt his insides burst. She was looking for the right thing to say. "I always felt…safe when you were here."

He knew what she meant to say. He was feeling the same way, but he was too afraid to admit it. "Thank you, Norma." He gave her one last smile before driving off. He couldn't stay any longer, if he had—he'd have never left.


	27. Chapter 27

Her Eyes

Chapter 27: PARTIES

It was the night of the big Arcanum Club bash. Alex hated going to these things, but he needed to talk to some people and it would look bad if he wasn't there. He threw on his tie in front of the mirror; he hated getting all dressed up for these things. He grabbed in his keys and headed over to the club. The sound of the party filled the air as he pulled through the gate and around the house. He walked into the main building and sat down to have a drink. After talking to some people, he headed outside. He didn't like anyone there—they weren't his friends. He wasn't exactly having a good time. He was in the middle of talking to a city council member, when a shadow appeared in the moonlight. It wasn't just a regular shadow…it was somebody sneaking around in the dark. "I'll see you around," he mumbled, not caring that the man was in midsentence. He climbed down the steps of the porch and he followed the shadow behind the pool house. And there she stood…crouching beneath the windowsill…looking in on the 'activities'. He couldn't believe it. "Norma?" he whispered. It was her—no one else was stupid enough to show up like that uninvited. "Norma!" He trudged closer to her as she whipped around.

"Oh my god." He could hear the embarrassment in her voice as she pressed her back into the wall.

He looked around to make sure no one had seen her. If someone found her, god knows what they'd do to her. "Get out of here right now," he demanded.

She looked at him with criticism. "What are you _doing_ here?"

He furrowed his brow. "What am I doing here? I was pressing the flesh with some council members and I see a figure sneaking along in the shadows and I follow it and here you are. I don't know why." He gave her a look that told her the criticism went both ways. She was always getting herself in a mess and he just happened to be there to clean it up. It was his job to protect her. "You need to get outta here."

She ignored his comment and moved back to the window, peering inside. "Do you know what's going on inside there?" It was cute how clueless she was. "Do you what kind of people there are?" She looked back at him with fear in her eyes.

He grabbed her by the arm and roughly dragged her from the window. "They're incredibly wealthy people doing whatever the hell they can. What does this have to do you with you, Norma?" The usual pain formed when she looked at him.

She was scared. "There's a young woman—she's a guest at my motel, she's been missing for two nights. She hasn't been back. She hasn't slept in the bed. Her belongings are still there." She cringed a bit at the confession. "She had an invitation to this party. She's a—I think she's working." Alex sighed knowing what was coming. "I'm really worried about her. Could you please just go in and see if you can see her in there?" He couldn't believe what she was asking him to do. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But he'd do anything for her. "She's about 5'8", blonde—she's a really lovely girl." Her eyes locked with his. "I'm just afraid that she might be dead."

He kept his eyes on hers for a moment. He hated that this was usually how their conversations went. He was never off duty with her. "When'd you see her last?"

She bit her lip. "Norman was the last person who saw her. He drove into town with her and I…haven't seen her since." He knew she was more worried about her son than the missing girl, but he still couldn't fight the urge to help her—to hold her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and take her home with him.

The best he could do was protect her. "Okay. You need to go now. This is not a good place for you to be," he warned.

She gave him a look. "Then why are you here?"

He knew what she was implying—he didn't like it. He didn't want her to think he was involved with these people…that he was like these other men. If she only knew that he'd never look at a woman that way. If she only knew that the only woman that meant anything to him these days…was her. "I'm not here for that." He watched as she rolled her eyes. She obviously didn't believe him, but it didn't matter. He needed to get her outta there. "There's a gate all the way in the back, sneak right under it and get out before anyone sees you."

She wasn't leaving. "Okay, but—"

The tolerance he had for her was sinking. "Just go. It's dangerous." He didn't want anyone to find her and kill her. He didn't want to lose her because she's an idiot who doesn't listen to him.

Still she pressed on, she'd never give up. "Okay, but her name is Annika Johnson. If you could just—"

"Go," he shouted over top of her. He watched as she turned and ran off, sighing deeply once she disappeared. He wasn't going in there. He didn't need people thinking he was that kinda guy, so he stood outside the door and asked the guard for Annika Johnson.

The guard went inside and came back soon after. "There's no Annika Johnson," he stated, shutting the door.

"All right. Thanks." Alex sighed and walked back to his SUV…he needed to go home.


	28. Chapter 28

Her Eyes

Chapter 28: POWERLESS

It was early in the morning when Alex received a call about a blonde woman from floating in the tidal flats. He rolled his eyes hoping to God it wasn't Norma. He drove down to the bay and climbed under the caution tape. The sight of the body didn't faze him, though he pitied the poor girl. Water dripped down her hair as they lifted the body out of the water and placed her in a body bag, zipping her up. "Anybody have any idea who she is?" the sheriff asked, squinting from the light of the sunrise. The officer shook his head and followed the others back to the truck. Alex knew who he needed to call—the only person he could think to call was her. He climbed in his SUV and dialed the Bates' house, hoping Norman wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" It was Norma.

He paused for a moment unsure how to ask. "Hey, it's Alex. I hate to ask, but there's a dead girl…they're taking her down to the morgue right now. I was wondering if you could come and see if it's that Annika girl."

He waited for her to respond. He could hear her unsteady breathing. "Uh, yeah…of course." There was worry in her voice. It plagued her.

He was like an awkward teenager trying to speak to her on the phone. "The morgue is near the junkyard on Baxter Street. I'll meet you there."

"Yeah, yeah." She paused. He could tell she was thinking about something. "How'd you have my number?" She laughed lightly.

He hesitated. He couldn't tell her that he had her number memorized. "You call the station a lot," he laughed. It was the truth. He'd seen her number on multiple paperwork at the station…not to mention all the messages she'd left him in the past few years they'd known each other.

She laughed along with him. "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and headed over to the morgue, greeting the pathologist when he arrived.

"I haven't had the chance to look at the body yet," the man said, putting on his gloves.

"That's all right. We're just here to hopefully identify this woman." He glanced over at the table where the woman laid. They had already placed a blanket over top of her, concealing every bit of her except her feet. Alex turned at the sound of the door opening. It was Norma. "Thanks for getting down here so fast," he uttered, walking over to her.

"Of course," she stated. She winced; the smell of the room had just hit her.

He looked at her painfully. "I'm sorry I have to ask you to do this." She smiled politely. "They found her floating in the tidal flats." He felt the need to warn her before she got a look.

"Okay." She placed a finger under her nose and approached the table with Alex beside her. "Oh I think it's her. I recognize the toenail polish." Alex glanced down at the girl's feet, taking a deep breath before uncovering the body. He watched as Norma moved passed him to get a better view. She leaned down over the face of the girl, nearly touching nose to nose. He stared at her in amusement. She was some woman all right. "It's not her," she muttered, keeping her gaze on the girl.

"Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief…she had stared at the girl for a while.

"I'm sure." She stood upright. "Yeah," she sighed a bit, glancing back down at the girl.

"All right," he mumbled. He turned to the pathologist, who stood in the back of the room. "Thanks for everything." He turned and led Norma out of the room, stopping in the hall.

"What?" She was expecting an interrogation.

He looked down the hall to make sure they were alone. "I, uh, thought maybe you should have my number." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a slip of paper. "Just in case…something happens."

She smiled playfully at him. "Does this mean I should give you my number? Just in case?"

He tried not to break his sheriff demeanor, though inside he was going crazy. He shrugged nervously as she reached into her purse for a pen and paper. His heart began to beat as she wrote the numbers down. She smiled at him, handing over the paper. He glanced down at it briefly before stuffing it in his pocket. "Well I better go. I'm on duty."

She rolled her eyes, still smiling, as they walked out off the building, each getting in their separate cars and driving off.

Alex drove back home and threw on his suit—he had a meeting with Bob Paris at the Arcanum Club. When he got to the club he ordered a drink and waited for Bob. After about a half hour, Bob finally showed up.

"Alex," he greeted. He took the seat across from him. "This must be business, because you rarely come here just to drink with me."

He could have strangled him. "Wasn't our meeting a half an hour ago?"

He stared back at the sheriff, an arrogant smile forming on his face as he laughed. "Was it? It's probably my office's fault." Everything was always someone else's fault with Bob. Alex shot him a look, which he ignored. "If you're on the clock." He motioned to the door.

He tried to study him. He was the same douchebag he always was. He bullied Alex when they were kids. Alex sensitive boy, and Bob took advantage of that. "A dead girl was found floating in the tidal flats earlier this morning." He was accusing him of murder.

"You need a better opening line…and a better tie," he mocked. He always resorted to belittling when he was in trouble. He knew how Alex was—that under that hard exterior he was still that meek little third grader. "But I wasn't gonna go there. So about this girl…was she a girl like a kid?"

Alex fought back the urge to knock his lights out. "No, she was a woman girl. Early twenties, blonde, lovely. I was wondering if you were missing anyone from your little party."

"I really wouldn't know, there were a lot of woman girls there," he laughed. "You have fun?"

"I had a couple of drinks. I talked to the people I needed to talk to," he mumbled. He knew what he was getting at and he wasn't having any of it.

"No extracurriculars?" A smile crawled across his face.

The sheriff scrunched his face. "Little public for me." Alex was a private guy—he had always been.

Bob recoiled in his seat. "I feel the heavy weight of your judgment, Alex."

"Bob, I'm not here to pass judgment on your sex parties," he huffed.

Bob leaned forward. "What's worse? Sex parties or letting the town erupt into a drug war which leads to the DEA showing up and burning down the town's source of commerce?" He glared at him smugly. "I don't think you wanna have a vote on that one. Oh wait, we are having a vote—the election for the next sheriff." He always tried to intimidate Alex. "You're so far from being morally superior to me, it's ridiculous."

Alex leaned in. "If you think I'm gonna walk away from this crying because of what went down these last few months—that you're somehow entitled to a free pass," he whispered. He knew he killed that girl. "You're wrong."

Bob squinted at him, retreating a bit. "Enjoy your drink. It's on the house." Alex watched as he got up from his seat and fled into the back room. He hated the man…there was nobody worse than Bob Paris.

Later on in the day, Alex decided he needed more information about the girl. He drove over to the Bates' house and rang the bell.

After a few moments, Norma peered at him through the window. He waited as she opened the door. "Alex," she smiled. "I'm making dinner, come on in." She pushed the door back a little for him to walk in.

"It's not really a social call," he stated once he was inside. "I need to talk to Norman about the girl in the morgue."

As soon as Norman's name left his lips, she panicked. "Why? He didn't know her." She hated talking about Norman with him—he knew that.

But he needed information and Bob wasn't a good enough source. "In case there's any connection between her and Annika Johnson, Norma." He sighed, already dreading the rant he was about to receive.

"But why would there be a connection? What could Norman possibly know? It's not like her and this Annika girl were friends." Her eyes were filled with anxiety and helplessness.

He stared back at her gravely. "You and I…we didn't just meet, Norma." He hated that Keith Summers' death was the reason they met…but it was fate. They were supposed to meet—for reasons they didn't quite understand right now. "You said yourself that Norman was the last person who saw Annika Johnson before she went missing."

He saw Norman appear behind his mother. She had no idea he was there. She was in survival mode. "I said that he drove her into town and he drove back to the motel, that's it."

"What's the problem, mother?" Norman asked, stepping into view. He eyed Alex. "Sheriff."

Alex paused for a moment unsure of whether he should continue, but he needed answers. "There's a girl whose body we found in the marsh this morning…not Annika, but she was around the same age and I was just wondering if she might have some kind of connection—can I just ask you a few questions, Norman?"

"Of course, come on in." The boy moved on into the living. Alex avoided eye contact with Norma as he moved pass her into the house and over to the living room. He took the seat across from Norman, setting the folder he'd been carrying on the coffee table.

Norma ran into the room, having a seat on the couch next to her son. "He really barely even spoke to Annika." She was some mother. She dedicated her life to that boy.

Norman leaned over to her. "I thought you were making dinner."

"This seems more important," she replied innocently.

Norman turned back to Alex. "I can answer any questions the sheriff has." He glanced at his mother. "Go make dinner." Alex was surprised by his rudeness. He thought Norman was a nice loving boy.

Norma withdrew sheepishly. "Okay." She got up from the couch and started walking over to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. "But if you need me, I'll be right here." Alex didn't turn around to look at her, but he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, I know where the kitchen is," the boy spat. Alex couldn't believe how disrespectful Norman was to his mother. He leaned back in the chair, a proud look upon his face. "So what do you wanna know?"

Alex was in shock, but he had to carry on. "Tell me about Annika. How much did you know about her? You spoke to her?"

The boy thought for a moment. "A little. I had to go down one time and change a light bulb."

"When you spoke to her did Annika tell you she was a prostitute?" Normally Alex would have been hesitant to ask such a question to the boy, but after seeing his change in demeanor…

"Not explicitly, but I got the impression that she was. She said she was working at a party—I didn't think she was a magician." There was a slight smirk on the boy's face that made the sheriff feel a bit uneasy. "I think she was trying to let me know that she was a prostitute."

Alex stared back at him, furrowing his brow. "Why do you think she would've wanted you to know that?"

There was a smugness to the boy that he didn't appreciate. He'd never seen this side of him before. "I really don't know. We were just talking. I told her about how hard things have been for my mother." A pained formed inside Alex. He wished that Norma would allow herself to confide in him. "Maybe because I opened up to her, she felt like opening up to me." Norman leaned in towards him slowly. "Maybe she's lonely. I imagine that's a pretty lonely life."

He could never really read Norman—he was never the same boy. "Yeah, I imagine it is." He stared at him for a moment, hoping to catch something. "Women seem to trust you." Norman seemed surprised by his statement—confused. "I'm thinking of Blair Watson…how she trusted you." He hoped it hit something.

The boy smiled slightly. "I like women. Maybe for spending years so close to my mother."

The sheriff tried to ignore his comment. "Did Annika seem anxious to you?"

Norman laughed haughtily. "Most women do. Have you met my mother?"

Alex fought back the urge to reprimand him. He wasn't going to get emotionally involved in this case. "Did she say she had any troubles?"

"No. She just said she was gonna meet a friend. She didn't say who. I drove with her to show her where the bar was, then she asked me to drive her car back cause she was planning on indulging." The boy seemed to be a master when it came to interrogations.

Alex reached down and grabbed the folder he had brought. "I'm gonna show you a picture…you tell me if you saw anyone outside the bar or arriving that looked like this." He opened up the folder and grabbed the photograph, holding it out in front of the boy.

He watched as Norman's facial expression changed into the sad boy he had seen during the Jimmy Brennan incident. "No. I've never seen that woman."

"Have you interrogated all the weirdoes in this town," Norma's voice shot through the air. "Cause I'm sure any one of them can tell you much more than what we know."

Alex was about to speak when Norman spoke up. "There's no we in this mother. He's asking me questions."

Alex had had enough of these two. It was no wonder Norma was such a mess—her son treated her like shit. "Stop…stop. I'm almost done." He gave the boy a stern look. "Did Annika ever mention a place called the Arcanum club? Or a guy named Bob Paris?"

"No," the boy replied truthfully.

Alex glanced over his shoulder at Norma. "No," she admitted.

"I'm really sorry. I wish we could have been more help," Norman stated, rising off the couch. He was telling him to leave.

The sheriff stood from the chair, gathering his things. "If you remember anything else about you interaction with Annika Johnson, you call me right away."

"Of course, Sheriff." He reached out and shook Alex's hand.

"We will," Norma piped up. These two were a two-headed monster.

He nodded in her direction. "Have a nice dinner." He needed to get out of there. He could believe the night he had just had.


	29. Chapter 29

Her Eyes

Chapter 29: ASSUMPTIONS

It had been a long morning of staring at pictures, when Officer Jeffcoat stepped into the sheriff's office. He looked down at the photographs that were scattered across the desk. "We got her real name…Lindsey Davis, twenty-two, born in Omaha, living in L.A. She flew into Portland four days ago. Travel records show she's been commuting into White Pine Bay one weekend a month for the past eleven months," the officer stated. "We found her profile on the high-end escort service. She's worth ten thousand a weekend."

Alex looked up at him, giving him an appreciative nod. "Well that cuts down the list."

"Sheriff Romero," a man's voice caught his attention. Alex looked over at the man, confused as to who he was and why he was there. "I just flashed my credentials and your gal up front let me in. You might wanna tighten up on security," the man mocked. "I'm Marcus Young."

Alex cringed inside. "Running for sheriff."

The man gave him a poster-worthy smile. "That's right. I thought it'd be nice for us to meet."

He had just met the man and he had already hated him. Who was he to come to his place of work and try to intimidate him? "Why would that be nice?"

"So we could talk." Marcus took a step inside the room. He was pushing it.

Alex turned to Officer Jeffcoat, a little embarrassed he was witnessing this. "Give us a minute." He waited for Jeffcoat to leave before returning his gaze to Marcus.

"I love this town," Marcus admitted, walking over to the window to get a look at the view.

The sheriff got up and moved to the front of his desk. "You moved here from where?" He took a seat on the edge—part of him was trying to block the photos from the man.

Marcus turned around to face him. "I was a lone man for eleven years in Missouri. I spent the last four years as sheriff. But I'm not new to White Pine Bay," he smiled arrogantly. "I've been here a bunch of times. My daddy's got a lot of friends here."

The sheriff crossed his arms over his chest, nodding. "Your daddy's friends thought it might be nice for you to come up here and run for the election?" He gave him an inquiring look.

"I understand this isn't fun for you." He shot him an understanding look. "Being a sheriff is like being a football coach." Alex hated sports. He hated this guy. He wanted him to leave. "You play out your strain for as long as you can, but eventually you're gonna have some losing seasons. And then it's time to move on."

He couldn't believe this guy. He laughed to himself. No one could ever intimidate Alex Romero. "Well there's only one problem we got here, Marcus." He pressed his anger into a smile. "I'm not moving on. I'm not going anywhere. And you're not gonna be the next sheriff." He loosened up a bit, regaining control. "I hope you catch some fish…and I hope you haven't sold your house in Missouri." He got up from the desk, unfolding his arms. "Well I got some work to do now, Marcus. I'm glad you could see the office, cause this is the last time you're ever gonna be in here. Why don't you show yourself out?"

Alex began to make his way back to his chair when felt the man hit his back roughly. Marcus smiled as he turned around in the doorway. "The homicides are always tough. If I can be of any assistance, just holler."

Alex waited for the man to leave before letting out a deep breath. Sometimes he really hated people.

It was around nine o'clock when the station got a call from the Bates Motel. All Alex had heard was that a woman had been shot, and his thoughts immediately went to Norma. He pulled up to the motel to find the other officers and paramedics already there. As he climbed out of the SUV, he spotted the dead woman and approached Officer Jeffcoat. "Where's Norma Bates?"

"She's in the office with the paramedics," the officer replied.

Alex left his side and stepped in the office to find Norma getting her blood pressure taken. He studied her from the distance—she looked like a mess. She panicked when she spotted him, ripping the monitor off her arm and running towards him. He thought she was going to fall into his arms and tell him what happened but— "Norman wasn't anywhere near her. He was up in bed sleeping," she pleaded.

He stared back at her, confused. He hadn't even thought about Norman. "Okay, Norma." He tried to calm her down.

"Just leave him alone. He's not feeling very well." Norman was never 'feeling well' when bad things happened. Norma's face glowed with fear when she took her gaze off of the sheriff. "He doesn't need to see any of this." She pressed her hand into his arm as she pushed past him.

Alex followed her out to the porch, watching as she dragged her son away from the scene. He stood for a moment trying to decipher what they were saying until Officer Jeffcoat approached him. "They want to know what you wanna do with the car," he stated, looking off in the direction the sheriff was.

"Tow it," he mumbled. He didn't take his eyes off Norma.

The officer studied him. "She seemed pretty shook up when we got here."

"She's always like that." He left the officer and sauntered over to Norma. "We need to talk," he told her, turning to watch Dylan help his brother up the steps to the house.

She sighed before she led him up, leading him into the kitchen motioning for him to have a seat. "What do you want?" she huffed, taking the seat across from him.

Her tone had made him angry. "I wanna know what happened—I wanna know why there's a dead girl on your motel porch."

She looked to the floor as she leaned in, placing her elbows on the tabletop. "I was in the office closing up. This car comes screeching in. Annika gets out of it. She stares over to me, falls in my arms. I realize that she has been shot. I call 911 and she dies before they arrive." Her eyes met his. He stared back at her, emotionless. "I know it's crazy. It doesn't make any sense."

His eyes dropped to her bloody sleeve as she began to fiddle with it. "You've never seen that car before?" He knew whose car it was…it belonged to Bob Paris.

"No, no you towed the car. I don't know what car that was." She started to get up from the table. "Can I possibly get outta these clothes?"

He couldn't tell if she was digressing for a reason or if she really was uncomfortable. Either way she knew exactly what cards to play, but so did he. "What was wrong with Norman when he came down to the motel?"

"Wrong with him?" He'd hit something. "You mean the fact that he had a compassionate human reaction to one of our guests dying in our driveway?" He tried not to break from his stoic demeanor—he needed to be the sheriff right now. He could tell it was hurting her. "You don't get to do this."

It was like they were a married couple. He raised his eyebrows. "Do what?" He was a grown man—he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Sit here in my house and suspect me and/or Norman…and say stuff like that. Not after everything." The hurt in her voice hit him like a rock, but he wouldn't break…not in front of her. So she gave up. They were back to square one. "I've told you all I know. Do you not believe me? Is there something else that you're looking for?"

He studied her for a moment. He had to choose his words carefully or he'd lose her. "Chaos seems to swirl around you…I'm not sure why." The saddened look on her face broke his heart. "And I wanna believe you're telling me everything, but none of this makes any sense. Why would this girl after she's been shot make the effort to drive here?"

"Maybe because it was close—maybe she just wanted to get to someone who could help her get to a hospital." She gave him one last look before fully standing up. "That's all I know. I'm gonna go check on Norman. You can show yourself out."

He sighed when he heard her footsteps climb the stairs. He hated when things got like this between them. She was his only real friend. He walked out of the house and climbed down the steps back to his SUV. Everyone else had left by now, so no one would notice if he took a different route back to the station. He needed to make a quick stop. He called Bob to ensure he was at the club.

When he got to the Arcanum Club, he spotted him walking out. It was like Bob to try to run away and pretend he forgot, but Alex had caught him. "You called, Alex," he stated as the sheriff approached him.

"That girl that was missing, she was shot. And I know she was here," he threatened. He was still angry from his encounter with Norma.

"You wanna take a look? You're not gonna find anything," the man laughed.

Alex glared at him. "I think you and I should be talking in a more formal setting…like an interrogation." He watched as Bob tried to leave, clearly annoyed by his presence. "I've got two dead girls in two days both with links to your club."

Bob turned around to face him. "You don't have two dead girls—you have two dead hookers." Alex could have socked him right in the face just for that. "And this is the town's club. I'm just the elected president," he smiled smugly. He leaned in closer to him. "Tell me something, Alex. This missing girl, did she have anything on her?"

"That's a pretty incriminating question, Bob." Alex stared at him. He knew he killed those girls.

Bob rolled his eyes. "Don't jump to conclusions. You're a little out of the loop these days." He turned and walked off.

It stung—what he said. It seemed everywhere he turned Alex was faced with the constant reminder of how alone he was. And that the one person he was trying to get close to was pushing him away.


	30. Chapter 30

Her Eyes

Chapter 30: VUNERABILITY

The next morning Alex headed over to the Bates Motel in search of whatever Bob was missing. He stepped in the office to find Emma behind the desk. "Oh hey, Emma. Can I have the key to the room Annika was staying in?" He walked up to the desk, placing both hands on the edge of it.

"Of course, Sheriff." She turned and reached up, grabbing the key to room 4. "Here you go." She smiled handing him the key.

"Thanks." He left the office and shuffled down to room 4, unlocking the door and entering it. He left the door wide-open absentmindedly. The room was a bit of a mess, but he didn't mind—he was planning on making a mess anyway. He searched through the drawers of the dresser and the nightstand. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for. The sight of her duffel bag caught his eye. As he searched through it, he began to hear footsteps near the door.

"Alex," Norma called out to him. He looked over his shoulder at her. He still wasn't sure what to say to her after what happened the night before. She stood in the doorway peering at her. "What are you doing?"

He couldn't tell if she was mad at him or not—he could never tell with her. "You're not gonna make me go get a warrant, are you?" He turned back to the bag to continue rifling through it.

"No, but I'd like to know what you're looking for." The way she said it made it sound like she knew what he should be looking for.

He grabbed a set of keys and threw it on the bed. "I'm looking for answers."

"Well have at it." She was hiding something from him.

He watched as she turned and left before chasing after her. "Norma." She stopped dead and faced him as he approached her. "Did Annika Johnson have anything on her when she died?" He looked into her eyes, trying desperately to read her.

"Clothes," she stated plainly.

He hated when she was like this. "Don't be a smartass."

"I'm not being a smartass. I don't know what you're talking about." She was good—he never really could read her.

He tried to ignore the way she was making him feel inside. He came here for answers—he was getting answers. "Did she seem like she was trying to get to her room to get something?"

She looked around a bit before answering. "Maybe." He didn't believe her. He gave her a look. It made her nervous. "I don't know. It's hard to tell you. She was weaving and then she fell into me. I think she was headed for her room." He stared at her for a moment, but she wasn't having any of it. "Well I'm gonna go make dinner." She turned to leave quickly. She was avoiding something.

"Norma!" He needed her.

"What?" the annoyance in her voice was apparent. She was such a child.

He had had it with her behavior towards him. One minute they were friends…the next minute they weren't. "Why are you lying to me?"

She wouldn't break. "I'm not. Why are you lying to me?"

He shot her a confused look. "About what?"

"About what you're doing here?" She'd say anything to distract him, but a part of him thought maybe she knew…maybe she knew that part of the reason he was really there was to see her.

He hesitated for a moment. She made him uneasy. "I'm not lying—I'm not revealing the whole truth. That's my job. To decide what and when to tell who."

She stood before him unbreakable. She wasn't as vulnerable as he was. "Well you're very good at it." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice, but she kept strong. "Gold star, Sheriff." His eyes glued themselves to her as she sauntered off. He hated that somehow by some force…he got attached. He was attached to her, and she used that to her advantage. He went back into the room, back to the duffel bag, and searched through it until he came across a slip of paper with a name and phone number on it. He took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" it was a woman's voice.

"Portia?" he asked, glancing down at the paper.

"This is she," the woman laughed awkwardly.

He paused—he had to think of what to say to her. "It's, uh, Sheriff Romero. Do you know Annika Johnson and Lindsey Davis?"

"Yes." There was a flirtatiousness to her voice. "Did you want something, Sheriff?"

"We should talk. Do you wanna meet me for lunch at Vianne's restaurant? It's just off of Becker Street," he mumbled, locking the door to the room.

"Sure. I'll see you there." The woman hung up.

Alex placed his phone back in his pocket as he strolled back into the office to return the key. "Tell Norma I said thanks," he told Emma before walking out. He got in his SUV and drove over to the restaurant. She was already there when he got there. He knew it must be her because she was alone and she smiled at him the second he walked through the door.

"How can I help you, Sheriff?" she asked as he took a seat.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions." He had to admit she was a beautiful woman. He eyed her for a moment as the waitress came pouring him a cup of coffee. "Thanks," he told her, watching her leave. He turned back to Portia; her smile hadn't faded. "You're an escort?" He wasn't quite sure how to ask. She nodded shyly. "So you were friends with Lindsey and Annika?"

She leaned in closer to him, placing both elbows on the table. "Yeah, I mean not best friends, but I've seen them the last few years at those parties?"

"At the Arcanum Club? So you know Bob Paris?" He watched as she nodded again. He gave her a serious look. "You do know that Annika and Lindsey are dead? They were both murdered." Her smile broke. He leaned in closer to her. "Did you have any contact with either of them since you saw them last year?"

She sighed slightly. "Lindsey was seeing Bob Paris. He started flying her up every weekend. She was making a lot of money. And one time she asked me if I would have a three-way with them." He drew his gaze to the window. He didn't like talking about those sorts of things with random women. She kept her eyes on him—he could feel them. "But I couldn't it was my sister's birthday that weekend."

He returned his gaze to her. "Do you have any reason to believe that Bob Paris would want her dead? Maybe she knew too much?"

"I honestly doubt that guy gives a damn who knows what about his sex habits," she huffed. "But I think Lindsey started to get a taste of a lifestyle she couldn't afford. She started resenting him. Maybe she had feelings for him that weren't reciprocated."

He took a sip of his coffee and hugged the mug with his palms. "Just out of curiosity, do you know who took your place in that three-way?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure she said Annika Johnson stepped in." That was all the information he needed to hear. She smiled at him. Her leg brushed his.

"Well all right. I'm done here," he stated, getting up from the table.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "You're not gonna join me for lunch?"

He opened up his wallet and put a couple of bucks down for the coffee. "Nah, I ate earlier." He left the restaurant and drove back to the station. He had a lot of paperwork to do.

The next morning he drove out to the marsh where Lindsey Davis was discovered. When he got out of the SUV, he spotted Stanley, the town's fisherman, clamming in the water. Alex slipped on his boots and trudged into the water after him.

"What brings you out here, Sheriff?" the man said, looking up from the water.

Alex looked off into the foggy distance. "I'm not clamming, Stanley. You know the tides. That girl they found…where do you think she might have been thrown in to end up here?"

He followed the sheriff's gaze. "This time of the year it could be anywhere within a mile or so."

He looked at him. "You didn't see anything unusual, did you?" He sighed, as the man went back to clamming. He took the hint. "Okay, good talk there, Stanley."

He turned to leave when the man's voice caught him. "Five days ago, I came across the Buffon kid out here. He said he was bird watching…he didn't have a camera or binoculars. And it was raining." The man looked at the sheriff sadly. "I didn't think much about it till the next day when I read in the paper about the girl."

"You're talking about Clay Buffon?" he asked in disbelief. The man nodded, making him sigh. "Well why didn't you say anything to anyone about this?"

"Nobody asked." He gave him a small shrug and went back to work.

Alex stared at him for a moment. "Thanks, Stanley." He turned and trudged back to his car.

Later on in the day, Alex called Bob's office who told him he was at lunch with Marcus Young. So he decided to play them a visit. The restaurant was fancy, but fussy. The host had a problem with letting him in without a reservation. "I'm just need to talk to someone," he shouted. The whole restaurant was looking at him. The manager was coming over to them. "Get out of my way." He pushed passed the host and tromped over to their table.

Bob looked up at him in surprise. "What's the drama with you?" Alex rolled his eyes. Bob knew how short-tempered he was—he always used it against him. "If you wanna join us, sure. Have you met Marcus Young, Alex. He's the one running against you." He plastered on his usual smile.

Alex glared at him. "Yeah, we met. Now he can leave."

Marcus stood up and brought his face close to the sheriff's. "How about a smile, Sheriff? Relax. You're always so tense, man. It's not good for your heart…or your head."

Alex waited for him to leave before taking the seat next to Bob. "So you had Clay Buffon cover the body for you?"

"Big accusation, Alex. You want some dessert?" He pointed down to the pie, which Alex picked up and moved to the other side of the table. "Would you calm the hell down? I'm surprised you haven't had a stroke yet."

His fist clenched. He hated him. He wanted him to disappear. "Why was Lindsey Davis blackmailing you, Bob? Whatever she had on you she passed to Annika. And now they're both dead and it's disappeared. So what's gone missing, Bob? What are we looking for?"

Bob stared back at him plainly. "Flash drive."

Alex shot him a confused look. He was ridiculous. "What the hell's on it?"

"Confidential information." He sat back in his chair, pleased with himself.

"Worth the lives of two women?" He was unbelievable. Alex could have killed him right there.

"You're asking me. You've killed people for the good of this town," he mocked. He knew exactly how to hurt him. A pain formed in Alex's heart. He was the sheriff. He killed those people for a reason—to protect the town. He was not a bad person for it. Bob leaned in closer to him. "I'm talking to you as a person now, Alex…as somebody I grew up with, played ball with, felt sorry for because their home life was so crappy." Alex fought back an eye roll. Bob was never his friend. "You are in a deep hole. You wanna do what's in the best interest of this town…find the damn flash drive and quit making this about everything else." He sighed unsympathetically. "I didn't particularly wanna bring Marcus Young out here to take your job. You left me with no choice."

Alex ground his teeth. "You know what, Bob. I feel the exact same way and you're forcing me into a corner. There's not gonna be room in that corner for the both of us."

"The only way I see outta this is for you to go to Norma Bates and get back the flash drive." The sound of her name leaving Bob's mouth pained him. Bob smiled smugly. "You know her, right?" Alex rolled his eyes and got up from the table, leaving the restaurant.

After work, Alex drove to Clay Buffon's house to question him. When he pulled up, he spotted someone waited outside in a car. Alex climbed out of the SUV warily. "Clay, get out of the car," he shouted, approaching the vehicle. He had a bad feeling in his gut. "I just wanna talk about Lindsey Davis, come on get out of the car." He jumped in front of the window, pointing his gun at the dead body. He cringed at the realization and went back to his SUV to call for backup.

After that was over he drove home and poured himself a glass of scotch. He was sitting listening to the fire crackle when he heard a car pulled up. He set the glass down and went over to the window, lifting up the blinds to see who it was. It was Norma. He sighed as he heard her light knock and opened the door.

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. "Can I trust you?" her voice broke the silence. He rolled his eyes. "I mean like really trust you. Sometimes you're Alex…sometimes you're a cop."

That was how she really felt about him? It hurt him a little. "I don't know, Norma. I think you can. I'll do my best."

"Okay," she whispered. Her eyes met his. "I have it."

He didn't quite understand at first, but soon he realized what she meant. "Get in here." He pulled her inside and locked the door behind her. "Give it to me." He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"It's not on me," she muttered. "I'm not gonna walk around with it in my pocket. I'm not stupid." She looked into his eyes, connecting with him. "It's a business ledger, returns on some kind of investment…fifteen millions dollars. All the names on it are big influential people in this town…including Bob Paris." She was confident.

Alex didn't want her getting involved with him. He needed to protect her—even if she didn't want his protection. "Okay, you need to give it to me right away." He moved over to the chair and grabbed his coat.

"No, no, no. That's not why I'm here." The pain began to form inside him. What could she possibly want? "This is the first time since I've moved to this crummy town that I have anyone by the short hairs. I'm getting something out of it." He admired her courage.

But he still thought she was crazy. "Have you lost your mind?"

She looked at him straight in the eye. "I want you to take me to see Bob Paris. I'm gonna tell him I have it and I'm gonna ask for some favors in return." She was crazy—either that or she was just stupid. This was why shit happens to her. He was annoyed with he; it played out on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that? I've had a good education in this crappy town and I am ready to play ball with the big boys."

He needed to slap some sense into her. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. "They'll kill you."

"They can't I have the flash drive. I'm the only one who knows where it is." She was acting as if knowledge was a good thing. He gave her a scolding look. "The dead girl gave it to me," she huffed.

He needed to make her understand. "Think of what the people in this town have done to you. They—"

"You don't think I know what they've done to me. No one knows better than me," she shouted over top of him. It scared him a little. "They raped me." He felt a knife through his heart as the tears welled up in her eyes. "They put a dead man's body in my bed. They kidnapped my child and put him in a box in the ground. What else are they gonna do to me? Kill me?" Her eyes were exploding. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he didn't want to offend her. "I'm not going down without a fight and no one's gonna stop me. Now you, not Bob Paris, not all the scumbag criminals in White Pine Bay." Her shouting rang through the house. It was the only sounds the house had ever heard since it had been built. "If I was a man, one of these douchebags who lives here…you would say this is totally doable. You're just saying it's a bad idea—you think I can't handle it because I'm a woman…because I'm a mother." Her words hurt him. They were partly true. The other part was that he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. She was his reason to live—his reason to go on. He needed her. "I can. I have seen how it's done. I will handle it without you, if I have to."

He was so lost in her that he let her walk away. It was only the beating she was making against the door that brought him out of it. He watched as she helplessly tried to unlock the door, kicking and screaming at it. He stomped up to her and ripped her from the door, pulling her in his arms. He felt her breathing on his neck as she sobbed. He gave up. She was the most important thing in his life. "I'll go with you." He knew he would regret it later.

"You will?" She looked at him, a bit lost.

He sighed. "Yeah. I said I'll go…I'll go." He unwrapped his arms from her, realizing he had gotten too close. "We'll go tomorrow. Go home, Norma." She looked at him almost sadly as she left. He knew she was happy he agreed, but a part of her wanted something else. He relaxed when he saw her drive off. He needed to get some sleep—he had a long day ahead of him.


	31. Chapter 31

Her Eyes

Chapter 30: TROUBLE

Alex had made the appointment with Bob for eleven o'clock. He was already dreading going—mainly because it meant he was overlooking the things Bob did over the past few weeks. But he told himself that this was for Norma. He needed to see her happy again. He took the morning off so he could do this for her. The sun glared through his windshield as he drove to the motel. He told her he'd pick her up since they were going together, and he wasn't one to let other people drive.

When he got to the motel, she was in the office waiting for him. She walked out as he put the car in park, unlocking the door for her. He waited as she climbed in, fastening her seatbelt. She looked up to meet his gaze, smiling. A pain formed—he didn't want her to be this excited about Bob Paris. He put the car in drive and drove off. They sat in silence for a while before he finally spoke up. "I don't want you to get your hopes up."

She let out a deep sigh of annoyance. "Why are you always like this?"

He took his eyes off the road to look at her. "Like what?"

"You're always so serious. You can never be happy, can you?" she mocked, looking out the window to avoid him.

"Oh well we'll see who's happy when you're lying dead in the marsh," he shot back. He turned his gaze to the road ahead. He felt her eyes on him; her jaw had dropped. "Just don't say too much," he stated calmly.

"All right," she huffed. He could feel her eyes roll.

When they pulled up to the building, he led her inside. "We have an appointment with Bob," Alex told the secretary.

She stood up from the desk. "Just a moment. You can have a seat, if you'd like." She motioned over to the couch near the wall before exiting the room. Alex glanced over at Norma, who was taking off her coat. The two sat down on the couch together. Soon several minutes had passed and they sat there in silence until Norma began kicking her leg. Alex felt his patience run short with each kick; the sound of the leather couch squeaking drove him insane. He wanted to rip her leg off, but instead he slowly reached down and grasped her ankle, halting it to a stop. He let go as the secretary walked back in. "Mr. Paris can see you now."

They stood up simultaneously. Norma was the first inside the office. "Bob, this is Norma Bates," the sheriff stated as he entered. He watched as the two shook hands before walking over and taking the seat adjacent to Norma.

Bob sat at his desk, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "Thank you for coming."

"Sure," Norma smiled softly. There was an awkward silence among them. She looked over to Alex for reassurance before turning back to Bob. "So I'm here because I think I may have something you want back." Alex kept his eyes on Bob—he'd kill him if he did anything to her. She paused; she was waiting for something. "A flash drive?" The way she asked was so unsure and innocent. Alex watched Bob smiled haughtily—he knew he had power over her. She was too naïve to notice. "So here's what I was thinking, and you tell me what you think about it." Alex could have strangled her himself. "This bypass—it's gonna destroy my business. I've tried so hard to fight it. There was nothing I could do. I have no power here. I—"

"Norma, maybe just cut to the point," Alex mumbled. He shot her a stern look.

She gave him an innocent look in return. "That's kind of all the point," she whispered to him. She rolled her eyes as he glared at her. "Anyway, this business of mine is all that I have to support me and my son who has some…medical issues." Now she was making shit up…a shot in the leg would be less painful than this. "I'm kind of in a desperate position here. So I was thinking since I have this thing that you want back…that maybe I could ask you for something in return." The surprised look on Bob's face caused her to look over at Alex. He was her source of protection—her gravity. "I want you to create an exit off the bypass; one that would lead to a two lane highway that would connect to a main street near my motel. And I would like a large billboard just before that exit on the north and south side." Alex held back a groan. It was like she was ordering food and didn't know exactly what she wanted—even Bob couldn't believe this woman. "And I want a pool." Alex shot her a look. A pool? This woman never ceased to amaze him. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy, say twenty by forty feet with a jacuzzi—and of course a fence so that it's safe." She turned to find Alex glaring at her.

Bob looked at both of them in disbelief. "So how do I know that you actually have the flash drive? That you opened it?"

"There are a lot of important people in this town who've invested in the drug trade…I've seen the names." Alex admired her confidence, though he knew it wouldn't do her any good.

Bob smiled as she smiled. "I see. And when do I get it back?"

"Well maybe not ever actually," she admitted honestly. This woman was a walking target. "And it won't do you any good to threaten me or hurt me." Alex swallowed hard—he was afraid for her to continue; yet she did. "Not that I'm saying that _you_ would do something like that. But let's just say I go missing or my breaks suddenly go out—I will make sure there is one person, someone you do not know, who knows where that flash drive is, and I will make sure that as soon as anything happens to me…it gets turned over to the FBI." Alex glanced at her. Who was this other person? Was there somebody else he didn't know about? He felt her eyes on him as she looked over at him.

Bob narrowed his eyes at her. "So I give you all of these things and you give me nothing? And because you still have the flash drive—you could come back later and ask for more stuff?" He had a point.

"No, I'm telling you that I won't," she replied plainly. "I'm making a deal with you…and I'll honor it if you do." Alex feared the worst. He knew Bob.

The man thought for a moment. "I have to hand it to you Norma Bates…you got me." Alex cringed inside. He felt Norma glance over at him. No one could ever believe Bob. He was always after something. "Well done, Norma. We have a deal."

Alex waited as they shook hands and walked her out, back to his car. She smiled like a giddy schoolgirl; he hated that she was so naïve. "A pool?" he questioned once they were on the road.

She looked over at him—the smile still on her face. "Yeah." He rolled his eyes at her, but she didn't mind. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Well someone's gotta keep an eye on you," he mumbled. He would have lectured her, but he didn't want to ruin her good mood. He pulled up to the motel and watched as she got out.

"Bye, Alex," she smiled. He watched her walk up the steps to the house before driving off. He knew she wasn't safe, but he wasn't her own personal guard dog. He drove home and got ready for work.

He left work around six and headed over to the grocery store. He strolled down his usual aisle—the frozen dinners. He felt an eerie feeling as he opened up the door to the lean cuisines. Someone was following him. He shook it off…it was probably nothing. He glanced down at the box before carelessly throwing it into the basket—meatloaf with mash potatoes it was. He had a basket full of them; he wasn't big on cooking. The beeping drowned his thoughts as he entered the check out lane, quickly paying for his items and exiting the store. On this way back to the SUV, he felt a car slowly cruising behind him. He glanced back, walking to get out of their way. As he opened the back door of his car, shots rang out. He quickly grabbed his gun and ran after the car, but it had already sped away. As it disappeared, a sharp pain formed his in chest. He glanced down, lifting up the side of his jacket to see what it was. He could feel himself losing consciousness—losing control as he spotted the blood soaking his uniform. He fell against the car before he hit the ground, lying face up…hoping somebody would care enough to help him.


	32. Chapter 32

Her Eyes

Chapter 32: REST

Alex woke up in his motel room. The sound of the shower kicking on brought his attention to the cracked door. The light was on—there was someone in there. He could hear a faint humming beneath the rushing water. It was a woman humming. He sat up from the bed and made his way to the door. "Norma?" he called out.

He heard her laugh softly. "Alex." He could tell she was smiling even though he wasn't looking at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"What are you doing in my shower?" He didn't enter the room; he stood behind the door. He needed the distance.

"Your shower? It's _my_ motel," she mocked lovingly.

"You don't have a shower at your house?" he shot back, rolling his eyes at her.

She paused for a moment, in thought. "Are you asking me to leave?" There was a sadness to her voice. He didn't reply—he couldn't. "Alex?" she called after him sadly. He heard the water shut off and moved away from the door. Soon she came out, a towel wrapped around her. His eyes drifted to the floor as she approached him. "Alex." She placed her hand on his chest. Her eyes were searching his. His muscles tightened as she bit her lip. He knew what was coming—he saw it in her eyes. The thought of it scared him, though he found himself leaning in with her.

The constant sound of beeping filled Alex's ears as he woke. He opened his eyes to find he wasn't at home—or the motel. He looked around to see a nurse standing at his bedside changing his IV. "What happened?" he mumbled; his voice was hoarse.

"You got shot," she stated routinely. "You're not gonna die, but you're also not going anywhere for a while." The hell he wasn't—he needed to find Norma.

His chest strained as he attempted to sit up. He grabbed his heart impulsively, looking down at the bed and about the room. "Where's my phone? It was in my jacket."

"Your phone, your wallet, and your clothes are in a drawer. You don't need those right now." She stared down at him nearly scolding him. As if Sheriff Romero would listen to anyone.

He sat up a bit more, desperately trying to ignore the pain. "No, I need my phone." He needed to call Norma. He needed to know she was all right.

"You need to lie still." She placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to push him back down. "Do you need me to make a call for you?"

"No," he answered too quickly. "No, I want my damn phone and I want you to go away. Give me my phone." He waited as the nurse shot him a dirty look and went to grab his phone, opening the drawer and retrieving it for him. She placed the phone in his hand and left without another word. He clenched the phone tightly in his hand before flipping it open and dialing the number.

His heart dropped when the voicemail rang: "Hello, it's Norma Bates. Leave a message and I'll call you back." The sound of her voice pained him—he needed to see her.

He waited for the beep, nearly breaking down as he spoke. "It's Alex, Norma." He leaned back deeper into the bed. "I was…I was shot. You gotta be very careful. You could be in a lot of danger. So call me." The pain spread when he thought about her—about something happening to her. He couldn't protect her lying practically dead on a hospital bed. He felt he'd failed her in some way. He needed to know that she was all right. If he lost her—he'd have nothing left. "Call me." He hung up the phone and tried to relax as the medication began to kick in, drifting him off to sleep.

He woke up in what seemed to be a jungle. He felt hysterical—like he'd lost somebody. His thoughts immediately fell to Norma. He ran frantically until he reached the beach. He was on an island. It looked as if there had been a horrible plane crash, but there were survivors. They didn't notice Alex as he walked down to the shoreline. "What happened?" he asked, gazing down wreck along the beach. But no one answered him. "Where am I?" The sound of the waves reaching the shore filled him as he stood observing the people. They weren't dazed at all—they seemed used to it. He searched through them for Norma, but he didn't see her. He didn't see anyone familiar—but for some reason he'd felt he'd known these people.

"How you doing, Sheriff?" A man with a scar down his right eye approached him. Alex stared back at him. Who were these people? And where was Norma? He needed to find her. He felt himself becoming hazy as he heard the voice again.

"How you doing, Sheriff?" Marcus repeated, pouring himself a cup of water.

Alex opened his eyes—his vision was a little hazy. He sighed at the sight of him. He was the last person he wanted to see standing at his bedside. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. I'm not here to finish the job." He gulped down the water and placed the cup on the counter. "They've been talking about you at the club. Bob's done with you." An arrogant smile crept across his face. "Says you're no good to him anymore. They're gonna kill you. Should've gotten the flash drive back from that woman." Alex felt his body tensing, worsening the pain in his chest. "For my money—it's a waste in killing you." If Alex had the strength he would have had him on the floor by now. Marcus shot him a smug look. "I am gonna be the sheriff here…that's a done deal." Alex was already thinking of ways he could kill him, though a part of him knew he'd never actually do it. "But you know this place. I could use a guy like you. I could keep you alive. I could handle Bob; he just needs to know you're working for me."

Alex works for no one, but himself—that's the way it has always been. "I'll think about it," he lied.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over," a nurse shouted from outside the room.

Marcus looked over at her, smiling politely. "I'm on my way out." Alex pulled back as he leaned in closer to him. "I'll be back tomorrow for an answer, then we'll proceed one way…or another."

The sheriff waited for Marcus and the nurse to disappear before leaping out of the bed and going over to the drawer to throw on some pants and shoes. He followed Marcus to the parking lot, dragging the IV stand along with him. He wasn't even really sure what he was going to do—he was acting on complete impulse. He ripped IV out of his arm and at the sound of the engine starting, he swung the IV stand full force at the window, watching it shatter and quickly retrieving the stand. He punched Marcus as he came forward. The sight of his gun caused him to lean through the window and fight for it. He felt the man's hands wriggle along his face and he tugged on the gun, shoving the man back into the vehicle. He stood for a moment with the gun in his hand. His mind was racing so much, he couldn't think clearly, but he made his decision. It had to be done. The sound of the gun blast through the air as he pulled the trigger. He ran over to the other side of the vehicle quickly pulling the dead man over to the passenger seat before climbing in on the driver's side and wiping the blood from the windshield with his bare forearm. He sped off, looking behind to make sure no one was coming or that no one saw him. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was going somewhere. Bob's house soon appeared in the distance—he had a plan all along. Alex parked the car at the end of the driveway and as he got out, he noticed a notepad sitting on the back seat. He reached into Marcus's pocket for a pen. He thought he'd leave a little note to Bob from Marcus. He quickly scribbled: I OFFICICALLY WITHDREW MY CANDIDACY FOR SHERIFF, leaving the note behind for Bob to find.

He chuckled a bit as he walked off down the street. He knew he had to get back to the hospital—he'd left his stuff there and they'd notice he'd left. So he called a cab and rode back to the hospital, sneaking back inside. "Um, sir, why aren't you in your room?" a nurse asked approaching him.

He had made it inside…he just forgot where he room was. "I left to go to the bathroom, but I guess I got lost on the way back," he laughed.

The woman nodded and led him back to his room. "Now you say here…we don't need you getting lost again."

He smiled and climbed back in the bed, glad to be back.


	33. Chapter 33

Her Eyes

Chapter 33: CRUELTY

As soon as Alex left the hospital he sped over to the Bates' house. Norma wasn't in the office and she wasn't answering the door. He was worried about her—more worried than he has ever been about anybody. He quickly searched the steps, remembering Keith kept a spare key underneath one of the planks. Once inside his ran throughout the house looking for her. He ended up in her bedroom. A feeling of guilt washed over him as he entered. It's not like he hadn't been in there before—it's just this time she wasn't there and there wasn't a dead body lying in her bed. Soon he heard the front door slam shut. As he got to the top of the steps she was already inside the house peering up at him. "Where the hell have you been?" he shouted, jogging down to steps to meet her.

"I went to the phone store. What are you doing in my house? What's going on?" She looked at him as if nothing had happened, though he knew something had. He hated how nonchalant she was about everything.

"Why haven't you answered any of your texts for thirty-six hours? I thought you were dead." He huffed; he hoped she noticed that he was hurt.

She stared back at him dumbfounded. "I just lost my phone. Why does everyone immediately jump to I died?" She didn't notice his injury. She turned and walked over to the kitchen.

He followed her. "Maybe I jumped to it because you put yourself and me in a vulnerable position making that 'alleged' deal with Bob Paris." He stared into her eyes when he finally reached her.

She wasn't the same. She was keeping her distance from him. "Alex, don't start. I am not dead." She stared back at him plainly. "I'm alive…you're alive. Whoopie." His heart panged as she walked away from him to set her bags on the counter.

She didn't care that he was hurt—that's what hurt him the most. "Well somebody tried to kill me, and I can only assume it was a message from Bob." He hoped she knew what he was getting at, but—

"Are you sure?" she asked in disbelief. "Bob seemed fine." And now she was taking Bob's side. He was losing her. "I just don't think that you should assume that he's the one that tried to kill you." She shot him a matter of fact look before turning her back to him.

She was unbelievable. He would do anything for this woman, but she wouldn't even give him an ounce of sympathy. "You know I could be dead. I did get shot at." He hoped it hurt. He hoped it hurt as much as him spending all night and day worrying about her safety.

She turned around to face him. "Well it looks like it went right through you."

Out of all the arguments they've had, this one was the worst, mainly because he could tell that she didn't care how he felt. Normally he would have brushed it off, but nothing could numb the pain he was feeling. He was done hoping that she'd notice him the way he noticed her. He was done being nice. "Where's the flash drive?"

"Why do you have to drag my flash drive into it?" He'd hit something. He could see the rage rising within her.

He couldn't believe the way she was treating him after everything he's done for her. "You wanted me as an ally." He shot her a hard look. "I gave that to you. I respected you."

She sighed, thinking it over. "Fine. Dylan hid it at the farm. It's taped under a grow light timer at the cabin. Some kid named Gunner knows how to open it." He began to walk out of the kitchen—he had everything he needed. "What kind of a name is Gunner anyway?"

"A stupid one." He felt his anger fume as he left the house.

He had calmed down by the time he got to the farm. When he got out of the SUV a dog ran up to him. It reminded him of the german shepherd he used to have—Jack was his name. Alex smiled at the thought as Gunner approached him. "Hey, Gunner."

"What can I do for you?" the kid stated, reaching down to pet the dog.

Alex looked around cautiously. "Can I talk to you inside?" He looked up and spotted a man sitting on the roof of the barn they were building. "I don't know you, do I?" he shouted up to him. The man seemed nervous.

"Oh, that's Dylan's uncle, Caleb," Gunner explained.

Alex squinted at the man. "You're Norma's brother?"

The man seemed hesitant. "Yeah."

The sheriff decided not to pry anymore. He was still mad at Norma. Besides it wasn't any of his business who her brother was or why he had never heard of him. He had other things to take care of. He leaned towards Gunner. "Come inside." Dylan had set up himself a nice little farm. Alex was kind of proud of him. He walked over to the grow light timer and ripped out the flash drive, throwing it down on the table. "I hear you can open the file on this," he told Gunner. The kid appeared a little apprehensive. "No one here is gonna be in trouble for any of this, come on."

"I don't know what that is. As far as I know, it's just a piece of the timer for the grow light." Alex hated when people acted like this towards him, yet everyone always did.

He sighed. "Gunner, don't make me get out the gun, bang your head against the wall, and all that shit cause I will do just that. Now open it." He waited as the kid plugged the drive in and typed in the password, before opening the file himself. He scrolled down reading the names until it hit him. He could have burst into tears right there. Of everything that Bob has done to him—this was the worst. He quickly closed the filed and ripped the flash drive out, slamming the laptop shut. "Tell Dylan I have it." He was on a mission.

He found Bob at the shooting range—Bob only went three places other than his house: the club, his office, and the shooting range. As Alex stormed up to him, Bob's guard stopped him. "Don't even start," Alex growled at him.

"Let him by," Bob shouted.

The sheriff glared at the guard as he passed him. "I'm gonna kick your ass and I'm gonna enjoy it." He made his way to Bob, the anger still rising within him. "I gotta question for you about a name on that ledger."

Bob glanced over at him, smiling a bit. "I was wondering when you'd actually look at it. Finally saw your mom's name on that ledger."

Alex hated talking about his mom. He loved her so much that even the thought of her pains him. "She's been dead twenty-two years. She'd be rolling in her grave that her name is on some piece of shit like that."

"Don't look at me. I didn't put it on there…your father did. He set up that whole income thing way back." Bob waited for him to say something, but he was too shocked. "So maybe now you'll help me."

Alex rolled his eyes and walked off—this day just kept getting better and better.

Alex stopped by the local prison and asked to see his father. They met in the visiting room, which was more like a small cafeteria. It hurt him to see his father—it hurt him how happy his father looked to see him. He wasn't even sure what to say to him.

So his father spoke first. "You're looking well."

Alex glanced up at him, sighing slightly. "Yeah, well it's not a social visit."

His father looked at him plainly. "Why would it be?" He was right…but it still hurt when he said it. He hated seeing his father—he hated seeing him like this. "What happened there?" He pointed to his arm.

"I was shot…that's not why I'm here." He hesitated for a moment. It didn't really matter what he said just as long as he got his point across. "I saw the ledger. I saw her name. Of all the things that you've done to her—to us…this has to be the lowest."

His father stared back at him unashamed. "What does it matter? It's a name on a ledger."

He hated him. "You were an arrogant cop to the rotten core."

"Oh, and you're prince charming?" his father shot back,

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "I'm nothing like you," he stated. He didn't have time to have this argument again. He came here for a reason. "You're gonna take her name off that ledger or I'm gonna kill you, you got that? Use one of your friends whose dead, I'm sure you got a lot of them." He glared at him. "You're not using her…not anymore."

His father leaned back. "You don't have to make such a big deal of everything like you always did. It's annoying," he admitted. He studied him for a moment. "But there's no telling you anything, huh? You always know best, don't you?" He leaned in closer to his son. "You've been blaming me for her death for twenty-two years when she's the one who chose to leave that way."

"And you drove her to it…you drove her to it." Alex felt his heart breaking at the thought of her.

His father stared at him for a moment before getting up. "Nice seeing you, Alex." The sheriff watched the guards let his father in, the pain seeping in. He needed a quick release.

So he went to the bar and after several drinks, realized how stupid his decision was. He got up from the bar, his jacket slipping off the one side. He walked out to the parking lot and sat down on the end of the truck next to his SUV. He figured if he sat there no one would think he was the sheriff. He knew he couldn't drive and he be damned if he walked the streets like that, so he flipped open his phone. He didn't have any friends or relatives…the one person he did have was her. He debated whether to call a cab instead, but he found himself dialing the numbers anyway.

She picked up the phone rather quickly. "Hi, Alex." His heart warmed at the sound of her voice. She seemed to be over their little fight.

Luckily he was too. "Hey, Norma. I, uh." His words were slurred. A laugh left his lips as he thought of what to say. "I need a favor. I don't have anyone else to call." He sounded pretty pathetic—he was pretty pathetic. "I need you to come get me."

"Are you okay?" He smiled thinking about her. "You sound weird."

He sighed at the confession. "I can't drive and I can't be walking around town like this."

She hesitated for a moment. "Okay…are you drunk?" She seemed amused by the thought of a drunken sheriff.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I'm at the bar near the station."

"I'm on my way." He sighed when she hung up. He missed hearing her voice. He got up from the truck and hobbled over to the side of the fence to wait for her. It wasn't long before she arrived, rolling down to window at the sight of him.

He didn't think it was her at first, but sure enough it was. He looked at the car with a confused expression. "Where's your car?"

"I traded it in." She looked at him through the open window. "I don't know what I was trying to prove. I wish I didn't. I hate it. I miss my car." The regret in her voice was evident. He got up from the fence and stumbled over to the car, climbing in—shaking the entire vehicle in the process. "What is going on with you?" He tried to ignore her comment as he attempted to buckle his seat belt. He heard her sigh before he felt her on top of him. He tried not to breath or move or anything—he needed out of this. "You're a mess." He was a mess. He couldn't take being that close to her. A sense of relief filled him as she returned to her seat.

"Can you just drop me off at my house?" He needed to avoid being alone with her any longer or he'd do something he'd regret.

But she was Norma Bates. "No way. You need looking after."

He felt his body tense up. He was trapped. "No, no, no. I'm fine. I don't wanna put you out." He closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat, struggling to relax. "Just drop me off at my house. It's—"

"Shut up," she mocked playfully. As soon as they got to the main road she looked over to him. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm sorry you got shot."

He turned his head to face her. "It's fine. I'm a big boy." He smiled at her. He felt closer to her now then he'd ever felt. "Where were you?"

She returned her gaze to the road ahead. "I was at home."

"You know what I meant." He kept his eyes on her. He knew he was making her uneasy, but he cared about her. He wanted them to be closer. "Please don't lie to me."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh, but gave up the fight…probably thinking he wouldn't remember any of this anyway. "I left. I packed up and I left town. Thought I could change who I was by buying new clothes and a new car. And all it did was make me feel like crap." She caught him staring at her. "So what happened to you?" She was trying to direct the attention away from her. He knew she didn't want to be pitied…especially by him.

"I got shot," he mocked playfully.

"You know what I meant." She raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him.

He sighed, knowing she was right, but he couldn't let know about this—not like this. So he pretended to fall asleep. He knew she wouldn't buy it, but he'd do anything to avoid talking about it.

"We're here," she told him, putting the car in park. "I'll be right back." He got out of the car and waited as she grabbed a room key. She motioned for him to follow her, leading him to room 11.

"What? Is this my own private room? Reserved just for me?" He laughed as he stepped inside.

"Of course." She helped him take off his jacket before he lied down on the bed. He rolled onto his side as she tucked him in. "You're gonna sleep here for a few hours." He smiled at the thought of her tucking him in. He was enjoying this. "I'm gonna go make dinner and then I'll come check on you." She waited for moment then sat down on the bed beside him. "Alex, what happened?"

He was glad he wasn't facing her because he wasn't sure he could handle looking at her in that moment. He felt weak. He let out a long sigh before beginning. "One of the names on the ledger was my mom. She's been dead twenty-two years…suicide." He couldn't believe he was telling her this, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "My dad, he was the one who set up the trust—he's in prison. And he was using her name to collect his share of the drug profits."

"I'm so sorry, Alex." He knew this was genuine.

He turned slightly to face her. "Yeah. That's my sad story." He sent her a smile, which she gladly returned.

She was thinking about something, but he didn't know what. "Life is so hard, isn't it?"

"Sometimes." He smiled again, turning so that he was lying flat on the mattress. He picked up her hand and began to stroke her fingers with his own. He didn't know why he did it, but he couldn't stop himself. Soon he found his hand drifting up her arm pulling her in, and she was leaning in. It was going to happen, but she stopped herself. She fixed the blanket and sat back up. "I'll make dinner, okay?" She stood up awkwardly. "I'll, uh, I'll come back." She nearly ran to the door, opening it.

It was now or never. "I think you're beautiful."

She stood in the doorway peering at him. "You're drunk. You're not gonna like that you said that to me tomorrow."

"Probably," he laughed. They smiled at each other one last time before she shut the door, allowing him to sleep.

It was dark out when he woke up. He was beginning to feel more like himself, but he was still feeling a bit fearless. He was planning on staying, but the sound of the piano made him rethink his decision. He opened the door to find that it was Norma sitting with her brother at the piano. She turned around to face him, getting up from the bench. "Hey."

Everyone was now staring at him. He laughed awkwardly—he didn't know she was having a party. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to thank you. I'm feeling better. I'm just gonna call a cab."

But again she was Norma Bates. "No, you're gonna stay for dinner."

He knew it was coming, but he was still caught off-guard. "No, I'm not in any shape to—"

"Yeah. No. I'm not taking no for answer. You're staying." He loved the about her. She turned to the group. "Let's go sit down. Dinner's ready."

They all walked to the dining room. Alex felt out of place. He stood awkwardly at the back of the room, waiting as Norma came in for the kitchen with a salad bowl, setting it down on the table. "Where should I sit?"

"Anywhere." He loved that she was trying to make him feel comfortable. She pulled out the chair at the head of the table. "Here."

"Thanks." He took the seat and watched as she walked away. He couldn't believe he was here. Alex was never really invited to social outings.

"Would you like red or white?" Emma asked.

He glanced up at her. "Red, please."

"Say when." He was grateful that she was helping him.

He watched as she poured the wine. "That's good, thanks." He turned his gaze to Norma as she sat down. She was beautiful.

"Thank you all for being here." She cleared her throat a bit, thinking about what she was going to say. "I had this dream when I was little of a home where the door was open and friends could come and go and stay for dinner and talk…and everything would be lovely. Thank you all for giving me that." They all clinked their glasses. Alex looked up to find Norma waiting for him, so he raised his glass to her. She looked away shyly, taking a sip of her wine.

And then it happened. Caleb stood up shakily. "To my sister, Norma Louise, who has always been like the sun in a cold universe—for allowing us to all be together. God Bless you, Norma." Alex could sense the tension in the room. He saw the look of horror on everyone's face as soon as the man stood up.

"The food's gonna get cold," Norman added. Clearly something was wrong, but Alex ignored it.

After dinner was done and everything was cleaned up, Alex headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Norma called out after him.

He shot her a confused look. "I'm gonna call a cab."

"No, you're not. I'm driving you." She grabbed her keys and left before he could protest, so he followed her down the steps to her car.

They sat in silence for a while before Alex turned to her. "Thanks for everything tonight." She gave him a smile in return. He thought for a moment, unsure how to ask. "So that was your brother?" He saw her tense up.

"Uh, yeah." She glanced over at him briefly before looking back to the road.

He didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable, but he wanted her to know that he was there—that he would protect her from anything and everything. "You can tell me anything, you know?"

She bit her lip. "I know." She pulled into his driveway and parked.

"Thanks again." He smiled and got out, waving at her as she left. He would fix everything for her.


	34. Chapter 34

Her Eyes

Chapter 34: LIES

As he woke up, the first thought on his mind was Norma—everything she'd done the day before. They'd taken a step forward. He needed to do something for her that showed how much he really cared about her. Then it hit him—her car. He quickly got dressed and drove out to the car dealership that was just out of town. He parked in front of the building and got out, approaching the car salesman.

"Can I help you, sir?" The man's eyes lit up. He looked like he hadn't seen a customer in days.

Alex couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd never done anything like this for anyone. He'd never felt this way about anyone. "Yeah, I'm looking for an early seventies Mercedes, light green—" He stopped at the sight of the man's finger flinging in his face; a look of disgust forming.

Alex knew what was coming. The man was like every other salesman. "We actually have one of those." He began to walk backwards towards the back lot. "Come on, let me show it to you. It's got some character, but it's—"

"I've seen it," Alex cut him off. He sighed to himself. "She wants it back…the woman who sold it. Can you just get the keys, please?" The man nodded and headed inside the building. Alex shook his head at himself. He couldn't believe the man this woman had turned him into. She had complete control over him, and he knew it.

The salesman came back out with the keys in his hand. "Your girlfriend's not too happy with the new car, is she?" he laughed, handing him the keys. "You gotta keep the reins on a woman like that."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'll bring the other one back."

The man quickly spoke up. "There's a three hundred dollar fee on all returns." He smiled widely.

The sheriff sighed and pulled out his wallet—the things he'd do for this woman. After paying the man, he went out in search for her car. He found it in the back hidden behind some ugly station wagons. He sighed when he got a clearer view of the car. What the hell did she do now? Ram down a bear? He rolled his eyes and climbed in the car, heading to the Bates Motel.

As he pulled up to the motel, a feeling of dread filled him. This had Bob written all over it. He was gonna kill him. He spotted Norma standing on a pile of dirt and pulled the car closer to her. He watched as she turned around, at first a bit confused.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, my car!" The sound of her excitement eased his anger. She leaped off the pile of dirt and ran towards the car as he got out. "You got my car back, Alex." She looked at him sweetly. "Alex. Thank you."

He shrugged it off as he approached her. "What's with the hole?" He pointed to the enormous pit that stood before them.

She looked out at the pit then back at him, smiling slightly. "Bob Paris is building a pool just like he said he would. You were there."

He stared back at her warily. "It's pretty deep." He looked down to find that she had nothing in her hands. "Where are the plans?"

She hesitated for a moment. She knew how he was. "Um, I don't have them, but I have a call into Bob. The worker said that it's a pool and there are plans."

He knew what Bob was up to. "Okay." He smiled as she pounded on the car excitedly. "I'll take the other car back for you. Get me the pink slip."

"Sure." She turned to leave but stopped herself, turning around to face him. "I cannot believe that you did this for me—that you realized how much this car meant to me."

Alex looked down at the car shyly. He didn't expect her to react this way. "I'm a cop…I'm observant."

"That is so nice." She brought her smile up to him. "Why did you do it?" She took a step closer to him.

Their proximity made him nervous. He stared at her. He couldn't explain why he did—he just knew that he needed to. "I don't know. I just, uh." He looked away. He would have never imagined this happening. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being sad about it if I could do something or fix it…whatever that means." He laughed nervously. He'd never been this way around a woman. He held his breath as she stepped forward, leaning into him.

Her eyes looked into his. He was on fire. He thought she was going to kiss him, but she changed course midway and kissed his cheek instead. He didn't mind. He cherished every second of it. He'd never forget the feeling of her warm lips against his skin. She moved his head slightly as she pressed her lips against his cheek. His heart stopped when she let go, but she quickly moved in for another peck before smiling up at him brightly. His heart pounded out of his chest as she did so. "Okay, I'm gonna go get the pink slip."

He watched her run up the steps, not really sure how he was feeling. He was slowly becoming aware of the spell she had cast on him. He moved over to the pit and stared down into it. He needed to save her.

It wasn't long before she came back with the paper and keys in her hand. He stepped down from the dirt and took them from her. "I really appreciate you doing this for me," she told him.

He smiled at her, looking back over to her car. "So what did you do to your car?"

She gave him a nervous smile. He knew she has hesitant to tell him, but she told him anyway. "I rammed down the Lee Berman memorial sign." She bit her lip waiting for his reaction.

He laughed and walked off towards the new car. "Of course, you did." He got in and drove back to the car dealership.

Once he was back in his own vehicle, he stopped by Bob's office for a talk. His secretary was dead set against letting him in, but he pushed past her anyway. "Sheriff Romero is here to see you," she shouted from behind Alex.

"Give us a minute," Bob replied. He looked up at the sheriff. "I was actually just going to call you. We need to talk."

Alex had had it with him. He wanted him dead. "What the hell's going on with that giant hole outside Norma Bates' house?"

"You can't build a pool without a hole," Bob laughed smugly.

"That's not the hole you dig for a pool," he shot back. He felt his blood rushing as his anger rose within him.

Bob sat back in his seat. "It's certainly something she'll remember."

Alex glared at him. He'd never let anything happen to Norma…ever. "Don't screw with her. Don't do it." He couldn't believe he was getting so flustered over this, but the truth was…she reminded him of himself. They were both somewhat alienated in this town. They really only had each other. "That's why I came with her the other day, so she's not hanging out there all alone."

Bob stared at him remorsefully. "I need to tell you a few things I found out recently. You may wanna have a seat." He waited for the sheriff to sit before continuing. "I had a little session with the therapist that Norma Bates has been screwing." Alex felt his heart ripping in half, though he didn't entirely believe Bob. "You think you know her, Alex, but you don't. She's a kinky bitch." He could have killed him just for that. Bob got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. "Going out and getting new clothes—sexy stuff. Going to bars and picking up men."

Alex felt his body tense up. "I don't really care about her personal life, Bob," he lied. It was killing him.

"Alex." Bob could see right through him. "Listen to me…I did little digging. I found out a few things like how she was screwing your deputy." Alex cringed. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. He remembered how Zack talked about her at the station. "And that he ended up dying on her property, but the police report says that you killed him in self defense." His life was unraveling before him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt powerless. "Do you wanna know what she told the therapist she's been sleeping with?" Alex stared back at him plainly; he didn't know what to do. "Her son, Norman, killed his father." Alex swallowed hard. "Apparently he blacks out and gets violent." He cringed at the thought of him hurting his mother. "And she lied and said it was an accident. She's using you to protect herself and her family."

She was all that he had. He knew that. He hated that he knew Bob was probably right. "What does any of this have to do with you, Bob?"

Bob stared back at him sadly. "I'm just trying to protect the town that we both grew up in. I need an ally. I want you back on my team."

It was too late. Alex hated Bob—he hated everyone. "Yeah. I'm not interested." He got up from the seat and made his way out of the office.

"I've known you along time, Alex," Bob called after him. "I can read you face."

Alex went back to his house and thought things over. He needed to know who to trust. He certainly didn't trust Bob—but could he trust Norma? After everything he's done for her…after everything they've been through, was she using him? He sped over to the Bates' house and banged on the door. His heart ached when he saw her peering at him through the window.

"Hi, Alex. I was just heating up some leftovers, you wanna come in?" He had never been this affected by anybody. It scared him. He stared at her for a moment—he wasn't sure what to say. He walked away from her; he needed the distance. "What?" She followed him out, closing the door behind her.

He turned around to face her as she approached him. The sound of the night filled him. He laughed nervously; he didn't want to lose her, but he needed to know. "You remember the first time that I talked to you on this porch? It's kind of funny cause you were standing right over there and you were lying to me." She had always lied to him. He didn't know why he ever trusted her—why he ever let her in.

She was confused. "What are you talking about?" She stared up at him. "Do you wanna come in? Did you talk to Bob Paris?"

He stared at her, searching. How did they end up here? How did they end up like this? "Yeah, I did." He had only been this hurt once before—it was when his mother died. She'd left him all alone. And here he was again…all alone. "I don't wanna come in. I wanna ask you something and don't tell me a story. Tell me the truth." He looked into her eyes. He needed her. "I know what your impulse is gonna be, but don't do it. Just this once."

"Just this once?" She knew something was wrong…he could tell, but he didn't care. Not if Bob was right.

"How did your husband die?" It came out rockier than he thought it would. He watched as the words hit her hard.

"You know how he died." She had rehearsed this over and over—enough times that even she believed it. "In an accident in the garage…a heavy shelf fell on him."

His heart gave up when she said it. He was losing her. He couldn't live without her, but he'd find a way—he always did. "Last chance, Norma."

She had a decision to make, but she made her decision a long time ago. "That it was truth." He could never break her. They weren't the same.

He'd lost her. It was best they end things now before it went too far. "Goodbye, Norma." He slowly turned and left the porch. He was done with her. Done with her lies—her manipulations. He needed her, but he wasn't ever going to be enough for her. He knew that. The sound of his name leaving her lips pained him more than anything. She had no idea the reality of it all. He was better off alone anyway…he couldn't stand the pain of knowing Norma Bates.


	35. Chapter 35

Her Eyes

Chapter 35: THE TRUTH

The next morning the station got a call about a convenience store robbery. On the way back to station Alex caught a glance of the flash drive that had been sitting in the empty cup holder for the past few days. He sighed knowing what he had to do. He pulled into an empty parking lot and dialed the number for the DEA. He told them everything—except the part about his own involvement. He wasn't going to lose his job because of some douchebags. He was done with everyone. He needed a fresh start. He hung up the phone and drove back to the station, waiting for the officer to come pick the flash drive up.

It had been a long day after all that. Alex had a lot to do at the station—they were still investigating the murders of the two women, though he knew it was Bob who killed them. He was in a deep hole…he didn't really know what to do. All day long he had been receiving calls from Norma and ignoring them. He never wanted to see her again. They were done. Alex was in the front room talking to Deputy Walker when she showed up.

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" The whole room shot up at the sound of her voice. She was livid, but he didn't mind. He needed to protect himself for once.

Who was she to embarrass him in front of his colleagues? He hated her. "Because I don't wanna talk to you, Norma." He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

She scoffed. "Whatever. You wanna act like a third grade girl right now—fine." It was only getting worse. She pushed inside as Officer Lopez left. "I can't control the universe. I just need the stupid flash drive back."

The last thing he needed was her screwing everything up for him. The station was already making jokes about the two of them—now she was just furthering their assumptions. "Come here." He led her out into the back hall. He couldn't believe he was giving in so easily. "You need to keep your voice down right now."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I understand that you are upset with me, but all I can tell you is just try living in my shoes for a week and then get back to me." He knew she was right, but all she ever thought about was herself and her son—he needed more than that. She gave up pleading. "I don't care about that. It's not my job to make you like me—it's my job to get the flash drive back. Bob wins, I lose…I don't give a shit. Just give it to me." He hated that she was such a mess over all this. It pained him to see her like that, but he wasn't going to give in to her. "I just want outta this."

He stared back at her indifferently. "Well you're out of it. I'm taking care of it." He moved past her to go to his office. He didn't want to see her anymore.

"What the hell does that mean?" she shouted after him. He turned around to face her; he needed her to know they were done. "How are you taking care of it? You don't just get to take care of it and not tell me what that means. I'm the one who gave it to you."

He smiled sarcastically. "Well live and learn, Norma. Be careful who you give things to." It was finally his turn to treat her the way she always treated him. She deserved it. He needed to move on. "And we're done talking…about anything." He turned and left before he could see the look on her face—if he had, he would've never left. He would have dropped to his knees in front of her, but the game was over. He'd find someone else—he needed to.

The next day Alex walked into his office to find a woman waiting for him. He stared at her for a moment. Had she been going through his things? "Oh Sheriff Romero." The woman walked towards him and stuck out her hand. "Special agent, Liz Babbit. I've been appointed the lead investigator on this case." She walked over to the middle of the room as he went to his desk. "We're analyzing the data on the flash drive…one of the names on the accounting ledger was your deceased mother."

Alex slowly took a seat at his desk and leaned back. "Yeah. I know." It never got any easier for him. "My father was the one who started the pot ring in the eighties. He was sheriff, and as his criminal enterprise grew, he acquired a number of investors—those are the people on the accounting ledger." He took a deep breath; he needed it. "And he added my mother's name as a cover for when he was sent to prison so he could keep accumulating his share of the money."

The woman smiled in disbelief. "Well that's kind of odd." She moved over to the window and took a seat. "After your father was convicted…you were elected sheriff of White Pine Bay?"

He tried to study her—he wasn't going to like her very much. "That's right."

She laughed lightly. "You'd think the citizens of this town would wanna distance themselves from the relation of a convicted felon." She was implying something.

"My father and I are not the same person. And everybody in this town knows that." He didn't like what she was getting at…he knew she didn't believe him. "We're not close. I mean I just commissioned him in the implication of a new crime."

She stared at him for a while. "Yeah. I get that you don't like your dad—that's not the part I'm having trouble understanding." She got up and moved to the front of his desk, peering down at him. "Given the history of this town…I find it difficult that you can claim to know _nothing_ about the illicit activities that have been going on here."

"Is there a question there?" He wasn't afraid—he'd been through worse.

The woman broke into a smile. "Just talking." She moved towards the door. "You have been extremely cooperative and I appreciate that." He knew she was up to something. She was hiding something. "Everyone's in the conference room. We have a lot to do in the next twenty-four hours." He waited for her to leave before rolling his eyes—it was going to be a long twenty-four hours.

Alex finally got home around eleven. He huffed wobbling up the steps to his house until he heard rumbling and shuffling coming from inside. He pulled out his gun instinctively as he approached the front door, glancing at the broken window. Who would be dumb enough to break into his house? He couldn't ever catch a break. He slowly opened the door and glided inside, making his way to the living room. It was her. She was a parasite—he couldn't ever get rid of her. He had had it with her so many times; he didn't know when it would ever be enough. She plagued him and he hated her for it. "You gotta be kidding me?" he growled under his breath.

She turned around at the sound of his voice. She was a mess—a bigger mess than she was before. "My son isn't going to prison because some rich perverted asshole killed two women. He doesn't deserve to be dragged into this." She moved over to the other side of the room, keeping her eyes trained on him. "And put your damn gun down—like you're gonna shoot me. That'll be the day."

He couldn't take her anymore. She finally broke him. "I hate you." He meant it. He'd never take it back.

She stared at him unsurprised and unaffected. "Well I hate you too, so what?" She moved over to the couch and began to dig through the pile of crap that had accumulated over the days. She gave up rather quickly. "Where is it? Where is the stupid piece of computer that's ruining my life?"

He shoved his gun back in its holster. He hadn't planned on telling her, but— "I turned it over to the DEA." She turned around to face him; he'd hit something. He stared at her boldly. "All those people involved—their all criminals and they're gonna go to prison. And they can go to hell for all I care cause I'm sick of it. I'm sick of trying to accommodate them and accommodate everybody." He was referring to her. She screwed up real bad. There was no turning back. He knew that. "And I'm sick of trying to make all of this shit work. I'm done. I'm done with them. I'm done with this town. I'm done with everything."

"How could you do that to me?" She looked at him; she was broken too. "Bob Paris will investigate my husband's death just to get me back. I'm screwed." He knew she'd messed up—he'd messed up. They needed each other. He told himself he'd never be the reason for her pain, but here they were. And that realization killed him. He had committed the ultimate betrayal. He saw it in her eyes. "How could you do that to me?" She gave up and began to walk away the way she always does.

But he wasn't gonna let her leave—not this time, not now. He grabbed by the arm and pinned her against the frame of the archway. She whimpered as he did so. He felt her body tense under his grasp, but he'd never hurt her. He had her by the shoulder, holding her in place. "Why'd you lie to me?"

She'd never give up. "I didn't lie to you."

He didn't care; he was getting the truth this time. "Oh come on, you know your husband didn't die in an accident. You know it and I know it." He shook her a bit. He could feel the anger rise within him as he stared into her eyes. "So tell me the truth. For once in your life, just tell me the truth, Norma."

She waited a moment, trying to decide. He knew she wanted to tell him, but a part of her was too scared. "I did it. I killed him."

He wasn't going to put up with this, but he wasn't going to leave her. He was drawn to her. They were attached—he'd never break free. "Come on, the truth."

"He was abusive and I killed him." He could see the tears welling up in her eyes as the memory replayed in her mind. "He was hitting me and I hit him in the head with a blender. And I didn't mean to kill him but I did. I dragged his body into the garage and I made it look like an accident."

He needed her more than anything. He had no one else but her. She was all he'd ever have. But she was killing him…and he loved her. "Stop lying to me!"

She started to cry when she saw the look in his eyes. He felt her body tremble as she gasped for each breath. "You know the truth, don't make me say it." She brought her eyes up to meet his before she whimpered some more. Then it happened. She slapped him, pushing him back and hitting him some more. He let her—she needed it. After a few blows, he pinned her back against the wall, pressing his body into her as she sobbed. He released his grip on her arms when he noticed their proximity. He was getting bolder. She brought her hands down to his shoulders, still sobbing softly. His hands found her face. He couldn't control himself. He found himself wanting her. He felt her hot breath on his mouth as he leaned in. "Don't touch me," she whimpered. He let go immediately; he'd never force her. "Don't you touch me." She moved past him and left the house. He stood watching her leave, trying desperately to catch his breath, while his heart raced. He'd do anything for her. He was forever hers.


	36. Chapter 36

Her Eyes

Chapter 36: REASONS

Early in the morning Alex received a text about a meeting at the DEA building. He was running a little late—he'd had a long night last night. He couldn't shake her. He didn't know what it was about her, but he wanted her. He walked into the room and hid behind the wall; he didn't want to bring any unneeded attention to himself. He watched the way Babbit instructed the meeting as she spoke; she was doing his job, and he hated it. "Everyone clear on your assignments. We're gonna hit Bob Paris at exactly twenty-one thirty." He was an outsider now. He hated the lack of control he had over everything. He'd messed it all up. Everything with the town—with Norma, there was no turning back. There had to be a way out, but right now he couldn't come to any possible conclusion. It was over. He had nothing. The only thing he could possibly salvage was his relationship with Norma.

So after spending countless hours watching the DEA do all the work, he drove over to the motel. She was already outside when he got there; she was just standing there waiting for something. He got out of the SUV and stood before her, both staring at each other broken down and useless. "I'm not here to apologize," he spoke up. "I did what I felt was the right thing…and it was the right thing. And I stand by it." He couldn't tell her about the DEA and how he regretted even calling them in the first place. She wouldn't win this one.

She didn't move. "Okay. Thanks for coming by and telling me that." Her voice was emotionless, but her face spoke something different.

He moved closer to her. She needed to know why he really came. She needed to know how he felt—what he was going through. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. His heart ached for her. "I am sorry I couldn't protect you." He couldn't believe they've come this far. It seemed like just yesterday he was accusing her of murder. He couldn't understand how someone so fragile could break down his iron wall. He'd never let anyone in…until she came along. There was something about her he didn't quite understand. She had a way with men. A way with controlling them—manipulating them until she got what she needed or they left. But Alex couldn't leave…he was stuck. He knew that. "If I could change that I would, but I can't. It's done." He knew this wouldn't ever end well. He had no choice. They were beholden to each other. He knew she couldn't survive on her own, and that he couldn't stand to live alone anymore. "I wish it was different."

"It's not your fault, Alex." He wasn't expecting this. He was expecting another fight, but she didn't have it in her. She'd lost something. He didn't know if she'd ever get it back. "It's bigger than us." She was being honest for once. "It's my fault anyway. I tried to hide it, and now it's coming out—and it's too much to shove away." They'd never had a conversation like this. Neither one them was trying to gain anything—they were being honest. And Alex liked honesty even if it was too painful. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm so scared. He's my son and he's broken." She was selfless. She never did anything just for herself—it was always about Norman. "He's the dearest boy that ever lived, and I just can't bare it if Bob Paris has this thing investigated. If they take him away…if they put him in prison just for defending me, it will kill me." It was already killing her. It was killing them both. "In some way, I don't even care anymore. Maybe fate wins here. We're all doomed in the end, right?" She gave him a sad smile.

She surprised him. He'd never seen her like this. He thought about what she said; he knew she was right. It was all oddly profound, yet he couldn't bring himself to fully believe it. Denial was his best friend. "Maybe." He shot her the same sad smile before changing his answer. "Probably."

She wiped the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks and stepped closer to him. He thought she was seeking comfort, but— "I'm gonna go up to the house, but thank you very much for stopping by." She left. He waited for her to climb the stairs before getting into his vehicle. He didn't know where they stood anymore. But that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her. She needed him—she deserved him.

It was nine-thirty when they headed over to Bob's house. Alex followed behind Agent Babbit's car. His thoughts circled around Norma. He needed to protect her—to save her from herself. If Bob got arrested, Norma's problem would never go away. He needed Bob gone…for good. The radio buzzed: We're ten minutes from the Paris house. Alex pulled out his phone and dialed Bob's number.

It rang for a while. "Hello." He didn't seem surprised to hear from him.

"You better throw some shit in a bag and get the hell outta there," Alex warned. He needed to take care of him himself. "The DEA's on their way to your house right now to arrest you." He waited for a response. He knew he was still on the line he could hear him breathing. "I'm assuming your still there? You got less than ten minutes."

Bob hesitated for a minute. "Why are you telling me this?"

Alex huffed. "Because Bob, you getting arrested is not in my best interest." He hung up. He'd never done anything like this in his life. Alex wasn't much of a risk taker. But he needed to do this…at least he thought he did. When they got to the house the DEA officers broke down the windows and charged in. Alex watched them from the sidewalk. His heart pounded, worrying that maybe Bob hadn't left. That was until an officer came out without him.

"What do you mean all clear?" Agent Babbit shouted. "Did you clear the perimeter?" She was furious; her plan had failed.

"Up and down…no one," the officer replied.

Alex didn't hesitate. He trudged back to his car unnoticed. Now it was all in the matter of figuring where Bob would go. But Alex knew Bob well. They were friends at one point. Besides it was hard keeping secrets in such a small town. He headed over to the docks and hid in the cabin of Bob's boat. He waited there for a while with his gun in his hand, ready to pull the trigger at any moment. Soon he heard shuffling near the boat. He slid the door open when he felt the boat rock with a shift in weight. "Hello, Bob."

He looked up at him in shock. "Alex. You scared the living hell out of me." He slowly reached down for his gun.

"No, don't. I'll put three bullets in you before you get your hands on that pistol." Alex was a different person now. He was acting on complete impulse—something he'd never do. "Reach for it with just your thumb and forefinger. Two fingers only, lift it out of your pocket. I see any other fingers uncurl, Bob, I'm gonna shoot you." He waited as Bob did so. He was finally gaining his power back. He looked down at the bag Bob was carrying. "Whatcha got? Run money and a fake passport?"

"Pretty much." He slid the bag off his shoulder and threw it on the floor between them. "How'd you know about this place?"

Alex stared at him. They were nothing to each other. "About three years ago, I ran into Rick Hoggs down at the diner. Told me he sold you his boat." Now it was time to unfold his plan. He had been waiting for this for a long time. "I kinda started to reflect on my life cause I always loved fishing, but I never could afford a boat like this…not on a sheriff's salary. So I found myself wondering, why was I the only guy not benefiting from all the money floating around in this town."

Bob seemed surprised. "Coming with me?"

Alex gave him a hard look. "Nah. That's not the way it's gonna go."

"I thought you were gonna let me leave town," Bob laughed. He was nervous. "Look the moment I step off this dock, I'm a new person with a new name, and I have no reason to ever say anything to anybody about my former life—especially about that wacko Norma Bates and her kid."

Alex could have shot him just for that. He hated that Bob could see how he felt about her, and that he used it to his advantage. "The truth is…you're not reliable. You can change your name, but you can't change who you are. You still killed those two girls."

Bob stared at him with judgment written across his face. "Tell yourself whatever you need to, Alex. We both know why you're doing this—and it isn't about those girls." He waited for it to sink in a bit before— "You know right now you are more like your dad than you ever have been. This is about you and what you want." He knew exactly what buttons to push. Alex hated him—he always hated him. "How does that feel? To have spent your whole life trying to get away from someone you hate only to turn into them?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Something took over him. He heard the shots blast through the silent night. He watched as Bob winced in pain, clutching his throat before falling over. He killed again. But this time he couldn't rationalize it. The pain was worse than before, but there was an odd sense of relief that Alex had never felt before. He reached down into Bob's pocket and pulled out the keys to the boat. He hated that this was how things were, but he couldn't take it back. He started the engine and drove the boat out until he could barely see the shore.

He sat for a moment with his head in his hands as the tears fell from his eyes. She did this to him. Bob was his childhood friend and he just murdered him for her. Because his love for her is so strong that he can't control himself anymore. He was losing himself. For once in his life, he didn't know what was going to happen next. He could lose his job—everything that he's worked so hard for could be gone in a split second. This is what Norma Bates did to him. She was mad and she drove everyone else around her a little mad too. Only Alex was in too deep. There was no way out. He was too far gone to be rescued. He knew that now. He picked up Bob and pushed him over the side of the boat, throwing his belongings over the edge as well. He watched them sink into blackness as his heart began to ache. It was for Norma Bates, he told himself. He loved her madly.


	37. Chapter 37

Her Eyes

Chapter 37: DISCOVERIES

The next morning Alex stepped in his office to find Agent Babbit waiting for him. He gave her a look as he stripped off his coat, hanging it up on the wall. She glared at him. "Where were you last night?" She was annoyed—he didn't care.

"I went out looking for Bob," he stated plainly. He sat down at his desk and gazed up at her. He was beginning to hate his job—his life. He needed something new—something fresh.

She didn't believe him. "We sent out a search party. They're out looking for him right now. It's their job to find him not yours."

He wished he'd never called them in the first place. He wanted them to leave, but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "I think I know Bob a little better than they do."

"Yeah. I know." She was implying something. She leaned in over the desk. "You may be the sheriff here…but this is my case. And right now things aren't looking too good for you. I don't trust you."

"I'm not so sure I'm the one you need to be looking out for." He glared at her. "I want him gone just as much as you do. He killed two women and he deserves to go to prison for it."

She stared at him blankly. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

He leaned back in his chair smugly. "Because it's my case."

"If you're hiding anything—I will find out. I'll be keeping an eye on you." She turned and stepped out of his office. He wasn't too worried about her; she had no real power over White Pine Bay, but Alex couldn't fight off the eerie feeling rising within him.

It had been about a week since the Bob Paris incident and the DEA was still searching day and night for him. Babbit was driving Alex mad with accusations and unneeded paperwork. He was slowly becoming a regular customer at the local bar. He needed to wash his cares away. He needed to forget work and most importantly Norma. He hadn't spoken to her since the night he killed Bob. He wasn't sure his could ever face her again, so he drank.

This one particular night, the bar had a new waitress. She was a tall brunette, maybe late thirties. She smiled at Alex as she approached him. "Can I get you something to eat?" Her voice was soft and sweet. She seemed nice. But he tried not to notice.

"No, I'm good with just scotch." He raised his glass.

She looked around. There was no else in the bar to be waited on, so she took the seat across from him. "You seem a little sad." He shrugged. He wasn't one to talk to people he didn't know unless he had to. "I'm Natalia by the way."

"Do you always chat with your customers?" He raised his eyebrows, taking a sip of his scotch.

She didn't hesitate. "Are you asking me to leave?" She wasn't offended. She widened her grin. There something about her that Alex appreciated—she was something new.

He stared at her in bewilderment and shook his head. "I'm not sad. I just got a lot going on right now." He took another hit of his scotch; it soothed him. "I'm Alex."

She nodded. "You're the lousy sheriff everyone complains about."

"I'm sure I am." He wasn't amused. He downed the rest of his scotch. He was feeling rebellious. "When's your shift over?"

She grinned at him. "An hour."

He got up from his seat, opening his wallet and placing a couple bucks down on the table. "I'll be back."

And he did come back. She sat in booth waiting for him. She smiled as he sat down across from her. "I was starting to think that you weren't coming back," she laughed lightly. He liked her smile—she had nice teeth.

He shrugged a bit. "Yeah, well I like to keep my word."

"I'm glad you did." She stared at him for a moment, taking him in. "I just moved here a few weeks ago and I haven't exactly made friends."

"What made you move to White Pine Bay?" His inquisitive side was coming out. He was warming up to her.

She looked down at the table for the answer. "I wanted to start a new life. I had nothing to hold me down, so I left. I didn't have a good job. I didn't have any friends or family. I needed something new. How about you? Why have I seen you here every night this week?"

"I have some things I need to forget," he sighed, locking his hands together in front of him.

"A woman?" She gave him a playful grin.

His lips formed a smile. "Maybe."

They had been seeing each other every other night for a couple of weeks. She was what Alex needed. She wasn't using him for her own personal gain; she was just there with him. It turned out that they had a lot in common. They both had a troubled childhood and weren't seeking security.

They were eating Chinese take-out because neither one of them could cook. Alex liked the thought of his home being filled with someone else for once. He was tired of being alone, and from what he could tell so was she. They were in the middle of dinner when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back," he told her. He got up and walked over to the door, peering through the window at the visitor. A familiar pain formed. It was Norma; she had been crying. He could tell because her make-up was smeared and her face held a dejected look. He opened the door slowly. He felt his heart pound wildly in his chest. "What are you doing here?" He couldn't look at her.

"I came to see you." She had her hands in her pockets, staring at him.

He was mad at her, though she hadn't directly done anything to him. He was mad that she distanced herself from him every time they got close. He was mad that she only came to him or called him when she needed something—when she wanted something for him. "What do you want?"

"I can't just stop by to see you. I know you don't have any other friends," she mocked.

"Oh and you do?" He glared at her. He didn't need her back in his life.

She gave up. She looked away from him. She was about to burst into tears. It took a while for her to speak, but when she did her voice was shaky; she couldn't keep her focus on him. "I'm so scared. I just—I don't know what to do anymore. Norman's gotten worse. And I'm afraid that—"

"Well you should probably talk to your therapist about that," he spat. He watched as the tears fell from her eyes and trickled down her flushed cheeks. It broke his heart; he loved her. He hated himself for ever letting her go. "Norma." He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away.

"Don't you dare touch me." She glared at him. She was mad at him for no reason; he hated that about her. "I don't need you."

"Then why you do you keep coming back?" he screamed. It echoed throughout the house. Her eyes widened as looked behind him. He knew that she saw her. She brought her eyes back to him—he betrayed her again. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but he caught her. They were on the porch now. He pulled her closer to him. He felt her breathing on his face. "What do you want from me?"

She didn't say anything; she just looked at him with those eyes—the ones he fell in love with. She sobbed lightly, resting her head on his chest. She'd won—she always won. He led her inside to his bedroom where he laid her down, kissing her forehead gently.

He walked back in the living room to find Natalia waiting for him. "That's her, isn't it?" she asked sadly.

He glanced at her before moving into the kitchen. "Yeah."


	38. Chapter 38

Her Eyes

Chapter 38: MOMENTS

Alex went into the kitchen to clean up the left over Chinese food. He couldn't deny it anymore—he needed Norma, no one else would do. Natalia followed after him. "So what does this mean?" She was annoyed; he'd never seen her this way. He couldn't blame her.

"It doesn't mean anything," he muttered, throwing the empty containers in the trash. She knew how he felt about Norma—it was obvious to everyone but Norma. But he wouldn't throw everything away for her, not this time.

She rolled her eyes at him. "A random woman comes to your doorstep in tears and you take her in with open arms. I'm just supposed to overlook that?" She was shouting at him.

So he shouted back. "She doesn't have anyone else." He could feel himself breaking. He was losing control over himself again. This is the effect Norma Bates had on him. "It doesn't mean anything," he lied. He took a step closer to her, hoping that would comfort her. He wasn't really sure how to act around women. He never really had a real relationship.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm not leaving you alone with her."

He furrowed his brow. "What you don't trust me?" He tried to laugh it off.

"I trust you." He didn't believe her. "It's her. I just think she's a little…unhinged. That's all." Her words pained him.

He stared at her for moment. "You don't know her."

"Normal women don't show up on the sheriff's doorstep in the middle of the night. She's after something, Alex. I know women like her." He narrowed his eyes at her, but she stood tall. "She's using you."

He felt his heart begin to sink at the thought of Bob. "Well it's my house." He moved past her to the doorway. "And if you don't like it you can leave." He watched as she scoffed and headed to the door without another word. The sound of the door slamming relieved him. He sighed, walking down the hall to stand in the doorway of his bedroom.

She sat on his bed upright, her head against the headboard. "Your girlfriend leave?" She rolled her eyes.

He moved to sit on the foot of the bed. "Why are you here?" His voice was barely audible in the quiet house. He kept his gaze on the hands that sat in lap. He couldn't believe she was here—but he told himself that she only wanted a favor from him and nothing else.

She ignored him as usual. "How long have you been seeing that girl?"

"Why do you care?" He caught her. She couldn't say anything; she avoided eye contact with him, desperately searching the room for something to say. He turned towards her. "Are you jealous?" he mocked.

"No," she scoffed. "She's the one who seemed jealous."

"Who wouldn't be?" Their eyes met, but she quickly drew hers away. He sensed the tension rising in the air. "So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

She took a sharp intake of breath. She wasn't quite sure how to begin or if she was ready to. "Um." Her voice was uneasy. He could see the pain filling her eyes. "I caught Norman wearing my dress."

Alex gave her a funny look. "Norma, I'm sure he's just—"

"He thinks he's me, Alex." She was slowly breaking down into nothing. No one could save her. "He blacks out and he talks to himself as if he's me. I heard him." Her eyes stared into his. "Alex, I think he's gonna kill me. I mean like _really_ kill me." The tears began to form in her eyes.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Why would you say that?"

"Because—the things he says." She cringed at the thought.

"Like what?" He needed more information out of her to fully understand.

"I don't know. I'm just so scared. I can't go back home. I don't know what to do anymore." She started to sob again. He got up and walked to the other side of the bed, climbing on and pulling her into him. She nuzzled her face into his neck as the tears fell from her eyes, settling on his hot skin. She started to regain her strength at the feeling of his arms around her. "At this point, I'm kind of hoping Bob Paris has him taken away."

Alex swallowed hard. "That won't happen," he mumbled.

She didn't get it. "Alex, he's dangerous. He needs to be—"

"I killed him, Norma." She didn't move; he felt her holding her breath. He couldn't tell her why he did it, but he feared she'd leave if he didn't say something quick. He was still mad at her. He didn't know if he'd ever get over being mad at her. He blamed her for everything. "Now the DEA is after me. I could lose my job. I have nothing left. So I guess we're both a little lost here." He felt her slowly start to breathe again as she shifted her body against him. A pain formed inside him as he felt her lips on his neck. Each peck drove him to insanity. She made her way up to his jaw; he was losing it. He's wanted this for so long, but not like this. "I can't," he uttered. It killed him. She pulled away from him—an offended look on her face. He reached down for her hand. "Don't leave." She wasn't sure what to do—what he wanted. He didn't know what he wanted.

She slowly leaned back against him. He could feel her body heating up against his; it made him nervous. They both stared blankly at the wall in front of them, both with no clue what was happening. Being Norma, she finally broke the silence, but she didn't look at him—she kept her eyes trained on the bare wall. "So what are you gonna do now?"

He sighed, glancing over at her. "I don't know."


	39. Chapter 39

Her Eyes

Chapter 39: ANXIETY

Alex woke up with Norma pressed into his side. He smiled down at her—he had never see a woman as beautiful as her. He sat for a while admiring her until the alarm on his nightstand began to buzz, waking her up. Her eyes fluttered up to him. When she was fully aware of her surroundings she peeled herself off of him, scooting over to the edge of the bed.

"I gotta get ready for work," he mumbled, standing up. There was an awkward tension in the air. He didn't know why—it's not like they had done anything but sleep. He felt odd being alone with her in his house—in his bedroom. He moved over to the dresser and pulled out his sheriff's uniform, turning around to view her before heading down the hall to the bathroom to change. When he came back she hadn't moved; she sat still against the headboard. He smiled at her as he placed his gun in its holster, slipping his phone in his pocket as well.

"Alex?" She finally spoke up. She had been thinking about what to say to him. That sad exhausted look hadn't left her face in weeks. She breathed deeply, avoiding eye contact with him. "Can I stay with you? Just for a little while?"

A pain formed. He was afraid of what might happen if she did, but he was even more afraid of what would happen if she didn't. He looked down at his feet awkwardly. "Uh, sure." He looked up to view the smile grazing her face.

"Really?" He hadn't seen her this happy since he brought back her car. He nodded and headed towards the doorway. "Alex?" He turned around to face her. What could she possibly want now? "Could you go to the house and get some stuff for me? Maybe check on Norman?"

He sighed, nodding again. "I'll head over there after work."

The DEA was still surrounding most of the station. He hated going to work these days, but White Pine Bay needed him—Norma needed him. He stepped into his office to find Babbit waiting for him. He sighed. "Is this gonna be a daily thing?"

She glared at him. "I need to have a word with you." She waited for him to have a seat at his desk. "It's been nearly three weeks and nobody's found Bob Paris. I've sent some of my best guys out there…and nothing. So what am I supposed to think?"

He shook his head. "I'm not really sure what you're asking me?" He leaned back in his chair. They'd never find Bob and they couldn't trace it back to Alex—he covered his tracks well. He was sure of that. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

She stared at him for a moment…as if she could to read him. She had something to say, but she was hesitant to say it. "I think you have him." He stared at her plainly; he didn't care what she thought. "I think you're hiding him. I don't know where. Maybe at your house?"

He furrowed his brow. "If I was going to hide someone—I wouldn't keep them at my house." He almost laughed at the accusation.

"Then where is he?" she pressed, leaning over his desk.

"How the hell should I know?" His body could be anywhere by now. She pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest, squinting at him. He glared at her. She was wasting her time. "I've got work to do, Agent Babbit. Call me if you find anything." He grabbed a stack of paperwork and filtered through it, watching her leave through his peripheral. He needed to find a way to relax.

After work he headed over to the Bates' house like he said he would. He parked the car and reached into his glove box for the key. He'd had it since the day he got the flash drive—he just never thought to give it back. What if there was an emergency? He climbed out and headed up the stairs to the house, silently hoping that Norman was down in the office. Luckily he was.

Alex made his way up to Norma's bedroom with ease, though inside he felt a little nervous. He wasn't sure what she needed—he didn't even know how long she was staying. She'd left it all for him to decide, and that scared him. He opened the closet and found a suitcase, which he set on the bed before moving over to her dresser. He felt odd going through her stuff. He had done it before when they searched her house, but this was different. She wanted him to do this. He pulled out a few shirts from the drawer and placed them neatly in the suitcase. He opened the next drawer and grabbed some pants and skirts for her to choose from. But it was the next drawer that caused his heart rate to skyrocket. He stood staring at the lingerie for what felt like hours. He hesitated, reaching for the bras and panties. Surely she'd need them, but would she be embarrassed that he saw them—that he touched them? He was. He grabbed some without looking and threw them in the suitcase, closing the dresser drawer. After grabbing her bathroom essentials, he zipped up the suitcase and headed down the stairs.

Norman appeared at the foot of the steps. "Sheriff? What are you doing here?" He seemed to be acting normal until he spotted the suitcase. "What's that?"

Alex sighed, reaching the bottom step. "It's your mother's stuff. She's—"

"I don't know if mother would like you going through our things. I mean after what happened the last time." There was something different about Norman. Alex noticed it the day he questioned him about Annika. He was no longer the sweet innocent boy whose best friend was his mother; he was something else—something much, much worse. "Mother doesn't want you hanging around here anymore."

Alex furrowed his brow. "Norman, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want you hanging around here anymore, Alex." That's when he saw it for the first time. He watched as the boy's eyes went black; he was gone. "I know you wanna take Norman away from me…lock him up somewhere." An ugly grin crept across his face. "No one's ever gonna come between me and my son."

Alex fought back as the boy lunged at him with a knife in his hand. But Norman was strong for his size; he broke free and sliced Alex's hand as it came up to stop him. Alex winced in pain, instinctively reaching for his gun, but he stopped himself. He couldn't kill Norma's son, even if it was self-defense—she'd never forgive him. He ripped the knife out of the boy's hand and threw it aside, fighting him to the ground and knocking him out. He grabbed the suitcase off the step and darted out the door. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't exactly call the police. His hand was gushing, so he unbuttoned his shirt and used it to wrap his hand up.

He sped home, flinging the front door open on his way in. He looked around the house as he headed towards the kitchen—she had cleaned his house while he was gone. Norma stood up from the couch and followed him. "What happened to you?" she inquired, glancing down at his hand.

The shirt was now soaked with blood. "We need to get Norman some help soon." He slowly began to unwrap his hand, grimacing from the pain.

Norma shooed his working hand away, unwrapping the shirt for him. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the gash. "Did Norman do that to you?"

He ignored her. "There's a first aid kit underneath the sink in the bathroom." He turned on the faucet and ran his hand underneath the warm water as she retrieved the kit. She came back and sat down at the table to care for his cut. He sat down and laid his hand in front of her. "Norma, we can't have him staying there with guests. He's violent."

She started to breathe uneasily, filtering through the kit for some gauze and antiseptic. "I know." The tears started to fill her eyes again.

Alex sighed. He hated that this was her life; she deserved more than this. "And where is Dylan? …And Emma?" He was beginning to worry about these kids like they were his own children.

She shook her head lightly as if she could shake the feeling away. "Dylan's been at the farm and Emma's having a lung transplant. They're both fine as far as I know. And we haven't had any guests the past few weeks, so there isn't much to worry about there." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm just sorry he did this to you."

He smiled a bit, brushing it off. "It's not your fault, Norma." He grabbed her hand with his free hand. "None of this is your fault."

She nodded, biting her lip. She unscrewed the cap to the antiseptic and poured some on a cotton pad. "Now this is gonna sting. I don't want you to wince like last time," she mocked.

"I didn't wince," he shot back playfully. It stung a little, but the pain he felt in his heart numbed all other pain. He wanted so badly just to run off with her—go somewhere where they could live a new life together without all the trouble of the past. They needed that, but he knew it would never happen. When she finished cleaning his cut, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. You just finish up here," she told him.

He watched as she left the room. He smiled a bit, thinking about her. She was already acting like she lived here. He wrapped the gauze around his hand and headed out into the living room after her. His heart dropped when saw who was at the door.


	40. Chapter 40

Her Eyes

Chapter 40: ALL THE WASTED TIME

It was Natalia. He knew why she came back—she was always the first to apologize after a fight. She glared at him from the doorway. "What the hell is she still doing here?" He wasn't sure what to say—he couldn't tell her that he couldn't ever say no to the woman or that he was madly in love with her. Her anger only grew through his silence. "I came over here to apologize to you. And you're over here playing house with some slut?"

He didn't hesitate. "We're done." He wouldn't stand for anyone talking about Norma like that. He hated that this was the way everyone treated her. He needed to protect her. He didn't care about anyone else—just her. Natalia stared at him; she didn't believe him. "I'm asking you to go," he told her. "I'm not gonna let you talk about her like that…not to her face, not behind her back. Now please go."

She scoffed at him, glancing over at Norma. He didn't need her—she knew that since day one. "Gladly." She turned and slammed the door.

"I am so sorry," Norma mutttered. It was genuine.

"It's not your fault. It's probably for the best anyway." He shrugged.

She moved closer to him. "What are you talking about? She seemed…lovely." She was lying, he could tell.

He gave her a slight smirk. "Yeah. You seemed to really love her." She rolled her eyes at him playfully. Their eyes met as she got closer, but he looked away. "I left your suitcase in the car. I'll go get it for you." He moved past her to the doorway, sighing as he exited the house. The cold air cooled his hot skin. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the night with her—let alone multiple nights with her. He didn't have an extra bedroom, which meant he'd have to sleep on the couch because he was not going to share a bed with her. He could barely handle being in the same room with her. He reentered the house with her suitcase in hand. "Here you go." Their hands brushed as she took it from him.

She smiled lightly. "Thanks."

He felt his heart racing. He could barely speak. "You can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

She tried to protest. "No, no, no. I—"

"You're gonna stay in my room," he spoke over top of her. She gave him a smile and headed down the hall. He moved over to the couch when she left. She caused him a great deal of trouble, but he didn't mind. She was worth it.

She came back rather quickly. "Alex. You didn't pack me any pajamas?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for the reason.

He had been so distracted by the lingerie that he forgot. "Uh, sorry. I must've forgot. You can borrow something of mine." He led her back to his bedroom and opened the top drawer of his dresser, handing her his red plaid shirt. "Do you want some pants?" he mumbled.

She smiled at him. "No, this is fine. Thanks." He turned and left her in the room to change, making his way back to the couch. He wasn't sure how to act around her anymore. She made him nervous. He wasn't really sure what she wanted from him or what he wanted from her. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. Making his way back to the room, he knocked on the door softly. "Norma?"

"You can come in," she stated.

When he opened the door, she was still buttoning the shirt. His mouth dropped a bit as he gazed at her. "I, uh, just wanted to throw this in the hamper." He raised his uniform up for her to see. She nodded as he made his way to the hamper, throwing the article inside.

She sat on the end of the bed. "Thanks for everything—not just for today, but for every day." She bit her lip, staring up at him.

He turned to face her, smiling a bit. "It's no problem." He never could have imagined that she'd actually be in his room—in his shirt. He smiled at the thought. It was amazing how much their relationship had changed since the day they met. He was falling for her, though he'd never admit it. He realized that they didn't really know much about each other. He wanted to know more—to be closer to her. He sat on the bed next to her, hesitantly glancing over to her. "Tell me about your husband." She froze. He knew it scared her, but he wanted to know—and he knew that a part of her needed to talk about it. "You can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath, gently fidgeting with her hands inside the sleeves of his shirt. "His name was Sam. He was a salesman." He knew she wanted to stop there. She glanced over at him tentatively. "I ran away with him when Dylan was six, because I was pregnant with Norman." He placed his hand on her leg, disregarding the fact he was touching her bare skin. "It wasn't till after we were married that he started drinking a lot, and a few years after that the abuse started. It was just verbal at first, but then." He felt his muscles tense at the confession. Her eyes started to well with tears, but she remained strong. "I knew he was sleeping around and that's when he started hitting me—beating me. I couldn't leave him…I had nowhere else to go. I didn't know what to do. I was stupid. I—"

"He didn't deserve you," he cut her off. "You were stuck. You were anything but stupid. Okay?" He looked deep into her eyes, hoping to catch something.

She shrugged it off. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I have Norman and that's all that matters." After a moment, she glanced down to see that his hand was still on her leg. "What about you? Have you ever been married?"

He kept his eyes trained on the side of her face, admiring her features. "No."

She brought her eyes up to meet his. "Why?"

He chuckled softly. "I don't know." He didn't know the reason. He never really loved anyone the way he loved her. "I guess with my job I never really had time to meet anyone."

She feigned shock. "Sheriff Romero the big daddy of White Pine Bay, doesn't have time pick up women?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah. I'm too busy saving your ass," he shot back. They shared a laugh. He looked over at her, the smile dropping from his face. "Would you ever consider getting remarried?"

She laughed a bit. "After two failed marriages?"

He smiled at her. "Third times the charm."

She returned the smile, leaning into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder. "How did we get here, Alex?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "Maybe fate brought us here. We'll never know." They sat for a moment in the silence before Alex stood up and moved towards the door. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Alex?" He turned around to face her. He didn't know what she wanted. Her face held a look he'd never seen before. She stepped towards him, placing her hands on his chest. He knew she could probably feel the rough beating of his heart. She leaned closer to him, staring into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew what she wanted—she would have to take it from him. He tightened his grasp on her as her lips settled on his. He returned the kiss softly, pressing himself into her a little. After a while, he released her, staring into her eyes for a moment. She was flushed. He smiled at the lustful look on her face. "Night, Norma." He turned and headed back to the couch, quietly chuckling to himself.


	41. Chapter 41

Her Eyes

Chapter 41: PANIC

The next morning Alex woke up to the smell of sausage and eggs. He sat up from the couch and stepped into the kitchen to find Norma scrapping some eggs onto a plate. "Oh, you're up," she smiled. "I made you breakfast."

He fought back an eye roll. "I don't eat breakfast," he protested. He hated that she did things like this, though deep down he appreciated it. She scowled at him, forcing him to have a seat. He glanced up at her, watching as she sat down. "We still need to talk about Norman." He tried to pick up his fork with his wrapped hand, wincing in pain.

She smiled at this. "You're gonna have to learn to use your left hand." He glared at her from across the table. She sighed, bringing her gaze down to the plate in front of her. "I know. I was looking into this place called Pine View; they house and care for patients like Norman. But just one night there would cost me an arm and leg."

He simply nodded. He knew he was going to do this for her—she needed his help. But he also knew she was too proud to ask. He turned back to the food. She was an amazing cook. He just didn't like the thought of her cooking for him. "You didn't have to make me breakfast."

She waved the thought away. "Please. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

He smiled in appreciation. He finished eating and brought his plate to the sink. "I gotta head to work," he mumbled. He moved over to the doorway, glancing at her as he passed by. "You better not do my laundry."

As Alex entered the station he spotted Agent Babbit. She glared at him as he moved past her into his office. The hate was mutual. He knew she was after him and that she'd do anything to bring him down. But he didn't really mind—he had other things to worry about.

After a few hours of paperwork, the station received a call about a car sitting at the bottom of the bay. Alex shrugged it off, thinking it was probably some foolish teenage prank. That was until he got down to the bay and opened the trunk. Bradley Martin.

"I thought she committed suicide," Officer Jeffcoat stated over the sheriff's shoulder.

"Apparently not." Alex sighed. Looking at dead bodies was never exciting. He trudged back to his SUV and followed the others down to the morgue.

He tried to look everywhere but the girl. He hated being at the morgue. The chemical smell always gave him a headache. Several minutes passed before the pathologist finally acknowledged him. "It looks as if her head's been bashed in multiple times—maybe by a rock or something of the sort. She's been dead for a few weeks now. That's about all I can tell you—for now anyway."

Alex nodded, turning to leave. "Thanks."

After sitting in his office for a few hours, he headed home. He wasn't exactly upset over Bradley Martin's death—he didn't know the girl. But murder cases always affected him somehow. They took a little piece of him each time. When he got home, he found Norma in the kitchen. She was making dinner.

She turned around to face him. "Why don't you have any food in the house? All you have is frozen dinners." She was scolding him—he wasn't in the mood.

He could have exploded. Who was she to judge him? "I don't cook. I don't eat breakfast and I don't make my own damn dinner."

She knew this was about something else. She stepped closer to him, looking up into his eyes. She was concerned for him. He never had anyone care for him this much—not even just a little bit. "What happened?"

He sighed. He didn't like talking about things. But this was Norma—she was persistent. "They pulled a car outta the bay this afternoon. Bradley Martin was in the trunk. Her head had been bashed in." He took in the look of shock on her face. "She didn't commit suicide; she was murdered…pretty recently actually. It happened a few weeks ago"

She looked like she was about to faint. "Oh my god." Her eyes broke. "A few weeks ago, Norman was saying that he was leaving with her. And I thought maybe he was making it up. I thought she was dead. But he broke free and got out, and we didn't find him until the next morning. I didn't think anything of it. The blood—I thought maybe he'd found a dead animal in the woods and dropped it, trying to find his way home." She stared into his eyes, fully alert. She took a step back, shrugging it off. "But I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Norman wouldn't hurt anyone. He's the dearest boy."

He could see the panic in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He knew. "Norma."

She bolted for the door. "I should really be getting home. Norman's probably worried about me." He hated that she always did this—that this was her way of coping.

He grabbed her by the wrist, halting her. "Norma, he's gonna kill you."

She turned to face him. The tears welling up as she tried to speak. She shook her head. "I don't care." She was being honest for once. "He needs me."

Alex gently pulled her in. "I know he does. That's why we're gonna get him some help as soon as we can. We're gonna get through this together. I'm not gonna leave you, Norma. And I'll never betray you. I need you to trust me." He let go of her wrist only to find her hand clasped to his own.

Her eyes dropped to their hands. She slowly unwrapped the bandage on his hand and placed it on the table beside her. She ran her fingers along his cut and brought his palm up to her lips, gently kissing his wound. "I trust you."


	42. Chapter 42

Her Eyes

Chapter 42: SCARS

They ate dinner in silence. They weren't really sure what to say to each other. Everything was changing. There was no turning back. Alex walked into his bedroom to find Norma sitting on the bed. She was wearing his plaid shirt again. He threw his uniform in the hamper and headed towards the door.

"Alex?" He didn't turn to face her. He knew what she was seeking. He stared at door—it was his only means of escape. "Will you stay here with me?"

He could feel her eyes on him, waiting for an answer. He dropped his eyes to the floor, shaking his head lightly. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

She stared at him, allowing a silence to fill the air. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to ruin things. "Why?" There was hurt in her voice.

He brought his eyes to her. "Because, Norma."

She'd be the death of him. "Because why?" she screamed. He could never catch a break with her. She was a ticking time bomb. "What? You can't handle being in the same room as me?"

"No, actually, I can't," he shot back. She scoffed and hopped off the bed, starting to grab her things. He panicked a little. He couldn't let her leave again. "Norma. That's not what I meant."

"Oh, then what did you mean?" She dropped her stuff on the floor and moved to stand in front of him.

He sighed. This was the only way to keep her from leaving. He had to tell her the truth. "I care about you…a lot. A lot more than I care to admit." She wasn't smiling—she wasn't doing anything. She just stared at him. "Look I'll stay with you if that's what you want."

She plopped down on the end of the bed, staring at the wall in front of her. Alex wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what was going on—what she was thinking. "Why?" He barely heard her. His eyes stared down at her. The broken look had returned. "What do you want?"

He didn't move. He never knew what was going to happen next with her. "I don't want anything."

She still wouldn't look at him. She was calm. "There has to be something. Everybody wants something. So why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"Norma, I don't want anything from you. I'm not after anything." He wished she would believe him, but he knew that wasn't possible. There wasn't anything he could do or say to make her fully trust him. He knew that.

She only grew angrier. "Then why do you care? Why do you do all these things for me? Huh? You can't just do things and then pretend that you don't want anything in return? That's not the way it works. So just tell me why you do it."

"Because I love you," he screamed. He'd finally lost it. He wished he could take it back, but he couldn't. It was out there. She knew the truth now. She didn't say anything. She was in shock; he could see it in her eyes. He sat down at the bed with a huff. He didn't look at her, though she was staring at him. "Do you want me to stay in here or not?"

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"For what?" He looked over to her. He tried not to smile back.

"For everything," she admitted. The smile dropped from her face. "For lying to you, for not trusting you, for…whatever else I've done. I just—I have to protect my son. He's all I have. And now I'm not even sure I have him anymore. I'm losing him. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. I tried to fight it, but I can't deny it anymore…not when it's staring me in the face. I can't run from it. It'll always find it's way back to me—to us." Her eyes searched his. He knew what she meant.

He gave her a reassuring look. "Norma, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, or Norman. He doesn't know what he's doing, but he still committed those crimes. We're gonna get him some help. I'm gonna help you, all right?"

She nodded. She was broken, and he'd have to fix her. "I just don't know how it happened. I thought I did everything right. I tried to give him a good home—a good life. He's such a nice boy. He doesn't deserve this. It isn't fair."

He sighed a bit. "I know. I just want you to stop worrying about it. I'm gonna take care of it." He shot her a look. "And don't ask me how?"

She smiled at him. "I wasn't going to," she lied.

He smiled back at her. His eyes dropped to her exposed thigh. He studied it for a moment. "How'd you get that scar?"

Her eyes immediately fell to her leg, as she tugged at his shirt to cover it. He could sense her apprehensiveness the second he asked. "It's nothing."

He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable—not after everything. He stood up from the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. She stared at him with a mix of fear and something he didn't recognize. He pointed to the scar on his chest from when he got shot. "I guess it went right through me."

She smiled, biting her lip. "I'm sorry for that too."

He rolled his eyes and moved to the head of the bed, climbing in. He knew she'd won, but he didn't mind. "Let's just go to sleep."

She got up and climbed in beside him. He closed his eyes as she turned off the lamp. He could feel her shift next to him. The scent of her filled him, easing him off to sleep. "Alex?"

"What?" he grumbled. He'd never get sleep lying next to her.

She turned onto her side to face him. "Did you mean it?"

He turned his head to look at her. "I'm not the one who lies all the time." They smiled at each other. "Goodnight, Norma."

His heart pounded in his chest as she snuggled up next to him. He tried not to think about it, closing his eyes. He felt her lips peck at his neck. "Goodnight, Alex." He was never going to get any sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Her Eyes

Chapter 43: REGRET

Alex woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. He sighed a bit, knowing that it probably wouldn't last. He could confess his love for her a thousand times and she'd never once say it back. All he was to her was security. She'd hold on to him until she found something better, and she would…that's what always happened. He kissed her forehead lightly as she woke up. She stared at him for a while, a drowsy smile grazing her face. "Hey," he mumbled.

She nuzzled her face into his neck. "Do you have to go to work?"

"Yes," he laughed. She hugged him tighter. He wasn't even sure what this was, but he found himself hugging her back. When she released him, he got up from the bed. "I'll head home early and we'll go check on Norman, okay?" She nodded in response. He smiled softly at her. "It's gonna be all right." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, giving her one last smile before leaving. He felt odd leaving her in his house. It felt like they were together and they just weren't admitting it. He sighed at the thought, hopping in his SUV and heading to work.

He didn't know what to do about the Bradley Martin case. All evidence they would have found had washed away in the bay. They couldn't possibly link it back to Norman, though Alex knew it was him—it had to be. He sighed. Now he was covering up other peoples' murders rather than his own. But Amelia deserved to know what happened to her daughter—she'd already been through enough the first time.

"Sheriff Romero." Agent Babbit stood at the doorway of his office.

He glanced over at her. What could she want now? "Yeah?"

"I need to have a word with you." She closed the door behind her. "You and Bob Paris were friends?" She approached the front of his desk.

He leaned back in his chair. "Not exactly. We grew up together. I don't think that constitutes a friendship between us."

"Yeah, but you went to his parties. I checked. You went to every single one of them." She narrowed her eyes. "You didn't miss single one, did you?"

He furrowed his brow. "I went to discuss some matters with some city council members…I never talked to Bob while I was there. He was busy doing 'other' things. And I don't think attending some party incriminates me in anything."

She laughed. "You sure make it seem like it." She tried to study him; he was unreadable. "The night we went to Bob's house to arrest him—where did you say you went afterwards?"

He glared at her. "I didn't say I went anywhere. I said I went looking for him."

"But where exactly did you go?" She leaned in over the desk.

He felt his heart start to pound harder and harder against his chest. "I went a lot of places." He wasn't exactly lying.

She dropped her eyes to the desk. "We received a tip about you being at the boatyard. Witness says they heard a number of shots ring out." She looked at him smugly. He shrugged. "Sheriff Romero, do you know where Bob Paris is?"

"No. I don't," he muttered gruffly.

"Did you kill Bob Paris?" He felt like he was sinking with every beat of his heart. He needed out. "Sheriff?"

He was shaking a bit, but he maintained his stoic demeanor. He couldn't let her see through him. He wouldn't lose everything over something as menial as this. "Did you find a body?"

She stared at him, slightly defeated. "No."

"Maybe you should do that, then come ask me." He smirked.

She crossed her arms. "Things aren't looking too good for you, Sheriff. With the election coming up, I'd be a little worried if I were you."

"Well, you're not me." He stared at her until she turned and left. There was no one he hated more than Liz Babbit.

It was still fairly early, but Alex left the office anyway. He needed to get away from Babbit and everything else that had been circling around him. He was beat. He didn't know what to do anymore or what he was becoming. It scared him. He's never been so scared in his life. He tried not to show it in front Norma though. She was waiting for him when he got home. He avoided eye contact with her as she approached him.

She knew him well enough to know when something was up. She stood in front of him, blocking his entrance to the kitchen. "What happened?"

"I killed Bob Paris—that's what happened," he yelled at her.

She grabbed his arms. "Alex."

He looked away from her, sighing deeply. "It's stupid…it's really stupid." He couldn't believe he was getting this upset over Bob Paris—the kid who used to bully him and force him to eat the gum off the sidewalk. "Let's just go check on Norman."

She shook her head, tightening her grasp on him. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Her motherly side was showing.

He rolled his eyes, knowing she was right. "I don't think I'm gonna get reelected." It was stupid. He hated himself sometimes.

She laughed lightly. "That's what this about—some silly self-confidence issue." She looked at him in disbelief.

"It's not about that." He looked into her eyes. "I killed someone—someone that I knew, that I grew up with…and I can't rationalize it. They were on their way to arrest him and I went out of my way to sabotage it. I knew that if he went to prison you'd never really be safe. He knew about us. He used it against me. He used everything against me until I finally cracked. I didn't just shoot him once, Norma. I was just so mad. I couldn't control myself. I wasn't thinking straight. I watched him die. I tried to make it about something else, but I know. I'll always know why I did it, and that it wasn't a good enough reason. And it's killed me every single day since." He swallowed hard. "I just don't know how much longer I can keep doing this. Maybe it's best that I don't get reelected. Maybe this town deserves someone better than me."

She looked at him sadly. "There is no one better than you." She kissed him softly. He returned the kiss a bit more passionately, pushing her against the wall for support. He loved her and there wasn't anything he could do about it.


	44. Chapter 44

Her Eyes

Chapter 44: SWEET DREAMS

Alex pulled away, finally catching his breath. He never felt this way about anybody. The intensity of their relationship scared him. He was in a deep hole. He wanted to allow himself to love her, but she was the mother of a murderer. The bond between her and her son was stronger than anything. He knew that. A pain formed inside him. He knew he couldn't go any further. He let go of her, distancing himself. "We should go check on Norman."

She stared up at him with sad eyes. "Okay." Her eyes fell to the floor as she followed him out to the car. He wanted her more than anything, but there were more important things going on.

They sat in silence on the way to the house. Neither one of them knew what to say to each other. Everything was happening so quickly; they hadn't had time to stop and think things through. They had to deal with Norman; that was the important thing—lives could be at stake.

They stepped inside with no sign of Norman. "He's probably in the basement," Norma told Alex. She moved over the basement door, opening it. "Norman?"

"Yes, mother?" Norman called from below.

"Can you come up here? I wanna talk to you." She made her way back to Alex. "He might be a little weird about you being here."

He looked down at his hand and scoffed. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Just don't interrogate him," she pressed. She was always like this when it came to Norman. She was always defending him…even if there wasn't a fight. "And don't bring up Bradley."

He nodded. He understood why she defended Norman—he was her son. But he didn't understand why she couldn't get over the fact he was the sheriff. He couldn't just be Alex. She would always define him as the sheriff, nothing more. He brought his eyes to the figure emerging behind her. "Hey, Norman."

The boy approached his mother's side. "What's he doing here?" His mood had turned sour the moment he spotted the sheriff.

His mother gave him her classic smile. "We came to check on you."

"We?" He raised his eyebrows.

She didn't take her eyes off him. "Yes, Norman. Alex was concerned about you being here alone, so we—"

"I don't need him to be concerned about me. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. And I wasn't alone, you've been here with me the whole time," the boy shouted. Alex watched them intently. It was like they were having a private conversation right in front of him.

Norma took a step back, anxiety filling her eyes. "Norman, honey, I haven't been home in a couple of nights."

"What are you talking about? Last night we spent the night on the couch watching Vertigo. I remember because you fell asleep cuddled up next to me the way you always do. You don't remember?" He was losing it—it was obvious.

She stared into him, trying to catch a glimpse of something. "I wasn't here last night. I was with Alex." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Honey, I'm so worried about you." The boy took a step back from her and turned to glare at Alex before heading up the stairs. She looked off in the direction he went. "Just wait down here," she told Alex.

He watched as she climbed the steps in the direction Norman went. He sighed when he was alone. How he got himself so wrapped up in this family, he didn't know. It's not like he ever wanted to be a part of this family. They found their way to him. They found their way to each other. In some odd way, he cared for them—each and every one of them, even Norman. He wasn't just drawn to Norma. He was drawn to her family. They were the family he never got to have, and Norma was just an added benefit—the recruiter that sought him out to be a part of this team. He needed them. They brought light to a side him he'd never witnessed before. With them, he was no longer just the sheriff…he was Alex. It was a while before Norma came back down. She seemed exhausted after just one talk with her son.

"I think I'm gonna stay here tonight," she muttered, approaching him.

"All right." He gave her a reassuring smile, turning to leave. "Call me if you need anything."

"Alex?" His hand was on the doorknob ready to turn it and go. Possibly never come back. "I'd feel safer if you were here with me." He sighed and let go of the knob, turning around to face her. "I just don't think I can be alone with him anymore." He saw the pain in her eyes; he needed to save her.

He nodded, looking away from her. "Yeah, I'll stay on the couch."

The three of them had an awkward dinner together and headed off to separate rooms. Alex laid down on the couch as it got dark. Norma brought him down a blanket and pillow with a smile. She tucked him in. "I really appreciate you being here, you know? I don't know what I'd do without you." She sat down on the edge of the couch next to his legs.

He smiled at her, reaching for her hand. He stared at it for a moment, rubbing her fingers with his before they bringing them to his lips to kiss them softly. "Goodnight, Norma."

She smiled at his gesture. "Night, Alex." She stood up and headed back upstairs without another word.

He sighed watching her go. He wanted her to cuddle up next to him, so he could hold her in his arms once more. As the minutes passed, he came back to reality. The couch wasn't very comfortable. He wished he was at home, but he'd walk through fire if it meant spending an extra five seconds with Norma. He'd do anything for her. He started to doze off when the room was completely dark, but the sound of footsteps in the room kept him awake. He tried to make out who was in the doorway, but it was too dark to tell. "Norma?"


	45. Chapter 45

Her Eyes

Chapter 45: MISSING

Alex's heart began to pound as the figure got closer. "I told you I didn't want you here," the figure cried out. The voice was menacing, beckoning to him. There was nothing more terrifying than this. Alex had come close to death before, but for some reason this scared him more. Because it was him. Because he was raised by the woman Alex had fallen helplessly in love with. Because he knew that it wasn't their fault—it was no one's fault.

Alex sat up from the couch, trying desperately to form a plan. He could barely think straight. All his thoughts went to Norma. He needed to keep her safe. He would have to try to reason with the boy. "Norman—"

The boy scoffed, approaching him. "Norman's sleeping." There was no way outta this. The boy stood before him, towering over him. "I thought I warned you not to come back here." His eyes were black as death. "No one's gonna take away my son. I won't let them."

He had to think quickly. "I'm not gonna take away…your son, Norma." He didn't know what else to do. "I just wanna help you." He hoped he was getting through to him, but the expression of the boy's face hadn't changed.

He wasn't Norman anymore—he was her. "No, you don't. No one has ever helped us. They never will." The boy glared at him. His eyes pierced through him. "I want you to leave."

"Alex! Alex!" a voice screamed from upstairs. It was Norma. He needed to get to her. He stood up from the couch, but the boy blocked him. "Alex." She came down the stairs, clutching her stomach as the blood began to seep through her fingers. She fell to her knees at the foot of the stairs.

The boy kept his gaze on the sheriff. "Don't ever get in my way."

"Alex. Please wake up." Norma shook him. She stared down at him as he jolted out of his sleep.

"What? What's wrong? Are you all right?" He saw the worry in her face.

She bit her lip hesitantly. "Norman ran away." He stared at her blankly as she looked towards the window. "We had another fight. He got mad and ran off."

He hated seeing her like this. He stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. "Well what were you fighting about?"

She followed after him hurriedly. "He wanted to know why you were here. I told him that you wanted to protect us, and he got mad. Alex, I'm just so scared. What if he goes out and kills someone else?"

"Well I'm not gonna let him," he mumbled, glancing back at her to make sure she was following him. They ran down the stairs and climbed in the SUV. "Call Dylan, tell him we're out looking for Norman." He was in sheriff mode. He could feel his adrenaline pump through his veins as he started the engine and drove off. He didn't know where he was headed exactly. He didn't know Norman all that well.

He glanced over at Norma as she called her son. He admired her for a moment. She was beautifully tragic. His eyes turned back to the road ahead, searching through the dark trees and grass. "Dylan? Norman ran away again." Her voice was beginning to quake. Alex reached over and grabbed her free hand. She suddenly wasn't listening to Dylan anymore—her thoughts were focused on the man beside her. She caught herself and turned back to the phone. "What? …I didn't see where he went. I wasn't gonna go after him alone. …No. I'm with Alex." His heart jumped when she said his name. Her eyes were on him. "We're out looking for him right now." She returned her gaze back to the window. "Dylan, just be careful, okay? All right. I love you. Bye."

"Do you have any idea where he may have gone off to?" Alex asked keeping his eyes trained ahead.

"I have no idea," she sighed. "The last time he ran away we couldn't find him anywhere and when we got home he was there sitting on the couch like nothing happened." She squeezed his hand. "Thank you so much for doing this. I mean, it's almost three o'clock in the morning. You must be exhausted."

He shrugged. "We need to find Norman."

They searched around for an hour and still no sign of Norman, so they drove back to the house where Dylan was waiting for them. He stared at them when they walked in together. Alex knew what he was thinking, but he ignored it. Dylan returned his gaze to his mother. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come back," he told her.

She gave him a thoughtful smile, stroking his cheek. "Go get some sleep. I'm gonna wait down here."

He glanced over at Alex before heading off up the stairs. "Night."

Alex followed Norma to the couch, plopping down beside her. They didn't say anything to each other for a while, neither one looking at the other. The silence eased them. Silence was good…sometimes.


	46. Chapter 46

Her Eyes

Chapter 46: HELP

Alex turned to find her staring off into space. She was in pieces. He reached over and grabbed her hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "He's gonna come back."

She broke out of her daze and stared at him. "I know." She shrugged slightly, shaking her head. "I just don't know where I went wrong. I thought that if I took good care of him—if he stayed with me it would go away, but it only made things worse. And now I don't know what to do."

"You're gonna take him to that place you told me about—that's what you're gonna do." He stared into her eyes, basking in them. "We're gonna get him some help. That's what he needs."

She breathed deep, trying desperately to calm herself—to stop herself from falling to pieces in front of him. "I can't afford that place—"

"Then we'll figure something out," he cut her off. He leaned in closer to her, hoping to comfort her. "I'm here to help you, Norma." She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly began to sob. Soon she fell asleep and the room went quiet. He stared around the room for a while. He'd never really been in their house for anything other than an emergency. He could feel himself sinking with them. He had been lost for a while, but now he was more far-gone than he's ever been. The saddest part was that he preferred it this way. Being in their house only felt odd because it was a home…and Alex hasn't had a home in a long time. Her light breathing soothed him. He fell asleep on the couch holding her, the sweet smell of her filling him.

Alex woke up to find Dylan staring down at them. He pulled away from Norma awkwardly. "We fell asleep," he mumbled, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah. I see that," Dylan stated with a knowing look. "Norman came back. He's in the kitchen."

The worst thoughts were running through Alex's head. He didn't know half of what this boy was capable of. "Is he all right?"

The kid shrugged indifferently. "Yeah. He seems fine. He's acting like nothing happened—like he never left."

"We're taking him to that place today." He spent one night there, and he was already acting like he belonged to the family.

Dylan shot him a confused look. "What? Pine View? He'll never agree to go to that place."

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Who said anything about asking him?" He liked Dylan. He was a good kid. In a way, he was the son he never had. "I'll wake up your mother. You go tell Norman to get in the car. Tell him we're going out to breakfast or something." The kid furrowed his brow, turning to leave. For as much as Alex hated lying…he sure lied a lot.

The car ride there was awkward. Pine View wasn't exactly close, which made it less believable that they were going for breakfast. "You're taking me there, aren't you?" Norman spoke up from the back seat. He didn't sound angry; he sounded dejected—like he'd given up.

Norma glanced over at Alex, who was driving. "They're just gonna run some tests, Norman." She was lost. They all were lost. But there was no way back. They'd have to find a new path. "They're gonna help you. It'll be good. It'll all be good. I promise." She was struggling to keep it together. It was painfully obvious. The damage was written across her face. Alex glanced at her for a moment. It'd be a tough fix, but it'd be worth a try.

Alex felt out of place. They had to keep explaining who he was to the nurses and doctors. He knew he probably shouldn't have been there—that it was probably only making things worse for Norman. But he also knew that Norma wanted him there—that she needed him there. He gave her a sense of security that no one else could provide her.

Alex and Dylan waited in the lobby as Norma discussed things with the doctors. Tension started to fill the air as the silence grew longer. So Dylan spoke up. "The two of you have been spending a lot of time together lately."

The sheriff shot him a look. "It's not like that." Dylan didn't believe him, he could tell. "Your mother's a mess." The kid only laughed. "She's needs to be focused on Norman right now."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "She's always focused on Norman. The only thing she ever thinks about is Norman. She needs to focus on herself…she's a mess." The men smirked at each other as Norma approached them. "What'd they say?" Dylan asked, his eyes dropping to the sorrowful look on her face.

She sighed deeply. "They wanna keep him over night for observation." She tried to shrugged the feeling away. "They don't really know what it is yet."

"How much is it gonna cost?" Alex asked, his eyes reaching hers.

"Five hundred for tonight." The anxiety began to fill her face the more she held everything in.

"All right. I'll take care of it." Alex pulled out his wallet and made his way towards the desk.

Norma ran after him, forcing him to stop. "Alex—"

"Let me do this for you." His eyes met hers, warming every bit of her.

She nodded hesitantly. "Okay."

When they left, Alex dropped them off at the house and drove back home alone. They had spent a majority of the day there, and they were all exhausted. Alex pulled up in his driveway, sighing as he shut off the engine and entered the empty house. He stepped into his bedroom to find Norma's clothes scattered about the side of the room. He rolled his eyes, plopping down on the bed. The presence of her would always remain in his house. She plagued him. She plagued his life. She was a drug, and he needed her. His life depended on it.


	47. Chapter 47

Her Eyes

Chapter 47: THE LONG GRIFT

A feeling of dread washed over Alex as he stepped into the station. There was so much going on he wasn't really sure how to deal with it. The Bradley Martin case wasn't just going to go away. It had only been a few days since they discovered her body; it was too soon to call it a cold case. But there wasn't any evidence and Alex sure wasn't going to go look for some. It was unlike him not to going searching for answers, but he had the answer. Norman killed Bradley—there was no denying it.

Alex was finishing up some paperwork when Babbit walked in. She stood in front of his desk, crossing her arms. "Where is he?" she demanded.

He glanced up from the desk. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Bob Paris. We've been searching for him for over a month. I know you know where he is. And I'm not afraid to take the necessary measures to find him. I hope I'm making myself very clear." She sent him a glare.

Which he gladly returned. "You're not getting anywhere by trying to intimidate me. I told you before I don't know where Bob is."

"What were you doing at the boatyard?" He furrowed his brow at her question. "You were at the boatyard the night Bob disappeared. Why were you there?"

His heart began to beat ferociously in its cage. He was trapped. He didn't know who he was anymore. Years ago, Alex would have never let a woman control his life this much. She changed him from the moment they met. They didn't just meet. This was fate. And now here he was spiraling down in disaster. This is what she does. She doesn't mean to hurt the ones she loves. She doesn't mean to hurt herself. She's trapped. We're all trapped.

"Sheriff?" She unfolded her arms and pressed her palms into the desk, leaning closer to him. "Why were you there?"

Why was he there? He was there because he needed to prove that he was still himself—that he was still Sheriff Romero the big daddy of White Pine Bay. He was there because he can't control himself—because he doesn't control himself. Everything he does—every decision he makes revolves around her. It was always only her. He was there because she silently asked him to. Because she knew that he'd do anything for her. Because he had to have her. Because he'd die without her. But in the back of his head he knew that the main reason he was there was because her son was a murderer, and no one else in the world could know that but them. "I was looking for someone else."

Confusion filled her face. He'd given her something new. "Someone else?"

He sighed, looking back down at the desk. It was story time. "My friend's son ran away that night. She gets really worried about him. He has some medical issues. I left to go find him."

She stood straight up, looking down at him. He was unreadable. "Then how do you explain the gun shots?"

He stared back at her calmly. "White Pine Bay isn't exactly the safest town. Gun shots ring out…people normally don't think twice about it."

She nodded and moved towards the window, gazing out at the scene. "And you thought finding the boy was more important than finding a criminal? One that you claimed killed two women?"

Alex gritted his teeth. She'd never give up. She'd die fighting. "Like I said he has some medical issues."

"What kind of medical issues?" She moved behind the seat across from his desk, placing her hands lightly on the frame.

He leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. His mother's pretty adamant on keeping things in the family."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why did she tell you he ran away?"

He stared at her for a moment. She needed to know everything, didn't she? "She's very concerned about her son. I'm the sheriff. I protect people. I look after people. It's my job."

"Yeah, but finding and arresting criminals also fits your job description." She shrugged indifferently. "I just want to know why she's so important to you."

"She's not." He said it a little too quickly. She laughed in response, causing his glare to return. "You had a whole team of investigators searching for Bob Paris. You didn't really need me there."

She stood still, unaffected. "Why didn't you tell me that you left?"

He shot her a stern look. "What I do is none of your business."

"It is when you've committed a crime," she shot back.

He furrowed his brow. She was ridiculous. "I hardly think that searching for a mentally ill boy is a crime."

"So he's mentally ill?" He was slipping. He swallowed hard. She took in the look on his face. She'd hit something. "I'd like to speak to the boy's mother. Just to confirm your alibi."

He looked at her with all seriousness. "Now's not really a good time to be questioning her. She's been through a lot recently."

She smiled smugly before leaving. "Convenient."

Alex headed home early. He couldn't stand being at work anymore…not with Babbit around. He walked into his bedroom and stared at the clothes Norma had left lying in heap on his bedroom floor. They were his only excuse to see her. He packed them neatly in the suitcase and headed out to his SUV, climbing in and driving off in the direction of the Bates' house. He knocked on the door shyly. He didn't know why he was so nervous—it's not like they hadn't spend the last few days together.

She opened the door with a sad smile. "Hi, Alex."

He looked down at the suitcase awkwardly. "You left your stuff at my house, so I thought I'd bring it back for you." He handed her the suitcase and quickly turned to leave.

"Alex?" He stopped. This was what he wanted. "Do you wanna stay for dinner? I'm all alone. Dylan's at the farm, and Norman's still at Pine View."

He turned around to face her, his face painted with concern. "He's still there? Did they say what was wrong—"

"I don't really wanna talk about it," she interrupted. He nodded and followed her inside.

They had a silent dinner. They didn't really have much to talk about. He thanked her for dinner and headed towards the door. She followed after him. "Alex. Do you wanna stay the night?" Her voice caught him, stopping him—speeding up the beating of his heart.

He stared at the door. He was afraid to be alone with her. He never knew what she was looking for. But a part of him knew that she only wanted him there because she was lonely—she was desperate…for anyone. He sighed. "I don't know."

She scoffed, staying put. She wouldn't force him. "What do you mean you don't know? Either you do or you don't."

He still wouldn't look at her. She didn't deserve that. Not that she'd done anything wrong, but he needed to know her motive. "Do you want me to stay?"

She paused. She wasn't expecting this. "I don't know."

He smiled at this. "Either you do or you don't."

"Would I have asked if I didn't?" she shot back.

He turned around to face her. Taking the look of her in. She seemed more relaxed than usual, but there was still a sadness about her. "I don't have a change of clothes."

"You can borrow something of mine?" They grinned at each other. She led him upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. She smiled at him as she sauntered back to him, placing her hands on his chest. His hands found her waist as they stared at each other briefly. She leaned in to kiss him.

But he stopped her. "Why do you want me to stay?"

She pulled back a bit, concern filling her eyes. "I—"

"Don't tell me you don't know," he cut her off. He could feel her breathe deeply. She looked liked she wanted to run, but he continued on. "Is it because you're lonely? Or is it something else?" She didn't say anything. She didn't move. "Tell me the truth, Norma. I wanna know why you want me here."

She shook her head lightly. "Why—"

"It matters. It matters to me." He wished she'd open up to him—that she felt free enough to tell him anything and everything. "We both know why I'm here. I need to know why you want me here." She bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. His eyes were lost in her sea of blue. "I lied to this woman who works for the DEA. She knows I killed Bob Paris and she keeps questioning me about it. And now she wants to question you."

She looked at him in shock. "What do I have to do with the death of Bob Paris?"

He shook his head at her. "Nothing. They have a witness that knows where I was that night. And I told her I was there looking for Norman."

She pulled away from him. "Why would you do that?"

He sighed. He knew this wouldn't ever end well. "I panicked. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't confess. I'd lose my job. Probably go to jail. I wouldn't be able to protect you anymore." He brought his eyes to hers. "I was stupid. It was stupid. I shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have dragged you into this." He made his way towards the door. "Just be careful."

She grabbed his arm as he reached the door. "I like you."

He furrowed his brow, turning to face her. "What?"

She rolled her eyes, taking his face in her hands. "You heard me the first time." She pressed her lips to his, bringing him towards the bed. He fell on top of her as they hit the mattress. After a few moments, her hand drifted south causing him to pull away from her.

He hasn't been with anyone in a while. Years perhaps. He didn't want to reject her. But he wanted everything with her to be perfect. "I wanna wait." His breath was ragged. She stared at him in confusion. His body showed the opposite of his request.

She nodded as he pulled himself off of her. "Okay." As much as he wanted her, he still wasn't sure of her motive. He knew she was lonely, even if she wouldn't admit it. But a part of slept a little sounder knowing that she liked him.


	48. Chapter 48

Her Eyes

Chapter 48: EARLY MORNINGS

Alex woke up with the light from the window shining in his eyes. He glanced over at the vacant side of the bed, sighing slightly. His life has changed a lot in the last three years they've known each other. Alex never really talked to anyone about anything other than work…yet here he was nearly sharing his life with someone. He's been more stressed than he's ever been; he's been the happiest he's ever been in a long, long time.

He gazed at her as she stepped into the room, fully dressed. "Oh, you're up." She smiled at him. "I was just about to wake you. I didn't want you to be late for work."

"I'm the sheriff—I can go into work whenever I want," he grumbled, yawning a bit. He stood up from the bed and made his way to her. She always seemed sad these days—like she'd lost a piece of herself. She was in recovery, and he was her aid. He gave her a sad morning smile. "You okay?"

She nodded softly. "I'll be all right."

He gazed at her, desperately trying to heal her with the soft touch of his hand at her shoulder. "You can talk to me…about anything."

Her eyes never left his. "I know." He didn't believe her.

His removed his hand and headed towards the door. "All right. Well I'm gonna head off to work." He could feel her eyes on him; it pained him.

"He thinks there's something going on between us." Her voice was rushed—almost like she didn't want him to hear her.

He turned around to face her. "Is there?"

She stared at him for a moment, allowing the silence to calm them both. "If there was would you be leaving?"

A pain formed inside him. "I don't know what you want from me." Her eyes dropped to the floor between them. She's probably heard this a thousand times. She knows she's difficult—it's what makes her special. In some way, it's what makes her desirable. She knows this. He watched her carefully. "What am I supposed to do?" She had nothing to say. She knew he was right. She couldn't look at him. "How many times have you walked out on me?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "You don't get to do this."

"I don't get to do what, Norma? I'm trying to have a little bit of honesty between us. That's how these things work. Normal people tell each other things. They don't just bottle everything and keep it all to themselves." He could feel his voice becoming hoarse from yelling. Alex was normally a very stoic person…but for some reason around her his emotions seemed to burst out of him. Because the truth was…he's been holding it all in too. They were a lot more alike than they thought they were.

She stared at him with hurt eyes. "When have you ever told me anything?"

He moved closer to her, bringing their faces inches apart. "If I had something to tell you…I'd tell you."

She opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of the doorbell cut her off. "I'll be right back." He watched as she left the room, leaving him alone yet again. He loved her so much that it hurt every time she kepts something from him. He knew that she was just as guarded as him. He just wished he could break down her wall the way she's managed to break down his. The love he felt for her was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He needed her. She was his reason to live—to breathe. He could hear the faint sound of a familiar female voice. He didn't associate with many females…just Norma, Deputy Lynn, Regina. His eyes widened at the realization. He shuffled down the steps after her.

"Sheriff Romero," Agent Babbit greeted, confusion grazing her face.

He glared at her, reaching Norma's side. "What are you doing here?" It came out more angry than annoyed.

She gave him a wide grin. "I just thought I'd stop by and ask Mrs. Bates a few questions…maybe talk to her son. If that's okay with you, Sheriff."

He furrowed his brow. Of course it wasn't okay. "How did you—"

"You're a quite the hermit," she cut him off. "I asked a couple of the officers down at the station about you. They said that if I wanted to know anything to talk to Mrs. Bates at the Bates Motel. So here I am." She stared at him with that same smug look on her face. "What are you doing here? You didn't stop by to warn her I was coming, did you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I have a life outside of work."

She laughed haughtily. "I'm sure you do." He didn't like what she was implying. He hated her more than anyone. Everyone else he hated…was dead. She glanced over at Norma, who had her eyes on Alex. "Now I came by to talk to Mrs. Bates. You can stay if you want…but that dead girl isn't going to solve her own murder, now is she?"

His gut twisted. He was humiliated. He didn't want to leave Norma alone with her, but he knew it would look even more suspicious if he stayed. He turned towards Norma and looked at her softly, secretly trying to prepare her for what she was about to experience. "I'll stop by later and we'll finish up what we started." She nodded, her eyes connecting with his. "Goodbye, Norma." He moved past Babbit and slowly traveled down the steps to his SUV. He'd kill her if she made things worse for Norma. It was his job to protect her. She was broken, and he was slowly gluing her pieces back together. And he be damned if Liz Babbit went in and screwed it up. He didn't need her around. He didn't need anyone… but Norma.


	49. Chapter 49

Her Eyes

Chapter 49: COURAGE

Alex drove to work, all thoughts in his mind circling around Norma. She was always on his mind these days. They were beholden to each other. The thought of Babbit and Norma being in the same room killed him. He knew Norma was a strong woman and could handle anything Babbit threw at her—he just couldn't stand the thought of losing her because of some slipup. He wished he had prepared her a little bit before she talked with Babbit, but then again Norma was the best liar he knew. She lie through anything if it meant saving her and her son's asses.

Alex headed into his office and began some paperwork. He decided to ignore the Bradley Martin case long enough for it to go away on its own. He knew Bradley deserved better and that he was letting his emotions get in the way of his job, but he couldn't lose Norma. She was all he had left. She was his only chance at survival. He was _her_ only chance at survival. They needed each other.

After dealing with a couple of convenience store robberies, he headed back to the Bates Motel. He hoped Babbit hadn't done too much damage, but he knew how she was. She acted like she knew everything about everybody. But Norma wasn't one to take shit from anyone. He stepped into the office to find her behind the desk, groaning at her computer. "Still no guests?" he asked her, closing the door behind him.

"No," she sighed. She brought her eyes to him, smiling lightly. He never got tired of seeing that smile. "How was work?"

He made a grumbling sound, approaching the desk. He didn't want to think about work or Bradley Martin—or even convenience stores at this point. He needed to know what Babbit said. He needed to know that everything was all right. He tried his best to remain calm. "What did Babbit want?"

She rolled her eyes. "She asked about Norman…and Bob Paris." She cringed at the thought of him. Another dead man she regretted ever having contact with. "She wanted to know what I knew. How much I knew about Bob Paris. How close I thought you guys were." She took in his disgruntled expression. "She seems lovely." She smirked at him.

"Yeah. She's great," he laughed. His eyes shyly wandered over to hers. "How are you?"

Her eyes dropped to the desk. "I'm fine." She bit her lip nervously. She had something to say—she just wasn't sure how to say it. Things between them had intensified over the past few months, neither one of them where really sure how to act around the other. Her silence only pained him. She looked everywhere but him. "You told her Norman is mentally ill?"

His heart stopped. He was expecting an outburst. "Norma, I—"

"It's fine." She shrugged slightly. She really had given up. Or maybe she finally admitted the truth to herself. "It doesn't matter. It's the truth." She stood up from the desk and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna close up for the night." He followed her out to the porch, watching her lock up. "She asked how I knew you."

He stared at her as she turned around to face him. "Oh?" His heart raced a little at the thought of her talking about him. It was stupid. He just couldn't handle himself sometimes.

"I told her that you're a very popular sheriff…everyone knows you." She smiled at him. He was hoping there was something more. She took a step closer to him. "I told her that you are good a what you do and that you care a lot about the people of this town. And that you went looking for Norman because it's your job to protect the people of this town—because this town means more to you than anything."

He smiled at how much she understood him. Nobody's ever really deciphered him the way she has. "And what did she say?"

She sighed softly. "She said she found that hard to believe. So I told her that she doesn't know you like I do." She smiled at him, allowing her words to sink in. There was something about her that he couldn't deny. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. "We still need to finish our conservation from earlier."

She led him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. She wasn't quite sure where to begin. He could feel her apprehensiveness. She took a deep breath, trying to save herself from disaster. "The night Norman ran away, he asked me if there was something between us." Her eyes locked with his as she bit her lip. His heart began to ache with pangs of love. "And I told him that there wasn't." He felt it anchor at the bottom of his stomach. He wanted to get up and leave—run all the way home, but he couldn't. There was something keeping him there. Her eyes flushed with newfound emotion. "I lied to him and he knew it. So he left." She grabbed his knee as if to keep him stable—to lock him down. "Alex. I love my son more than anything in this world. You're the one man that seems to understand that." She shook her head lightly. "You've done so much for us. And I never really understood why until now." She swallowed hard partially regretting her decision to open up to him. "That night you left the motel—when you moved out—I wanted to tell you not to go. But I stopped myself because I thought I was being ridiculous, thinking that maybe… I couldn't handle the thought of living without you there. I got so attached to the idea of having you close by. If I needed you, you were right there to come and protect me. But when you left, I realized that I wanted a lot more than just protection—that I needed a lot more than protection." She looked around the room to avoid looking at him. "My life hasn't been the greatest. And it's arguably gotten worse since I moved here. And every time I think to leave I stop myself because I'm never gonna find someone else like you. No one's ever gonna treat me the way you do."

"That's cause no one else can handle your shit," he mocked, smiling at her. "Norma, I will always be here for you. I can't leave. I'm…cursed. I just want you to trust me. I don't want anything else from you." He watched her smile appear again. This was his chance. He looked away from her and laughed nervously. "Do you wanna…go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He cringed waiting for her response.

She laughed at him and shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'll come by around seven." He got up and walked towards the door, opening it. "Night, Norma." They smiled at each other before he left. He had to be dreaming.


	50. Chapter 50

Her Eyes

Chapter 50: HOW TO BE BRAVE

Alex headed into work early. He figured if he got all the paperwork done now, he wouldn't have anything to worry about during his date. He got through about half the stack before Babbit came in. She shot him an accusing look from across the desk. "You're girlfriend seems nice."

He glared at her. "She's not my girlfriend." …not yet, at least.

She crossed her arms in front of her—this had become her signature pose. "Then what has she been doing at your house these past few nights?"

He furrowed his brow. What was she following him? "How did you—"

"I told you I'd be keeping an eye on you. You didn't think I'd have your house patrolled?" She looked down at the desk, spying on his paperwork. "Look, Sheriff, whether she's your girlfriend or not—that's irrelevant. What does matter is what she has to do with all this."

"She doesn't have anything to do with this." He'd kill her if she brought Norma into this. She already had enough going on; she didn't need to be dragged into this as well.

She stared at him for a moment. He was slipping up. He couldn't stay consistent. She was beginning to see through the iron wall. "Then why did you bring her into this?"

"I—" She was right. He screwed up. A year or two ago, this would have never happened. This is what Norma Bates did to him. She drove him mad. He couldn't think straight, even now when his life depended on it. "You asked me where I was that night. I told you I was out looking for her son because he ran away."

She crossed over and took a seat on the windowsill. "Yeah, but you originally said that you were looking for Bob Paris." She raised an eyebrow. She knew she had him beat. "You couldn't have been looking for both of them."

He sighed to himself. His job never got any easier. "I was looking for Bob. Norma called and said that Norman ran away so I went looking for him."

"And did you find him?" Her eyes were calm, yet demanding.

He stared at her. "No." Norma probably told her Norman came home, at least he hoped she did. He couldn't make any more mistakes.

She nodded at him, staring down at the floor. "How long have you and Mrs. Bates known each other?"

Her eyes were on him now. He stared back at her plainly. She didn't scare him. Nobody scared him. Not anymore. "A little over three years."

"And how exactly did you two meet?" Why the hell did she care?

"I was out patrolling with my deputy. We saw the light on at the motel—it had just been foreclosed on, we didn't know anyone had bought it yet." It was funny really…how he and Norma met. He knew that she murdered Keith from day one. He could see it in her eyes. Those eyes held a lifetime of damage, and he knew he would fix it just for her.

"That's the deputy you shot on her property?" Her voice broke through his daze. She obviously did her research.

He didn't want to talk about it. He thought when he filed the police report he'd never hear of it again, yet here they were. "Yeah. I found out that he was involved in a sex trade and he was keeping a girl locked up on this guy's boat."

"But why were you at the Bates Motel?" He knew it was coming. He always knew what she was going to say next; she was that predictable. "How did the Bates family somehow get involved in this?"

His expression never changed around her. His stoic demeanor was reserved just for people like her—people who thought they knew it all. He was a rock—he had to be. He couldn't trust anyone. "They weren't involved. He knew I knew where the girl was so he thought he could move the girl to the motel."

"Why would he move the girl to the motel? They had to have known about your deputy's business." She got up and moved back in front of his desk. "I'm just wondering how, in the past three years, Mrs. Bates and her sons have managed to have some part in a lot of the major crimes of this town."

Even he didn't know the answer. It still surprised him somehow. "Luck."

Her eyes glued themselves to the wall behind him. She was looking at his certificates and plaques. "It just makes me wonder if they might have anything to do with the death of Bob Paris."

This was new. "Death?" He knew she was trying to get under his skin—see if he'd falter. He wasn't an idiot. "Did you find a body? I don't remember hearing anything about the death of Bob Paris."

She shot him an annoyed look. "I will find Bob Paris…dead or alive." He watched as she turned and left. He hoped she'd never come back.

He was at the Bates' house at precisely seven o'clock. He decided to wear a suit since she seemed to like it so much. The sound of the doorbell released the butterflies in his stomach. He's never been this nervous about a date, but this was a date with Norma Bates. He had spent the last three years pining over her, and now here he was standing on her porch waiting to take her out. She opened the door and stared at him, a bright smile grazing her face. He smiled back at her. "You're beautiful."

She stepped out and locked the door behind her before turning to face him. "It's nice to hear you say that when you're sober," she laughed.

He furrowed his brow, a smile still on his face. "What?"

She laughed and made her way down the steps without looking back at him. "Don't we have somewhere to be?" He'd never win. He sighed and followed after her.

He took her to a nice restaurant just outside of White Pine Bay. He didn't need people staring at them. He'd already heard enough from Babbit. He smiled at her after the waiter left. He never could have imagined this in a thousand years.

She smiled back at him as she took a sip of her wine. She really was beautiful. "So tell me about yourself?"

He leaned back in his chair, gazing at her. "Like what?"

She laughed softly. "I don't know. Anything."

"You know everything." He knew she wasn't going to give up.

"I don't know everything." She rolled her eyes playfully and leaned in closer to him. "Tell me something about yourself."

He sat still, unamused. "I'm the sheriff."

"Alex," she scolded.

He sighed deeply. He knew where this was going. "Fine. How bout you ask me a question then I'll ask you a question?"

She smiled at the thought. She looked off trying to think of something to ask. Her eyes soon reconnected with his. "What was your first impression of me?"

He smiled at the cheerful look on her face. "You mean before you opened your mouth or—"

She glared at him. "Alex."

He smirked. "I thought you were beautiful." He watched as her face lit up. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long while. "But I also thought you were a murderer. What about you?"

"I thought you were a hard-ass. I thought you were out to get me." She rested her chin on her hand. "What made you want to be the sheriff?"

He sighed. He had a feeling she'd ask. "My dad was corrupt. I hated him…and his friends. They were all criminals. I wanted to put them all behind bars—protect the people that needed protection. Why'd you move to White Pine Bay?"

She bit her lip nervously. He knew it had something to do with her husband's death. "I needed to get as far away for Arizona as possible. Why'd you stay at my motel?"

So now she was placing the heat on him. He stared at her plainly. "Some shit burned my house down, I wasn't really making a conscious choice." It wasn't the whole truth—she knew that.

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You could have stayed at the Kings."

He wasn't the best at admitting his feelings. He didn't have much practice. He looked at her softly. "I wanted to be near you…as much as I hated you. I couldn't stay away."

She seemed offended. "You hated me?"

"It's not your turn. And I don't know. You were a little irritating." At least he was being honest.

She didn't get it. "I was irritating?"

He looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Norma." She knew how she was. He needed to change the subject fast. "What happened to your first husband?"

He obviously wasn't very good at picking a new topic. She recoiled back in her seat. "I left him for Norman's father. Have you ever had a serious relationship?"

A pain formed inside him. He didn't want to think about it. "I dated this girl in high school. Is that why you and Dylan don't get along so well?"

She tried her best not to glare at him. He knew the topic upset her. Regret filled her eyes. "I made a lot of stupid decisions." She looked at him sadly. "What happened to your mom?"

His mother was always a touchy subject for him. She was all he ever really had, and he'd lost her. "My dad started the drug business when I was little—he was sheriff. He started hanging around the wrong people and my mom didn't like it. He wasn't treating her the same. They were fighting a lot more often. Some days he wouldn't even come home. He drove her crazy…until one day she just snapped. Found her lying in bed. I thought she was asleep, but she'd overdosed."

She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Alex, I'm so sorry."

He gave her a sad smile. "What about your parents?"

She pulled her hand away, keeping her gaze on the white tablecloth. He could almost see the memories replaying in her head. "My dad was abusive and my mom was sedated all the time. They're both dead now." She said it matter-of-factly.

He could feel the pain radiating off her. "Norma."

"It's fine." Her eyes stared into his. "Why didn't you tell me you killed Bob Paris after you did it? Why did you wait? Were you ever going to tell me?" There was a sadness in her voice.

He sighed, looking off to the other couples in the restaurant. "I was upset. I thought that if I never saw you again the pain would go away…but it didn't. It only got worse. I couldn't just stop by and tell you that I killed him. What would you have thought?"

Her eyes warmed his. "You saved me. You've always saved me." Just then the waiter brought their dinner and they ate without much talking. When they got in the car, Norma turned to him sadly. "Alex, can I stay the night at your house? I don't like being alone at the house it makes me think about Norman."

He nodded, gazing at her softly. "Yeah." They sat in silence on the way home. He wanted to reach out and touch her—hold her; he knew that was what she needed. He sighed as he shut off the engine. "We're home."

She looked over at him. "I had a really good time tonight, Alex."

He smiled at her. "Me too."


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry it took so long to update…things have been pretty crazy. I've been having trouble figuring out Alex's fate in this story. I want to keep it as close to the actual storyline as possible. And I'll be splitting my time between this story and my new story, The Hurt Locker. I wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer than usual to make up for it. Thank you all for reading. I appreciate every single one of you :)**

Her Eyes

Chapter 51: A THOUSAND FORMS OF FEAR

They burst through the front door, arms wrapped around each other. They needed each other. They needed some sense of security, because they were both falling apart. He never kissed a woman with so much love in his heart. She was different from everyone else. She was special. She was his tonic cure. He led her to the bedroom, slipping off their coats in the process.

She broke away from him, her eyes filling his. "I thought you wanted to wait."

He sighed and tugged her closer. "There's been a slight change in plans." He never appreciated anyone the way he appreciated her. He never needed anyone the way he needed her. She helped him in ways she'd never understand. He waited so long just to kiss her that every kiss seems to last a lifetime. She slid off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt as he continued kissing her. He'd never get enough of her. He loved her. He gently tossed her on the mattress and climbed on top of her. They stared at each other for a moment, each trying to wrap their head around the situation. It was almost unimaginable—the two of them together. But they were meant to be together. It was their destiny. "I like you."

She laughed lightly. "What? You don't love me anymore?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her. It unbelievable how much he loved her—how much he wanted her. She must have known exactly how he felt about her. Otherwise she wouldn't have kept coming back. There was a loud knock coming from the front door. He peeled himself off of her, sighing deeply. "I'll be right back." He grudgingly walked down the hall to the door. He had no idea who was at the door. No one ever came to visit him—he had no friends to come and visit him. His heart stopped as he peered through the window at the woman. The scowl never left her face. He hated Babbit. He opened the door and stared at her, an unimpressed look on his face. "Can I help you?"

She gazed down at his rumpled clothing. "Are we interrupting something?"

He furrowed his brow, opening the door further to view the other officers. He felt slightly embarrassed. People were slowly closing in on his life. He was losing his room to breathe.

"Sheriff, I'm gonna need you to come with us." He felt his heart pounding, screaming at him to run. The walls were slowly crumbling in on him. He wasn't safe anymore. No one was safe anymore. "I wanna take you down to the station for some questioning."

He didn't break from his careless demeanor. He couldn't crack in front of her. He couldn't let her win. She couldn't just come into his town and act like she ran the place. He felt a presence behind him, but he didn't turn around. He wasn't really sure what to do anymore.

"Alex, what's going on?" It was the most humiliating moment of his life. He felt weak. He wanted to run and hide, but he was tougher than that. He didn't really have a choice.

He turned around and moved towards Norma. "They need me down at the station. I won't be gone that long." He tried to move her back towards the bedroom, but she wouldn't budge.

He could see the worry in her eyes. She knew what was happening. There was no bullshitting her. "Alex."

He could have fallen apart in front her. His world was coming to an end all over again. She was his only reassurance for a better life. "I'll be back." She didn't believe him. He knew that. But he'd never lie to her. "I promise."

Her eyes never left his. He knew this was killing her—he could see it in her eyes. She couldn't disguise anything from him. "I love you."

A pain formed in his heart. He hated leaving her, but he had to. He hated even more that she had to watch this happen to him—on the night of their first date no less. He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

The ride to the station sent an eerie feeling through him. He wondered if this was how Norma felt when he arrested her. He couldn't think of anything more humiliating. His dad would be so proud. Little Alex was slowly becoming his father. And he hated himself for it.

All eyes were on him as they walked through the station to the interrogation room. He hadn't bothered to re-button his shirt. He didn't care what they thought of him anymore. The sheriff's election was coming up soon and he knew his chances of winning were growing slim. He wasn't sure what the people thought of him anymore. Things hadn't looked too good for a while with the collapse of the drug business and now the Bob Paris incident.

It was just him and Agent Babbit in the room, but he knew the others were watching. People were always watching. He took a seat at the table, already feeling like a criminal. He couldn't decide if he was or not. He's killed plenty of people. He never once considered himself a criminal. But then again no one ever found out about the people he killed…except the Bates. They always happened to be around when trouble hit. They were cursed…they were all cursed. He knew that.

"Sheriff, what were you doing at the boatyard on the night Bob Paris disappeared?" She didn't sit down—she never sat down. She liked to tower over him. She probably thought it made her intimidating, but Alex wasn't scared…he'd been through worse.

"I was looking for Bob Paris." He kept his eyes trained on her. Looking away would show weakness…guilt.

"I thought you were out looking for Norman Bates?" She raised her eyebrows, her arms crossed in front of her. She thought she was so special, but she was really just like everyone else Alex knew. She thought she was better at her job than she actually was. She'd never get through to him.

He stared at her plainly. "I was."

She nodded and moved to the corner of the room, turning around to face him.

"What's wrong with him?"

If only it was that simple. He wished he knew. "I don't know."

"When I went over to speak with Mrs. Bates she said he wasn't available…do you have any idea where he is?" It really wasn't any of her business.

The sheriff sighed deeply. "He's being treated somewhere."

"You're very close with his mother?" She stared down at his open shirt, giving him a knowing look.

He didn't falter. "Yeah." What she thought of him was the last of his worries.

She nodded glancing down at the floor. "We checked your phone record. It doesn't show a call to or from Mrs. Bates the night Bob Paris disappeared. You said that she called you."

He shrugged indifferently. "People make mistakes."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah…they do." She was implying something. He hated that about her. She made her way back in front of him and took a breath. "Why exactly did you go to the boatyard?"

He leaned back in his chair. He was oddly comfortable with himself. "Bob was on the run—he wasn't gonna drive out of town. He's not stupid."

She studied him for a moment. "How well did you say you knew Bob Paris?"

He could see the reflection of himself in the glass. He was a criminal, and he was slowly coming to terms with it. "We grew up together."

"So you know things about him?" She thought she was getting somewhere.

He furrowed his brow. "We weren't exactly close."

"We searched the boatyard and on one of the boats we found a wallet that belonged to Bob Paris." She placed her palms on the table and leaned closer to him. "I need you to tell me what you were doing at the boatyard."

He didn't move…he couldn't. "I was looking for Bob Paris."

She stared directly into him—this was another one of her tactics. She wanted to scare him. But nothing could scare him. He was fearless. Except for when it came to Norma Bates. "Did you find him?"

His heart sank. He could lie and hate himself forever. Or he could tell the truth and lose his job…possibly go to jail. "No."

She stared at him for a while. He was unbreakable to her. He learned to be that way—he had to be that way. He couldn't trust anyone. She turned and walked to the door. "All right. Thank you for coming in."

He watched her leave, finally taking a breath. Now it was just that matter of getting home. He pulled out his phone and called Norma.

"Is everything all right?" He was happy to hear her worried voice.

"Yeah." He sighed. It was a bit of a lie. He wasn't exactly all right. He was falling to pieces. "I need you to come pick me up. My keys should be in my coat pocket."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He was a little apprehensive about her driving his car. She hadn't exactly earned the right to drive that car, but he had no other option besides a cab…and he hated cabs. He got up from the table and walked down the hall to wait for her outside.

He watched as she parked the car and got out, leaving the driver's door open for him. They climbed inside and stared at each other. "You look like a mess," she commented.

"Yeah. Whose fault is that?" he shot back. He put the car in drive and drove back to his house. When they got inside they made their way back to the bedroom. Alex plopped down on the bed, letting out a sigh of annoyance.

She stood in the doorway peering down at him. "Alex, what happened?"

He stared up at the ceiling. A lot had happened in one night. He was slowly trying to take it all in. "I lied."

"About what?" She sat down next to him.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he felt so distant. "She asked if I found Bob that night…and I told her that I didn't."

She sighed, placing a hand on his knee. "He wasn't a good man, Alex."

"And that makes it okay?" He glanced at her before returning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"No." She shook her head lightly. She was being honest. "No, it doesn't."

His decision that night would always be the biggest regret of his life. It haunted him like a shadow in the dark. "I could have let him leave."

"And he might have come back and hurt someone else. You were protecting the people you cared about—that doesn't make you a bad person." It was slightly comforting, but he didn't buy it.

"I just don't like lying." He didn't want to think about. He tried to shove it all away but it kept coming back to face him.

She didn't look at him. She was thinking about something. The walls were comfort for them. "Why?"

"Because, Norma." He didn't want her to know. She didn't need to know.

"Alex." He couldn't scold her for keeping things in if he did.

"Because my dad lied all the time." He shook his head. He hated thinking about it—about him. "He lied about where he was—what he was doing. We had no idea he was involved in the drug business…that he was running it. When I got a little older I started to figure it out. And when I asked him about it he'd get mad…real mad." The words started to catch in his throat, choking him. "Lots of dads hit their kids, but when he hit her…. She was all I had. She loved him. She loved him so much, and I couldn't do a thing about it."

She laid down next to him, cuddling against his side. "I'm so sorry."


	52. Chapter 52

Her Eyes

Chapter 52: TO MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE

He could have held her for a million years. She was everything to him. The feeling of her warm body against his soothed him. She was his therapy. They laid in silence for a while, but Alex knew something was bothering her. He could feel the tension growing within her body. She had her head resting on his chest, her eyes staring at the wall. "So what happens now?" It was a grave thing to think about.

He didn't move. The wall was their security. "What do you mean?"

She sighed deeply out of worry. There was always something for her to worry about. Sadness stalked her. Tragedy was an open predator. Chaos surrounded her. She couldn't escape. "What are they gonna do? The DEA…"

It was something he thought about every day since he killed Bob. It hovered over him in a wild untamable cloud of shame. He couldn't run from it. There was nowhere to hide. But he still wasn't quite sure what his fate was. He didn't know where he belonged anymore. "They don't have any evidence against me. And they haven't even found a body yet. They don't really know anything."

She froze in confusion. "Then why—"

"I screwed up her case," he cut her off. Babbit would come after him no matter what—that was inevitable. "I got in the way. At least that's what she believes. She knows I had something to do with his disappearance…she just doesn't know that I killed him." Murder was not an unusual topic for them. It was sad how comfortable he was speaking about such things with her. It didn't bother him that she knew these things about him. He was glad he finally had someone to tell things to. He was whole again. He sighed, thinking about what could happen. "I could lose my job." His job was everything to him—it was who he was. It labeled him. He hated thinking about it. "But it doesn't even matter anymore with the sheriff's election coming up. I don't know if I'll be reelected…not after everything that's happened this past year."

She hugged him tighter. He enjoyed the comfort she brought him. It was a nice change from the shrouded loneliness he was used to. "Well I'll be sure to vote for you." She smiled up at him, warming the cold depths within him.

He didn't want to think about his life or his job anymore. He'd been through enough for one night. She knew just about everything now. He was glad that she knew. He never told anyone about his past. He needed someone to talk to. He didn't have any siblings…no one else knew his story. The reality of having her in his life was dawning on him. He wasn't alone anymore. He pulled her tight, kissing her forehead. He loved her more than anything.

"You told me you thought I was beautiful," she muttered proudly.

He laughed. "What are you talking about?"

She played with the buttons on his shirt, the smile never leaving her face. "When you were drunk and I brought you to the motel to sleep…"

Embarrassment washed over him. He always found a way to make a fool of himself. He was finally remembering what happened that day. He couldn't believe himself. He laughed awkwardly. "Sorry."

She laughed with him. "You don't have to be sorry."

He was surprised at how much he remembered from that night. It was a while ago, and he was a mess. He was grateful that she was so pushy. She pushed him out of his comfort zone. She tested him. He was glad he had her in his life. He was glad that he stayed for dinner that night. It was the first time he ever felt like he belonged to a family. That was something he had spent a lot of nights longing for. He owed everything to her. "Whatever happened to your brother?"

He felt her body tense. She didn't move. "He left."

She obviously didn't want to talk about it, but he pressed on. "That night we all had dinner together…nobody seemed too happy he was there." He didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable; he just wanted to know everything about her.

She peeled herself off of him and stood up from the bed. He knew what was happening. "It's getting late. We should go to bed."

She was avoiding him. He hated it when she got this way. "Norma." She knew he wasn't going to let this go. She couldn't stand when she didn't have control. He knew that. She knew there was only one way to gain that control back. He watched as she began to unzip her dress. "Norma, why are you avoiding this?" Her eyes stared into his as she let the dress fall to the floor. A pain formed inside him. He kept his eyes trained on hers. If he looked anywhere else he'd be gone. He got nervous and she came closer, bringing her lips to his. He'd never experienced this side of her. She was trying to distract him. But it wouldn't work with him. He was stronger than that. He pulled away from her. "Why don't you wanna talk about your brother?" She was crumbling inside—he could see it in her eyes. "Norma, it's okay. You can tell me…whatever it is." Tears started to well in her eyes, drowning her. She took her eyes off of him. He knew she hated being weak. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Norma, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. You're also the most caring woman I've ever met. I can't stand to see you like this. It kills me." His tightened his grip on her, trying to keep her in the moment. "I know something happened. I just wanna what…maybe I can fix it."

She stared at him gravely. "He raped me." A pain formed inside him. He was afraid for her to continue, but she did anyway. "It was when I was thirteen and it continued until I left." The tears had stopped. It was as if she was finally accepting the truth. He felt his heart breaking for her, but he knew she didn't want to be pitied. "We went through so much together. He was all I had…and he used me just everyone else. He showed up last summer. He was looking for me. I didn't want to see him. I was so scared. He just showed up…like nothing happened. He knew I didn't want to see him. I thought he left for good, but he came back. Dylan was keeping him at his farm. He was hiding him for me, and Norman knew about it. They wanted me to talk to him. That's why I left that night you got shot...that's why I didn't answer your call." She breathed deeply, checking to make sure he was catching it all. He stared at her sadly, thinking that was the end but— "He's Dylan's dad."

His heart stopped. "Norma."

"That's the truth." She was broken. She was always broken. And he would fix her. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. She was his everything. He'd go to the ends of the earth for this woman, because he loved her.


	53. Chapter 53

Her Eyes

Chapter 53: BREATHE

Alex woke up with his arms wrapped around her. She always slept so soundly next to him. It was comforting for him to see her sleeping peacefully beside him. He never wanted to let her go, but he had to go to work. "Norma." She mumbled incoherently, digging her face further into his neck. "I have to go to work."

She sighed, pulling away from him. "I know."

He stood up from the bed and moved over to the dresser to grab his uniform. "I don't really want to…I can only imagine the crap I'm gonna get for what happened last night."

She got up from the bed and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It'll be all right." The feeling of her resting against his back sent pangs to his heart.

"I'll drop you off at your house on my way to the station." He didn't want to leave her, but the romance of their date sort of vanished when he was taken down to the station for interrogation.

She let go of him sadly and moved to the door. "All right. I guess I'll wait for you in the car." He sighed, watching her leave. He felt bad. He didn't like the thought of her being alone in that house, but she had Dylan.

He got dressed and headed out to the car, climbing in and driving off. The silence soothed him, though he glanced at her every now and then just to check her mood. He never knew what he was going to get with her. She was unpredictable. He drove past highway 84 and headed into town.

The sound of her voice broke through the silence. "What are you doing? This isn't the way to the motel." She stared at him as the smile crept across his face.

He pulled into the local diner and parked, gazing at her softly. "I thought we could have breakfast...to make up for what happened last night."

She smiled sweetly, but rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I'm a little overdressed for breakfast?" She motioned down to her black dress.

"You look fine," he laughed.

She glared at him lovingly. "I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

He shrugged. "I won't tell anyone."

Once their laughter subsided, silence took over. She stared at him with a serious look on her face. She knew the nature of their relationship. "Are you sure you wanna be seen with me?"

He nodded softly, reaching for the door handle. "Yeah…yeah I'm sure." They stepped inside the diner and took the booth near the window. After ordering, they stared at each other, smiling. "What?" he muttered gruffly.

She laughed lightly, gazing about the room. "Everyone's staring at us."

He looked around with her. "That's probably because they've never seen me with someone before." It was the sad truth. He never went anywhere with anyone except for work.

She gave him a sad look. "Why haven't you found someone?"

He smiled widely. "I did find someone. This really nutty blonde woman—she owns the motel on highway 84," he teased. She rolled her eyes and his smile faded. "No, I never really had time to go out and meet women. And even if I did…I never could get them to stay."

"That's really…pathetic," she laughed.

"Like your track record's any better," he shot back.

Her eyes dropped to the table. "Well at least I get out there." It stung. He knew it was true. He lived a very guarded life. No one was ever strong enough to break in.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever think that maybe I was too busy waiting for you?" He almost wished he hadn't said it. He was risking too much with this woman. She broke in and took over. He couldn't ever think straight around her. He was utterly in love with her.

She bit her lip nervously, her eyes still glued to the table. "Then how come you accused me of murder?"

He couldn't believe her sometimes. She drove him mad. He glared at her. "That was before I knew you."

She stared up at him, her eyes holding offense. "Then what about Norman?"

He furrowed his brow. "What about Norman?"

She scoffed, taking her eyes off him. "The polygraph test?"

He sighed, calming himself. "Norma, I needed to know." He waited for her eyes to meet his. "It killed me too. It killed me a whole lot more than I care to admit. I didn't want to put you through that. But you deserved to know the truth…we all did." He knew she didn't fully believe him. She'd never really trust him. She was just as guarded as he was. It was why they were so drawn to each other. They understood each other better than anyone. They just couldn't admit it to each other. "Norma, I've lived in this town my whole life, and you're the only person who's ever really taken an interest in me. I am nothing to these people. I'm just the shady sheriff who can never seem to do his job right." He wanted her to trust him more than anything. He wished they hadn't met the way they had…or that her son wasn't a murderer. But they couldn't deny those things. Everything happens for a reason. "Look I don't know what happened to you before we met, but I can promise you that I will never treat you that way…ever. I just don't know what you want from me."

She stared at him sadly. "I could say the same to you."

They waiter brought their food and they ate in silence. Silence was a sense of comfort to them. They didn't ever really have to say anything to each other. They each knew what the other was thinking just by looking into their eyes. Their eyes held every pain—every heartache they'd ever experienced. It was all there for the world to see, but they were the only ones who ever noticed.


	54. Chapter 54

Her Eyes

Chapter 54: OUT OF THE BLUE, UNINVITED

They headed back to the car and climbed in. Everything was always so serious with them. Neither one of them knew how to relax—especially around each other. Alex turned to face her. They hadn't said anything to each other for a while; he was beginning to worry. "I really am sorry…about everything."

She stared at him softly. "I know."

The drive to the motel was a quiet one. They didn't have much to say to each other. They were both slowly coming back to reality. There were never going to be any soft and cuddly moments. Their lives consisted of endless tragedy…it was who they were. Alex pulled up into the lot, parked next to the Mercedes, and killed the engine. They both stared straight ahead—their eyes glued to the house that brought them together.

"I didn't think you were ever a possibility." Her voice was almost inaudible in the quiet car.

He turned to face her, furrowing his brow. "What?'

She still wouldn't look at him. It hurt him a little. "I thought you were just doing your job all those times you showed up here. I thought you were after something."

He shook his head in annoyance. "What would I be after?"

She didn't move. Her stillness bothered him. "I don't know." Sadness hovered over her like a black cloud. It hurt him to see her this way. It was as if all the life had been sucked out of her over the course of a few months. She wasn't herself anymore. "What do you want for me?"

He stared at her for a while. He thought she already knew the answer. "Trust." It was as simple as that. "That was all I ever wanted…that and the truth." He smiled at her. "Now I really have to go to work—it'll look suspicious if I don't show up."

She nodded, a smile finally appearing on her face. "I had a good time despite all the craziness." Her laugh warmed his heart. Neither one of them wanted to say goodbye, but they knew they had to. "Well I guess I'll see you around."

It was yet another awkward goodbye. "Yeah."

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes showing something new. "Thank you…for everything." She leaned in and kissed him. He cherished every second he had with her. When he opened his eyes, he spotted Dylan staring at them—a look of disgust on his face. Alex nodded at him and moved back into his seat. He let out a nervous chuckle as his face turned beat red. "Dylan's home."

Norma turned to view her son. "Oh my god." She sank down in the chair for a moment. They laughed at each other embarrassment. After a while she gave him one last smile and reached for the handle, opening the door. "I'll see you later."

Alex nodded and watched her storm off towards her son after shutting the door. He laughed at the faint sound of her yelling as he pulled away. He loved that woman.

The station was quieter than usual. It worried Alex. He didn't see the DEA roaming around, but he figured they were out 'searching' again. The tension was still high though. He could feel his colleagues' eyes on him as he made his way to his office.

"Sheriff," Officer Lopez called after him.

He turned around to face him, a careless look on his face. "Where's Babbit and the rest of her crew?"

"They left this morning…something came up in Portland. They're dropping the Paris case." A sense of relief washed over Alex. He was finally free. Lopez was always the best at getting information. "I thought you might wanna know that they got someone to take Marcus Young's place in the candidacy."

He fought back an eye roll. "Who?"

The officer shook his head lightly. "Some woman…used to be the deputy for Portland. I guess she just moved to White Pine a few weeks ago. She stopped in this morning to see you, so I got her name and number for you." He handed him the slip of paper, patting him on the shoulder. "Just make sure your girlfriend doesn't find out."

Alex sighed as he watched the officer leave. He glanced down at the paper, his heart stopping as he read the name. Of all the people in White Pine Bay—it had to be her. He rolled his eyes and walked back to his SUV. He'd have to stop by and pay her a visit.

As he pulled up to the house, an eerie feeling rushed through him. She was one of his many regrets. She was something he couldn't take back, though he wished he could. He knocked on the door and waited. He knew she was home—she was always home.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Alex. Come on in."

He shook his head angrily. He couldn't believe her. "I don't want to come inside. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a cop, Natalia? Why did you lie to me? I thought you were a waitress."

She sighed, looking off behind him. "I was waiting tables just until I got the sheriff's job." She looked back at him sadly. "Come inside."

He ignored her request. He was finding more and more people to hate each day. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Alex." It hurt to look at her. Every word he's ever said to her replayed in his head. He hated her.

She reached out to touch him, but he pulled away. "What? Were you just after my job?"

"Alex. It wasn't like that." She was nothing to him.

He glared at her. "Then what was it then?"

She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "It was like that at first, but then I really started to like you." He rolled his eyes, but she ignored it. "I was going to withdraw, but then she showed up."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't bring her into this." He'd be damned if anything happened to Norma.

Natalia sighed, looking up at him sadly. "Are you with her?"

He stared at her for a moment. He wasn't really sure what the answer was anymore. "No." He turned and left her on the porch alone. "Don't ever come to my office again."


	55. Chapter 55

Her Eyes

Chapter 55: HURT

Alex went to work the next day in the same mood he was always in. He was never truly happy unless he was with Norma. That was odd for him. As she depended on him for protection and security, he depended on her for happiness. It was sad really—that he couldn't be happy on his own. He didn't like that he needed her so much. It terrified him. The station was unusually quiet, but he enjoyed it. He was feeling more at ease now that the DEA was gone. He was slowly beginning to breathe again. It was nice for him. He wasn't as stressed as he usually was, especially now that the Bradley Martin case was beginning to blow over.

After a few hours, he decided to head out. There wasn't much to do at the station anymore. Crimes were calming down. Typically he'd make a trip down to the local bar, but he drove home instead. He thought about Norma. He was glad they were getting closer, but part of him was still scared. He's never been so attached to anyone. He didn't really know how to continue in their relationship—or whatever it was. Much like the woman herself, their relationship was unpredictable. One minute they were rock solid, the next minute they were melting away. The uncertainty of it all scared him the most. He couldn't live without her.

He threw a lean cuisine in the microwave and poured himself a glass of scotch, taking a seat in his chair near the crackling fire. It was always the best way to clear his thoughts. The sound of a car pulling up startled him, though he assumed in was Norma. Nobody else ever came to visit him. He waited in his chair for the knock—he didn't want to seem like he'd been waiting for her. The sound of the knocking made his heart race faster. He strode over to the door and opened it, a slight smile perching on his face. His heart stopped when he saw who it was. "What do you want?"

Natalia stared back at him softly. "I wanna talk about it."

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, slowly closing the door. "Well I don't have anything to say to you."

She slammed her hand against the door, stopping him. "Alex." He sighed and reopened the door. She wasn't just going to leave. He knew that. She stared directly into his eyes causing him to shiver. "I'm sorry. Can we just talk about it?"

"Natalia, there's nothing to talk about." He was sick and tired of everyone trying to rule his life. He needed a way out. He was suffocating.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He rolled his eyes. He was a tough guy. He had to be. "I really do like you, Alex." He kept his focus on the doorframe. He couldn't look at her. She hated that. "I know what it's like to feel like no one cares—to pretend that you don't care. I know what it's like to try to be okay with being alone for the rest of your life because your job is too demanding and nobody wants to stick around for that. I know what it's like to come home at night and hate yourself for the things you had to do. Alex, I withdrew my candidacy this morning. But I didn't do it for you…I didn't do it for myself. I did it because this town needs you. There's nobody better than you. There never was. I—"

The microwave beeped in the background. "Times up," he told her. "My lean cuisine's done." He didn't mean to be rude, but she had showed up unexpectedly.

She stared at him with a saddened look on her face. "Alex, please."

A pain formed inside him. He really wasn't a bad guy. He moved aside and let her in, closing the door behind her. "You want half a meat loaf?"

She followed him in the kitchen. "Sure, I guess." He grabbed some plates and split the meatloaf, placing it on the plates along with some mashed potatoes. She smiled at him as he handed her a plate. "You were always an excellent cook."

He shot her an indifferent stare and took the seat across from her. "So what do you want?" He wasn't really one for small talk.

She took a bite as if to avoid his question. So he waited for her to swallow. "I came to apologize."

He glared at her. He hated her. "I don't need an apology." He took a bite of the meatloaf. The icy cold meat caused his stomach to turn. He glanced at her before spitting it out in his napkin. As he got up to reheat his plate, there was a soft knock at the door. He sighed and left the kitchen, heading towards the door.

Norma smiled at him as he opened the door. "I brought you some dinner." She pushed past him and made her way towards the kitchen.

His heart began to race as worry filled him. He couldn't lose her. "Norma."

She ignored him and continued her journey. "Alex, don't. I know you were going to have one of those awful frozen dinners, so just say thank you."

"Norma." He watched as she stopped dead in the doorway of the kitchen.

She didn't move for a few moments. She was paralyzed. It scared him. After a while, she set the container down on the counter, keeping her back to him. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to bring this by. I have to get going anyway." The disappointment in her voice killed him. He'd failed her. She moved past him without looking at him.

He hated that he made her feel like that. He followed after her into the living room. "Norma. It's not—"

He knew she'd heard it all before. He could see it in her eyes. "You don't owe me an explanation. We're not together." It pained him. He loved her more than anything. She turned around and headed for the door.

"I'm not gonna let you leave." It stopped her, but she wouldn't face him. "I waited two and a half years for you. I'm not gonna let walk out that door…not this time."

She turned around, a forgiving smile on her face. "A half?"

It was a little ridiculous, but— "You murdered someone."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "So did you."

He laughed, smiling at her. He took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her arm for comfort. "I would never do that to you." She dropped her eyes to the floor. She knew it was the truth. He waited for her eyes to return to his. "I care about you a lot, Norma." He glanced over in the direction of the kitchen. "She was running for sheriff."

She raised an eyebrow. "Was?"

He nodded softly. "She withdrew."

She shot him a look. "What'd you have to do to get her to do that?" He didn't like that. But he knew this was how she was. It was how she coped with things. He couldn't blame her.

He still scolded her though. "Norma." Her eyes looked into his lovingly until they darted to a figure behind him.

Natalia made her way to the door. "I'm just gonna go," she told him. "Thanks for dinner." The couple watched as she left, waiting as she closed the door.

There was an awkward silence filling the room. It made them both slightly uneasy. Norma pulled away from him and headed back to the kitchen. "Did you have a nice dinner together?"

He sighed and followed after her. "I ate a partially frozen meatloaf."

She popped the lid off the container and placed it in the microwave. "Well then it's a good thing I brought you dinner." He smiled at her playful smirk. He'd never let her go.


	56. Chapter 56

Her Eyes

Chapter 56: YOU'RE NOT ALONE

"Are you just gonna watch me eat?" He glanced up at her as he took a bite. She leaned against the counter, smiling at him. She was in an unusually good mood for Norma Bates.

"I like watching you enjoy my food," she teased.

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I've been faking it the entire time."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up." She took the seat across from him at the table. He knew what she wanted to say, but he knew she was too proud to ask. So they sat in silence for a while, each glancing at each other shyly.

After he finished eating, he leaned back in his seat. "She came by to apologize for lying to me. I don't think she came by for anything else." There wasn't ever really anything between them. He needed her to know that.

She shook her head lightly. "You don't owe me—"

"I know." He stared at her for a moment then dropped his eyes to the table. "We were only together for a few weeks. I met her at that bar down by the docks. She was waiting tables."

She sat still, unaffected. He knew she didn't want to know about other women. "Sounds like a love connection."

He glanced up at her then let his eyes drift to the rest of the room. He needed comfort. "She was probably just as desperate for companionship as I was." It was the sad truth. He'd been lonely for a long, long time—longer than he cared to think about. "She never meant anything to me."

She didn't look at him. "Alex."

So he stared at her. "I know it doesn't mean anything to you." It was he chance to explore her freely…without any judgment. "I thought that she could help me forget everything that happened between us. It was stupid. No one ever really forgets." His eyes studied her emotionless expression. He wanted her to feel something. "My relationships don't seem to last. And I don't know how to let people in. But I can't seem to let you go. I'm drawn to you…to your family. I've never depended on anyone for anything but…"

She stared back at him, a slight smile appearing on her face. "Are you always this smooth with the ladies?"

He shrugged indifferently. "I try."

She laughed and settled in her seat. "I finally got that pit filled up."

He stared at her. He hated Bob. He was glad he was gone, though he regretted killing him. But he did what he had to do. He leaned in and rested his arms on the table. "Shoulda buried someone in it."

She smiled at him. "Well if I did I wouldn't be telling you about it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Afraid I'll arrest you?"

She shrugged, keeping her gaze on him. "It's not like you haven't before."

He dropped his eyes to the empty container in front of him. They'd been through so much together. It was amazing neither one of them had left town. "I am sorry about that…even though you did kill someone."

"If I wouldn't have killed him, we would have never met," she shot back.

It was true, but— "It's a small town. We would've met somehow." They smiled at each other. He had often times wished they had met differently. He fantasized about them meeting at the bar, the grocery store—anywhere but that motel. He sighed, knowing deep down that if that hadn't met the way they did, it would have been because of Norman. He was dangerous. He always was. "Have you spoken to Norman yet?"

Her mood faltered a bit. Norman was never an easy topic for her. He knew she loved him dearly, but he was reason she was so broken. She killed herself trying to keep him under control. She couldn't handle him all by herself. "No. I figured I'd wait a few more days…let him get settled in."

He nodded understandingly. He knew her son was the last thing she wanted to talk about, especially with him, but— "Norma?" Their eyes met across the table. "What happened that night you showed up on my doorstep?"

He could see her breath deeply as he gazed at her. She was coming undone. "I really just stopped by to bring you some dinner because I made too much." She was in flight mode…she never turned it off.

"Norma." He didn't want to play any games. He was done fighting. "Why are you so scared?"

Her eyes started to well with tears as she stared at the wall. He knew she hated crying in front of him. Their relationship was constant battle. They never knew which side they were on. "I had just locked up the office. I was going to make dinner, but when I got to the house. I heard someone in the kitchen. I knew it was Norman. But he was talking to someone." Her breath started to catch in her throat as she relived the memory. "He was talking to himself. When I got to the kitchen, he was making dinner…in my dress. I tried to talk to him, but he was completely out of it. He was acting like I was some stranger…like I wasn't myself. So I left. And I had nowhere else to go so I came here."

He stared at her softly. "I'm glad you did."

She smiled at him, completely broken. "Me too."

He got up from the table and brought the container to the sink. "Did you really drive all the way here just to bring me dinner?"

Her laugh warmed him. He cherished these moments. She stood up from the table and walked towards him. "Pretty much."

He turned to face her. "You didn't stop by for anything else?"

She stepped closer to him, making him a little nervous. "No." He knew she was lying. He could always tell. "I knew you'd be making a lean cuisine."

He breathed on her as he leaned in. "I'm trying to eat healthy."

She smiled and closed the distance between them with gentle kiss. She fixed him. And now he would fix her.


	57. Chapter 57

Her Eyes

Chapter 57: DON'T GET TOO CLOSE

It had been about a week or two since Alex last saw Norma. He knew she was dealing with a lot because of Norman and he wanted to give her some space. They both needed to think things through. But today was the sheriff's election. Alex was nervous driving into work. This could be his last day as sheriff. It had been a long twenty-four years on the force. It consumed him. He didn't know who he was without his title. He'd be lost without it. It defined him as a person. It was the one thing in his life that would never change…yet here he was.

The whole day ended up as a disaster. The bypass was finally finished, there were home robberies left and right—Alex was a wreck. His fate lay in the hands of the people. That killed him. He tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him, but anxiety clouded every bit of him. He couldn't think straight.

At four o'clock he headed down to city hall. White Pine Bay never made a big deal of their sheriff's election. The citizens didn't really care who was sheriff just as long as they could keep living their lives peacefully. Alex took the seat across from his only surviving opponent—Milton Arbogast. He was the lead detective in Portland. He seemed like decent man, but Alex harbored a hatred for anyone who wanted something of his. He silently glared at the man from across the table. He'd be damned if anyone took his job from him. He took pride in being the sheriff, though he often felt no appreciation for it.

After a moment, Mayor Woodriff stood before them. Alex zoned out as the man began to speak. His mind flooded with thoughts of Norma. Anxiety filled him. If he wasn't the sheriff, he wouldn't be able to protect her or her family. He'd be useless to them. What would he be if he wasn't the sheriff? What would he do? He was nothing without his job. He was so invested in it that he never really thought about anything else. That was why he was so alone. He couldn't hang on to anything—to anyone. Except Norma. She was the one thing that didn't change…though they _had_ changed. He went from wallowing in his resentment towards her to falling madly in love with her. How could he stop himself? She wasn't anything that he thought he wanted. She was the biggest mess he'd ever seen. But he loved her uncontrollably. He couldn't fight his attraction to her. She was his fate. This was his destiny. "Alex, you've done a great service to our town. We are very thankful to all that you have done for us. But it's time to say goodbye." The words pierced through him, shattering what was left. "Detective Arbogast, welcome to White Pine Bay."

Alex left the party early. He felt odd being there—like he was a stranger to White Pine Bay. He didn't belong there anymore. He drove back to the station and went into his office to pack his things. It wasn't so bad. He was just moving down the hall. But he wasn't in charge anymore. Someone else was taking over. Someone the town barely knew. Someone he had a feeling he wouldn't like. Things were changing. And Alex hated change.

When he finished unpacking, he grabbed his new set of keys. He wasn't allowed to drive the sheriff's SUV anymore. He had to drive a different SUV—one that was arguably too used to be considered new anymore. He grunted as he climbed inside, the smell of old man sweat suffocating him. He tried to roll down the windows, but they were stuck. As he pulled out of the station he found himself driving in the direction of the Bates Motel. Normally after such a day, he would head down to the local bar. But tonight he was seeking a new kind of comfort.

He knocked on the door anxiously. It had been a while since they'd seen or talked to each other. He was almost avoiding her on purpose. He was afraid to get too close. She made him vulnerable and weak.

She peered at him the window before opening the door. She stared at him in confusion. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

He shook his head lightly, chuckling to himself. "I don't know."

Her eyes softened him. "Do you wanna come inside?" She moved aside to let him and closed the door behind him. "Did you eat?"

He nodded, following her into the living room. "Yeah. I ate earlier. I just wanted to check on you…see how you were doing." Her smile warmed him. It was something he needed. "They finished the bypass today."

She rolled her eyes and took a seat on the couch. "Yeah. What else is new?"

His eyes dropped to the floor as he took a seat next to her. He was nervous being alone with her. He felt like they were back at square one, though she hadn't done anything. He gazed at her softly. "How are you?"

She smiled. She was finally happy for once. "I'm fine. How are you?"

He sighed deeply. "I've been better."

She shifted in her seat. "Wasn't the sheriff's election today?" He shot her a look, fighting back the urge to yell and scream. "What?"

He shook his head. He couldn't ever seem to get away. "Promise me that things will never change between us." He glanced over at her confused expression. "No matter what happens…this doesn't change."

She nodded hesitantly. "Okay. I promise."

He took a deep breath and stared off into the room. "I can't protect you anymore."

She wouldn't move. "Alex, what are you talking about?"

He stared at her plainly. "I'm not the sheriff anymore."

She stared at him for a moment before moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Alex." He held onto her, pulling tightly to him. He never wanted to let go. He couldn't lose her. She nuzzled her face into his neck. "Things will never change between us." He hoped it was the truth.


	58. Chapter 58

Her Eyes

Chapter 58: BREATHE ME

She was all he needed. He could rest in peace knowing that she was right there with him. He loved her. She was everything. The feeling of her wrapped tightly to him frightened him. He's never felt this loved in his life. He kissed her gently on the forehead. He had been waiting for her his whole life. He just didn't know that it was Norma Bates that he was looking for. They belonged to each other. They were supposed to be together.

He smiled as her lips met his jaw. He cherished every moment he had with her. Secretly he knew it wouldn't last—nothing ever lasted. But none of that mattered as long as he was with her. He only cared about her.

Her lips met his neck, easing their way down as her hands played with the buttons on his shirt. He'd never understand how they got here. They used to be mortal enemies. But now he'd do anything for her. She was different from everyone else. He needed her. He was just too proud to admit it. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside.

She let her fingertips graze across his black t-shirt. Her eyes watched his lips. He could see the uncertainty written on her face. It was more obvious than anything he'd ever experienced with her. He watched her closely, more closely than he ever had. He needed to know exactly what she was feeling. He needed to know that this was real. She needed to know the truth. "I need you," he muttered. It was the simple truth.

Her eyes gazed up into his. She knew. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch, leading him out of the living room and up the stairs. His heart pounded in his chest as they neared her bedroom. He was still a little unsure himself. He never really trusted her until now. He knew what her motive was…and for once this wasn't about her. It was about him. He pushed her back against the wall near the doorway of her room. His lips moved across hers with the most passion he's ever felt in his life. He loved her more than anything. He loved her more than life itself.

Without removing herself from him, she tugged them through the doorway of her room. She didn't bother to shut the door, but he didn't mind. He knew they were alone. He pulled his shirt over his head as she turned around to wait for him to unzip her dress. His eyes gazed down her back as he finally unzipped the dress. He's waited for this moment for a long time. He spent countless nights staring up at her window, trying to gain the courage to have a normal conversation with her. But now here he was…in that room rewriting their story. They weren't the same anymore. Things had changed. There was no going back. Alex liked it better this way anyway. He smiled as she turned around. He never appreciated a woman the way he appreciated her. She was special. She barely gave him enough time to breath before reconnecting their lips. She was better than everyone he knew. She had a heart of gold.

She undid his belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor. He kicked his clothing to the side and moved them towards her bed. He's thought about this moment for years. Perhaps ever since she came to his office asking for a favor. But it was different then. His motive was different. This meant something. This was his long awaited confession. This was the truth. He unclasped her bra and tossed it aside as his lips made their way down her neck.

He would waste no time with her. He spent a whole three years wasting time. He climbed off the bed and pulled off his boxers. She smiled as he did so. He smiled back at her as he pulled down her panties. But he stopped once he noticed the long scar running down the inner part of her thigh. There she was lying exposed in front of him…the last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable. He wanted to ask what happened, but he stopped himself. He knew he had been staring for too long, but he couldn't fight the concern that filled him. He leaned down and kissed the exposed skin before continuing on his original mission. It was the only way to ease his mind.

They stared at each other for a moment. Alex was at a loss for words—there was nothing _to_ say. He was done waiting. He needed all of her. He climbed back on top of her and pressed his way inside. His heart could have exploded from the pressure it felt. He never felt this way about anyone in his entire life. She was the answer to all his problems. She was the one worth waiting for.

They moved together slowly and gently. He wanted to show her what love felt like. He took his time. It was just the two of them now. She was all that mattered. This was all that mattered. His lips met her jaw as he moved deeper. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. He needed her to know how important she was to him.

She began to clutch him tighter, pulling him closer to her—if that were even possible. He cherished the moans that left her lips. It was a sound he hardly remembered. He quickened his pace when he felt her insides start to close in on him. This was the beginning of something new. This was the beginning of the rest of his life. The pressure he felt was unbearable, but he kept going. He's waited to long. He's never been in love with anyone…just her. And now they were finally together. He felt himself release as she shuddered beneath him. They gazed at each other hazily. Alex sent her a smile, which she gladly returned. She knew the truth now. She knew what she meant to him.


	59. Chapter 59

Her Eyes

Chapter 59: TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF

Alex woke up to an unexpected shift in the bed. He had already forgotten where he was, but he quickly remembered as the events of the night before resurfaced. He smiled at her as she turned around to face him. "Morning," he muttered.

She smiled back at him. "Morning." Things were different between them now. They were connected somehow. There were no more lies. This was the truth. His eyes followed her to her dresser where she pulled out some clothes to wear. "You hungry?"

He stood up from the bed and slipped back into his clothing. "Not really."

She gave him a hard look after buttoning her blouse. "Alex." He stared back at her for a moment. He'd never win this fight. She was his weakness. He sighed and followed her down to the kitchen. She moved over to the cupboard as he took a seat at the table. "How does French toast sound?"

He smiled though she couldn't see it. He really did love her. "Sounds perfect." He watched as she moved about the kitchen. He knew how much she loved cooking for others—he just didn't like the thought of anyone doing anything for him. "Did you ever think about a culinary career?"

She laughed lightly. "No. I never thought I had the diligence for that." She paused as the sizzling in the pan grew. She sighed after a while. "Besides my father always told me I'd be nothing more than a housewife…and I guess he was right."

Alex gazed at her sadly. He knew she had a troubled childhood. It was one of the reasons he was so drawn to her. They understood each other. "You got that motel down there." He tried, though he knew it wouldn't help ease the pain.

"Yeah. And look where that got me." The sharpness of her tone stung inside him. She started to focus more on cooking than on him. It seemed easier for her to handle.

He could sense the tension filling the room so he changed the subject. "So how's Norman doing?" He did genuinely care about Norman. He just was a nice boy who had been handed a terrible circumstance.

She wouldn't look at him. He could tell she was still a little apprehensive when it came to talking about Norman with him. "He's doing better." He watched as she placed their breakfast on the plates. "They're actually letting him come home this week. He should be here Saturday." She seemed anxious about it all—like she was afraid to see her own son. She brought their plates to the table and took her seat. "So if you're not the sheriff anymore, what do I call you?"

"Alex," he teased. He poured the syrup over his toast, breaking eye contact with her. "I've been demoted to officer."

Her eyes were trained on him. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged it off. He pretended it didn't matter though deep down it really did. "It is what it is. It was bound to happen sometime. A king can't rule forever."

"A king?" She laughed and sucked the syrup off her thumb. "Well I like Alex better anyway." It warmed his heart. She was his only meaningful relationship.

After a few bites, he decided to try again. "Are you nervous?"

She glanced up at him. "About what?" She knew what he meant; she was just pretending not to know. It was easier for her.

He stared at her harshly. "About Norman." He didn't want to interrogate her, but he couldn't stand to see her hurt. Even the least bit of sadness on her face pained him.

"The doctors said he's doing fine. There's nothing to worry about." He knew she didn't believe that. Not after everything.

He hated that she still felt the need to disguise things from him. He hated feeling that she might not trust him. "Norma."

She glared at him. "He's my son."

He let his eyes drop to the plate in from of him. He didn't want to pick a fight with her. She was going through a lot…a lot that he'd never understand. He knew that. But that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her. "Maybe I should stay down in one of the motel rooms…just for a little while."

She rolled her eyes. "Alex, I don't need to watch over me. I'm not a child."

"Then where's your pool?" He knew it hit something deep.

She stared at him boldly. "You're an ass sometimes, you know that?"

He grinned meanly. "It's my job." He stared into her eyes. He knew she was worried…who wouldn't be? "Look I just want to be there in case you need me. Norman doesn't have to know I'm there. No one does. I just need to know that you're safe."

She nodded. "All right, officer." They stared at each other, cherishing the time they had. But the sound of Alex's phone broke through their daze. "Who's calling you?"

He pulled out his phone from his pocket. "I don't know." He didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Alex. This is Milton Arbogast. I was looking through some of your old files and I noticed that there was a case you left open…the Bradley Martin case. You never closed it. I was wondering…"

"It's a useless case. There's no evidence." He panicked. He could feel his heart rate accelerate.

"A young girl died. I don't know how you ran things as sheriff. But I'm not gonna let things like this happen…not in my town." Alex couldn't let him investigate the case. Everything would begin to unravel again. He couldn't let that happen.

"I'm on my way to work right now. We'll talk about it when I get there." He shut his phone and placed it back in his pocket before heading for the door. He didn't bother turning to face her—he was on a mission. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

She followed after him. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Just take care of yourself, all right?" There wasn't a moment in the day when he didn't worry about her. She was his responsibility. She was his one love. "I'll be back. I promise." He kissed her goodbye and headed out the door.


	60. Chapter 60

Her Eyes

Chapter 60: MOONLIGHT SERENADE

There wasn't anything left to like about work. Alex never really made friends at work. He never made friends anywhere—he never tried. He felt a pit burrow in his stomach as he stepped inside his old office. It wasn't a pleasant experience being back in his office. Everything had changed. He found himself criticizing every crooked frame that hung on the wall. He thought about barricading the door and claiming the office forever, but he knew he couldn't. That office was everything to him. He had called it home one lonely night. His office was his protection. It was the place no one dared to bother him—except Norma Bates. He took a seat in front of his old desk as his thoughts began to circle around her. He wondered why she had stayed. No matter what Alex said to her she kept coming back. He had arrested her and she still came back asking for favors…proclaiming their friendship. She was his only friend. She was the only person he cared to hold on to.

He heard footsteps near the doorway, but he didn't turn around. Milton took a seat at his desk, eyeing the former sheriff. "Alex."

He stared back at him plainly. He never really understood why he hated people…he just hated them. It killed him to see someone else sitting at his desk in his office. He could already tell that he and the new sheriff were not going to get along very well. That was evident.

Milton sighed and dropped his eyes to the open case file that lay in front of him. "Bradley Martin. You found her in the trunk of a car at the bottom of the bay?"

"A fisherman found her." They stared at each other for a moment, each fighting for control. "We thought she committed suicide about a year ago. Something must've happened to her. She might've cut town." Alex wouldn't budge. He knew the man had no idea what he was doing. He had probably never laid eyes on White Pine up until recently. "How'd you hear about this job anyway?"

The sheriff's eyes narrowed at him. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Alex leaned back in his seat. He felt oddly comfortable there. "Yeah. Why not? I mean I did ruin this town for over ten years. I would consider myself pretty useful to a guy like you."

Milton smirked slightly. "We're going to investigate this case, Alex. Nothing's going to stop me." He closed the file and placed it aside, leaning closer to him. "I find it a little concerning that you would allow this case to go cold. I've heard great things about you. Things like how you always solved the case. You always caught the bad guys. Nothing could get in your way. Up until about three years ago. That's when things started to change, right? You shot your own deputy. The man you worked with everyday. Shot him in cold blood. How'd that feel?"

He didn't feel anything. The only time he ever felt anything was when he thought about Norma. She had a hold on him that he couldn't control. He couldn't break free. The truth was…he didn't want to. He never broke eye contact with the sheriff. He needed him to know where they stood. "I killed a man that I had known my whole life. We grew up together. We lived down the street from each other. I knew his parents. I knew his sister. I was at their funeral. People die. That's a fact of life." He sent him a sad smile before he stood up and made his way towards the door. "I've got streets to patrol."

Later on in the evening, he headed back to the Bates' house. He climbed the steps and knocked on the door hesitantly. He contemplated on going home. It looked as though the lights weren't on. He wasn't in a good mood; work had drained him, besides he had a fresh bottle of scotch calling his name. He could hear the swell of music as she opened the first door.

She smiled as she peered at him through the window, opening the door. "Hi." They stared at each other for a moment, each taking the other in. "Come on in." She moved aside and let him pass her before closing both doors.

The music filled him. It was Moonlight Serenade. "Glenn Miller?" He turned around to face her. The house was lit by candlelight. It shined against her face beautifully. She was a masterpiece.

She took in his hand and led him into the living room. They stood in front of the record player, the sound of the music playing inside them. She gazed at him. "There were some old records left in the house when we moved in."

He nodded and looked about the dim lit room. "The power go out?"

She placed his hand on her waist and began to move with the music. "No."

It made him a little nervous. "Norma, I don't dance." She ignored his comment and placed her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. It soothed him. He liked holding her close to him. It was nothing like anything he ever had experienced before. He was under her spell. He rested his chin on her head and led her around the room. It was just them in the world. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed. This was what love was. It was something so foreign to them both. And they were uncovering it together.

When the record ended, she pulled him into the kitchen. He sent her a stern look. "You didn't have to make me dinner." He eyed her smile as she poured him a glass of wine. They sat down at the table. She allowed him to feel happy. It was different experience with her. "Are you gonna tell me what this is about?"

She glanced up at him. "It's not about anything."

He furrowed his brow. "Then why'd you do it?"

Her eyes dropped to her plate as silence filled the room. She wouldn't answer him. They ate in silence. When their meal was over, she led him upstairs to her bedroom. He could feel his body tighten as she got close. She was perfect in every way. He allowed his breath to hit her face. "Why did you do it?"

Her lips gently settled on his, sending his heartbeat into a frenzy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He could spend the rest of his life with only her beside him. She was all he needed. She pulled away him, her eyes staring into his. "I did it because you deserve it."


	61. Chapter 61

Her Eyes

Chapter 61: A BOTTLE OF SCOTCH

It was Friday evening when Alex stood in his bedroom contemplating on what to pack for his stay at the Bates Motel. He wasn't sure how long he'd be staying, but he didn't want to have to come home for something he may have forgotten. He threw his uniform into his suitcase and headed into the bathroom for his razor and toothbrush. He stared at himself in the mirror before opening the medicine cabinet. To bring his pills or not to bring his pills? It was a prescription to help him sleep. Alex was the type of guy to sit up all night worrying—wondering. It was who he was. But he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep anyway, so he shut the cabinet door, grabbed what he came for, and went back to his room to zip up his suitcase. As he passed by the kitchen, he picked up that fresh bottle of scotch he bought a few nights ago. He figured it would come in handy. If wasn't going to have his pills to numb the day, he'd need something just as strong.

He sighed as he locked up his house. He was hardly ever there anymore. His time had been divided between the station and the Bates' house. The reality of it all was starting to dawn on him. Was he involved with Norma Bates? He wasn't sure. He climbed in his SUV and drove off. The path to the Bates' house had become a familiar route. He knew it by heart. He'd never forget until the day he died. It was programmed into his brain. Sometimes before or after work, he'd drive by just to check in, but never stop by. He was afraid for her to know how much he really cared. Nerves started to kick in as he pulled into the lot.

He climbed out and stared up at the house. He thought back to the days he'd stand outside and watch Norma from her window. It was sort of creepy, but he couldn't help himself. He was drawn to her. There was something about her he couldn't deny—something he couldn't fight off. He needed to be with her. It was his destiny.

"You're here." Her voice broke through his daze. His eyes glued themselves to her as she made her way down the motel porch. "Why'd you park all the way over there?"

His lips twitched into a smile. "Force of habit, I guess."

She stared at the vehicle for a while. "Did you get a new car?"

He shook his head lightly. "It's not exactly new. It's got some wear here and there." He glanced back at it. He hated it. It smelled like fish—every now and then he'd find old nature valley bars. He turned back to her, disguising the disgust on his face. "They gave me a different car since I'm not the sheriff anymore."

She gave him a sad smile and waved her hand for him to follow her into the office. "Come on." He relished in the sound of her heels clicking against the cement as he followed after her.

He closed the door behind them. "Any guests yet?"

She sighed and turned her back to him. "No." He hated that the bypass had destroyed her business. She was underwater. He couldn't save her. Being in the office reminded him of when he first stayed at the motel. At the time, he wasn't even sure why he came there. But now he knew. It was because of her. Because he knew she needed him and that he would be there for her…no matter what. She pulled a set of keys down from the board. "Room 11."

He grinned, taking the keys. "Home sweet home." He stared at her for a moment, checking her mood. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I'm all right."

He didn't believe her, but he didn't want to force anything out of her. He turned and headed for the door. "Well I'm gonna go unpack."

"Alex." Her voice caught him as he hit the door. "Do you wanna go out to dinner with me? I don't really feel like cooking and I'm assuming you'd probably order Chinese anyway."

He kept his eyes trained on the door as he felt his heart beat out of his chest. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Anxiety settled in as silence grew between them. He turned around to face her. "Are you?"

She bit her lip, fighting the nervous smile on her face. "Yeah."

He nodded and opened the door. "Give me five minutes." He nearly ran to his car. There was something about her that set his emotions on a high. He ripped his suitcase out of the backseat and unlocked the door to his room. His mind was a mess. He needed clarification on the terms of their relationship. Tonight he would get them. He threw his clothes in the dresser and placed his razor on the bathroom counter before heading back out to his car for the bottle of scotch. He spotted her reflection in the window as he shut the car door.

"What's that for?" She raised an eyebrow, making her way over to him.

He laughed nervously and stepped into his room to place it on the nightstand. "It's just in case," he called out to her.

She gave him a look as he reappeared before her. "In case what?"

He admired the playful expression on her face. "It's very stressful being your protector."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to her car. "I'll drive. I'm not really sure I wanna ride in that thing."

He laughed and followed after her. "I don't blame you." He felt a little odd having her drive. He was a man who always liked to be in control. But then again so did she. It was one of the things he loved about her. He admired her strength…her courage. She was a woman worth dying for. She was his one love.


	62. Chapter 62

**Oh gosh, it's been two months since I updated? Updates might not come as quickly as usual cause my classes have started up again and I'm in rehearsal for the fall play. Excuses, excuses. I'm sorry. I hope this chapter will suffice. You've all been so wonderful! I appreciate all of you!**

Her Eyes

Chapter 62: HOLDING ON FOR TONIGHT

The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one. Alex was becoming oddly comfortable with her and it scared him…it scared him half to death. He wasn't really sure how to feel about it. He knew he loved her, but he was afraid to love her. For as much as Alex desired trust from her, he sure had a hard time trusting her. He had a hard time trusting a lot of people. He's been so independent for so long that he doesn't know how to be with anyone else…especially a woman like Norma Bates.

They pulled up to the restaurant and got out of the car. Alex nearly ran to the diner door to open it for her. She smiled as she passed him, stepping into the thriving air of the small diner. They took the booth in the back closest to the window. Alex gazed at her as she settled in her seat. "How is everything?" She shrugged, scrunching up her face in her usual way. Their eyes connected across the table. "Have you heard anything about Emma?"

Norma looked about the room with a sigh. "She came home last Tuesday. She's still recovering." She glanced back at him with a sad smile. "Dylan's been visiting her."

Alex smiled softly before allowing his gaze to drift over to the waitress approaching them. The woman recognized him and grinned gaily at the recognition. "Sheriff," she greeted.

It stung deep in his gut. He ground his teeth through a tight smile. "It's Officer now, Sally." He allowed his eyes to delve deep into hers. "So you did move back to White Pine Bay?"

The brunette blushed brightly, rocking back on her heels. "Yes. It's about time I came back home." Her eyes never left his. They were the color of fresh spring grass; they were as beautiful and as light as ever.

Alex could feel a pain form in his heart. He brought his gaze back to Norma and smiled reassuringly. "This is Sally. We, uh, dated in high school."

"Up until you left me for that police academy in Portland," Sally added.

The pain began swell inside him. The emotions could have flooded out of him at any moment, but he built a sturdy dam. His eyes focused on his fingers that tightly clasped each other on the edge of the table. "No, Sally, you left me…you left me."

"Alex—"

"Can we just order our food?" He refused to look anywhere else. If he did, he would have lost it. The situation only had two possible endings, neither of which Alex wanted to explore. The tension in the air was high. It ripped through them like a silver bullet. Sally obediently took their orders and left them to themselves.

Alex turned his eyes towards the scene happening outside. He needed to escape this reality. There were certain parts of his life he never wanted to bring back up. Sally was one of them. "Alex?" Norma's voice broke through him, shattering the glass wall he put between them.

He shook his head, half in anger towards himself and half in disbelief of his fate. He couldn't seem to shake anything. Despair was his shadow, only disappearing in the dark…coming out in the greatest moments of light. His gaze fell to her eyes. They were a warm bath of security.

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal and headed back to the motel. Norma glanced at him as she put the vehicle in park. She had no idea how broken he truly was. She got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger side for him. He furrowed his brow at her actions and glanced down at the hand she provided to help him out. The warm from her hand filled him, pulling him in for a warm embrace. He tugged her by the hand in the direction of room 11.

"Alex? What are you doing?" she called after him.

He smiled back at her and opened the door, moving swiftly to the nightstand to retrieve the unopened bottle of scotch. He held it up for her to see and began opening it as she shut the door. She sat down on the bed and watched him struggle, laughing softly to herself. "Got it?"

He grinned at the victorious popping sound and took a swig, taking the seat next to her on the bed. He knew he couldn't burry this under the rug like everything else. There couldn't be anything between them. He rested his head against the wall as he sighed. "She was the only girl I ever loved. She was the one I thought I was going to marry. She was the only person I ever trusted. She helped me through my mom's suicide…and the funeral. And everything afterwards." He could feel Norma's eyes glued to him, listening intently…but he didn't look at her. He couldn't. "I asked her to marry me the night before I left for Portland…and she said she needed time to think about it. Said she'd come back in the morning before I left…and I never saw her again." He took another drink of scotch and gazed back at the woman beside him. "I've been alone ever since."

She reached down and grasped his free hand. "Well, you're not alone anymore, Alex. I'm not going anywhere."


	63. Chapter 63

Her Eyes

Chapter 63: TO NEVER SHOW I LOVED YOU SO

She ripped the bottle of scotch from his grasp and downed it, nearly spitting it out as the taste hit her tongue. Alex laughed at her as she glared at him. "What?" she spat, her eyes turning to daggers.

He continued to laugh anyway, grabbing the bottle from her hand and taking another drink. "You can't just down it," he muttered. He gazed at her, flashing a smile.

She got up from the bed and made her way to the mirror on the wall. "Why do you even drink it?" There was something about her reflection that mesmerized him. She wasn't the same when she saw herself. She looked at herself with a certain sadness, yet she still was beautiful. Her reflection was the entrance to her soul. It stood before him baring every heartache she'd ever experienced, exposing itself to him. She had a telltale heart.

He watched her check herself in the mirror. She had no idea how much he loved her. He glanced down at the bottle sitting in his lap. "It's the only thing that works." He studied her look of confusion as she turned around to face him. "It gets pretty lonely as sheriff…officer."

He could tell by her expression that she knew exactly how he felt. She climbed on the bed beside him and leaned against him, gently kissing his neck. "You should have found me sooner."

He wasn't sure what to do. Intimacy was always an issue for him. He hesitated touching her. He still didn't know the terms of their relationship, and he didn't want to push her into anything. A pain formed in his stomach the second her eyes spotted his insecurity. He took another drink of scotch, desperately trying to mask what he was feeling.

She held his face in her hands, gazing into his eyes. Her eyes frightened him. They were beautiful, but they terrified him. They only emphasized his love for her…and that scared him. They were a constant reminder of reality of her. The reality that someone needed him. The reality that he wasn't alone anymore. She looked at him with insecurity flushing her eyes. He couldn't muster a word to comfort her. All he could do what stare into her eyes, reflecting the same look back to her. She settled her lips on his, drowning the insecurity that was suffocating them both. He allowed his arms to wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. She moved so that she straddled his lap, her lips never leaving his until he pulled away.

He stared into her eyes once more. "What are we doing?"

She laughed softly…nervously. "I don't know."

His eyes never left her. It was almost an interrogation. "I need to know." He wouldn't budge. He waited long enough.

He knew it scared her, but he didn't care. He could feel her start to leave. She always tried to leave. It was who she was. "Alex—"

He tightened his grip on her waist, holding her down so she couldn't escape. "You have no idea, do you?" He could see the defeat settling in her eyes. "This isn't a game."

She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't. She would fall apart in his arms if she did. "Alex—"

"I love you…I have for a while."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Alex—"

Silence filled the room as he watched her, loosening his grip on her. If she wanted to leave he wouldn't force her to stay. He could feel her breath become uneasy. He turned his gaze to the walls that surrounded them. "I don't want to play this game anymore. I've waited too long. I'm done waiting." He looked back at her to make sure she was all right. She gazed up at him, a worried look in her eyes. "I'm in love with you."

"I know." Her voice was barely audible.

He was unbreakable. He knew what he wanted. "I can't spend another day pretending that that isn't the truth."

She cracked a smiled. "What? Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

He rolled his eyes. "That'll be the day." Her smile ignited him, drawing him in. He'd never let her go.

Alex woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He felt the weight of her against his chest. It was a feeling he'd never forget. It was something he'd been longing for his whole life. He kissed her gently on the forehead. She was all he ever needed. He couldn't live without her.

He felt her fidget in between his arms. She opened her eyes to view him. The smile on her face radiated into him, but her expression broke the second reality hit her. She shot up from the bed, glancing back at the alarm clock as she rushed to the door. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Alex stared back at her blankly. She glared at him, flinging the door open. "I have to pick up Norman."

He watched as she left then fell back down to the bed, sighing heavily. It was going to be a long day, and his day never went well when he had to deal with an anxious Norma. He got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

The feeling of the hot water soothed him. His world was changing…and this time it was for the better. Norma was the only thing he had left. He loved her so. She was the only thing he ever thought about. They needed each other, and now they had each other. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, reentering the room. He stopped at the sound of the door unlocking, observing his visitor.

She stared blankly at him. "I, uh, left my keys in here," Norma muttered, moving over to the nightstand. "I thought you were still in the shower. I—"

"You don't have to apologize." Alex laughed nervously, moving over to the dresser to pull out some clothes.

She stared at him boldly. "I wasn't going to." He stared back at her, completely stunned. When he couldn't mutter a response, she left…leaving him to himself. There wasn't anything he could say.


	64. Chapter 64

Her Eyes

Chapter 64: WATCH ME SQUIRM

It was noon by the time she returned. Alex had hidden his car a quarter mile down the street. They never knew how Norman was going to react to things these days. Norma said he was getting better, but Alex would have to see for himself.

He peered at them through the opening in the curtain. It was sweet how much she cared about Norman. She loved her son more than anything in the world. That was the way it should be. He waited till they got up the steps to sneak out of his room and into the office for his morning coffee.

She came back down a few minutes later. He smiled at her as she passed through the door. "You seem happy," he muttered, taking a sip of the hot coffee.

She took a seat at the front desk, her gaze again meeting his. "I am happy." It was the truth. She bit her lip and turned to the computer screen. "Are you heading to work soon? Norman's gonna be heading down any minute."

He raised an eyebrow playfully. "Trying to get rid of me?"

She smiled at him, taking the mug from him. "Yeah. Now go."

He shot her one last look before leaving. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. Things were finally looking up. Norman was getting better. Norma was less stressed…Alex was less stressed. The day was going well for Alex.

That was until he got to work. He sighed at the sight of the sheriff. He had the audacity to sit at Alex's desk in Alex's chair. He grimaced as he yanked his jacket off and tossed it on the seat beside him. "What are you doing in here?" It was bad enough he already took his job.

"I wanted to talk to you about Norman Bates," Sheriff Arbogast stated, leaning back.

Alex cringed inside. He wanted to throw him through the window. If it were anyone else he probably would have. "What about Norman Bates?"

Milton stared through him. Everyone thought they could control him. Everyone. He couldn't go anywhere anymore without someone undermining him. Alex hated it. He hated what this had come to. He could never be happy. "I spoke with Bradley Martin's mother recently. Apparently, Norman and Bradley were friends. Used to come over to her house asking for her."

Alex shook his head slightly, fighting back the urge to grab the man by the collar and drag out of his office. "What does this have to do with her death?"

The sheriff folded his hands in his lap. "I never said it did. But I figure they must have been close. He might know happened to her."

Alex hated how comfortable he made himself. He was tired of everyone in this town. He couldn't escape them. "Why are you telling me this?"

Milton chuckled softly, leaning closer to whisper to him. "It's no secret that you and Mrs. Bates are close…"

He could have killed him, but he couldn't risk anything. He wouldn't. Alex glared at him. "You don't need my permission, if that's what you looking for. I'm not involved with the Bates'."

The man got up from the desk and headed towards the door. "Glad to see you're finally on our side."

Alex watched him leave then made his way to his desk, taking a seat in his chair. He rolled his eyes. Another Bob Paris…

When Alex left the station he called Norma to make sure the coast was clear to come back to the motel. He smiled at the familiarity of the route. The motel had somehow become home. He felt out of place without it. Alex parked his car in the woods and walked the quarter mile back to the motel. He got back around five. Norman had already headed back up to the house to work on an owl he'd found at Pine View. So Alex went straight for the office, hoping to find Norma.

She smiled at him as she glanced up from her computer. "How was work?" He loved coming home to her. She was the perfect woman.

He shrugged indifferently. He couldn't tell her the truth. He needed to protect her. He was struggling between safety and contentment. He didn't know which was more important. "How's Norman?"

She glanced down at the desk, a slight shade of red flushing her cheeks. "He's good. He's doing better." Her eyes meet his, illuminating him. He could see the happiness radiating off of her. She really was beautiful. She got up from the desk and stepped closer to him, her hands playing with the collar of his shirt. "I'm gonna go make dinner. Do you want me to bring something down for you?"

He let his hands fall to her waist, drawing her closer. "You don't have to."

She smiled up at him. "I'm going to anyway."

They stared at each other for a moment, each other looking for confirmation before leaning in. But the sudden sound of gravel picking up sent their gaze to the window. "You have a guest?"

She sent him a small glare, returning back to her spot behind the desk. "People do come to my motel, Alex."

He shot her a look before turning towards the door the view the woman entering. His heart dropped for a moment. "Sally?"

She stared back at him. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

He couldn't muster a response. Norma's voice broke through the silence. "He came by to fix a leaky pipe in one of the bathroom's." She smiled at Alex.

Sally laughed softly, making her way towards the front desk. "You own the Bates Motel? What a coincidence. I—"

"What are you doing here?" Alex interrupted her.

Norma glared at him. He knew she needed customers, but not her. Anyone but her.

Sally glanced over her shoulder at Alex. "My house is being fumigated. I need a place to stay for a few nights. I live just down the street."

Alex stared back at Norma. "Well I'm gonna go fix that leaky pipe." He could never catch a break.


	65. Chapter 65

Her Eyes

Chapter 65: YOU'LL BE BACK

Alex headed back to his room and shut the door. He could already tell it was going to be a long night. That woman would haunt him for the rest of his life. He could never get past her. She was a shadow on the wall, constantly seeking him. He was trapped. The presence of her taunted him, ripping open the wounds that had just begun to heal. She'd ruin him. He glanced over at the empty bottle of scotch sitting on his nightstand and sighed. He'd have to suffer the pain alone.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. He found comfort in the slump of mattress. He could feel himself slipping—he was losing control. Arbogast would investigate the Bradley Martin case and send Norman to jail. Alex would lose Norma. He couldn't have that. He vowed to himself that this would be the last time he covered for Norman Bates. He knew it was wrong and that Bradley Martin deserved better, but Norman was getting better. Norma deserved happiness even if it lasted only a little while. The feeling off the mattress enveloping him soothed him, drifting him off to sleep.

A soft knock came from behind the door. His eyes flickered open and he sighed, getting up and opening the door. "What?" he grumbled, eyes half open.

"Might wanna rework your greeting for your guests." Norma smiled at him. When he didn't respond, her eyes fell to the plate in her hands. "Can I come in?"

Alex moved aside, a little embarrassed. "I thought you were someone else."

She chuckled a little, unwrapping the plate. "Who else would be knocking on your door? No one else knows you're here."

He stared at her briefly then glanced down at the plate. "Is that for me?" He wouldn't dare bring up Sally, though it didn't matter entirely. He and Norma weren't exactly together, yet in some sense they were. They had made their own unspoken commitment a while back.

She handed him the plate, an uncertain look written across her face. "It might be a little cold. I had to wait for Norman to go back to the basement. I didn't want him to get suspicious. I tried heating it up in the microwave, but…"

He took a bite anyway. "Still better than a lean cuisine." He glanced up at her. "Thanks."

She nodded in return and made her way to the other side of the room. "So how does it feel to be back home?" she teased, fixing the rumpled bed sheets.

He rolled his eyes and turned to face her, leaning against the dresser. "I actually sleep better here than anywhere else." It was the sad truth. He slept a little sounder knowing that Norma was only a few flights of steps away. He could protect her if he needed to. He enjoyed the easy access. The Bates had somehow become his family. He hadn't had one in so long that he forgot what it was to belong to one. He needed them just as much as they needed him.

Her eyes fell to bed as the silence broke through. He knew there was something she needed to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. He already knew what it was. He finished eating and placed the plate on the dresser before moving over to her. She looked up at him. The still of the silence was present in her eyes.

"You don't ever have to worry about me," he told her.

"I know," she replied reassuringly. She pushed past him to pick up the plate but he stopped her. His grip on her wrist was tight. He could feel her fleetingness radiating into him. "I have to go before Norman realizes I'm gone," she whispered…she lied.

He didn't move. He couldn't. "Stay for a while."

She wouldn't look at him. She never could. "Alex, I—"

"You're the only one that ever mattered." He loosed her grip, allowing her wrist to fall back to her side. She turned to face him, her eyes watering. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped a few tears that had begun to stream.

Her hand came up to brush his. "I love you."

He stared at her bravely, breathing deeply. "I know." He gently kissed her goodbye and let her go. They'd have their time together another time when Norman had settled in. Alex watched her leave and shut the door, returning to the slump of the bed. His eyes began to drift shut again. The smell of her was still potent in the room.

A soft knock came from behind the door. His eyes flickered open and he smiled, getting up and opening the door. "Back so soon," he greeted.

Sally smiled back at him. "Fix that leaky pipe?" She knew he had been lying. She saw right through him. She always did.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. She could never take a hint.

She smiled widely. "My house is being fumigated."

He glared at her. "Don't be a smartass."

She never lost her smile. "Same old Alex, huh?" He hated every minute of this. He tried to close the door on her, but she pushed her way inside. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I want you to get the hell out of my room." This was why he hated people.

"Oh, so you're staying here?" Damn this woman. He held back the urge to shove her out. He couldn't risk touching her. He glared at her. He'd do it until she left. "Alex," she cried. "I just want to talk." She glared back at him. Neither one of them would give up. This was who they were.

They stood in the doorway glaring at each other for ten minutes before she moved over to the bed and plopped down. "Comfy mattress." He held the door tight. He could have ripped the door off the hinge and beat her with it, but he'd never do that. He'd never hurt her. "So is that your girlfriend?" She couldn't handle the silence. "Cause I mean people don't usually take the owner of the motel they're staying in out to dinner. That'd be a little weird." She laid down and stared at the ceiling. "I think it's great that you're seeing somebody. I mean it's been over twenty years. Of course you've been seeing other people. It'd be a little pathetic if you hadn't." …he hadn't. He turned his gaze out the door. He was a little pathetic. "But she says she's not your girlfriend."

He found solace in the stars. They were promise for something better…something more. "She isn't." He turned back to her, a little calmer than before. "It's getting pretty late. You should probably head back to your room now."

She sat up quickly. "Alex—"

"I'll walk with you there." He stuck out his hand to help her up and walked her out of the room and down the motel porch. "Which room are you in?"

She kept her gaze ahead. "Room 1."Alex smiled to himself. Norma purposely picked the room furthest from his. When they got to her room, she turned to face him. "Alex, I'm—"

He gently kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Sally." He made his way back to his room, her eyes glued to his back. He turned just before the door of his room and looked up towards the house. He smiled at the sight of Norma through her window. "Goodnight, Norma."


	66. Chapter 66

**Happy New Year! I've been putting this story off for a while because I wasn't quite sure where to go next, but I've figured it out. I have a lot of exciting ideas for this story, and hopefully that'll motivate me to update sooner. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Drama will be coming soon. :)**

Her Eyes

Chapter 66: IF I HAD BEEN THAT MAN RIGHT NOW

Alex headed into work a little early today. He had finally gotten a good night's sleep for the first time in months. Life was looking good for Alex. He was finally gaining control over it. His eyes narrowed in on Sheriff Arbogast as he passed by his office. Alex wanted his job back more than anything…well maybe not anything. But he still couldn't stand the thought of someone else sitting at his desk, running his town. Not to mention that Milton Arbogast was a little shit. Alex threw his jacket on his desk chair, taking a seat and sighing. He wasn't one for sabotage, which meant that Alex would have to wait for Arbogast to resign…or die. He cringed at the thought, hating himself for even thinking it up. So many people have died for the sake of the town; it was hard to distinguish between what was right and wrong.

Arbogast appeared in the doorway, stepping inside without a formal greeting. "Romero…"

Alex glanced up at him, fighting back a snarl. "What?" He could already tell where this conversation was going.

"I'm going over to the Bates' today to speak with Norman. I just wanted to clear something up." Alex watched as he took the seat across from him. They stared at each other for a moment. He was testing him. "I noticed that Norman Bates' information is in the system…"

Alex sighed, eyes falling to his desk. "My deputy," he began, stopping midsentence to correct himself. "Deputy Lynn added it in during the Jimmy Brennan case. She did it without my permission…she was fairly new at the time so I let it slide."

Milton leaned back in his chair. He was studying Alex, waiting for him to crack. "Norman Bates killed Jimmy Brennan."

Alex lifted his eyes off the desk to stare back at him. "It was an accident." Blair Watson, however.

"So Norman's killed before." He had what he wanted.

But Alex wouldn't budge, his expression emotionless though his thoughts drifted to Norma and her confession about her husband's death. "Norman's a good kid. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Milton stood up, making his way over to the door. "We'll see about that."

Alex watched him leave, his fingertips twitching slightly from anticipation. He waited a few minutes before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door to his SUV. The radio played in the background as he followed carefully behind Milton. He parked a quarter mile down the street, jogging the rest of the way to the motel. It was crazy—the lengths he went to to ensure this family's safety. He was already at the door when Alex reached the motel, staring up at him from the gravel. Norma answered the door. Alex's heart jumped when he saw her. The gentle pounding filled his ears, preventing him from noticing the footsteps coming towards him.

"Looks like your girlfriend's got a visitor," her voice broke the pounding.

Alex jumped, turning to face her. Leave it to Sally to ruin his stakeout. He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her back to her room. "I gotta use your bathroom," he mumbled, once inside. She stared at him, a look of confusion grazing her face. He shut the door behind him, making his way over to the bathroom window to spy on Norma. They were still there. Norma _was_ one to interrogate the officer that came to interrogate her and her son. Alex chuckled at the thought. It was nice to see someone else be pestered by her overprotectiveness. He'd have to thank her for that later. He watched as she moved aside to let the sheriff in, gazing down at the motel in search of Alex before shutting the door. He wasn't too worried about her. After all, she was the best liar he knew.

He opened the door to the bathroom and made his way back into the motel room. Sally stood exactly where he had left her, between the bed and the door. She crossed her arms in front of her, clearly pissed off. "What was that about?"

Alex sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He'd hide in here till the sheriff left; he couldn't risk someone seeing him. "Nothing. I just have some things I need to take care of."

She smiled a little, taking a seat next to him. "So did you come here to spy on her or did you come to talk to me?"

Alex turned to face her, the usual stoic expression returning to his face. Unbelievable. Twenty-six years of nothing and she thinks they can just pick up where they left off. He was done putting his life on hold for her. She wasn't worth it. But a part of him still felt bad for her. A part of him still held something in his heart. He chuckled nervously, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. He wasn't one to talk about his personal life. He didn't like sharing things about himself. It brought him closer to people, and he couldn't have that. He suddenly became very serious. He didn't want to her hurt. He couldn't stand to hurt anyone. He glanced up at her, ready to break the silence. "I lied to you," he muttered. "She is my—"

Sally stood up from the bed, walking over to the window. "Alex."

"I've only been seeing her for a little while now." He stood up and met her at the window, his gaze meeting her eyes. "But I've loved her for a good two years now."

Sally nodded softly, returning her gaze to the window. "I was hoping you'd still be waiting." He could feel his heart sink. She was too late. "Why didn't you tell me your house burned down?"

He gazed out the window at his old sheriff's SUV. He never expected his life to go like this. He thought he'd be married…with kids maybe. Not a lonely used-to-be sheriff too far past his prime to deserve the woman he has. "You were gone for twenty-six years. It's not like I knew where to call you at." It wasn't like he wanted to call her at all. He was done with her. Milton appeared suddenly, climbing into his SUV and driving off. Alex glanced at Sally, sending her a sad smile. "Bye, Sally."

Norma came around the corner as Alex exited the motel room. She stopped dead in her tracks, her lips slightly parted as if she was going to comment. "I needed somewhere to hide," Alex admitted before she could say anything remotely smart.

She raised an eyebrow. "What about your room?"

"I can't spy on you from there." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes, moving into the motel office. "The new sheriff's real nice."

He smiled at her sarcasm. "He didn't threaten you, did he?"

She opened her laptop, glancing up at him. "Why? What are you going to do? Kill him?" The playful look on her face warmed him.

He moved towards her, his hands resting on her waist. "I might."

She smiled, leaning in and kissing him. "You should come up for dinner tonight. Dylan'll be there. You'll be safe." He pulled away from her, not wanting her to see the fear growing within him. But she spotted his insecurity. "I want Norman to get used to the idea of having you around." She leaned in, softly kissing his cheek in hopes of soothing him…and perhaps swaying him.

"All right," he agreed, against his will. "I'll come up after work." He gave her one last kiss and headed out the door. He could feel his heart begin to race. He was already nervous. He felt like a teenager meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time.


	67. Chapter 67

Her Eyes

Chapter 67:

Alex pulled up at the motel after work. He felt an odd sense of nostalgia parking his car in the driveway, though it was better than parking in the woods a quarter mile back and hoping to God he remembered to roll the windows up. The golden glow peeking through the windows of the house lured him. This was his prison. His heart pounded as he knocked on the door. For as many times as he'd been in their house he never quite felt comfortable there. He felt like he was intruding on them, mainly because most of the time he was. But this was different; she asked him to come.

He smiled at her as she opened the door, though her face held a look of pained frustration. "Hi, Alex," she muttered without looking at him. She simply opened the door for him and left for the kitchen.

Alex shut the door behind him, following after her down the hall. "Is everything all right?" He had only been gone for a few hours and she was already a mess.

She opened the cupboard, reaching for some plates and handing them to him. "Can you set the table?" He could hear the years of stress seeping back into her voice. He wanted to comfort her, but he took the plates from her instead, setting the table like she'd asked. It was best not to pester her. He knew she'd eventually come around. He watched as she checked the pot roast a second time. He could feel her anxiety. He was only this empathetic when it came to her.

She shut the oven door and sighed, knowing he was still waiting for an answer. She moved over to him and motioned for him to have a seat at the table as she did. "Sheriff Arbogast came to see Norman today. He wanted to talk to him about Bradley Martin. Norman was fine about it. He answered all his questions, told him everything he knew…" Her eyes drifted away from his gaze as she took a breath. "Norman thinks I killed Bradley Martin."

Alex's brow furrowed at the confession. "Why would he think that?"

Norma opened her mouth to answer but the oven beeped before she could say anything. She sighed, standing up and moving over to the oven. "We'll talk about it later." She placed the pot on the stove and went down the hall to call Norman and Dylan down for dinner. Part of Alex believed she was just avoiding the topic like she always did, but something had changed in her a while back that gave him faith in her. She made her way back to the counter, her hand resting on her hip as she waited for her boys.

Dylan came down first, stopping in the doorway and sending his mother a look. "Hey, Romero," he greeted after a moment of confused silence.

Alex smiled at the kid as he took the seat next to him. "Hey, Dylan."

Soon enough Norman came down, offering his mother the same reaction to their surprise guest as Dylan had. Although Norman didn't seem as happy to see Alex as Dylan had. He moved over to the stove, scooping up some mashed potatoes. "Why is he here?" Norman whispered loudly to his mother. Alex knew Norman didn't like him very much and that he'd say anything to scare him away, but a part of him was honored that Norman felt he was that much of a threat. It just meant that Norma really did like him as much as he thought she did.

Norma sent her son a scolding look before returning to her seat across from Alex, leaving Norman the seat next to him. She smiled at him before taking a sip of her wine. It made him feel slightly more comfortable in her house.

They ate in silence for a while before Dylan piped up. "Emma's coming home from the hospital next week. I thought maybe we could throw her a welcome home party or something."

Norma smiled at her son. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Norman clanked his fork against his plate, taking a sip of his water to clear his frustration. His mother turned to face him, giving him a disapproving look before continuing with her dinner. Alex observed them in silence, unsure whether he should change the subject or not. But he had Norma to do that for him. "So Alex, how was work?"

He stared up at her. He didn't like when the attention was on him. It made him nervous. He glanced down at his plate, breaking off a piece of the roast to chew. "The usual. A few burglaries…convenience store robberies." He shrugged, taking a bite. He wasn't the most interesting person at the table. That's part of the reason he was so drawn to Norma; she made his life more adventurous.

"No interrogations?" Norman murmured under his breath.

Alex turned to face him, raising a brow. "No, I don't handle interrogations now that I'm just an officer." He knew what he was getting at.

Norman gripped his cutlery, leaning forward. "Then what are you doing here?" Alex stared back at him emotionless. It was all a part of the game. Norman's stare was cold…protective. "I know why you're here. Why don't you go ahead and ask?"

"Norman," Norma warned him before Alex could reply. He wondered if Pine View had helped Norman at all…it didn't seem to help his attitude.

But Alex pretended not to notice, turning back to his dinner. "It's fine, Norma."

But Norma's intrusion had only angered Norman more. He glared at Alex, the veins began to show on his forehead. "What? You're not going to ask me about Bradley Martin? You don't think I killed Bradley Martin?"

"Norman, stop it! Stop!" Norma screamed. Her son stared at her weakly, dropping his knife and fork. There was something different about Norman—something slightly methodic. Norma turned back to her plate, sighing deeply. "Eat your pot roast, honey. Come on. It's gonna get cold."

Alex stared at them in silence. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He glanced over at Dylan, who had his eyes glued to his plate as he chewed softly. Alex felt bad for Dylan. In a lot of ways, Dylan reminded him of himself. He was an outsider to his family…he was the only sane one.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Dylan finished and excused himself, leaving Alex alone with Norma and Norman. Alex and Norma continued to eat in silence, patiently waiting for Norman to leave the table. But he continued to sit there, even after having finished his meal. He was clearly waiting for Alex to leave first.

Norma finished and picked up the three of their plates, placing them in the sink and returning back to her seat. "I thought you wanted to finish that groundhog you found?"

Norman shrugged, keeping his gaze on Alex. "It can wait. Sheriff Romero never answered my question." It was a clear dig.

But Alex didn't mind. He was flattered by how threatened Norman felt. "Your mother invited me." He knew it would hurt Norman, but it was the truth.

"Why would she do that?" The boy wouldn't budge, not with Alex there.

"Alex is our family friend. He was in the area so I invited him to dinner." Norma glanced at Alex as she spoke. He liked hearing her talk about him—calling him their 'family friend'. Norma waited for her son to respond or leave, but he didn't. "That groundhog isn't going to finish itself."

Norman glared at Alex and got up from the table, taking the hint. Alex watched as he disappeared into the basement, turning back to Norma. "What was that about?"

Norma sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "He's still upset about earlier." Alex gave her look that told her he was still waiting for an answer to his previous question. He knew she didn't really want to talk about it, but he needed to know. Her eyes fell to the table. She could never look at him when she told the truth. "After Milton left, Norman flipped out. He kept apologizing to me, saying he thought he was helping me." Her voice began to shake as she tried to stop the tears from falling. Alex reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "He asked me why I did it? He thinks I killed Bradley Martin." She gazed at their hands then broke apart from him, standing up and moving over to the counter to do the dishes. "I had to pull him out of Pine View because he was threatening the nurses. I just don't know what I'm going to do with him."

Alex stood up from the table, moving over to her. He let his hand rest on her back to comfort her. "I'm gonna take care of it. Trust me." He didn't know how, but he would.

She gazed up at him, a sad smile appearing on her face. "Thank you, Alex." She set the plate back in the sink and wrapped her arms around his neck. "For everything." He leaned into her as she closed the distance between them. This was the happiest he'd felt in years…perhaps even his whole life.

Just as the kiss started to heat up, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind them. Their whipped the heads to view Dylan awkwardly standing in the doorway, keys in hand. "I'm gonna head out to the farm…and maybe stay the night there."

"Okay," Norma replied, letting go of Alex. "I'll see you tomorrow." They watched him leave then turned back to each other, laughing softly out of embarrassment. Norma stared back at him, thinking about something he couldn't recognize. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in the direction of the stairs. His grin widened at her actions. She dragged him into her bedroom and shut the door, returning back to their kiss.

Alex pulled apart from her. "We just ate."

"What? Do you wanna wait fifteen minutes so you don't get a cramp?" Norma smirked at him. Alex rolled his eyes at her playfully. She kissed his neck gently, returning to her original mission. "I want you to stay the night."

"Won't Norman notice?" He wasn't sure why he was fighting this. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. But a part of him was still afraid of the consequences.

She looked up at him tenderly. "No, he doesn't sleep in here anymore." Alex raised an eyebrow as she turned her back to him, making her way to the bed. He decided it was best not to ask. She turned around to face him. "Well?"

He sauntered over to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. He was going to take care of her. That was a promise he'd never break.


	68. Chapter 68

**Oh gosh. It's been sooooo long since I've updated. But my play closed last weekend so now I have more time to write! And Bates Motel is coming back on real soon! I made this one longer than usual to make up for how long I made you wait. Hopefully you like it!**

Her Eyes

Chapter 68: IF LIFE WAS EVER QUITE THIS SWEET

She felt soft in his arms. It was in these moments that he truly knew her. Her innocence was a light breeze blowing softly, escaping only at the feeling of his touch. She placed a gentle kiss where his jaw met his neck. He moaned lightly in response, pulling away to look at her eyes. They were closed from anticipation.

He let the pad of his thumb graze across her smooth cheek. She smiled, eyes still closed. He yearned to see her eyes…those beautiful sparkling blues. They opened for him at last. He fell in, drowning in the sea of them.

Her hands ran up under his shirt. He smiled at the tickling sensation, reaching for her hands and pulling them away from his gentle skin. He brought them to his lips, giving the flat of each hand a soothing kiss. She smiled, laughing softly at his action. She leaned in and kissed him, pulling back to check his response.

He smiled back at her. "I'd do anything for you." She knew that was the truth. She slipped her cardigan off, tossing it to the floor teasingly. He chuckled softly as she moved closer, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. Her eyes looked up at him and he smiled, watching her play with the fabric of his uniform. He slipped it from his shoulders and pulled his black t-shirt over his head, reaching for the buttons on her blouse to tease her the way she had teased him. He undid each button slowly—he knew she hated that. She ripped his hands from her shirt, impatiently tossing her blouse to the floor before reconnecting their lips. They fell onto the bed where she straddled him, pulling her camisole over her head. His hands trailed up the sides of her ribcage, resting just beneath her breasts.

Her eyes fell as she stroked his arms and chest. "Thank you."

His brow furrowed with a laugh. "For what?"

She brought her eyes to his. "For loving me." She stood up from the bed and let her skirt pool at her feet before making her way over to the window to close the curtains.

He sat up, his eyes following her. "You got new curtains."

She laughed, nodding softly. "It was time." She stood there staring at him, the light from the sunset casting an aura around her.

He stood up from the bed and made his way towards her, resting his hands on her waist. "I think you're beautiful."

She smiled lightly. "So I've heard." He resumed their kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pushed her into the wall, gently stroking her legs. She reached down and undid his belt, sliding it out of the loops before allowing it to fall to the floor. The sound echoed throughout the quiet room, filling his ears. He stared at her devious smile. She was the most incredible woman he had ever met. She slipped past him and climbed beneath the covers of her bed, lifting up the blanket and patting the spot next to her.

He sent her a teasing look, undoing his pants and kicking them off. He climbed in beside her, the warmth of the bed creeping up the sides of his legs. They smiled at each other, inching closer until he moved on top of her. He enjoyed the feeling of her beneath him. It sent a comforting feeling to his heart, giving him the courage to continue on.

She arched her back so he could reach beneath her and unclasp her bra. He fought the urge to stare. He'd never seen them in the daylight. But he cared about her comfort more than anything. He could feel his body start to tighten as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The heat from her chest radiated into him as he placed kisses down her neck. This was what forever felt like. He never wanted to leave.

He got up and slid off his boxers before pulling off her panties and returning to their original position. He always felt a little nervous around her. She scared him. She was a hurricane of emotions, waiting to destroy him. And one day she would, but not today. He kissed her a little too hard as he made his way inside. He winced as she bit his lip in response to his actions. He glared at her as she smiled back at him playfully. She never gave him a break. He smiled back at her after a while, picking up the pace to wipe the smirk from her face.

He liked that he could calm her—that in these moments they spent together he was saving her. She pulled him closer to her, tightening her grasp on him as her breathing became uneasy. "I love you," he whispered to her. That was the honest truth.

She frowned as he stood up from the bed. "Where are you going?"

Alex turned around to face her after slipping his boxers back on. He was hoping to avoid an interrogation. But he knew Norma…she wouldn't let him go that easy. "I'm going down to Room 11."

Her eyes fell to the blanket as she pulled it over herself. "Oh."

The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. "Norma—"

"No, Alex, it's fine. Go." He hated when she got like this, but most of all he hated that he was the reason for it.

"I just don't want Norman—"

"No, Alex. Go." She stood up from the bed and started to put her clothes back on. He watched as she wrapped her robe around her, making her way over to him. "Leave if you want to."

"I just don't want Norman to—"

"Mother!" Norman called from the steps.

"Shit." Norma whispered. "Get under the bed."

Alex furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Get under the bed." She nearly glared at him, pushing him gently.

Alex scoffed lowering himself down to the floor. The things he did for this woman. He crawled underneath the bed and peered beneath the bed skirt.

"Mother?" Norman called from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I was just getting ready for bed," his mother replied nervously.

Alex watched as the boy's footsteps came closer to the bed. He couldn't believe how anxious he felt. The fear of getting caught terrified him more than anything. "Did Sheriff Romero leave?" Alex let out a huff as the bed sank on top of him.

"He left a while ago. Why?"

"His car's still here." This was how he was going to die…trapped under the bed of the woman he loved. At least it was clean underneath—at least he wouldn't die by dust inhalation. He could feel his breath becoming short.

"Oh." Norma shouted. She seemed to have a harder time lying to her son than she did lying to him. "He's staying in one of the motel rooms for the night. Too late for him to drive home."

"It's eight o'clock."

Norma sighed impatiently. "Norman, what do you want?"

The boy shifted off the bed, moving over to the door. "I wanted to show you my groundhog." Alex let out a sigh of relief, waiting for Norma to follow her son out of the room before crawling out from under the bed. He brushed himself off, glancing out the door before climbing back in the bed. Guess he was spending the night now.

There were many things that terrified him about the Bates' house. The history of it, the look of it, …the inhabitants of it. It wasn't that Norman scared him. He was afraid of what he knew Norman was capable of…or, rather, what he didn't know Norman was capable of. Norma returned a few minutes later. She stopped in the doorway, her expression unimpressed. "What are you still doing here?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I just didn't want to upset Norman. Or to have what just happened happen." He glared at her.

She shut the door behind her and made her way over to the bed, climbing in beside him. "Sorry," she replied sarcastically. He glanced over at her, waiting for her eyes to meet his. He smiled at her as she did. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, cuddling beside him. "Thank for you staying."

He kissed the top of her head, pulling her tighter. "I'll never leave."

Alex woke up early the next morning and snuck out before Norman got up. He kissed Norma goodbye and headed down the steps to find Sally standing outside her motel room. She leaned against the wall, casually smoking a cigarette. "What are you doing up this early?" she called to him before he could reach the door of his SUV.

He turned around to face her, sighing deeply. "I'm heading off to work."

She flicked the bud of her cigarette as she approached him. "Your girlfriend lets you park in the driveway now?"

He grimaced, knowing where this conversation was going. "You've started smoking?" Best way to avoid confrontation was to change the subject.

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've changed a lot since you left."

Alex simply nodded, looking back at his SUV. "I gotta get going. Was there something that you wanted?"

She stared at him for a while. She wasn't the same shy girl he met back in high school. She wore contacts now, and the lisp he once found adorable had disappeared. She shook her head lightly as if caught in a memory. "No, not anymore."

He turned back to his SUV and got in, sending her a sad smile as he pulled away. He wasn't sure how to feel about her presence in his life. But he couldn't fight the ominous feeling creeping up inside of him.

It had been a few days since Alex had seen Norma. Things were picking up at the station and the Bradley Martin case was at the top of it all. Everyone in town was talking about Bradley Martin. Alex couldn't escape it.

He went inside the motel office one morning before he headed off to work. "Hey, Norma." He smiled, grabbing a cup of coffee. He could feel himself getting nervous, though he wasn't sure why. "I'm gonna head home tonight. Things are starting to pick up at work and Norman seems to be doing better. I don't think it'll do him any good if he finds me here. So I'm gonna head home."

She stood up from the desk, walking towards him. "Alex, you don't have to go—"

"No, Norma, I do. It's nothing you did. I just need a few nights away from here." He sent her a reassuring smile. It was her—the woman staying in the room a few doors down. That's what was driving him away. Though he'd never admit it.

She looked up at him, returning to a state of dejection. "Will you at least come to Emma's welcome home party tonight?"

He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but— "Norma, I barely know the girl."

"Alex." Her eyes met his and he was gone.

He sighed in defeat. "I'll come by after work." He'd regret it later, though it was worth seeing Norma giddy for once.

He headed to the Bates' house after work like he'd promised. He was the first to arrive, which only added to his anxiety. Alex wasn't a social guy. He wasn't comfortable at parties…he never was. And the glares he was receiving from Norman didn't help at all either.

It was in these moments that Alex wished Dylan were here. He'd much rather suffer through a potentially awkward conversation with him than the death glares he received from Norman. But Dylan had gone to pick Emma up from her house. Apparently this party was supposed to be a surprise party. Not much of a surprise party when you only have three people waiting for you. But Emma still pretended to be shocked even after Norma was the only one to yell surprise. She did, however, seem surprised to see Alex. She furrowed her brow after hugging Norma, offering him the best awkward smile she could muster. "Sheriff Romero?"

As if this moment couldn't be any more awkward for him. "It's officer now, Emma." She sent him an apologetic smile before following Norma down the hall to the kitchen. Dylan nodded in his direction and followed Emma down the hall. Alex turned to Norman unsure whether to follow Dylan or attempt a conversation with Norman.

"Alex," Norma called from the hall. "What are you doing? Dinner's ready." Alex watched as her head poked around the corner, smiling at him. He followed Norman into the dining room, and now he reached the same dilemma as last time—where to sit. If he sat next to Norma it would seem suspicious, but Dylan and Emma had already sat down together…and he sure as hell wasn't going to sit next to Norman. "Are you gonna sit down?" Norma asked, setting some plates down on the table. He sent her his lost puppy look and she pulled out a seat for him. "Just sit here."

He sat down at the head of the table next to Emma, far away from Norman…and Norma. The dinner was nice and quiet. No one was brave enough to muster more than a few words every now and then. Alex could feel the tension in the air between the kids. He knew there was something going on between the three of them, but Alex didn't care enough to keep up with that shit. After dinner he heard Emma whisper to Dylan, "is there something going on between Norma and Romero?" Norma was in the kitchen with Norman, so they were spared the embarrassment.

Alex downed the rest of his wine and headed into the living room. He thought he'd give Dylan and Emma some space. He found a shelf with records and glanced at their selection, picking up an album and reading the back.

"What are you doing?" Norma appeared behind him.

He turned around to face her. "I needed a break from the gossip." She nodded softly before glancing down at the record in his hand. "Billie Holiday?"

"The house came equipped with stuff like that," she laughed, glancing up to meet his eyes. "Should we play it?"

"Norma, I—" Alex tried to protest, but she already had it playing by the time any sound escaped his lips. She turned around, smiling at him and playfully grabbing his hands to dance, the tune of Blue Moon playing in the background. "Norma, I—"

"Oh. Shut up, Alex, I know you dance." He gave in, leading her across the room. It was only when Dylan and Emma walked in that he felt a wave of embarrassment was over him. He dropped his hands from Norma's waist, taking a step back.

"Don't let us stop you," Emma called from the doorway, peering at them in amazement.

Alex shook his head. "We weren't. It's not…"

"It's fine, Alex." Norma whispered to him, grabbing his hands and beginning to dance again. It was through Norma that he was beginning to let go. He needed this.

Alex left after Dylan had driven Emma home. It was in his empty house that he realized just how wrong he was. He poured himself a glass of scotch and sat for a while in silence. It was then that he realized he didn't want to be alone anymore. As he picked up his jacket and headed towards the door, the doorbell rang. He peered through the window in the door to see Norma on the other side, smiling deviously. "You left your gun in the nightstand," she stated after he opened the door.

He grabbed it from her hand, giving her a disapproving look. "I could have picked it up before work."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I just wanted to see you."

"I've only been gone for an hour," he replied, opening the door for her to come in.

She shrugged. "I figured you'd need it. You never know who might break into your house in the middle of the night."

He shot her a look. "Tell me about it."

She shoved her hands in her coat pockets, making her way over to his couch. "I'm gonna tell Norman." Alex furrowed his brow, placing his gun on the end table. "About us."

"Are you sure?" he asked, making his way over to her.

She nodded, smiling as his hand came up to caress her cheek. "They were all beginning to find out anyway." He let out a laugh, closing the distance between them.

She spent the night at his house that night and left in the morning before Alex headed off to work. But this day was different. He headed into work with a smile on his face, scaring a few of the deputies. As he settled down into his desk chair he received a call from Norma. "Hey." He smiled.

"Alex, I need you to come over to the house now." He could feel his heart rate increase at the sound of her voice.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Just get over here." She sounded like she was crying or at least was about to.

Alex hopped in his SUV, flipping on the siren and heading over to the Bates Motel. He ran up the steps, flinging open the front door to find Milton Arbogast lying dead at the bottom of the steps. "What happened? Where's Norman?" Alex asked, bending down to check the man's pulse. He glanced up to find Norma in tears. His heart began to ache. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm gonna take care of it, I promise." He glanced down at the sheriff, squeezing his eyes shut desperately trying to erase reality. "Come on, you're gonna stay at my house." He led her out of the house, closing the door behind them and helping her down the steps.

"We have to find him," she muttered between breaths.

He opened the door of his SUV and helped her inside. "I will." He kissed her temple and rushed over to the driver's side to climb in. He spotted Sally through the window of her motel room. She watched him drive off.

He laid Norma down on his bed when they got to his house. "What are you gonna do about it?" she asked as he tucked her in.

He glanced up at her, giving her a disapproving look. She was always so stubborn, especially when she didn't need to be. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Be careful," she whispered, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

He nodded softly. "I will." He gave her one last smile and headed for the door.

"Alex?" she called after him. He stopped just before the doorway, turning to face her. "Thank you."

He stared back at her. She was the only one that mattered. "I'd do anything for you." She knew that was the truth.


	69. Chapter 69

Her Eyes

Chapter 69: A FRESH POISON EACH WEEK

Alex sped back to the Bates house, tumbling up the steps and flinging the front door open to view the body of the sheriff once more. He could feel his heart clenching at the reality of it all. They were never free from the terror of Norman…and they never would be. He left the body untouched, dialing the station. He'd only have a good ten minutes to think of a plan before they got there, but the more time he wasted the less believable his lie would be.

His heart began to beat against his chest as the sound of sirens came closer. It seemed that it was all coming to an end, but he'd be damned if he didn't go down fighting. Deputy Lynn was the first to burst through the door. She glanced down at the body then up at Alex's horror ridden face. Twenty-three years in the business and nothing ever scared him as much as this.

Alex's eyes met her gaze and he tried his best to shake the fear from him. "Take the body outside," he commanded, returning to his stoic state. The officers followed his command, leaving him alone with Deputy Lynn.

She crossed her arms in front of her, taking a step towards him. They never got along mainly because Alex thought she was too young for the job and for that, as well as many other things, she didn't trust him. "What happened here?"

Alex sighed deeply, glancing up the steps. _So here's what the story's gonna be_ , he told himself. He hand reached up, subconsciously rubbing his temple. "A while back I found out that Milton was involved in the drug business. He was one of the Morgan's partners, but worked mainly with Gil Turner. He knew that Bradley Martin killed Gil, and when she came back into town he killed her. And he was trying to frame Norman Bates. I came here to question him about it and things got a little heated. I told everyone to leave the house, and that's when the argument ensued and Milton fell down the steps."

The woman's eyes narrowed in on him. She was always the one who needed extra convincing. "We're going to have to do an investigation."

He raised his brows, nodding because he already knew that was the case. He followed her down the steps to the SUVs, glancing up at the stretcher being pushed into the back of an ambulance. Standard procedure.

The investigation didn't last long. They drove Alex back to the station where he made his official statement, making sure it lined up perfectly with what he had told Deputy Lynn. There wasn't any evidence against him or anyone for that matter. It seemed as if Arbogast had been backed up against the steps and lost his footing. Perhaps it was an accident. Or perhaps it wasn't. It didn't matter either way. Alex knew the truth. He knew it was Norman, and even though he didn't see him do it—all signs traced back to him.

Alex got lucky. Everyone seemed to believe his story. It wasn't all that surprising; no one really knew who Milton Arbogast was. He seemed to appear from the shadows, coming and going at the most opportune moments. No one questioned whether or not Milton had been involved in the drug business or if he _had_ killed Bradley Martin. They took Alex's word for it. Those were the benefits of working for the same station for over twenty years. He could get away with anything. It was both liberating and frightening.

Alex returned to the Bates house, feeling slightly relieved that he was able to close two cases in the same day. It wasn't even close to noon and though it seemed his work was done…it never would be.

Alex banged on the door of Room 1. He knew she was there…she was always there. He grimaced at her as she opened the door. "I need to talk to you," he grumbled, pushing his way inside.

She shut the door and turned around to face him, a smile creeping across her face. "What can I help you with?"

He stared at her, unamused by her game. "Did you witness anything this morning? Have you seen Norman?"

"Norman?" she stared back at him blankly.

"The eighteen year old boy who works here. Norma's son." He didn't have the patience for this. Time was of the essence; lives were at stake.

Sally raised a brow, folding her arms in front of her. "Norma and Norman?" Alex glared at her, causing her to pull back a little. "I've never seen him before."

The sound of a car pulling up caught Alex's attention, but he drew his eyes back to her. "Are you sure?"

She furrowed her brow, glancing out the window. "Yes."

"All right. I'm gonna need you to go spend some time downtown. Spend all day there and don't come back until I call you and tell you it's all right." Alex headed for the door, pulling it open and rushing off onto the gravel.

"What's going on?" she called after him, following him to his SUV.

"Just do as I say," he barked without turning around. He could see Dylan walking towards him in periphery.

"You're gonna need my number if you wanna call me," she smirked.

Alex grimaced, knowing that Dylan was witnessing all of this. "Fine," he growled, turning back to her and pulling out his phone for her to type the number it.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked as he came closer, getting a better view of the woman exchanging numbers with Alex.

Sally handed him back the phone, sending him the best smirk she could possibly muster. Alex's eyes darted to Dylan's. "Where the hell were you?"

Dylan stopped in his tracks, checking behind him to reassure that he was the one being spoken to. "I was at the home."

Alex made his way over to him, leaving Sally alone outside her room. "You didn't come home at all last night?" He could see the offense creeping into Dylan's face. "Norman's missing…again. And you and I are going to find him, so get in the car." He made his way to the driver's side and climbed in. "Are you coming or not?"

They were half way down the road before Alex finally opened his mouth to speak. "The sheriff's dead. Your mother found him lying at the bottom of the steps this morning. Norman was gone."

Dylan took his eyes off the lines of trees to stare at the man sitting next to him. "Are you gonna do an investigation?"

Alex sighed deeply, eyes narrowing on the road ahead. "No, I already took care of it." Alex had killed lots of people—lots of bad people—but this was the one the struck him as the worst. And he didn't even kill this man. He didn't like Milton much and part of him knew that it was better this way, but he couldn't get past the fact that he didn't know Milton. He didn't know if he was good or bad; he wasn't sure if a debt to society had been paid through this murder. He'd never know.

They drove around for hours, searching the forests and alleyways with no luck. Alex turned to Dylan as the dark started to creep up into the sky and offered to continue the search the next day.

They rode in silence until Dylan mustered up the courage to ask what had been pestering him for past six hours. "Who was that woman?"

Alex glanced at him briefly before returning his gaze to the road ahead. He knew why he was asking. It was obvious Dylan cared about his mother. And any man that crept his way into her life had to be interrogated thoroughly. "She's an old friend."

Alex pulled into the driveway and watched as the kid climbed out, offering him a small nod. "Call if you see him?"

Dylan sent him an appreciate smile before shutting the door. "Will do."

Alex waited for him to reach the top of the steps to pull out his phone and call Sally. He wasn't worried about her, but he couldn't fight the eerie feeling rising in his gut. It was his job to protect people…that's what he told himself at least.

"Is everything all right?" He could hear her fumbling with the phone. She must have been driving, he figured.

"Yea. Everything's all right," he lied. Not intentionally though. Part of him always wanted to believe that everything was all right. Blind hope. "You can come back to the motel now. Just keep an eye out."

"Okay." She didn't sound very assured, but that wasn't his job. "Thanks."

He hung up after that. He didn't owe her anything else.

Alex came home to the smell of lasagna perfuming the house. He smiled brightly at the woman behind the stove. The sudden sound of him had startled her, but she ran at the realization of him, throwing her arms over his shoulders and wrapping herself in him. He chuckled at her actions, soaking in the warmth of her. She pulled away to look at him. "Did you find him?"

His heart sank a little. He couldn't stand the thought of disappointing her. He loved her too much. "No." Her grasp fell from him as her eyes hit the floor, and she stumbled back onto a chair, breathing slowly. Alex reached out for her, placing a hand on the one that lay on the table. "I will find him. I promise."

She didn't look up at him. She kept her gaze on the floor near the doorway. Her escape. "I should have never left."

He hated when she blamed herself. "Norma—"

Her eyes glared up at him, never faltering…daring him to push farther. "That man would still be alive if I hadn't come here. You know that's true."

He could feel himself become hot with anger, and he had to pull himself back from her. He glared at her, anger and pain drowning his eyes. "That could have been you!" She didn't say a word. Her mouth fell open with defense, but it never came. The sound of oven beeping freed them from the stillness, offering them a silent resolution.


	70. Chapter 70

**I'm sorry I've made you wait so long for this chapter. This semester was pretty crazy for me. I was cast in three different plays so I had to put this aside to focus on those. But now the semester is over and I'm on summer vacation, which means more updates! You guys have been so great. I love you all. P.S. I still haven't recovered from that last episode.**

Her Eyes

Chapter 70: LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME

They ate dinner in silence. The end was near. There was no way to disguise the feeling of eminent doom rising within them. Alex hadn't looked at her since they sat down to eat; he was afraid to look at her. His grave was already too deep. The sound of sobbing caught his attention, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. There was only so much comfort he could offer her. He wasn't going to say everything would be all right. He was done lying.

He got up from the table and brought his dish to the sink, the rush of water masking her cries. There wasn't anything he could do. They were at a dead end. Alex really only had two choices: leave or go down fighting. He watched her with a pained expression. He loved her so much that it was hard to let her go. And even though she had certain death painted across her face…he stayed with her.

She glanced up at him, a little calmer than before. "So what happens now?"

Alex sighed, moving from the counter to the doorway. "We keep looking for Norman."

"I meant with the sheriff." He stopped dead. Her voice was like a bullet piercing through him, pulling him back to her.

He didn't turn around to look at her. He didn't have to. "I took care of it." It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

But Norma never could take a hint. "Alex."

He turned to face her, his mouth falling open in search of the right words. This is what reality felt like…it was killing them both. He shook his head lightly, allowing his eyes to fall to the floor. She had every right to be concerned. Norman was all she ever had. Even Alex could understand that. He caught sight of her eyes. He'd never let her go. "No one will ever know."

She stood up from the table, wrapping her arms around him. The gentle sound of her sobs had returned so he held tighter. She let herself fall into him, finding safety in his arms. "This isn't going to end well, is it?"

Alex sighed, his eyes searching the ceiling. "No," he muttered. "Probably not."

They headed into town, driving up and down the streets in search of Norman. This was becoming a routine, and he hated it. Alex was done covering for Norman. He cursed himself for helping him in the first place. But now he was in too deep. His fate had been sealed. He glanced over at the woman sitting in the passenger seat. It was amazing…the hold she had over him. He was sinking into the abyss, and he couldn't claw his way out. He was doomed. "I'm gonna need you to tell me exactly what happened."

She scoffed at him, her eyes still searching the street. She was as difficult as ever. "I don't know what happened. I just came home and there he was."

Alex held his breath. He could feel them retreating back to their old ways, but he couldn't stop his irritation for seeping out. "You didn't see anything? You didn't talk to Norman?" His blood was starting to rush as he watched her. Emotionless. He wondered if she even heard him. "You seemed pretty shook up when I got there." Nothing. "This isn't the time to be keeping things from me."

She glared at him. "I'm sorry I didn't know this was an interrogation." The hint of irritation in his voice had caught her attention. He almost smiled, but decided against it. Her adrenaline was on a high. She could kill a man if she wanted to. She had killed a man…a long time ago.

Alex shook his head, returning his eyes to the road ahead. "Don't do this right now. I'm trying to help you."

"Hell of a good job you're doing there, sheriff." And there it was. The reason he kept a bottle of scotch beside the bed at night.

He took a breath, gripping the steering wheel. "Let's just keep looking."

She watched him for a moment, observing his disdain. Her gaze softened as she reached out to touch him. "Alex." She was unpredictable. He knew that. She ran her hand along his arm until she met his hand. She stared cautiously, pulling his hand from the wheel and wrapping it with her own. "I came home and found him on the floor. Norman wasn't there. He must have left before I got there. I looked all over the house, and then I called you. That's what happened."

He smiled at her. Her honesty only buried him deeper. He loved her. "Thank you," he whispered.

They pulled into the motel parking lot, glancing up at the ominous house in the moonlight. Alex's eyes fell to the woman beside him. She shot him a weary look. "Home sweet home," she muttered, climbing out of the car and making her way towards the steps.

He followed behind her, climbing a little faster to catch up to her. It was almost as if she wanted to find Norman first…just in case. "Norma." But she wouldn't stop for him—she wouldn't stop for anything. She had to prove that Norman didn't do this, even if he did. Alex nearly tackled her as they got to solid ground. She flinched at his actions, glancing down at the hand wrapped tightly around her arm. He stared at her apologetically. "We need to discuss what's gonna happen after we find him."

Her eyes narrowed in on him. "What are you suggesting?" This woman would do anything for her son. He knew that. Alex sighed, loosening his grip on her arm. But her eyes stayed the same, egging him on. "He's not dangerous."

His eyes met hers. "Look me in the eye and tell me he didn't kill Bradley Martin." He could see the tears welling in her eyes as she daringly held his gaze. "Blair Watson, Jimmy Brennan, and Milton Arbogast. Don't these people deserve some justice? You can't protect him forever."

But of course she already knew that. Her eyes fell to the ground with a breath as she shakily took a step towards the house, glancing back at him for reassurance. "Ready?"

He sent her a nod and followed after her, placing a hand on the small of her back. "It'll be all right. I promise." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but the sound of a woman screaming stopped him from following through. He glanced up at Norma, but her eyes were trained on the motel below. It was all coming to end. He pulled his gun from its holster, keeping his finger on the trigger. "Stay here," he whispered though he knew she wouldn't listen.

He crept down the steps to the motel, ignoring the pattering of feet behind him. His heart beat violently as he crossed the gravel, glancing back up at the house every now and then. The silence in the air threatened him. Death was near. He could feel it following him. This was for her, he told himself. It was all for her. He cocked his gun.

"Alex." He turned around to face her, staring at the look of exhaustion drowning her eyes. "Don't."

But her pleas wouldn't ease him. He was on edge. He flipped around at the sound of rustling, shooting the first thing that came into sight. The woman before him fell to the ground, clutching her chest as the blood began to seep out. He had excellent aim. "Sally," he called to her, rushing over to kneel at her side. He glanced back at Norma who stood speechless, eyes trained on the woman dying on her motel porch. "Call 911."

But there was no need to call them. She was already dead. Alex held her in his arms to help ease the pain building inside of him. Every death was calculated, mulled over, and then executed. This was an accident. It was the worst of them all. This was how he had to suffer. It was all for the woman he loved. He could hear her frantic voice in the background, but his focus remained on the woman who lay in his arms. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Norma hung up the phone and made her way over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "It'll be all right. I promise." But Alex couldn't bring himself to believe her. Everything was slowly closing in on him. He was running out of room to breathe.

They both glanced up at the shadow coming around the corner. Alex could feel her breath on him, causing his heart to race a little faster. He knew who it was. It had to be him. He braced himself, gripping his gun a little tighter.

"Norman?" his mother called out, lightly brushing past Alex and stopping at the sight of a gun. "Norman, what are you doing?"

Her son glared at her, raising the gun in her direction. "You betrayed me, Mother." He wasn't the same boy. Something had finally snapped inside of him. Alex was beginning to wonder if he ever could be fixed. His heart dropped as the boy took a step closer to his mother, his eyes never faltering. "You lied to me."

He would kill her if he had the chance. It was slowly becoming apparent to Alex. Norma was never safe…and neither was he. He pointed his gun at the boy, keeping his finger locked on the trigger. "Norman, put the gun down." But the boy didn't acknowledge him…not until Alex stepped between them and gunshot went off.


	71. Chapter 71

Her Eyes

Chapter 71: FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART

Death held him tight. The light was fading. Alex was slowly losing his grip on reality. It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived. He was still conscious when they strapped him down and wheeled him into the back of the vehicle. The pain in his gut swelled as he watched Norma take the place beside her son, wrapping her arms around him protectively. Alex couldn't believe it—he was jealous of an eighteen-year-old kid. He fought to roll his eyes, wincing at the pain rushing through him.

He couldn't fight his disappointment when they closed the door without her. The whole situation left him feeling a bit pathetic. He shouldn't expect her to want to come with him. She had a son to take care of—the one who just shot him. He couldn't blame her for choosing his side. He was her son. Alex groaned, meeting the eyes of the EMT sitting beside him.

"You're gonna be all right," she told him, offering a pleasant smile. He appreciated her enthusiasm, but he didn't care much for bullshit.

The hospital was colder than he remembered…and brighter. Alex grimaced, glancing at the monitor next to him. The constant beeping sound would drive him to insanity. …Perhaps it was for the best. It was sad how many stupid mistakes led him here. And each time he chose to mull over his regrets. He had so many of them—it was slightly tragic.

He turned back to the ceiling, sighing deeply. He hated it here. He needed to be in control, but his weakness overpowered him. His loneliness had returned, and the darkness enclosed upon him. He couldn't fight off the bad thoughts circling his mind. He had already lost.

The sound of shuffling near the doorway caught his attention. His heart leapt at the anticipation of a visitor. But his disappointment overtook him when it wasn't the blonde he'd come to love. The nurse came in to change his IV, smiling at him sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

Bitter. Regretful. "Fine," he muttered, closing his eyes. Sleep would be nice. He knew it wouldn't come though. He had been an insomniac for a majority of his life. His father's fault. His mother's cry for help kept him awake at night. He could still hear it if he kept himself awake long enough. That's what the scotch was for…that and Norma.

"You have any family you'd like me to call?"

Alex glanced up at the woman standing beside him, shaking his head the best he could. "No." There was nobody to call. One of his many regrets. He often wished he had settled down. But with his career, he didn't want to put anyone through the anxiety he felt with Norma. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. That's what pained him the most. After his mother's death, he vowed to never love anyone ever again. And he never did come close…not until _she_ came into town.

"It's hard, isn't it?" the woman stated, fiddling the equipment next to her. "Being alone, I mean."

Alex closed his eyes. He knew where this was going, and he didn't care for random company so he laid back and wished her away. The medication she gave him was beginning to kick in, drifting him off to sleep.

"Daddy!" a little girl called out, rushing towards him as he stepped inside the house. "You're home."

Alex knelt down, wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her tightly to him. His heart warmed at the feeling of his child safe in his arms. He was whole again. "Yeah, I'm home," he chuckled.

"Don't you ever leave again!" she scolded.

A smile crept cross his face as he smoothed her hair, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I won't. I promise."

"You're home early," a familiar voice called from the kitchen doorway.

Alex's heart dropped as he glanced up at the woman, rising to his feet cautiously. "Sally." Her ghost would haunt him to his dying day. Or maybe he was already dead and she was welcoming him home. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The shock of seeing her again had paralyzed him.

"You weren't supposed to be home until Tuesday," she reminded him, retreating into the kitchen. "Not that I'm not glad you're here."

His eyes fell to the daughter standing before him. "I'll be right back," he whispered, a smile forming on his face as he made his way to the kitchen. "Sally." He leaned against the doorframe, watching her dance around the kitchen. He couldn't believe she was there with him. Alex never got second chances.

She turned around the face him, her expression unmoved. She didn't seem as happy to see him as she pretended to be. The tension in the air stabbed him in the gut. He was slowly bleeding out. Her sudden movement caught his attention, his eyes now noticing the papers she had been holding. She stiffened at his gaze. "I know about her, Alex."

He furrowed his brow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes at him, slamming the papers down on the table. "Just sign the papers and go." His heart ached as he took a step closer to her, reaching for her arms as she pushed away…the anger in her eyes becoming more apparent. "I know about the blonde you've been screwing," she whimpered, her hand coming up to stop the snot from seeping out.

Norma. His heart bruised.

The woman brought her gaze back to him, daring him. "I don't ever want to see you again." She wouldn't.

"Sal—"

But it was too late. The scene he witnessed replayed before him. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest as the blood began to spread. "Alex," she called to him. But he didn't move. He couldn't.

"Alex," Norma whispered. "Are you awake?" Her gentle touch brought him back to life. He could hear her sigh as he stirred from his sleep. Her eyes were cloudy with tears. "Alex, I'm so sorry."

He scrunched his face. "It's not your fault." It was odd being with her now. There was a wall between them that Alex would never be able to tear down. It was Norman. There was nothing Alex could do. He slipped out of her grasp, causing her to sit up from the bed. The pain returned as he watched the uncertainty creep across her face. "Where's Norman?" As much as Alex wanted to believe that she came to visit him, he knew she came for Norman. Norman always came first.

Her eyes fluttered around the room. "He's at home."

Alex sighed, reaching for the remote beside his bed. He thought about calling the nurse and having Norma dragged out but decided against it. He didn't need an angry Norma on his case.

She rolled her eyes at his actions. "Alex, don't start." He shot her a look, sending her spiraling down. "You know, that woman told him about us. She was no good from the start. I don't even know why you were with her." Her eyes searched his expression, his face falling into its usual state. "Norman's fine," she added, provoking him though she knew it'd never work. "I'm trying, okay?"

"Are you?" he snapped, his eyes wounding her. "He shot me, Norma. And he would have shot you had I not protected you."

"Lower your voice," she hissed, her head popping out the door to check for eavesdroppers. Satisfied, she pressed the door closed and made her way to his bedside. "I'm gonna get him help. I'll drive him to therapy if I have to. I just…I need more time. Please."

Alex watched her, his heart falling apart. It was hard to sympathize with her when lives were at stake. His eyes fell from her gaze. "I just shot and killed an innocent woman. A woman I once loved and cared for. What am I going to tell people when I get outta here?" She seemed surprised by the tears welling in his eyes. Normally he'd return to his stoic state when things got too emotional, but the aftermath of everything took a larger toll on him than he'd expected. "My job is on the line here. I don't have anything else to fall back on. If I die tomorrow...my life will have meant nothing. No one will remember me."


	72. Chapter 72

Her Eyes

Chapter 72: WE WERE BORN SICK

Her gaze never faltered from his. She seemed to be stunned by his words, battling her own thoughts and feelings until she could decipher which move to make. A sigh left her lips as she pulled a seat next to his hospital bed, hesitantly gazing back at him. "I'm sorry," she muttered, more to herself than him. "I just can't lose him. He's all I ever had."

Alex nodded, swallowing down the lump forming in his throat. "I know."

The blonde lowered herself onto the chair, settling into the corner of it. "I'm sorry he hurt you," she whispered shakily. "I just don't know what to do with him anymore."

He watched her for a while—she didn't seem to mind or notice. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts he was almost nonexistent. She reminded him of his mother in a lot of ways. The sadness of her soul illuminated through him. The image of his mother in her last few days came back to him. He shook the thought away, pushing the demons back into the darkness. "There's a sanitarium just outside of Portland. It's about an hour from here." His voice seemed to startle her, jolting her out of her daze. "We can take Norman to get evaluated. They can help him."

She stared back at him, exhaustion playing on her face. "How can you be so sure? I mean, look at what happened at Pine View."

A pain formed inside him. Part him was starting to say 'just trust me' but he stopped himself before it came out, a sad laugh taking its place. His eyes fell to the hands that lay in his lap. "My mom was admitted there when I was a kid. She was in and out of those places all the time."

She tried to disguise the surprise on her face, not wanting to offend him when he finally opened up to her. "Alex," she breathed gently.

"It's fine," he assured her. His mother's death was over twenty years ago. He wasn't going to let the past control his life…not anymore. "We all have our problems. Some of us are just more misfortunate than others. Doesn't make them any different from us."

She stared at him in disbelief, a smile creeping across her face. "Why are you so wonderful?"

He smiled back at her, reaching out the grasp her hand. "I try."

When Alex was let out of the hospital a few days later, Norma insisted on picking him up and taking him back to the motel to care for him. He sighed as she pulled up and got out of the car to help him inside. "You didn't have to do this," he told her, cherishing the warmth of her touch as he stepped into the car.

"Of course I did," she uttered before closing the door and making her way to the driver's side. "You need looking after. I'm not gonna leave you all by yourself. Not with those frozen dinners still in your fridge."

He rolled his eyes at her knowing that she probably felt it without looking at him. "Norma, I'm a grown man."

She sent him a scolding look, turning her gaze back to the road. She stewed in silence for a while before finally realizing he wasn't going to cave that easily. "I just want you to be taken care of. Is that such a crime?"

Alex sighed, casting his eyes to the growing line of trees. "Yes."

She scoffed, clearly amused at his childishness. "What are you gonna do? Arrest me?"

He turned to her, keeping his gaze hard. "I might."

A smile formed on her face as she stared back at him, but she caught herself before she let it go too far. "You're supposed to be taking it easy. You can't be running around town catching bad guys. I want you at home in bed."

Alex grinned at her. "I can do that."

"Alex," she warned, the motel appearing in the distance. "Just promise me you won't do anything too strenuous."

An eerie feeling burrowed inside him as he glanced at the house. He didn't want to make a promise he knew he couldn't keep, but he couldn't find it in himself to deny her the security she needed. "I promise."

"Stay here with me tonight," he whispered as she tucked him in.

She sighed, exhaustion pouring into her features. "Alex, you know I can't."

They stared at each other. Each fighting for control…both knowing they'd never win. Alex let go first, his eyes falling from her sea of blue. "I don't want to leave you alone with him."

She scoffed, standing up from the bed and pacing over to the window in annoyance. "He's my son." He'd hit a nerve.

It was times like these he wasn't sure how to handle her. She was a loose cannon. One wrong step and everything would fall apart. "Please," he let out. The desperation in his voice surprised her.

She was caught between a rock and hard place. He didn't want her to have to choose between them. She shouldn't have to. But every situation seemed to come to that. "He'll get suspicious," she explained. It her usual excuse.

Alex knew they were close, but he couldn't understand why Norman didn't want his mother to be with someone—to be happy. Maybe he just didn't want him to be with his mother. Maybe he wasn't good enough. Or maybe Norman had other plans for his mother. Alex shook his head, trying to be as sympathetic as possible. "Well I'm not supposed to be rushing up those steps."

"You won't have to." The saddest part was that he knew she believed that. She still believed that Norman wasn't dangerous…even after everything.

The battle between them began again, their eyes daring each other on. Alex loved her so much he couldn't stand the thought of losing her. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not scared."

Her mouth fell open, her mind working to come up with a proper response. "I—"

"A few weeks ago you were at my doorstep fearing for your life." The thought of anything happening to her would send him spiraling down. He could return to the darkness. He would fight till his last breath.

She stared back at him. He expected to see tears in her eyes, but they didn't come. She stood before him unbreakable. "Yes. I am afraid. But I am more afraid of what will happen if I don't protect him." She left after that. She didn't mutter a word of goodbye or a promise to return…she just left.

It was somewhere around midnight when he found her slipping under the sheets to lay beside him. He glanced up at her in confusion, the look of sleep still ridden in his face. "I couldn't sleep," she told him, settling into her side of the bed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Alex turned his back to her. He was too tired to consider her motives. He'd had a long day and the medication the doctor prescribed him made him more sluggish than usual. He heard her muttering something as he began to nod off, but couldn't bring himself to listen.

"We'll take him there tomorrow," she continued on, ignoring the fact that he wasn't listening. "It feels like this is our last chance. What if it's already too late?" She leaned over noticing he falling asleep and nudged him.

He groaned in mock annoyance. "What?"

"You're not falling asleep, are you?"

Alex sighed, pushing his face further into his pillow. "Norma, what does it look like?"

But she ignored him of course. If she was wide awake…he had to be wide awake. He could feel a long conversation coming. She was fidgeting beneath the sheets. "What was wrong with her?" She asked cautiously,

"Who?"

"Alex." He hated when she got like this. All he wanted was to sleep, but he knew that that would never happen with her lying next to him.

She gazed back at him as he turned to face her. He breathed deeply, preparing himself for the journey…her eyes lighting the way. "She wasn't ever a very happy person. It came in waves. She had anxiety and depression. We took her to an institution because we kept finding her passed out in odd places. She was suicidal. She tried to drown herself in the tub. That sanitarium was the last place we took her to. It helped for a little while. She came home within a few months. They gave her medication for her anxiety and for her depression. She would have been fine. She was fine until he beat the shit out of her for leaving the garage down open one night. She wasn't the same after that. Her face was so screwed up I could barely recognize her. She was angry…with everything. I can't blame her. I can't blame her for leaving the way she did. She didn't have a choice. He drove her to it." Alex sighed, shutting his eyes as the emotions of the fateful afternoon flooded through him. "He drove her to it."

 **It's been a while since I've updated this story mainly because I'm kind of stuck. This story isn't over yet. I have a general idea of where I'm going…but it's looking like the end is near. Suggestions are welcome if you have any :)**


	73. Chapter 73

Her Eyes

Chapter 73: SO EASY ON THE EYES

Alex woke up in a bit of a fog; the emotions from the night seemed to block out everything else. The feeling of Norma wrapped tightly in his arms calmed him. And though he could feel himself becoming too comfortable with her…he didn't mind.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled as he climbed out of the bed and away from her reach.

"The shower. We got a long drive ahead of us." He smiled, watching her false discontent. He could remember the moment he knew he loved her. It seemed like forever ago that he stood at the docks pretending to make a deal with some no good piece of shit that had threatened to kill her—her and her son. Taking Norman to the sanitarium wasn't going to be easy. Alex didn't like being a part of these types of family situations. He didn't like that Norman blamed him for the growing distance between him and his mother. But Norman needed help, and Norma deserved to be able to relax…if just for a little while.

"I'll be in there in a minute," she muttered back. And he laughed probably for the first time in weeks.

He wasn't at all surprised when she rushed out the door after their time together. It was sad how easy it was to forget the world around them when they were together. But it was best not to upset Norman, especially when they were dragging him against his will to yet another treatment center.

He seemed fine as he made his way down the long series of steps, his mother gently guiding him to the car. That was, of course, until he made eye contact with the former sheriff. Alex watched as the boy eyed his mother. "You're taking me there again, aren't you, mother?"

She sighed, her hand instinctively coming up to brush the strands of hair from his eyes. "This isn't going to be like last time. This place isn't like Pine View. Alex says they are very nice and they know what they're doing. And you're going to stay there until you get better. There's no coming home early this time." The pain was obvious in her eyes. The separation from her son killed her. In some way it seemed like a betrayal. Though she must have known it was the best thing for him. "It's all going to be all right, I promise." Despite the skepticism in the boy's face, he climbed into the car. Norma glanced at Alex, giving him an approving nod before getting into the car herself.

Alex followed after them without another thought. "How's Dylan doing?" he asked, adjusting the seat to accommodate his height. They decided to take Norma's car. The sheriff's SUV seemed a little too threatening for a simple trip to the sanitarium. And Alex wanted Norman to be as comfortable as possible—even the littlest things could set him off these days.

"He's been with Emma these past few days," Norma muttered with a sigh. "He just sold the farm. I think he's planning on moving away from us."

Alex smiled softly, reaching over to grab the hand that lay in her lap. "He probably just needs some space. He's growing up. He can't live with his mother forever."

Norma rolled her eyes, teasingly escaping his grasp. "That's what you think."

It was hard not to be mad—not to blame Norman for what had happened to Sally. Norman was just as much a victim as anybody else, though Alex had a hard time believing that. "I think you're really gonna like this place," Alex told the boy. "It's not as glamorous as Pine View, but in a lot of ways that's kind of a good thing." Alex glanced back at the motionless Norman, sitting with his arms crossed watching as the trees whipped by in the distance.

They settled into silence a little while after that. There was nothing to say to each other. They all knew how this was going to end—the feeling was evident. Alex could sense the demise Norman would most likely place upon him for this, but he couldn't help the overwhelming desire to save Norma from destruction. He'd be damned if he let another woman die a lonely death.

They stopped at a diner off the freeway for lunch. Alex could sense the argument that was about to ensue. Norman didn't seem too happy to be forced into spending more time with the former sheriff than he had to, childishly refusing to leave the car after his mother had opened the door for him.

Alex sighed as he watched the boy argue with his mother. It was strange to think that there was ever a time that Norman willing looked to him for help. He smiled thinking about the time he'd opened up to Norman over a cup of cocoa—but that all seemed so distant now. So much had changed since the death of Jimmy Brennan. So many people had died since…

"He's not going to come in with us," Norma told Alex, slamming the car door shut and pushing past him to enter the diner.

Alex glanced at the boy, deciding it was best not to argue with her. The sound of classic rock filled him as he followed her into the diner and slipped into the booth. He watched as she sat down, observing the exhaustion on her face. "I know it's tough. I'm sorry," he told her. "If there's anything you need just ask."

She huffed, shrugging off her jacket. "Alex, please. You've done more than enough for us. I mean, you're driving an hour and a half to a sanitarium for a kid who's not your son. Did you have to work today?"

"I called in." He watched as she rolled her eyes, smiling at her exasperation. "I'm not the sheriff anymore. They've got somebody else to take care of them now."

"The new sheriff just died," Norma reminded him, glancing out the window to check on her son. The sadness never seemed to leave her eyes. It lived as a shadow within her, always lurking in the depths of her darkness.

"They already got a replacement," he informed her, following her gaze. "Some woman for Texas or something. Think her name's Jane Greene."

Norma shot him a surprised looked. "A woman?" He glanced back at her, confused by her astonishment—a part of him upset that she could be happy with a new sheriff. "What? This is big," she beamed. He couldn't help but smile back at her. But the smile had dropped from her face only seconds later. "Is she pretty?"

"Norma," Alex sighed, knowing exactly where she was going with this. "I haven't even met her. Besides I hear she's a redhead and that's not really my thing."

He enjoyed watching her blush, the embarrassment in her face becoming more apparent as the waitress came to take their order. "So what is your thing?" she asked shyly, after the waitress had returned behind the counter.

Alex chuckled. "I think you already know what my thing is."

She smiled at him, her eyes searching the diner. She was the most beautiful woman alive. He often wondered what he did to be blessed with this woman. After a while she began to hum to the tune playing on the radio. It wasn't a song he recognized, but the sound of her voice drew him in—drowning out everything else.

Their food came some time after that. Norma glanced at Alex between bites. "I know I've probably said it a million times but I really appreciate what you've done for us. I'm glad you're coming with us," she reiterated. "I don't think I could handle taking him there by myself."

Alex gazed back at her, swallowing before the smile crept across his face. "You're welcome."

She took another bite, the sadness seeping back into her eyes. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she caught his gaze. She was an open book to him. He knew every part of her—every broken piece waiting to be put back together. "I'm a little worried they won't take Norman," she admitted quietly. "I don't have any insurance. I'm in a hole with my business—"

"They'll take him," Alex assured her.

"You don't know that," she nearly shouted, her frustration rising to the surface.

"I'll take care of it."

Her eyes never left his. Her breathing becoming rough as the tears began to well in her eyes. "Alex."

His heart ached for her. He wanted nothing more than to vanquish the demons that live deep within her soul. He reached out and grabbed her hand from across the table, running his thumbs along the tops of her fingers. "Let me take care of you."

Something in her eased despite the hesitation on her face. They both became increasingly aware of the pair of eyes watching them from afar. Norma pulled back, sinking into her seat—her eyes dropping to the food that lay half-eaten in front of her. "Okay."

 **I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in months. I've been busy with school and performing in shows. But I am ready to continue with this story. I have some plans of where I want it to go. I am also sorry this isn't a very long chapter. I wanted it to be longer but I also wanted to get it out to you guys ASAP. So I'll probably update tomorrow as well to make up for my prolonged absence.**


	74. Chapter 74

Her Eyes

Chapter 74: IF YOU'RE LOST AND ALONE

The drive to the sanitarium seemed a bit more peaceful after Norma had finally won the argument over Norman's lack of lunch. The boy ate in silence, chewing his sandwich bitterly as the radio drowned out his mother's lecture. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as the walls of the sanitarium came into view. Not much had changed since the days his mother was there. The exterior had been repainted, but the overwhelming air of contentment remained the same.

Alex stepped out of the door, gazing up at the tall glass windows of the treatment center. A feeling of grief washed over him as the memories of his mother's last few months played inside his mind.

"Alex?" Norma asked, looking up at him with vibrant eyes. "Everything okay?"

His eyes met hers as he breathed deep. The last thing Norma needed right now was something else to worry about. "Yeah. Let's go inside," he muttered, placing his hand on her back and leading her to follow Norman into the building.

"How can we help you?" the woman at the front desk asked the second they stepped through the door. Alex looked about the entrance, a sense of familiarity filling him. He could probably guide himself around the place; he knew every room and hall by heart.

"We're here to have my son, Norman, evaluated. I called yesterday about it," Norma stated, emerging from behind her son.

The woman smiled sympathetically, getting up from her desk to greet them more formally. "I'm Jeanne. If you'll just follow me right this way." She led them down the hall to the visiting area arranged with picnic tables and reupholstered living room chairs. It seemed a little dated for the millennium, but effective nonetheless. "I'm going to take Norman with me and get started on the evaluation process. Someone will be with you in a moment to discuss treatment costs and living arrangements."

Norma glanced at Alex after the woman left—worry filling her eyes. He could sense the agitation manifesting in her fingers as she began to tap along the edges of her purse impatiently. "Are you sure this is the best place for him? It seems a little dated. Maybe we should go…Find a place closer to the house."

Alex sent her a disapproving look, stilling the beat of her fingertips with his own. "Norma, everything is going to be okay. You just need to trust me," he assured her. "I know what I'm doing." A pain began to ache in his heart. His father had told his mother the same exact thing the first time she was admitted here. But it was a different time then; and Norma and Alex were much, much different people than his parents.

"Alex?" a man voice called from the doorway. "Is it really you?"

Alex studied the old man, confusion ridden in his face. "Sorry?"

The man chuckled softly to himself as he approached them. There seemed to be a memory with him that Alex couldn't place. Age hid the obvious truth. "Dr. Williamson. I was your—"

"Dr. Williamson, I didn't recognize you," Alex smiled fondly at the man. "It's good to see you again."

The memory of his mother lurked in the shadows. Alex could remember this man calming him down after one of his mother's outbursts. The man really hadn't changed except for age. "You as well. The last time we saw each other you were just a scrawny, hormone-raging teenager. Now you're a full grown man."

Alex could feel Norma smile beside him as he laughed at the memory of his teenage years. "Time will do that to you."

"It's been years since your mother was here. How is she?" the doctor asked.

A pain formed deep inside him. He could remember minute for minute the event of his mother's death. He had just come home from school. His father hadn't come home for few days. His mother had stopped taking her medication for about a week. She became irritable. Alex had pleaded with her to continue with her medication…so she did. The house was quiet except for the record playing beside the bed. He thought he was asleep at first. She seemed to be sleeping a lot those days. He didn't really think anything of it till he noticed to empty bottle of pills lying on the dresser. Alex swallowed hard, not daring to look at the woman beside him. "She actually passed away about year after she stopped coming here."

Dr. Williamson's eyes sunk a little as regret playing on his face. "I'm so sorry."

Alex nodded to him stoically. "Happens."

Tension filled the room as doctor fought hard to find an appropriate subject change. He glanced down at his clipboard, breathing a little easier now. "So Norman Bates is your son?"

Alex looked at Norma who seemed all too amused by the idea, biting back a laugh. Her words from this morning played in his mind. She needed someone to help her. Alex only ever wanted to help her—to see her smile. "He's my stepson. I'm marrying his mother," he lied before he could think clearly. "He's going to be put on my insurance plan."

Norma glared at him as the doctor left them to wait for Norman's results. Alex thought he was doing the right thing, but his white lie seemed to upset her. She hadn't said anything at all during their talk with Dr. Williamson. The shock of Alex's statement seemed to paralyze her until now of course. "What the hell was that?" she shouted, her eyes burning into him.

Alex looked at her, a little surprised by the outburst. The last thing he wanted to do was offend her. His mouth dropped open in defense as he searched for the right words. "You need insurance. I have insurance. So I thought we could get married," he stated, checking her reaction. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. She wasn't amused. "It wouldn't be an actual marriage. Just on paper," he told her. "Do you have a better idea? It's not like we're doing anything else."

She sighed, a mix of emotions painted on her face. "Alex."

He reached for her hands, bringing her closer to him. "No one will ever know."

She looked into his eyes, allowing him to pull her in for once. But the moment only lasted a second before she abruptly pulled away, averting the depths of her eyes. "What am I going to tell Norman?" she asked weakly. "Or Dylan?"

"Norman's going to be too busy getting help to focus on us, and Dylan will understand. Besides I'm sure he's already noticed that there's something between us," Alex explained, wishing to God he could take everything back.

"And what about when Norman's better and comes home? What if I go to visit him? He's going to find out eventually." This was the most rational Alex had ever seen Norma. He was surprised she hadn't thought of this in the first place.

"You'll tell him you only married me for my insurance. Nothing else," he informed her. "It will be a marriage of convenience."

She grimaced slightly, a flicker of hurt surfacing in her eyes. Though she knew deep down that she didn't have any other option if she wanted to help Norman. "You could lose your job."

It was sad how little Alex cared about his job these days. Something changed within him the night he met this woman. He did things he'd never done for anyone. He sacrificed everything of this woman. "Norman needs help. I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done to help him." That was the sad truth. Though Alex didn't entirely trust Norman, there was still a deep part of him that sympathized with him. He could relate to the boy who wanted nothing more than for his mother to be happy and safe…loved. Because that's all Alex ever wanted for his mother.


	75. Chapter 75

Her Eyes

Chapter 75: IF I NEVER LOVE AGAIN

A nurse approached them a little while after their meeting with Dr. Williamson. She explained the procedure for Norman's evaluation and possible treatment plans. Alex let out a sigh of relief when the nurse mentioned they'd be keeping the boy overnight. As much as he knew it would worry Norma, Alex felt safer knowing that Norman would be a good hour and a half away.

He watched from a distance as Norma kissed her son goodbye, desperately trying to offer him some comfort and support. But her son once again pushed her away. It was sad to watch her try so hard to reach out to her son and gain nothing in return.

"What now?" Norma murmured once she reached the former sheriff's side.

He gazed at her softly, reaching out to gently caress her back. "We go home."

The tension between them grew as they pulled off of the sanitarium grounds. Alex could feel her nervousness beating with her fingers against the arm of the car door. "I did what I thought was right," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, scoffing at his feigned chivalry. "You don't always know what's best, you know. You swoop in like some white knight and expect me to weep at your feet with gratitude. You could have at least discussed the option with me before roping me into a marriage with you."

Alex glanced at her, his heart sinking in embarrassment. She had a point. He often wondered if the things he did were in her best interest or his own. His need for her was so strong that the line between insanity and clarity had become blurred. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

But he always seemed to say the wrong the around her. "What's with you and this overwhelming desire to help me? Do you have some sort of a hero complex?"

He was silent for while, not really sure if he should say anything at all but the words poured out on their own accord. "You remind me of her sometimes."

Her eyes glued themselves to him, daring him on. "Who?"

He cringed a little at the thought. The emptiness inside him was beginning to pour out. "My mother," he muttered uncomfortably. He would had left it there but he couldn't fight off the need to give her a proper explanation even as the tears began to well in his eyes. "I was the one who found her. I was walking some girl home from school. I came home an hour later than I was supposed to, and if I had come home when I was supposed to I could have stopped her—I could have saved her." The memory of that day and the beating of his heart drowned out every coherent thought until he finally breathed deep enough to calm himself. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too," he admitted stoically. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you before. I'll stop interfering with your life."

Her eyes dropped to the hands that lay in her lap. "Alex," she whispered softly. "You've already saved me."

They pulled up to the house around four o'clock in the afternoon, the sun casting a ghostly shadow upon the exterior. "I'm gonna go down to the station and settle a few things, and then I'll come pick you up and we'll go to dinner," Alex stated as he climbed out of the car and handed her the keys to the Mercedes.

"But we already went out for breakfast," she complained in her motherly tone. "I'll make us something instead."

The former sheriff sighed, starting to make his way over to his SUV. "I thought you might want to get out of the house…take your mind off things." He knew how she felt about eating out so much. "Why don't you come over to my house and I'll make you dinner. Say six thirty."

She grimaced a little at the thought, offering him a gentle smile to disguise her disgust. "Sure. Yeah. Fine."

Alex scoffed in defense. "Norma, I'm not that bad of a cook."

"No, I wasn't—It's fine. I'll see you then," she assured him, turning towards her house and starting up the steps awkwardly.

"Okay?" he called after her.

"Okay," she shouted at him, stumbling up the steps before turning around to shoo him away. "I'll see you tonight."

He drove to his house instead of the station. He felt bad for lying to her but he needed time to find it. Sure enough it was still in the exact same place he'd left it before his stay at the motel. He had lodged it somewhere deep in his mother's piano for safekeeping; he was surprised it had somehow survived the fire and moving between the storage unit and his new house. Alex smiled to himself, shoving the old little black box into his pocket.

He was halfway through making dinner when Norma finally arrived. She smiled at him as he opened the door, stepping inside and handing him her coat. "Sorry I'm late. I had to stop for gas."

"No big deal. It's not like we're doing anything important here," he shrugged casually. "Dinner's almost ready. Hope you like spaghetti."

She laughed softly, following him into the kitchen. "Is that the only thing you know how to make?"

He rolled his eyes at her, returning to the stove to drain the pasta. "Funny." A sense of nervousness began to creep in knowing she was watching him despite the fact he'd made this meal a thousand times. "Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't. I know how to cook a lot more than just pasta."

"Of course…there's also grilling," she joked, taking a seat at the table.

He glared at her lovingly, setting down a full plate down in front of her. "The number for poison control is on the fridge if you feel like you need it." They smiled at each other. Alex was becoming accustomed to the domesticity of their relationship. He didn't know what was better: living a safe and lonely life or living with the woman he loved and fearing for his life. That latter was definitely more exciting. "I'm sorry today was so hard. You're doing the right thing for him."

Norma sighed, worry seeping back into the depths of her eyes. "I hope so."

Alex watched as she hesitantly took a bite, chewing slowly and thoughtfully. She seemed surprised that the small bite she'd taken hadn't killed her. "It's good," she told him honestly.

He laughed at her. "I can cook."

Her mouth fell open, searching for the right words. "I just like to take care of you," she stated in defense.

His heart warmed as he stared into her eyes. "I like to take care of you too. It's not a crime."


	76. Chapter 76

Her Eyes

Chapter 76: BORDERLINE

It was late when they finally climbed into bed—it was a hassle getting her to stay, but she did. She seemed a little distant after dinner. Alex assumed it was because of Norman and the events of the day, deciding it best not to pick at it.

She sat beside him on the bed, a growing distance between them, eyes looking every direction but his. She was clearly thinking about something—something that would keep her up for hours if he didn't ask her about it.

"Is something wrong?" he asked carefully. She still wouldn't look at him. She probably didn't even hear him. "Norma."

"It's nothing," she stated quickly, her voice faltering a bit as she spoke.

Alex sighed, reaching over to turn off the light before pulling the covers over himself and turning on his side. He could hear her thinking. She was still sitting up, eyes glued to the wall in front of her. He wanted to say something to calm her anxiety but he didn't know what. So he closed his eyes, his heart beat slowing down with each breath.

But of course she never let him sleep peacefully when her mind was running amuck. "You didn't ask," she whispered after a good ten times.

He barely even registered her words. "What?"

"You didn't ask me," she clarified more confidently.

Alex groaned, reaching over to turn the lamp back on before giving her his full attention. "What are you talking about?"

She fumbled for a while. Her mouth dropping open, but only unintelligible sounds came out until finally she breathed the breath calming the irrational side of her brain. "I—I saw it and I thought that you were going to ask, but…"

Alex's heart sank a little. He'd thought he'd been a bit more discreet than he actually was. "You saw it?"

"You left it on the nightstand," she shouted, despite herself. "I saw it when I was getting dressed." She seemed to realize that her tone of voice affected him. So she tried a different approach, her eyes searching his. "Why didn't you ask?"

He could drown himself in her eyes and die a slow and painful death—but he'd never stop coming back to her. He was a moth to her flame. Her eyes were unavoidable, her love irreplaceable. "Now didn't seem like a good time. I mean, we just dropped your son off at a mental institution, I thought you might need a day or two to recuperate." His hand wandered over to the box he'd left carelessly on the nightstand. His eyes memorized the age of it, fingers stroking the soft velvet covering. "Besides you didn't seem too keen on the idea a few hours ago so I thought I'd wait a little while. And it's not like we've ever made anything official so I wasn't sure if you wanted…you've been married two times before maybe you've given up."

Her fingers wrapped around his wrist pulling his arm to meet hand to hand. "Do I ever give up on anything?"

His eyes met hers, a smile creeping across his face. "Is that a yes? Or do I still need to ask?"

The smile fell from her face as she let go of his hand and reached over him to turn off the lamp. "Now's not really a good time, maybe you should try again tomorrow."

He scoffed feignedly, pulling her down on top of him before he began tickling her. "How bout now?"

"Don't, Alex," she squealed, desperately trying to squirm away from his grasp. "Okay, fine, I'll marry you."

But he continued with his game, his fingers never ceasing their brutal assault. "I don't know if I trust you," he groaned in her ear.

She sucked in a breath as her eyes met his. "I can take care of that." She kissed him gently at first, causing his heart to burst. But the feeling of his hands traveling down her sides to grip her bottom was too much. Her heart rate escalated. Her breathing picking up, blowing erratically against his neck as her lips trailed to his collarbone.

He'd never expected himself to be a married man. He was never popular in high school. Girls didn't really seem to appreciate him back then. Nowadays he could never tell if the women he'd slept with were with him for him or because they wanted their parking ticket revoked or their boyfriend out of jail. With Norma the story was only slightly different. He was constantly caught between the thought that she was using him for her son or the thought that maybe she actually did love him. But maybe he was using her to. Maybe he couldn't get over the need to save someone. And Norma seemed the perfect damsel. Broken, not completely shattered. She seemed fixable…savable.

"Alex," Norma muttered, pulling him out of his thoughts. She was still breathing heavily, her curls falling from the sides of her face. "You all right?"

He gazed up at her, the smile returning to his face. "Yeah. I just got a little distracted."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, don't."

He watched as she undid the tie on the front of her nightgown before attempting to pull the whole thing over her head. She got stuck and sat there with her arms above her head, wobbling blindly. He chuckled softly, his hands reaching to help her finish the task.

She gazed back at him, her hair now a mess around her. "I love you," she told him.

He nodded appreciatively. "I know."

A grin formed on her face as she made to remove the rest of their clothes. "I mean it," she articulated, laying her body flat on top of him as her lips moved across his jaw.

He laughed with a smile. His heart warm and ready. "Well, I love you too."

She smiled against his cheek before giving a peck and sitting up slowly, her fingers tracing the outline of his chest. "I already know."


	77. Chapter 77

Her Eyes

Chapter 77: Eternity

It was midafternoon when they got the call stating that Norman had left the sanitarium unannounced. Norma glared at Alex from across the room, and immediately he knew—it was always Norman. Apparently Norman had been missing since morning; they hadn't bothered to call until they were completely sure. Norma hung up the phone, reaching for her keys.

"I'll drive," Alex stated, stopping her halfway.

They spent hours driving around the outskirts of town until the finally arrived at the motel. This was there last stop. The moon had already risen, and Alex was becoming too tired to drive safely.

Norma glanced up at the house as they parked in her usual spot before the steps. "It seems like forever."

"It has been forever," Alex echoed back. "We should go inside and look around. I'll check the motel rooms first and meet you up at the house."

She glanced at him hesitantly. "Okay."

He could see the worry in her eyes, and he wondered if maybe she should stay with him. "Are you scared?"

She scoffed feignedly. "Of course not. He's my son."

He glanced at her, nodding before opening the door and stepping out. "I'll be up in five minutes."

He did a quick search of all the rooms and the brush around the house but he knew Norman wouldn't be there. If anything, he'd be in the house waiting. Part of him regretted sending Norma up by herself, but Alex knew deep down the Norman would never have purposefully hurt his mother.

It didn't take long for Alex to make his way up to the house. But the darkness that consumed him when he stepped inside was all too much to bare. "Norma?" he called into the dark air. "Where are you?" A rustling came from the basement, which he assumed was her—or at least he hoped. "Norma?" he called out again once he reached the bottom of the wooden steps. "Are you down here?" His heart rate picked up as he spotted a shadow coming around the corner, his hand instinctively reaching for his gun.

"He's not here," Norma stated, coming into the light.

The pout that grew on her face disappointed him. "I'm sure he'll turn up. Let's just go upstairs and get into bed. It's been a long day."

Alex set his gun down on the nightstand beside him and climbed into bed. It was best to keep it close at times like these.

"He's probably out there in the cold scared and alone," Norma muttered climbing into the bed beside him. She had called her son thirty times in the past five hours and still no answer. "I'm worried, Alex."

"I know you are. And you have every right to be. We just need to be patient. He's not gonna run off without saying goodbye…he loves you too much." He tried his best to comfort her. He knew what it was like to care for someone who didn't want to be fixed. He knew what it was like to lose someone because of it.

She sighed, glancing down at their hands that lay entangled together. "I really do love this ring," she told him softly.

He smiled back at her, his heart warming. "It was my mother's."

She smiled proudly, gently resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you think it's all going to be okay in the end?"

His eyes drifted to the vanity across for them, and he smiled at the image of them together. "Yeah. I think so."

Her voice came through a little gentler now as she began to drift to sleep. "No matter what happens. I want you to know that I love you. And that you are the only man that I have ever truly and deeply loved…and who was brave enough to love me back. And for that, I am forever grateful for you and everything that you have done for me and been to me. I don't think I would have made it without you."

His eyes started to well at her confession. "I would have never made it without you either," he laughed a bit, his eyes starting to close as he nuzzled his nose in her hair. "And I love you madly."

They were both already fast asleep when the front door creaked open. The sound of footsteps was deafened by their sleep. He had expected to see the former sheriff with his mother. But the sight of them together flamed something deep inside of him. He crept over to his mother's side of the bed, gently pushing the strands of hair from her face. It was then that he noticed a small glisten in the moonlight. His eyes looked down to see it. His heart beat faster, his eyes changing color at the thought of his mother marrying this man.

He could barely control his anger when he spotted the gun that lay on the nightstand beside his mother's lover. And he knew there was only one option. His body moved on its own accord, his hand mindlessly reaching for gun, his fingers tightening around the trigger until it popped.

The sound had jolted Norma awake. Her mind immediately racing to the thought of Alex shooting at her son, but when her eyes opened she discovered that her mind and her heart had betrayed her. Her throat began to close as she glanced between the two men who loved her dearly. A sob escaped her lips as she began to realize the reality of it all. It wasn't a nightmare. The blood that stained her hands as she clutched at the man she loved was indeed real. The warmth left her stone cold. Tears clouding her eyes as she glanced over to her son.

Suddenly a surge of energy came over her and she leapt out of the bed, stumbling over to her son and desperately trying to rip the weapon from his hands. But the force of it all pushed her back and fell as the gun fired one last shot into her heart.

And perhaps it was for the best. A part of Alex always knew the truth. Their souls could never truly be content on earth. The weight of life was just too much for fragile fouls. And maybe in the afterlife, once searching through the sea of emptiness he will again find…her eyes.

 **I know it has been a while since I've updated either of my stories. I lost my inspiration to write this story a long time ago. But my intention for writing this fic was to help me deal with their deaths when they would eventually happen on the show. And since the show ended the way that it did—this is my way of giving these characters justice and peace again. This is obviously the end of Her Eyes, but I will be continuing The Things You Did For Me.**


End file.
